Harry Potter e a Descendente
by Gwenniel
Summary: Harry Potter vai iniciar o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, no entanto este ano em muito será diferente de todos os outros, pois a chegada de uma nova aluna vai mudar muita coisa para o rapaz, uma nova aluna com um grande segredo! R
1. Chapter 1

N/A: READ this first! As personagens novas que aparecem, não estão pormenorizadamente descritas, porque eu as imaginei fisicamente parecidas com pessoas existentes. Quando essas personagens surgirem, será referido como quem é que as imaginei, para o leitor ter uma ideia, podendo no entanto, caso assim o quiera, imaginá-las como mais lhe agradar. Enjoy! )

* * *

Chapter I - Strange Arrivals

**Um rapaz de 17 anos estava deitado em cima da cama, no seu quarto, no andar de cima, no nº 4 de Privet Drive.**

**Era magro e tinha a estatura normal para a sua idade, apesar de os pés já lhe saírem, e muito, da cama, mas esta é que era demasiado pequena para ele. O seu cabelo era negro e desalinhado, os seus olhos eram de um verde profundo e na sua testa, não muito no centro, encontrava-se uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago, cicatriz essa que desde o dia em que a arrecadara, condicionara a sua vida.**

**Eram três da tarde e Harry Potter não tinha a mínima vontade de alguma vez mais, na sua vida, sair daquele quarto. Enquanto ouvia a Tia Petúnia lavar a loiça do almoço no andar de baixo, imagens do seu padrinho, Sirius, assaltavam-lhe permanentemente a mente, fazendo com que um sofrimento enorme se apoderasse dele.**

**Para piorar as coisas não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido por sua causa, se ele não tivesse sido tão ingénuo, patético e se não fosse aquela sua mania de querer sempre salvar o dia, Sirius ainda estaria vivo.**

**As imagens daquele dia passavam indefinidamente à frente dos seus olhos, a profecia, os Devoradores da Morte, o grande anfiteatro com o arco de pedra no centro, o véu a ondular suavemente, apesar de não existir qualquer brisa. Depois a chegada dos membros da Ordem de Fénix, Sirius a lutar com Bellatrix até que, depois de um golpe melhor dirigido desta, o seu padrinho atravessou o suave tecido do véu e finalmente o olhar triunfante da mulher.**

**A princípio Harry não percebera porquê, afinal Sirius apenas tinha caído, estava do outro lado da cortina preparando-se para atacar de novo e acabar com ela, mas, quando Harry alcançou com o olhar o outro lado do arco, nada se encontrava lá, nada perturbava o harmonioso movimento ondulatório do véu. Como?**

**Porque é que tinha de acontecer com ele, Harry, será que já não chegava tudo o que tinha vivido até aí?**

**Lágrimas pesadas invadiram os olhos do rapaz, que não fez o mínimo esforço para as conter, já as tinha sustido por demasiado tempo.**

**Tentara o feitiço Avada Kadavra em Bellatrix, mas este não teve o efeito que Harry pretendia, não era poderoso o suficiente para o executar, não conseguira matá-la. E foi aí que chegou a pessoa, que de alguma maneira, ele já estava à espera desde que chegara ao ministério da magia, Lord Voldemort.**

**Quando pensou em Voldemort, a tristeza que até agora preenchera o coração de Harry, transformou-se em ódio. Tudo ia dar a ele, tudo o que acontecera de horrível na sua vida tinha sido por sua causa.**

**Fora Voldemort que matara os seus pais, que lhe fizera aquela cicatriz, fora ele que o atormentara durante todos os anos anteriores em Hogwarts, fora por causa de Voldemort que Harry tivera que ir viver com os Dursleys, também a prisão de Sirius estava, de alguma maneira, fortemente relacionada com ele, tal como a sua morte.**

**Harry nunca pensou que fosse possível desejar tanto a morte de alguém, mas ele sentia-o, ele queria tanto que Voldemort morresse, mais, queria ser ele a matá-lo, não com uma varinha, mas com as suas próprias mãos.**

**Foi afastado dos seus pensamentos homicidas por um leve bater na sua janela. Colocou os óculos e viu Hedwing a bicar impacientemente o vidro. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até ela, pisando vários pergaminhos e livros da escola, que sem paciência para os arrumar depois de tentar fazer alguns trabalhos, deixou-os para ali.**

**Abriu a janela e Hedwing, depois de lhe dar uma bicada amigável no dedo, voou para o seu poleiro.**

**-Andas a ficar muito vadia, agora sais de dia e de noite, mas vejo que não trazes nenhuma carta. Que diabos fazes tu na rua tantas vezes?- Perguntou Harry enquanto se dirigia ao armário para ir buscar o pacote de biscoitos da coruja, ao que ela lhe respondeu com um longo e suave pio.**

**Deu-lhe uma bolacha e afagou-lhe a cabeça.**

**Os seus amigos até que lhe mandavam cartas, não tantas como gostaria, mas pelo menos mais do que no Verão passado. Recebia ocasionalmente correspondência de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin e até recebera uma de Ginny, perguntando-lhe como estava, se estava a recuperar de todas as coisas que passara no ano escolar anterior.**

**Mas agora não precisava das cartas para saber o que Voldemort andava a fazer, eram cada vez mais as notícias de muggles que desapareciam sem deixarem rasto. Soube também que Cornelius Fudge, ministro da magia, se estava a ver a braços com sérios problemas, por causa das acusações que estava a sofrer por parte da comunidade mágica, acusando-o de ter tentado ocultar a verdade para seu benefício próprio, colocando em perigo a vida de todos.**

**Recebeu também um exemplar do Profeta Diário, em que na primeira página, em letras bem gordas, dizia que todos os feiticeiros queriam Albus Dumbledore para ministro da magia, já. Por vezes divertia-se a imaginar a cara de Fudge a ler aquela notícia. Mas brincadeiras à parte, a situação estava, sem dúvida, cada vez pior.**

**Harry olhou em volta, e o seu olhar foi poisar num envelope com a marca de Hogwarts impressa. O envelope do pergaminho com as suas notas. Ainda se lembrava da felicidade que sentira quando o recebera e constatara que atingira níveis suficientes que lhe permitiam seguir a carreira de Auror. Pegou nele, para mais uma vez admirar o sobrescrito que lá se encontrava dentro, no entanto um baque estrondoso na porta fez com que ele deixasse cair o envelope, devido ao susto.**

**-Anormal, o pai mandou-me vir aqui para te mandar chamar. Está à tua espera na sala.- Ouviu Harry através da porta. Era a voz irritante e gutural do seu primo gigantesco, Dudley. Nem o encontro com os Dementors o ano passado o fizera acalmar.**

**Resignado, Harry dirigiu-se à sala, passando pelo seu calendário, o qual assinalava faltarem 4 semanas para o início de um novo ano escolar em Hogwarts.**

**Quando chegou ao fundo das escadas Harry viu Dudley à porta, preparando-se para sair, colocou um maço de tabaco no bolso do casaco e depois de olhar para Harry e de lhe fazer um gesto nada bonito com a mão, saiu, batendo a porta com tal força que pouco faltou para que esta saísse dos gonzos.**

**Harry entrou na sala e viu o tio Vernon em frente à televisão.**

**Sem dar tempo sequer de Harry dizer alguma coisa, o tio Vernon perguntou, numa voz extremamente baixa, apesar de se encontrarem completamente sozinhos:**

**-Diz-me uma coisa rapaz, isto é tudo por causa da tua gente esquisita não é?-**

**Harry olhou para a televisão e compreendeu o que o Tio Vernon queria dizer, quando viu a apresentação de uma notícia de última hora.**

**-Porque é que quer saber? Interessa-lhe?- Perguntou Harry.**

**-Interessa-me, porque parece-me que tu és o grande gerador de todas as confusões que se passam, e és tu a única coisa que nos liga a essa gente, e sendo assim começo a considerar fortemente pôr-te na rua de uma vez por todas. Quer a tua tia queira, quer não.-**

**-Olhe para a minha cara de preocupado.- Disse Harry sem a mínima paciência para estar a ouvir o tio.**

**Este pegou-o pelos colarinhos da camisola, que Harry comprara com o dinheiro que ganhara no seu emprego de Verão, e disse, numa voz ameaçadoramente baixa:**

**-Escuta aqui rapaz, se pensas que podes falar para mim como bem entendes estás muito enganado, e eu se fosse a ti respondia já à minha pergunta.-**

**Sentindo a mão forte e enorme do Tio Vernon junto a si, Harry pensou na sua varinha, guardada na sua gaveta do quarto. Então, desprovido de qualquer defesa começou a falar, numa voz destituída de qualquer emoção:**

**-Sim, isto tem a ver connosco. Passam-se coisas muito graves no mundo dos feiticeiros.-**

**Ao ouvir a palavra feiticeiros os olhos do Tio Vernon tornaram-se mais pequeninos que nunca.**

**-Já te disse para não dizeres essas barbaridades debaixo do meu tecto.-**

**-Ok, agora faz o favor de me largar.-**

**O Tio Vernon retirou o braço e olhou de novo para a televisão, pensativo.**

**-Posso ir?-**

**-Vai, vai, desaparece e não me chateies mais.-**

**Harry virou costas e dirigiu-se de novo para o seu quarto. Quando lá chegou deixou-se cair desamparadamente na cama.**

**Quem lhe dera que os Dursleys o expulsassem, assim talvez Dumbledore o deixasse ir viver com os Weasleys.**

**Dumbledore. Harry ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da última conversa que tivera com ele, da revelação que mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele, Harry, viria a ser assassinado, ou assassino. Não contara nada sobre a profecia a ninguém, nem a Ron ou a Hermione, não se sentia preparado para isso.**

**-Quem me dera ter um Pensatório. Só queria esvaziar um pouco a minha cabeça, só um pouco já era bom.-**

**Olhou para o céu azul lá fora, e dedicou-se a imaginar a sua vida se não existisse Lord Voldemort.**

**------------------------- **

**Harry preparava-se para se deitar, quando ouviu a tia Petúnia e o tio Vernon a falarem exaltadamente enquanto subiam as escadas.**

**-Não Vernon, não há a mínima hipótese de o pormos na rua, fim de assunto.-**

**-Mas querida, ele tornou-se um perigo para a nossa família, para o nosso Dudley. Eu tenho visto as notícias, muitas pessoas têm-**

**-Não. Já disse. Querido, sabes que eu também não me importava nada de me ver livre dele, e de todo aquele mundo, mas há outras coisas…-**

**-Que outras coisas, aquela carta o ano passado, nunca me contaste. De quem era, o que queria dizer?**

**-Lamento querido, mas não posso contar. Agora vamo-nos deitar que estou cansada.-**

**-Mas Petúnia-**

**O resto da conversa Harry não conseguiu ouvir, pois ou o Tio Vernon ou a Tia Petúnia fechou a porta do quarto.**

**Harry encostou a cabeça à almofada e de alguma forma sentiu vontade de pegar em tudo e partir, mas não o fez, apenas se deixou envolver por mais uma noite repleta de pesadelos.**

**---3 Dias Depois---**

**Harry andara toda a tarde a vaguear por Privet Drive, necessitava estar sozinho, e agora preparava-se para voltar para casa. Quando estava em Magnólia Crescent viu Dudley virar uma esquina um pouco à sua frente, com o braço em volta de uma rapariga, rodeados do resto do grupinho do primo.**

**Harry fez questão de manter uma certa distância, não queria que o Dudley o visse.**

**Quando já estava perto de casa, Dudley despediu-se de todos os que o acompanhavam e dirigiu-se ao nº4. Harry acelerou então o passo, mas quando chegou ao portão viu que o primo estava estacado à entrada de casa, de porta escancarada. Aproximou-se, colocou-se em bicos de pés e olhando por cima do ombro de Dudley viu Mr. Weasley, Ron, os gémeos e Charlie. **

**Harry teve que olhar durante uns bons minutos para acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Afastou o primo e entrou em casa. O Tio Vernon e a Tia Petúnia estavam ambos encostados à parede, o primeiro a proteger nitidamente a mulher, mas tentando ostentar uma expressão de como se nada de especial fosse.**

**-Harry, viemos-te buscar, o Dumbledore deixou o pai-**

**-Ron, não devias começar por um «olá Harry»?- Perguntou Mr. Weasley.**

**-Ãh, tens razão pai. Olá Harry.-**

**Harry riu-se para o amigo, que estava bem mais alto que ele, mas de resto continuava igualzinho.**

**Charlie tinha o cabelo curto, espetado, igualmente ruivo e uma mão ligada, provavelmente alguma queimadura proveniente do seu encantador trabalho.**

**-Então Harry, as férias têm sido boas?- Perguntou Charlie numa voz grave e animada.**

**-Vão indo.- Respondeu Harry sorrindo. **

**Os gémeos ostentavam ambos um sumptuoso fato preto, e camisinha branca, quase parecendo a Harry importantes homens de negócios, não fossem as gravatas, uma amarela outra laranja, com figuras de vassouras que voavam de um lado para o outro.**

**-Que achas do nosso novo look Harry? Vimos uns muggles vestidos assim, pareceu-nos fixe, mas acho que preferia uma camisa roxa. Não achas que ficava melhor?- Perguntou Fred.**

**-Sem dúvida.- Respondeu Harry, tentando por tudo conter o riso incontrolável que lhe assaltava o espírito.**

**-Depois de termos o nosso próprio negócio, achámos que devíamos parecer mais responsáveis, mas eu ia mais para a camisa cor-de-rosa.- Disse George.**

**-Bem Harry, tal como o Ron já te disse, viemos-te buscar. Isto é, se quiseres claro.- Disse Mr. Weasley.**

**-Só vou preparar as malas.- Disse Harry rapidamente.**

**-Eu vou ajudá-lo.- Disse Ron, apressando-se para acompanhar Harry.**

**-Porque é que não mandaste nenhuma carta a dizer que vinham?- Perguntou Harry abrindo a porta do quarto.**

**-Queríamos que fosse surpresa e além disso quando o pai escreveu ao Dumbledore para perguntar se te podíamos vir buscar, não tínhamos a certeza que ele fosse deixar. Como a carta dele chegou esta manhã, decidimos vir hoje mesmo buscar-te, e então não deu tempo para avisar.- Respondeu Ron começando a colocar tudo o que Harry tinha pelo chão, para a mala.**

**-Ainda bem que vieram, já não suportava estar aqui.-**

**-A Hermione também está lá em casa, vais ter um choque quando a vires.- Disse Ron.**

**-Porquê?-**

**-Depois vês. O Bill também lá está, o banco deu-lhe uns dias de férias, e adivinha quem ele leva para lá de vez em quando.-**

**-Quem?-**

**-Fleur. Lembras-te dela, não lembras? Pois bem, estão juntos. A mãe enche-a de mimos quando ele a leva lá, e depois o Bill não se descola dela, ás vezes até mete impressão. A mãe já vê véus, grinaldas e bebés por todo o lado, apesar do Bill estar sempre a dizer que ainda é mesmo muito cedo para pensar sequer em casar, quanto mais em filhos. Mas valha-lhe isso, porque se a mãe não tivesse alguma coisa em que pensar se não no que tem acontecido ultimamente, dava em doida de preocupação. Ãh, desculpa, estou para aqui eu a falar e nem te deixo dizer uma única palavra.-**

**Harry sorriu a Ron abanando a cabeça.**

**-Continua à vontade. De certeza que tens muito mais para contar que eu. Mas vamos indo para baixo, antes que os Dursleys façam alguma parvoíce.- Disse Harry fechando a mala.**

**-Eu ajudo. Pega nesse lado que eu pego neste.- Disse Ron.**

**Chegados de novo à sala, Harry reparou no olhar perdido de Mr. Weasley a observar o novo leitor de DVD dos Dursleys.**

**-Ah, já aqui estão, podemos ir indo então.- Disse Mr Weasley acordando.**

**-Nós vamos para-**

**-Vamos para nossa casa Harry.- Respondeu Mr. Weasley, como que apressado em cortar-lhe a palavra, como que sabendo que Harry se iria referir ao nº12, Grimmauld place, quartel secreto da Ordem de Fénix.**

**-Ah, e vamos como?- Perguntou Harry.**

**-Com o pó de Floo, como nós ainda não podemos desmaterializarmo-nos, temos de ir assim.- Respondeu Ron.**

**-Então já que estamos todos prontos, é melhor irmos indo, temos muita gente à nossa espera. Mr., Mrs Dursley, Dudley, um resto de boas férias, o Harry estará de volta no próximo Verão.- Disse Mr. Weasley sorrindo amigavelmente.**

**O Tio Vernon consentiu com a cabeça, parecendo temer que se abrisse a boca pudesse vomitar.**

**-É isso mesmo amigo Dudley, até à próxima. Será que não quererás um rebuçadinho da nossa loja, é de graça?- Perguntou Fred dando palmadinhas nas costas de Dudley. A cara deste contorceu-se de raiva, mas a ponta da varinha à vista, debaixo do casaco de Fred, impediu-o de fazer qualquer coisa.**

**-Fred, pára com isso, vamos.- Disse Mr. Weasley, apontou a sua varinha ao chão e uma chama imensa surgiu no meio da sala dos Dursleys –Harry, tu primeiro.- Deu a Harry um saquinho e ele nem esperou por explicação, pegou numa mão do pó esverdeado e depois de o lançar à chama disse alto e bem claro:**

**-A TOCA.-**

**Harry sentiu a chama engoli-lo por completo, e passado pouco tempo sentiu-se cair no chão duro da Toca. Apesar de já ter viajado várias vezes com o pó de Floo ainda não conseguia controlar a queda.**

**-Harry querido, então?- Perguntou a voz de Mrs. Weasley ajudando-o a levantar –Como estás?-**

**Harry compôs os óculos e respondeu:**

**-Estou bem, e por aqui?-**

**-Por aqui também está tudo bem Harry.- Respondeu uma voz agradável e descontraída ao seu lado.**

**Harry olhou e viu a mão estendida de Bill Weasley, que continuava igual desde a última vez que o tinha visto. Apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu para a rapariga que estava ao lado de Bill. Fleur continuava linda, tinha o seu belo cabelo loiro platinado apanhado atrás na cabeça, com algumas pontas soltas à frente, vestia uma mini-saia de ganga, uma t-shirt rosa e umas sapatilhas. Fleur retribuiu-lhe com um grande sorriso.**

**-HARRY- Gritou alguém, ao mesmo tempo que um par de braços se enrolava à volta do seu pescoço.**

**-Hermione calma.- Disse Harry divertido.**

**Hermione deixou que ele se virasse e finalmente compreendesse o porquê de Ron dizer que ele se iria admirar quando a visse. Hermione estava de facto diferente, o seu cabelo já não era basto e o seu porte era diferente. Estava mais alta, resumindo, mais bonita.**

**Nesse momento chegou Ron, seguido dos gémeos, Charlie e por fim, Mr. Weasley.**

**-Arthur querido, Remus mandou uma coruja para ti, disse que precisava que fosses até ao ministério da magia.-**

**-Nem me deixam respirar. Bom então, meninos, até à hora do almoço. Portem-se bem, mas de qualquer maneira não devo demorar muito.- Disse Mr. Weasley.**

**-Pai eu vou consigo.- Informou Charlie.**

**Mr Weasley concordou com a cabeça e desmaterializaram-se em seguida.**

**-Porque é que vocês não vão ajudar o Harry a desfazer as malas, enquanto eu fico aqui a tratar do almoço?- Perguntou Mrs. Weasley dirigindo-se a Ron, Hermione e aos gémeos.**

**-Não podemos mãe, vamos já para a Diaggonal, temos negócios para tratar. Só vamos buscar uns papéis ao quarto e é seguir para lá.- Respondeu George subindo em seguida as escadas com o irmão.**

**-Então sempre é verdade, eles montaram mesmo uma loja. De partidas não é?-**

**-Sim, é isso mesmo Harry. Apesar de eu ter preferido que eles fossem para o ministério, devo dizer que depois do que aconteceu com o Fudge, deixei de ter tanta certeza, e a loja vai muito bem, qualquer dia já ganham mais que o pai, que por acaso, foi promovido.- Esclareceu Mrs. Weasley sorridente.**

**-Já não falta muito, ao princípio pensámos que eles eram demasiado cabeça no ar para gerir uma loja, mas depois eles provaram que têm olho para o negócio.- Disse Bill.**

**-Eles fazem coisas muito engraçadas, apesar dos tempos difíceis que estamos a atravessar, as pessoas continuam a não resistir a comprar as brincadeiras deles.- Comentou Fleur –Mrs Weasley, quer ajuda com o almoço?-**

**-Não querida, eu dou conta do recado.-**

**-Então eu e a Fleur vamos dar um passeio. Vamos?- Perguntou Bill olhando para Fleur.**

**-Sim.- Respondeu a rapariga sorrindo. Deram as mãos e dirigiram-se para a porta, mas antes que a pudessem abrir esta abriu-se primeiro e uma rapariga ruiva entrou.**

**-Fogo, raio da coruja que voa que se farta. Mas consegui apanhá-la. Oh, olá Harry.- Disse a rapariga.**

**Harry não queria acreditar, não, não podia ser.**

**-Ginny!- **(N/A: eu vejo esta Ginny assim tipo uma Lindsay Lohan! lol)

**A rapariga sorriu e perguntou animada:**

**-Não me digas que já não te lembravas de mim?-**

**-Lembrava-se de ti, mas não de ti toda espalhafatosa como estás agora.- Disse Ron.**

**-Ron!- Disse Hermione em tom reprovador.**

**-Não é preciso Hermione, as bocas do meu irmãozinho à muito tempo que me deixaram de afectar.- Disse Ginny, apesar de estar um pouco corada.**

**-Ronald Weasley, isso não é maneira de falar para a tua irmã.- Disse Mrs Weasley.**

**Ron fez uma cara de rapazinho imcompreendido mas calou-se.**

**-Não, por acaso não estás nada espalhafatosa, estás muito bonita Ginny.- Comentou Harry.**

**-Obrigado Harry.- Agradeceu Ginny, corando um pouco mais.**

**-Bem, vamos desfazer as malas Harry?- Perguntou Ron impaciente.**

**-Sim vamos.-**

**-Eu levo a Hedwing.- Disse Hermione.**

**Os três subiram as escadas até ao quarto de Ron, que ao contrário de quando Harry lá dormira pela última vez, agora só tinha duas camas.**

**-Os gémeos estão no quarto do Percy.- Disse Ron.**

**-Mas ele ainda não voltou?- Perguntou Harry.**

**-Ele já esteve aqui, já fez as pazes com o pai mas preferiu continuar a viver em Londres. Disse que lhe dava mais jeito.- Esclareceu Ron.**

**-Então e tu Harry, como tens passado, depois… depois daquilo?- Perguntou Hermione sentando-se numa das camas.**

**-Depois da morte do Sirius?- Perguntou Harry, apesar de saber perfeitamente que era a isso que ela se referia.**

**Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se.**

**-Bem, sim.- Disse Hermione.**

**-Vai-se indo, que é que vocês querem que eu diga? Só morreu a última pessoa da minha família que gostava de mim.- Disse Harry olhando para o horizonte através da janela.**

**-Harry, eu não posso dizer que sei como é que tu te estás a sentir, mas quero que saibas, que eu e o Ron estamos aqui sempre que precisares.- Disse Hermione, aproximando-se dele e colocando-lhe as mãos nos ombros.**

**-Sim, é isso mesmo companheiro.- Disse Ron aproximando-se também.**

**Harry virou-se para eles e sorriu-lhes, pensou também na hipótese de ser aquele o momento de lhes contar sobre a profecia.**

**-Tenho… tenho uma coisa para vos contar.- Começou.**

**-O quê?- Perguntou Ron.**

**-Bem-**

**-Eih meninos, querem vir voar um bocado?- Perguntou Ginny da porta do quarto, interrompendo Harry.**

**-Não Ginny, estamos a ter uma conversa importante, importas-te?- Perguntou Ron.**

**-Não é nada de especial Ron, pode ficar para outra altura. Voar é uma excelente ideia.- Disse Harry.**

**-Tens a certeza Harry?- Perguntou Hermione.**

**-Sim, tenho.- Respondeu Harry tirando a sua Flecha de Fogo da mala. Ao tocar-lhe sentiu Sirius mais perto dele.**

**-Então vamos.- Disse Ron pegando também na sua vassoura e dirigindo-se para a porta –Harry. Vens ou não?-**

**Harry estava parado a olhar para a vassoura que tinha na mão, olhou para o amigo e respondeu:**

**-Sim, vamos.-**

**Seguiu Ron, Hermione e Ginny até ao jardim e quando já estava a montar na vassoura viu Crockshanks a correr no terreno ao lado.**

**-Não queres uma vassoura Hermione?- Perguntou Ron.**

**Hermione olhou para ele sorrindo ironicamente.**

**-Não me parece Ron, não vou desperdiçar o meu talento natural a voar contigo. Prefiro ficar a ler o meu livro, mas obrigada na mesma.-**

**-Tu lá sabes.- Disse Ron sorrindo.**

**--4 Semanas depois--**

**As últimas semanas tinham sido os melhores dias de férias, que Harry alguma vez tinha tido. Os Weasleys faziam tudo para que ele se sentisse bem e feliz, para que se esquecesse por momentos da morte de Sirius, mas Harry já se tinha apercebido que isso era impossível.**

**Todos os Weasleys, Harry, Hermione e Fleur estavam à mesa a tomar o pequeno almoço.**

**-Não podemos demorar muito, temos que ir comprar os vossos livros meninos.- Disse Mrs Weasley.**

**-Mãe, nós já não somos meninos, por favor, não me chames isso.- Disse Ron.**

**-Ronald Weasley, come e cala-te.-**

**Harry e Hermione riram-se, juntamente com os gémeos.**

**Harry olhou para Bill que colocava um pedaço de pão com doce na boca de Fleur, para de seguida lhe dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Por momentos Cho preencheu os seus pensamentos, mas Hermione despertou-o.**

**-Acho que decidir-me pela carreira de feitíclinica foi uma boa escolha, não me estava a ver na carreira de Auror, a capturar feiticeiros negros para o resto da vida.-**

**-Sim, feitíclinico é uma boa carreira, mas as níveis de magia e feitiçaria que são precisos atingir são bastante altos.- Disse Mr Weasley.**

**-Ainda acho que vocês não deviam ter ido para Auror, é tão perigoso.- Comentou Mrs Weasley.**

**-Desde que conheci o Olho Louco que não me vejo a fazer outra coisa. Isto é, o falso Moody Olho Louco. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, ele soube como me mostrar a emoção de capturar Devoradores da Morte.- Disse Harry.**

**-Mas também é preciso muita astúcia Harry, inteligência e sangue frio. Não é qualquer um que consegue ser um bom Auror, mas tu, tu acho que chegas lá.- Disse Mr Weasley.**

**-Arthur, vens à Diagonal connosco não é?- Perguntou Mrs Weasley.**

**-Sim Moly, preciso espairecer um bocado, temos tido muito que fazer na Ordem, tentamos antecipar sempre os passos seguintes do Quem Nós Sabemos, e dos seus seguidores, mas não tem sido nada fácil.-**

**-Arthur, não vamos falar disso à mesa do pequeno-almoço.-**

**-A mãe tem razão pai.- Disse Bill.**

**-Ontem nem tive tempo de me despedir do Charlie.-**

**-Bem, ele foi feliz e contente ter com os seus dragões, com certeza não vai ficar chateado contigo por não lhe teres dado um beijinho de despedida.- Disse Ginny irónica e descontraidamente.**

**-A nossa menina está a ficar muito engraçadinha, está.- Disse Mr Weasley em tom divertido, sorrindo –Então e o Fred e o George, já foram para o trabalho!-**

**-Sim, disseram que tinham ainda que ir buscar umas encomendas. E nós vamos também, ficamos hoje a dormir no Caldeirão Escoante e amanhã bem cedinho, vamos directos para a estação.- Informou Mrs Weasley.**

**-Eu vou dormir em casa da Fleur mãe, mas amanhã vou ter com vocês à estação.- Disse Bill.**

**-Pois, dormir, está-se mesmo a ver.- Comentou Ron com Harry num sussurro.**

**Ambos sorriram e acabaram rapidamente de comer as torradas, pois Mrs Weasley já estava de pé e com o pó de Floo na mão. **

**Mais uma vez Harry aterrava descuidadamente no chão, mas desta vez no caldeirão escoante.**

**Seguiram-se Hermione, Fleur, e o resto dos Weasleys.**

**-Bem, dêm-me as listas que eu vou comprar os vossos livros. Enquanto isso podem ir dar aí uma voltas.- Disse Mrs Weasley.**

**Já na comprida avenida da Diagonal Harry, Hermione e Ron caminhavam lentamente, olhando para todas as novidades que as lojas apresentavam.**

**-Nota-se na cara das pessoas a tensão que trazem.- Comentou Hermione.**

**-Sim, mas também, não é caso para menos, afinal Voldemort voltou.- Disse Harry, não ligando ao arrepio que percorreu os amigos quando ouviram o nome.**

**-Olhem, o Seamus e o Dean.- Disse Ron.**

**Hermione e Harry olharam para ele apercebendo-se de que aquilo era uma táctica para mudar de assunto, mas Harry acabou por dizer:**

**-Vamos lá ter com eles.-**

**-Vão indo, eu só vou ver uma coisa à loja de poções, preciso de montes de ingredientes novos.-**

**-Então depois vai lá ter connosco.- Disse Ron.**

**Hermione fez um sinal afirmativo quando já ia a caminho da loja de poções.**

**Olhou por momentos para a montra, para em seguida se dirigir para a porta, mas quando a ia para abrir, alguém o fez do lado de dentro com imensa força e como aquela porta abria para os dois lados, o resultado foi Hermione levar com ela na cara.**

**Caiu ao chão e sentia as mãos doridas por causa de ter amparado a queda com elas.**

**-SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PARA TER CUIDADO?- Perguntou Hermione esfregando as mãos.**

**-Com coisas como tu não vale a pena.- Disse uma voz fria e escarninha que Hermione conhecia tão bem.**

**Levantou-se e olhou de frente Draco Malfoy. **

**-Tu!- Disse Hermione friamente.**

**Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e perguntou sorrindo:**

**-Então, ainda não houve nenhum Devorador da Morte que fosse ter contigo e com a tua nojenta família de Muggles? E onde é que estão o Potter e o Weasley? Escondidos dentro de casa com medo, é?-**

**-Achas que pessoas como o teu pai têm alguma hipótese contra nós? Nem sonhes com isso. Então e o teu papá, tem feito muitos servicinhos para o senhor dele, tem? Oh, desculpa, esqueci-me que ele está preso em Azkaban!-**

**Malfoy cerrou os olhos perigosamente.**

**-Nojenta sangue de lama. Este ano tu e os teus amiguinhos vão ver, talvez venham a ter umas surpresinhas.-**

**Dito isto, passou rapidamente por Hermione e sem olhar para trás seguiu o seu caminho.**

**Hermione perdeu-se durante alguns minutos, a pensar o que Malfoy poderia querer dizer com aquilo. Sem conseguir chegar a qualquer conclusão resolveu esquecer.**

**Harry e Ron estavam na Florean Fortescue's acompanhados de Seamus e Dean, cada um com uma enorme taça de gelado à frente, quando viram Hermione a chegar ladeada de duas enormes sacas.**

**-Bem, Hermione, compras-te a loja de poções inteira, a avaliar pelo tamanho das sacas.- Comentou Ron.**

**Mas Hermione não respondeu, o que surpreendeu Harry, apenas sentou-se junto deles com um ar pensativo.**

**-Hermione, tas aí? Tok, tok, hello, está alguém em casa?- Tentou novamente Ron.**

**-Ãh, desculpa, que estavas a dizer?- Perguntou Hermione meio perdida, como se tivesse acordado apenas naquele momento.**

**-Que se passa?- Perguntou Harry enquanto Seamus e Dean ouviam interessados.**

**-Nada, não se passa nada. Então, como foram as vossas férias?- Perguntou ela a Seamus e Dean, enquanto Harry e Ron entreolhavam-se como que perguntando que se teria passado naquela visita à loja de poções.**

**------------------------ **

**Depois do jantar Harry, Ron e Hermione reuniram-se num canto do Caldeirão Escoante, sentados nuns sofás já algo puídos.**

**-Ai, não quero ver comida à minha frente pelos próximos vinte anos.- Comentou Ron massajando o estômago.**

**-Dizes isso porque não tens nada agora à tua frente que possas comer.- Disse Hermione em tom divertido e irónico.**

**-Ah, Hermione, não nos disseste porque estavas tão estranha hoje à tarde.- Disse Ron.**

**-Não é nada de especial, mas não o queria dizer à frente do Seamus e do Dean. É que pelo caminho encontrei o Malfoy, e ele disse uma coisa que deu a entender que ele sabe alguma coisa importante, e que vai acontecer em Hogwarts.- Explicou Hermione.**

**-Mas o que é que ele disse?- Perguntou Ron.**

**-Ele disse que talvez tivéssemos umas surpresas este ano.-**

**-Talvez ele se vá embora.- Tentou Ron esperançado.**

**-Não, não é isso.- Disse Hermione pensativa.**

**-Acham que tem alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort?- Perguntou Harry.**

**-Não sei Harry, não sei mesmo.- Disse Hermione.**

**-Olhem, e se esquecêssemos o Malfoy. Estou a ficar enjoado de estar a falar dele.- Disse Ron.**

**-Se estás enjoado é porque comeste como um porco.- Disse Hermione.**

**Ron olhou para ela ofendido, abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechá-la.**

**-Meninos, está a ficar tarde, amanhã têm de levantar-se cedo, portanto toca a ir para a cama.- Disse Mrs Weasley.**

**-Ok mãe, já estamos a ir.- Disse Ron.**

**-É melhor mesmo irmos indo, estou um bocado cansado.- Disse Harry enquanto limpava os óculos.**

**-Sim, eu também. Vamos indo então.- Concordou Hermione bocejando.**

**Harry olhou para as suas malas já prontas para o dia seguinte, ia ser bom voltar a Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo estava receoso da tal surpresa de Malfoy. Poderia ser que de alguma maneira Voldemort estivesse envolvido?**

**Hedwing estava no seu poleiro, desperta, Harry abriu a janela para ela poder sair.**

**-Quero-te cá amanhã antes de partirmos.- Disse, antes da coruja branca sair para a noite.**

**Ficou a olhar por momentos para o céu negro, para depois se deitar na cama já um pouco velha do seu quarto.**

**----------------------- **

**-Vamos meninos, despachem-se, não temos muito tempo.- Dizia Mrs Weasley enquanto colocava as malas na bagagem do carro do ministério.**

**-Verem que afinal o pai tinha razão no que tocava a Voldemort, teve algumas implicações no comportamento do ministério para com ele.- Comentou Ron olhando para o carro.**

**-Não vem ninguém da Ordem connosco?- Perguntou Harry.**

**-Para que achas que eu vim Potter?- Perguntou uma voz cavernosa atrás deles.**

**Harry virou-se e viu um pequeno olho azul eléctrico, que girava de um lado para o outro sem parar.**

**-Professor Moddy!- Disse Harry. Apesar de o verdadeiro Moddy Olho-Louco nunca ter sido seu professor, Harry sempre o tratara como tal.**

**Moddy carregava uma expressão um tanto cansada, mas sempre atenta e alerta.**

**-Como estás Potter?- Perguntou Moddy com o que pareceu a Harry um sorriso, mas o que só serviu para acentuar as cicatrizes na sua face.**

**-Oh, olá professor Moddy.- Disse Hermione quando chegou perto deles juntamente com Ginny.**

**-Olá Hermione! Espero que as vossas férias tenham corrido bem, felizmente não tivemos nenhum contratempozinho, se é que me entendem.- Disse Moddy olhando com o olho normal para Harry, o que o fez ter quase a certeza, de que tal como no Verão passado, alguns membros da Ordem o tinham andado a vigiar.**

**-Meninos, estamos prontos. Vamos a entrar para o carro.- Anunciou Mrs Weasley.**

**-Finalmente, com o vosso regresso a Hogwarts, vamos poder ficar mais descansados.- Comentou Moddy, enquanto Ron entrava para o carro.**

**Depois de estarem todos os quatro confortavelmente sentados no banco de trás, Moddy e Mrs Weasley sentaram-se no banco da frente.**

**-O professor Moddy é um tanto sinistro não é?- Comentou num sussurro Ginny com Harry.**

**Harry sorriu-lhe e respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom baixo:**

**-Sim, mas eu, pessoalmente acho-o fixe.-**

**-Diga-se de passagem, tu também não funcionas com o esquema todo, portanto não me admira que gostes dele.- Comentou Ginny num tom de voz divertido mas que só Harry conseguia ouvir.**

**-Hei, que raio vão vocês aí a cochichar?- Perguntou Hermione sorrindo.**

**-Deixa-os lá, a Ginny deve ir a dizer ao Harry, _Oh, Harry, gosto taaaaaaaaaaaanto de ti._- Disse Ron, numa voz feminina e lamechas, dando por fim três suspiros.**

**Ginny cerrou perigosamente os olhos.**

**-Pois, mas eu não ficava a olhar para o Harry com ar sonhador, como tu ficavas a olhar para a Hermione, quando ela estava distraída.- Finalizou.**

**Ron corou muito e olhou para a irmã como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer as palavrinhas mágicas, para acabar com a vida dele.**

**Hermione corou um pouco também, mas começou-se a rir, tal como Harry.**

**-O que é que tu estás para aí a dizer sua…. sua…. Nem tenho nomes para te descrever.- Disse Ron.**

**-Começas para aí a gozar comigo, depois olha, é o que ganhas. Além disso eu não estava a dizer nada disso ao Harry.-**

**-Então meninos, que barulheira é essa aí atrás?- Perguntou Mrs Weasley olhando para trás.**

**-Nada mãe.- Respondeu Ron.**

**-Então vão-se preparando porque estamos a chegar.-**

**Quando os carros pararam, os passageiros depois de tirarem todas as coisas da mala, foram apressados para a estação 9/3/4.**

**O Hogwarts Express estava exactamente como no ano anterior.**

**Harry nunca pensara muito nisso, mas agora de volta ao mundo da magia, espantava-se por não se ter alterado nada drasticamente. Afinal o maior mago negro de todos os tempos tinha regressado.**

**-Ãh, Professor Moddy, não há feiticeiros a patrulhar isto nem nada?- perguntou Harry.**

**-Claro que há, mas tu não os consegues distinguir. Chama-se disfarce. As pessoas que protegem o mundo dos muggles é que andam sempre pateticamente vestidas, assim são sempre reconhecidas.- Respondeu Moddy.**

**Harry percebeu que ele se estava a referir aos polícias e sorriu, imaginando o tio Vernon ouvir este comentário acerca das fardas policiais, vindo de uma pessoa que usava uma capa negra toda puída, uma perna de pau e que ainda tinha um olho azul eléctrico que não parava de girar.**

**Hermione despedia-se agora de Mrs Weasley, esta última caminhando por fim para perto de Harry.**

**Abraçou-o e disse-lhe:**

**-Harry querido, agora mais que nunca é preciso ter cuidado. Por favor não se metam em coisas perigosas.- Largou-o e depois de um beijo na face deixou-o entrar no comboio.**

**-Harry, temos que ir- Começou Hermione, mas Harry interrompeu-a.**

**-Já sei, têm de ir na carruagem com os outros perfeitos. Vão lá, mas se tiverem um furinho vejam se vêem ter connosco.- Disse sorrindo.**

**-Ok bro, podes crer que nos vamos tentar escapulir, aquilo é uma seca. É como se visse Percy's múltiplos.- Comentou Ron.**

**-Desta vez tenho de concordar.- Disse Hermione rindo.**

**Ela e Ron viraram costas e começaram a caminhar para o lado oposto do corredor.**

**-Bem vamos?- perguntou Ginny.**

**-Sim, espero encontrar uma cabine rápido, porque esta mala pesa.- Disse Harry sorrindo.**

**Ginny adiantou-se a ele, olhando pelas janelinhas das portas, procurando lugares vagos, e agradáveis.**

**Harry parou para massajar a mão que puxava a mala.**

**-Harry aqui.- Ouviu Ginny dizer, olhou para a frente e viu-a três cabines à frente dele.**

**Começou a caminhar para lá, mas da porta ao seu lado saiu alguém e ambos chocaram, Harry ouviu o som de algo a cair ao chão.**

**Esfregou a cabeça e olhou para a pessoa em quem tinha embatido, e o que viu fê-lo ter vontade de se beliscar para ter a certeza de que o que via era real.**

**Era a rapariga mais bonita que Harry alguma vez vira, os seus olhos hipnotizaram-no imediatamente, mas ele forçou-se a olhar para o resto, desde a pele bronzeada e brilhante até ao corpo, que a Harry parecia esculpido pelos deuses. **(N/A: qualquer coisa como uma Jéssica Alba, mas com olhos azuis acinzentados! Got it? ñ? tb ñ importa! )

**-Ai o meu braço.- Disse a rapariga numa voz inumanamente cativante.**

**-Hey, tu estás bem?- Perguntou ela sorrindo.**

**Mas Harry não conseguiu responder, teve a impressão de que se abrisse a boca algo de terrivelmente estúpido ia sair dela.**

**-Harry, que se passa?- Perguntou uma voz conhecida vinda do lado esquerdo deles.**

**Harry olhou e viu Ginny.**

**-Então chamas-te Harry. Estás magoado na cabeça ou assim?- Perguntou de novo a rapariga.**

**Harry apercebeu-se que ainda tinha a mão na cabeça e baixou-a rapidamente. Por fim a voz pareceu voltar a tomar conta das suas cordas vocais.**

**-Eu… eu estou bem.-**

**-Ainda bem. Foi um choque e tanto, tens de ver por onde andas. Os meus doces é que já não parecem ter salvação.- Disse a rapariga olhando para o chão.**

**Ginny estava a achar patética a forma como Harry olhava para a estranha rapariga, não conseguia ver nada de especial nela.**

**Harry acompanhou o olhar da bela desconhecida e viu montes de doces espalhados pelo chão, desde feijões de todos os sabores até sapos de chocolate, e também um exemplar do Profeta diário.**

**-Sou um desastrado.- Disse Harry baixando-se para apanhar as coisas.**

**A rapariga baixou-se também e parou-lhe as mãos.**

**-Não é preciso, a sério, eu apanho. Não me custa nada.- Disse ela sorrindo.**

**-Mas e os doces e chocolates? Não te deixo antes de te comprar novos.- Disse Harry atrapalhado.**

**-Não é preciso, eu já tinha comido a maioria e além disso, não devo comer muitos doces. Qualquer dia sou considerada uma espécie de baleia em vias de extinção.-**

**Harry sorriu e ficou a olhar para ela, indeciso entre insistir ou não, ainda a sentir as mãos quentes dela sobre as suas.**

**De repente a rapariga levantou uma mão e passou-a suavemente sobre a testa de Harry, arredando-lhe o cabelo.**

**Harry sabia que tal como todos os outros ela vira a sua cicatriz.**

**Ginny olhava para a cena pensando que nunca vira uma rapariga tão atrasada e convencida.**

**-Tu…-**

**Harry já se preparava para abrir a boca e confirmar, que sim, que era o Harry Potter, mas a desconhecida antecipou-se:**

**-Tu… tens uns olhos lindos.-**

**Harry segurou-se para não cair de costas tal foi o espanto, ela fora a primeira pessoa que reparara mais rápido nos olhos dele, do que na sua estúpida cicatriz. Sentiu também as faces a ficarem mais quentes.**

**-Bem, é melhor ir indo, antes que pensem que caí do comboio ou assim.- Disse ela pegando no Profeta Diário, levantando-se juntamente com Harry, e depois de mais um breve sorriso, caminhou durante algum tempo e entrou numa cabine, que estava umas cinco à frente deles.**

**-Harry, vais ficar aí muito tempo a babar-te ou vens para ao pé de nós?- Perguntou Ginny em tom aborrecido.**

**-Ãh… ah, sim, vamos.- Respondeu Harry pegando nas malas.**

**Harry entrou na cabine em que Ginny entrara e viu Neville e Luna Lovegod. Esta última olhava perdidamente para a janela.**

**-Oh, olá Harry.- Disse Neville levantando-se para ajudar Harry a guardar a mala e a gaiola de Hedwing, que dormia profundamente.**

**Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Luna e Harry sentou-se frente a ela, enquanto Neville se sentava ao seu lado.**

**-Então, como foram as férias? As minhas foram uma seca, a minha avó protegia-me até da minha própria sombra.- Comentou Neville.**

**Harry não a censurava, depois do que aconteceu aos pais de Neville por causa de Voldemort, Harry compreendia que a gigantesca avó dele o quisesse proteger, agora que Voldemort voltara.**

**-As minhas também não foram grande coisa Neville, pelo menos até ir para casa do Ron.- Disse Harry.**

**Sentiu o olhar de Ginny sobre ele e olhou para a janela, tentando abstrair-se disso.**

**A rapariga desconhecida surgiu-lhe na memória, o que Harry não achou estranho.**

**Enquanto o céu cinzento lá fora se acercava das montanhas e vales Harry deu-se conta de que não sabia nada dela.**

**Nunca a vira em Hogwarts, tinha a certeza que ela nunca lá estivera, senão ele tinha reparado. Também não se lembrara de lhe perguntar o nome, como pudera ser tão estúpido.**

**-Deve estar frio lá fora.- Comentou Luna quebrando o silêncio que imperava.**

**Todos olharam para ela, mas ela nem sequer pestanejou.**

**Mais uma vez o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz a anunciar a chegada do carrinho dos doces.**

**-Eu vou buscar.- Disse Harry. Levantou-se e comprou tudo a que tinha direito.**

**Voltou a entrar e colocou tudo no banco.**

**-Podem-se servir.-**

**------------------------- **

**As horas foram passando e o negro apoderou-se do céu lá fora.**

**Na cabine de Harry, Ginny, Neville e Luna, vários papéis coloridos enchiam os bancos.**

**Depois de alguns sapos de chocolate o ambiente ficou bem mais agradável.**

**Neville acabara de contar um episódio de perseguição da sua avó a Trevor, o sapo de Neville e todos riam a bom rir, incluindo Luna.**

**-Mas que animação!- Disse uma voz divertida da porta da cabine, agora aberta.**

**Hermione e Ron olhavam a sorrir para eles.**

**-Entrem.- Disse Ginny.**

**Eles assim fizerem e Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Neville e Ron ao lado de Ginny.**

**Olharam para as caixas de feijões de todos os sabores.**

**-Bem, a farra estava boa. Não deixaram nada para nós.- Comentou Ron.**

**-Então, como estavam os perfeitos?- Perguntou Harry.**

**-Aborrecidos como sempre.- Respondeu Ron.**

**-Não sei para que vamos lá, já sabíamos todas as regras do ano anterior. Mais valia termos vindo logo com vocês.- Comentou Hermione.**

**-Por aqui também não aconteceu nada de especial.- Disse Ginny.**

**-Valha-nos isso.- Disse Ron.**

**Quando o Hogwarts Express parou na estação de Hogsmead, começou a chover fininho.**

**Todos saíram já com os uniformes vestidos.**

**Harry começou a procurar e viu Hagrid, lá ao fundo, à espera dos primeiros anos. Acenou-lhe. Mas não era só ele que Harry procurava, no entanto não teve sorte com a busca.**

**-Harry, nós vamos encaminhar os primeiros anos, guardem-nos lugar na carruagem.- Disse Hermione afastando-se.**

**Harry acenou com a cabeça e apressou-se a seguir Ginny, tentando fugir da chuva que se fazia sentir mais intensamente.**

**Antes de entrar na carruagem Harry olhou de soslaio para os Theastrals, os cavalos sombrios, anunciadores da morte.**

**Passados uns cinco minutos, depois de Ron e Hermione entrarem, a carruagem entrou em movimento.**

**Pararam em frente ás imponentes portas do castelo de Hogwarts, ladeadas por grandes tochas.**

**Todos os alunos saíram e entraram apressados no Hall de Entrada, passando depois para o Salão, sentando-se nas respectivas mesas.**

**Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ron, em frente de Hermione.**

**Hermione olhou à volta e o seu olhar encontrou por acaso o de Malfoy, que lhe sorriu sarcasticamente, formando duas palavras com os lábios, e Hermione tinha a certeza de que sabia o que era. Olhou para ele desdenhosamente sentindo a varinha queimar-lhe na capa. Foi Ron quem no último momento a impediu de enfeitiçar Malfoy ali mesmo.**

**-Hermione olha. Conheces?-**

**Ela seguiu-lhe o olhar e encontrou a mesa dos professores, viu Dumbledore bem ao centro, Flitwick, Snape e… e uma cara desconhecida para Hermione. Pela aparência era com certeza o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Destacava-se incrivelmente do resto dos professores. Era muito mais novo, incrivelmente bonito e não parecia nada um professor, era descontraído, aparentava um ar, sem outras palavras, fixe. Trajava uma camisa branca, sem ser apertada até ao colarinho, por baixo da mesa Hermione conseguia ver umas calças nem justas, nem largas, negras e umas, e isto foi o que mais a espantou, sapatilhas também negras, mas com umas riscas laterais a laranja vivo.**

**Muitas raparigas olhavam vidradas para o novo professor, mas ele nem parecia ligar, meio recostado na cadeira, brincava distraidamente com o garfo.**

**-Olha como o Snape o fulmina com os olhos.- Comentou Harry.**

**-Sim, antes ele até se devia sentir um bocadinho ao nível dos outros, apesar de não o estar, mas agora, meu, este gajo derrota-o completamente. Ele nem sequer sabe o significado de estilo e ser ultrapassado pelo menino bonito, deve ser demais para o Snape.- Comentou Ron.**

**-Ser bonito, ou fixe, não quer dizer que seja bom professor.- Disse Hermione.**

**-Hermione, olha à tua volta. Achas que as tuas coleguinhas se vão importar se ele é o maior feiticeiro do mundo ou se é pior que o Lockhart, claro que não, olha para elas, já o adoram.- Disse Harry.**

**-Mas ele parece ser porreiro, pelo menos melhor que o Snape é de certeza.-**

**A conversa foi interrompida pelo abrir das portas do Salão. A professora McGonagall entrou, seguida de uma fila de pigmeus encharcadas e assustados.**

**Após o Chapéu Selecionador ter-se pronunciado com a sua habitual canção, um a um os novos alunos de Hogwarts foram sendo seleccionados.**

**Gryffindor não se podia queixar, tinham agora as suas fileiras bem reforçadas, mas o estômago de Harry estava também a pedir por reforços.**

**Dumbledore levantou-se e todo o barulho na Salão cessou.**

**-Meus queridos alunos, sei que há muitos assuntos para discutir, mas não o vamos fazer hoje, pois imagino que durante o vosso tempo de descanso, não tenham ouvido falar senão dos problemas, que os nossos tempos atravessam, portanto deixemos isso para outra altura. Só vos digo uma coisa, na vida, temos sempre no mínimo duas escolhas, apenas a morte não nos dá escolha, mas até a nossa hora chegar, podemos escolher entre viver e morrer, podemos escolher entre ir e ficar…**

**Podemos escolher o caminho que achamos mais certo, podemos escolher também o que nos se afigura mais fácil, mas podemos… sempre… escolher. Pensem um pouco nisto quando estiverem com a cabeça descansada sobre a almofada.**

**Agora, sei que devem estar com imensa fome, mas devo-vos dizer que a nossa selecção ainda não terminou.-**

**Todos se entreolharam no Salão e olharam para as grandes portas, mas nenhum aluno do primeiro ano lá estava.**

**Dumbledore voltou a falar:**

**-É verdade, não há mais nenhum aluno do primeiro ano, contudo, há alunos novos, vindos de outra escola de magia e feitiçaria, que iremos receber com imenso gosto. O sexto e o sétimo ano vão ter ambos alunos novos, que não podem passar sem a selecção, pois têm de ter uma equipa, uma casa. Venham os nossos jovens professora McGonagall.- Acabou Dumbledore, sentando-se de novo.**

**As portas voltaram-se a abrir e duas pessoas entraram e Harry viu-a pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ostentava o sorriso mais belo que alguma vez lhe fora dado a ver. Não parecia minimamente incomodada com os milhares de olhares poisados sobre ela. Harry reparou que todos os outros rapazes, incluindo Ron, olhavam estupefactos, boquiabertos para ela, como que não acreditando em tamanha beleza. Mas também as raparigas estavam da mesma maneira, não a olhar para a rapariga, mas para quem se encontrava ao seu lado.**

**Era um rapaz alto, entroncado, olhos azuis, cabelo castanho elegantemente despenteado.**

**Tinha um ar superior que enervava terminantemente Harry, mas que pelos vistos apaixonara todas as raparigas do castelo. Parecia aborrecido, como se achasse toda aquela gente inferior, mas nem assim deixava de ser, Harry tinha que admitir, muito bonito. Como nem nunca Cedric Diggory alguma vez fora, nem nenhum rapaz que Harry conhecesse ou alguma vez tivesse visto. Mas, estranhamente, ele fazia-lhe lembrar alguém, só não sabia quem. **(N/A: TOM WELLING! imaginei-o tipo ele! lol)

**Harry olhou para Hermione e teve vontade de rir, pela primeira vez ela não iria poder condenar as outras raparigas, pois também ela estava decididamente fixada no rapaz.**

**-Quem… quem é ele?- Perguntou ela quase sem fala.**

**-Vamos lá Hermione, acorda.- Disse Harry.**

**-Ãh?.. Oh sim… Oh meu deus, que figurinha que eu estou para aqui a fazer, mas é que-**

**-Eu sei, eu compreendo-te.- Interrompeu Harry sem tirar os olhos da rapariga.**

**Ron nem dera pela conversa, continuava a olhar para os recém chegados.**

**Foi então que a voz da professora McGonagall se fez ouvir no Salão:**

**-Fehashe, Liah Magan.-**

**Então Liah era o nome dela.**

**Liah avançou num passo gracioso, seguro e confiante.**

**Pegou no Chapéu Selecionador, sentou-se no banco e colocou o primeiro na cabeça.**

**Harry tinha quase a certeza de que ela viria para os Gryffindor, afinal tinha tudo o que era preciso, Harry não a conhecia, mas pelo pouco tempo em que estiveram juntos, Harry sabia-o.**

**Mas pela segunda vez nesse dia experimentou a sensação de ter que se agarrar para não cair de costas, mas desta vez, desta vez Harry ficara completamente incrédulo, só poderia ter ocorrido um engano, o Chapéu enganara-se, pois da dobra que é a sua suposta boca não saiu Gryffindor, saiu sim:**

**-SLYTHERIN-**

**A mesa dos Slytherin rebentou num forte aplauso e Harry viu Malfoy arranjar espaço à sua direita, e mais uma vez Harry surpreendeu-se quando viu Liah, sem qualquer hesitação, tomar o lugar e começar logo a meter conversa com Malfoy, como se já se conhecessem. Seria possível enganar-se tanto acerca de uma pessoa?**

**Mas a professora McGonagall voltou a falar, desta vez provocando um arrepio que percorreu todas as mesas excepto a de Slytherin, um arrepio de estupefacção, de incredulidade ao soar o nome do rapaz que acompanhava Liah.**

**No Salão soou solitário o nome:**

**-Lestrange, Thomas-**

**Harry não queria acreditar no que ouvia, nem mesmo a professora McGonagall parecia acreditar no que lera, olhara de viés para Dumbledore, mas este continuava a sorrir, calmamente, acompanhando o caminho de Thomas até ao Chapéu.**

**Harry lembrou-se e olhou subitamente para Neville, tal como Ron e Hermione.**

**Neville estava completamente pálido, nem um pingo de cor ensombrava-lhe o rosto, nos seus olhos um véu transparente e brilhante começou a surgir, seguia cada passo de Thomas, e reagia como se cada um lhe roubasse um pouco do ar que tinha nos pulmões.**

**Por momentos Harry jurava tê-lo visto colocar a mão ao manto, como se se preparasse para puxar da varinha.**

**Por seu lado Thomas caminhava sorridente, como se ficasse tremendamente feliz com a reacção ao seu nome, tal como Liah, caminhava seguríssimo de si.**

**-Queres tentar adivinhar para onde este vai?- Sussurou Ron ao ouvido de Harry.**

**Desta vez Harry não se surpreendeu minimamente quando o Chapéu gritou:**

**-SLYTHERIN-**

**Thomas sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy e sorriu-lhe, a ele e a Liah, que lhe retribuíram o sorriso.**

**-Esta devia ser a surpresa de que Malfoy falara.- Comentou Hermione**

**-Como pôde Dumbledore tê-lo aceite?- Perguntou Ron olhando para a mesa dos Slytherin.**

**-Muito bem, selecções feitas, meus alunos, atirem-se à comida.- Pronunciou Dumbledore e o gelo que até então imperara no castelo, quebrou-se.**

**Inúmeras deliciosas iguarias surgiram nas mesas.**

**Mas Harry continuava a perguntar-se como podia ter Dumbledore aceite em Hogwarts o filho de Bellatrix Lestrange e Rodolphus Lestrange, dois fervorosos apoiantes de Lord Voldemort.**

**Mas o estômago de Harry obrigou-o a esquecer todas estas questões e a dedicar-se à comida.**

**No fim do banquete Harry e Ron mal podiam andar, de tanto que comeram.**

**Hermione quando se estava a levantar reparou que os talheres de Neville não estavam sequer sujos. Ele continuava de olhar fixo na mesa dos Slytherin.**

**-Vamos ali.- Disse ela puxando Ron e Harry para perto de Neville.**

**-Neville, vens connosco?- Perguntou-lhe ela amavelmente.**

**Ele relutantemente levantou-se e dirigiu-se juntamente com Harry, Ron e Hermione para a Hall de Entrada.**

**Quando se preparavam para começar a subir as escadas, uma voz grave e quente chamou:**

**-Longbottom.-**

**Todos os quatro se viraram e viram Thomas Lestrange, juntamente com Malfoy, caminharem para junto deles.**

**Pararam e Lestrange fixou o olhar em Neville, olhar esse que Hermione não se conseguia impedir de achar fascinante e lindo.**

**-Finalmente… tenho o prazer de te conhecer. Sabes… ouvi falar muito dos teus pais.- Disse ele na sua voz sedutora que levava Harry ao limite dos seus nervos, estendendo a mão.**

**Ron nem queria acreditar no que Lestrange estava a fazer, era nojento demais, nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse fazer aquilo, nem mesmo Malfoy, que sorria encantado com as palavras do seu novo amigo.**

**Hermione viu Neville olhar para a mão estendida de Thomas, e viu também os punhos do primeiro cerrarem.**

**Depois daquelas palavras também ela teve vontade de acabar com Thomas ali mesmo.**

**Neville sem aguentar mais virou costas e desatou a correr escada acima.**

**-Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?- Perguntou Thomas num tom falsamente surpreendido e preocupado.**

**-Como? Como é que alguém pode ser tão… tão…- Começou Hermione em tom furioso, mas não encontrou palavra suficientemente má para descrever Thomas.**

**-Tão quê arrebitadinha?- Perguntou Thomas dirigindo-se a Hermione.**

**Hermione fitou-o perigosamente, nunca passaria pela cabeça de Harry chamar arrebitadinha a Hermione.**

**-Não lhe ligues, não passa de uma Sangue de Lama.- Informou Malfoy.**

**-Não interessa, pode servir para as coisas mais básicas.- Disse Thomas.**

**Desta vez tinha ido longe demais, Ron e Harry sacaram ambos da varinha e apontaram-na a Thomas.**

**-Aconselho-te a não dizeres nem mais uma palavra.- Avisou Harry de varinha em riste.**

**Mas Thomas não parecia preocupado, fitou Harry divertido:**

**-Oh, o famoso Harry Potter, que violento, esperava uma coisa mais calminha, afinal perder os pais e agora aquele palhaço inútil do teu padrinho, Sirius, devia-te ter feito baixar a crista.-**

**Harry agora tinha ouvido que chegasse:**

**-_Rictusempra_!-**

**Mas Thomas que já há muito estava preparado, puxou da sua varinha e ao mesmo tempo que o feitiço saía da varinha de Harry gritou:**

**-_Protego_!-**

**Um escudo avermelhado surgiu à sua volta e quando o feitiço de Harry embateu nele, desvaneceu-se.**

**Tinha-se agora juntado uma pequena multidão à volta de Thomas, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Malfoy.**

**-Tu nunca me conseguirás vencer Potter.- Sussurrou Thomas.**

**-Harry pára, queres arranjar problemas logo no primeiro dia?- Perguntou Hermione com olhar apreensivo.**

**-É melhor ouvires a tua amiguinha Potter.- Disse Malfoy sorrindo.**

**-Mas o que é que se passa aqui!- Perguntou uma voz atrás de Thomas, uma voz que por mais que Harry não quisesse o deixava encantado.**

**-Estamos apenas a fazer novos amigos Liah.- Respondeu Thomas enquanto Liah se aproximava do grupo.**

**-Thomas deixa de ser parvo.- Disse Liah.**

**Harry não poderia ter adorado mais ouvi-la dizer isto.**

**-Calma linda, não stresses. Nós já estávamos de saída. Encantado por te conhecer Harry.- Disse Thomas.**

**Harry sentiu as mãos tremeram-lhe de raiva.**

**Thomas virou costas e juntamente com Malfoy e Liah dirigiram-se para as masmorras. Por breves momentos os olhares de Harry e Liah encontraram-se, mas ela apressou-se a desviá-lo.**

**Ao passar por uma rapariga morena, bonita, do sexto ano, Thomas passou-lhe suavemente uma mão pela face. O resultado foi a rapariga ficar com o ar mais feliz do mundo e corar intensamente, como se tivesse sido tocada por algum deus.**

**-Vamos Harry.-Pediu Hermione, ao que Harry acedeu prontamente.**

**Todo o caminho até ao retrato da dama gorda fora feito em silêncio.**

**Hermione disse a nova senha, Ishlibiddish, e o retrato abriu-se para os deixar passar.**

**Poucas pessoas se encontravam na sala comum, apenas um grupo de raparigas, entre elas Ginny.**

**Conversavam animadamente, e Harry nem quis acreditar quando se apercebeu de quê. Aquele grupo de raparigas de Gryffindor, estavam a falar das mil e uma qualidades do menino Thomas Lestrange. Será que elas não tinham ouvido bem o nome? Será que não sabiam que os Lestrange são impiedosos Devoradores da Morte?**

**Ron apercebendo-se também do que Ginny estava a falar e preparava-se para ir ter com ela, mas Hermione agarrou-lhe o braço.**

**-Hey, deixa-as estar, vamos dormir.-**

**Ron ainda hesitou, mas decidiu dirigir-se ao dormitório dos rapazes juntamente com Harry, enquanto Hermione ia para o das raparigas.**

**-Já não nos bastava o Malfoy?- Perguntou Ron enquanto vestia o pijama, mantendo a voz baixa, pois Dean, Seamus e Neville já se encontravam deitados.**

**Harry concordou com Ron, mas teve a sensação de que daí a uns dias, Ron ia preferir dezenas de Malfoy's ao invés de Thomas Lestrange.**

**Deitou-se, fechou a cortina e envolvido pelo escuro começou a relembrar todas as coisas que aconteceram nessa noite.**

**Naquele momento no comboio, tivera a certeza de que Liah era uma rapariga diferente das outras, especial. Mas pelos vistos enganara-se, ela era uma Slytherin, amiga de Thomas Lestrange e Malfoy. Como é que alguém com todas estas "qualidades" podia ser especial no bom sentido? **

**Também ainda não percebia como é que podiam ter aceite em Hogwarts a descendência de dois dos maiores apoiantes de Lord Voldemort. Mas o que mais enervava Harry era a facilidade com que Thomas Lestrange, apesar de tudo o que tinha contra ele, conseguia cativar as pessoas, colocá-las rendidas a si, principalmente as raparigas, mas também reparou nas caras de alguns rapazes, que de alguma maneira, viam nele um exemplo a seguir. Se tivessem ouvido só uma pequena parte do que ele disse a Neville.**

**Mas o pior foi quando ele mencionara Sirius, como se atrevia a falar dele, ainda por cima daquela maneira?**

**Perdido nos seus pensamentos Harry deixou-se levar pelo sono, carregado pelo cansaço.**

**Continua... **

* * *

N/A: Bem... espero que tenham gostado! Se gostaram, mandem review, se não gostaram... mandem na mesma! Quem é que não precisa de ouvir uma criticazinha de vez em quando né! ) Oh, o meu primeiro post, que emoção! (ou então ñ! lol) e como foi o primeiro, se alguma coisa na apresentação estrutural da fic estiver eskisita ou mal, não liguem tá! Fikem bem! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – Professor Devant**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Harry, Ron e Hermione tomavam o seu pequeno-almoço no Salão quando a professora McGonagall apareceu para entregar os horários.

-Oh não! Temos Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas juntamente com os Slytherin.- Comentou Ron olhando para a pequena folha.

-Nós vamos ter cinco disciplinas em comum. Poções, DCAT, Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, Feitiços e Transfiguração.- Informou Hermione.

-Temos duas disciplinas novas. Olha parece que vamos ter aulas só de prática, lembra-me um bocado o DA, Técnicas de Ataque e Defesa em Campo, TADC, agrada-me e caso não tenhas reparado também é com os Slytherin.- Disse Harry dirigindo-se a Ron, que olhou melhor para o horário e torceu o nariz ao constatar que Harry tinha razão.

-E olha para esta outra nova disciplina, parece-se um pouco com História da Magia, Estudo das Leis da Ordem Constitucional do Ministério da Magia, ELOCMM.- Continuou Ron.

-Eu também tenho duas novas disciplinas. Acidentes e Curas no Mundo da Magia e Operações e Técnicas Delicadas e/ou Perigosas. Parece fixe.- Disse Hermione.

-Parece-me é a chegada de muito mais trabalhos e livros de tonelada e meia.- Gozou Ron.

Hermione olhou para ele preparando-se para responder, mas não chegou a falar, pois ficou a olhar para as portas do Salão de olhos cerrados.

Malfoy, Thomas, Crabbe e Goyle acabavam de entrar.

-Aposto quanto quiserem que aqueles, quando saírem daqui, se vão logo juntar a Voldemort.- Comentou Hermione dizendo o nome sem qualquer hesitação.

-Se é que algum deles já não se juntou.- Disse Harry olhando também para o grupo.

-Estás a falar daquele nojentozinho do Lestrange?- Perguntou Ron.

-Ele tem todo o ar.- Disse Harry em tom de resposta.

-Dumbledore nunca deixaria um Devorador da Morte estudar em Hogwarts.- Disse Hermione, mas a sua voz não soou tão segura quanto ela gostaria.

-Mesmo que não seja um Devorador da Morte, Hermione, por favor, os pais dele torturaram os pais do Neville até à loucura, são dos maiores apoiantes do Vo-Vol-demort e ele anda por aí como se nada fosse. Tu viste o que ele ontem fez ao Neville.- Disse Ron, como se as suas palavras resolvessem as coisas.

Hermione olhou para Thomas Lestrange, que comia e conversava animadamente com o resto dos Slytherin. Ele realmente fora horrível para Neville, mas ela recusava-se a acreditar que já pudesse ser um servidor de Voldemort. Thomas Lestrange assim no seu grupo de amigos, mesmo estes sendo os Slytherin, parecia o rapaz mais fixe do mundo, para não falar da sua aparência, que mesmo quando ele se comportava como se comportara com Neville não deixava de ser completamente deslumbrante. Mas a verdade é que ele era sem dúvida, o rapaz mais detestável que Hermione já conhecera

-Hermione acorda.- Disse Ron um pouco alto, perto do ouvido dela.

-Ãh, que foi? Não era preciso gritar assim. Olhem, se calhar era melhor irmos para as aulas, já se faz tarde.- Disse Hermione como que acabando de acordar de algum transe.

-Que vamos ter?- Perguntou Harry preparando-se para tirar a folha do horário da pasta.

-Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas.- Respondeu Hermione prontamente, levantando-se em seguida.

-Ela já decorou o horário!- Perguntou Ron olhando para Harry.

Ele encolheu os ombros e levantou-se tentando alcançar Hermione. Ron fez o mesmo.

Quando se preparavam para passar as portas do Salão alguém segurou o braço de Harry. Este olhou para trás e viu os olhos de Cho fitarem-no, um pouco embaraçados.

-Eu… eu precisava falar contigo.- Disse ela.

Harry virou-se para Ron e Hermione e disse:

-Vão indo, eu já lá vou ter.-

Ron quando se preparava para virar costas fez questão de dar uma cotoveladinha a Harry, o que só serviu para aumentar o embaraço deste último.

Olhou para Cho e esperou que ela começasse.

-Ãh, Harry, o que se passou no ano passado, nós não acabámos a ano lá muito bem um com o outro e…-

Harry recordou-se do seu memorável encontro de São Valentim com Cho, como se poderia esquecer! Nem sequer uma namorada tinha e Cho já o acusava de andar com outra e com ela, sendo a outra a sua melhor amiga Hermione, um episódio que Harry tentara por tudo esquecer. Ainda por cima acabara esse dia a beber cerveja de manteiga na companhia de Hermione, Rita Skeeter e Luna Lovegod, a falar de Voldemort, que mais poderia um rapaz querer?

-…e bem… eu não queria que o que aconteceu fizesse com que deixássemos de ser amigos. Eu quero-te pedir desculpas.- Terminou Cho.

Harry sorriu e respondeu:

-Não é preciso pedir desculpas. Eu também acho que devemos continuar a ser amigos.-

Cho sem dar aviso, nem sequer um pré-pedido, atirou-se ao pescoço de Harry e entrelaçou os braços em volta deste.

-Oh Harry, eu sabia que ias compreender. Tu és realmente fantástico.-

Harry sentia as faces a arder, tentou delicadamente afastar Cho e por fim conseguiu.

-Bem, tenho uma aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas à minha espera. É melhor ir andando, nós vemo-nos por aí.- Disse Harry.

Passada mais uma troca de sorrisos Harry dirigiu-se para o exterior de Hogwarts.

Nem queria acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, durante as últimas horas tinham sido surpresas a mais para uma pessoa só.

Estava atrasado para a sua primeira aula, bonito, muito bonito.

Viu Hagrid lá ao fundo, para lá do Salgueiro Zurzidor, com o resto dos Gryffindor e Ravenclaw do sexto ano.

Apressou-se a ir ter com eles, ia quase em passo de corrida. Quando ia a passar perto de umas árvores uma voz chamou-o.

Mas quem raio seria agora. Harry virou-se e viu Liah correr em direcção a ele, ostentando na capa o brasão de Slytherin.

-Harry… deixas-te… cair isto.- Disse ela quando já estava junto dele, estendendo a mão e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Harry pegou no seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que Liah segurava. Tirou a mochila de trás das costas e reparou que estava aberta, devia ter-se esquecido de a fechar. Colocou lá o livro e voltou-se para Liah que sorria.

-Obrigado.- Disse ele, tentando manter o tom que teria com qualquer Slytherin.

-De nada. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, estás esquisito?- Comentou Liah.

-Não, não aconteceu nada. Desculpa mas estou atrasado para a minha aula. Tu também não devias estar na tua?- Perguntou, mantendo o tom frio.

-Sim, mas só vim falar com a professora de Herbologia, precisava tirar uma dúvida. Ia a caminho da aula quando vi o teu livro no chão.- Esclareceu ela em tom agradável.

-Então se calhar é melhor ires. Eu vou indo.- Disse Harry esforçando-se por nem sequer sorrir. Liah olhou-o como se lhe perguntasse o que se estava a passar, mas Harry limitou-se a virar costas e correr para a sua aula.

-Então Harry. Estás atrasado, que se passou?- Perguntou Hagrid quando ele se aproximou dos outros.

-Hum, nada, tive uns contratempos, só isso.-

-Então, vamos começar a aula. Hoje peço mais cuidado do que em todas as aulas que já tivemos.-

Atrás de Hagrid encontrava-se uma caixa com o que devia ser dois metros por dois, e que se agitava freneticamente. O que queria Hagrid dizer com mais cuidado do que nas aulas anteriores.

-Foi preciso quase implorar a Dumbledore que me deixasse trazer-vos isto. Vamos então ver 'né?-

Hagrid aproximou-se da caixa e abriu-a com esforço. As quatros tampas laterais caíram e Harry viu uma criatura, que só vira em alguns livros, dentro duma forte jaula.

O animal, se é que se podia chamar animal aquilo, moveu-se e todos deram um passo à retaguarda, excepto Hagrid, que olhava com adoração para a coisa.

O animal tinha cabeça humana, corpo de leão e um rabo de escorpião, mostrava os dentes com frequência a mais para o gosto de Harry.

-Isto, é um Mantícore

., são de origem grega, olhem para a pele dele, é capaz de repelir quase todos os feitiços. Aconselho a não porem a mão lá dentro 'pa lhe fazerem festas, porque a mordida de um Mantícore pode causar a morte instantânea. Trouxe-o para vocês verem, porque já não são criancinhas, e devem ver o que vos rodeia, até o mais perigoso.- Informou Hagrid sorridente.

O resto da aula foi passado a estudar as capacidades dos Mantícores, Hagrid ia apontando para alguns pormenores sem se aproximar muito.

No final fechou de novo a caixa e dirigiu-se para perto de Harry, Ron e Hermione enquanto os outros se afastavam.

-Já o viram?- Perguntou Hagrid em tom meio baixo.

-A quem?- perguntou Hermione.

-O seguidor do Quem Nós Sabemos.- Respondeu Hagrid.

-O Thomas Lestrange?- Arriscou Harry, tendo quase a certeza de que era dele que Hagrid estava a falar.

-Sim, esse mesmo.- Confirmou Hagrid.

-Oh por amor de deus, ele pode ser o que for. Detestável, convencido, insuportável, tudo o que quiserem, mas não me vão dizer que acham mesmo que ele é um Devorador da Morte. Já estive a pensar nisso, e cada vez a ideia me parece mais inconcebível.- Disse Hermione.

Harry, Ron e Hagrid ficaram a olhar para ela.

-Hermione, não vês o que está à frente do teu nariz?- Perguntou Ron um pouco alterado.

-Ele é um estudante de Hogwarts. Olhem o Malfoy, é o que é, mas nunca dissemos que era um Devorador da Morte.-

-Isso porque é estúpido de mais. E tu só estás com essas coisas porque o achas _bonito_!- Concluiu Ron.

Hermione mostrou-se ofendida e preparava-se para continuar a discussão.

-Hei, parem, isto não leva a lado nenhum, vamos esperar e ver o que acontece, sim?- Interpôs Harry, tentando evitar uma discussão por causa de um sujeitinho que ele achava que só merecia desprezo.

-O Harry tem razão, mas de qualquer forma mantenham-se longe dele.- Disse Hagrid.

O silêncio imperou durante alguns momentos mas Hermione decidiu quebrá-lo.

-Hagrid, como está o Grawp?-

-Shhh, fala baixo, ainda ninguém sabe. Mas devo dizer que tem feito muitos progressos, um dia destes têm que ir vê-lo, a evolução é notável, aviso-vos já-

Harry, Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se discretamente. Das últimas vezes que viram Grawp, pouco faltou para ele lhes atirar com uma árvore para cima, pelo que uma visitinha ao gigante não era o programa preferido deles, mas sorriram e acenaram afirmativamente.

-Vamos indo, vamos ter Estudo das Leis da Ordem Constitucional do Ministério da Magia.- Disse Ron.

-E eu vou ter Operações e Técnicas Delicadas e/ou Perigosas.- Informou Hermione.

-Então apressem-se vá.- Disse Hagrid.

Despediram-se e foram apressados para o castelo. Quando chegaram ao 1º piso separaram-se.

-Bem, eu fico por aqui. Encontramo-nos no Hall de Entrada.- Disse Hermione encaminhando-se para o corredor.

Harry e Ron subiram até ao 3º piso, entraram na respectiva sala e foram encontrar o professor Bins a flutuar cinco centímetros acima do chão, o único professor que mesmo depois de morrer continuava a dar aulas, e fazia o favor de dar uma seca de morte aos seus alunos.

Harry já devia ter desconfiado que era ele que lhes ia leccionar esta disciplina, afinal a única cara nova na mesa dos professores era o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Quando deu o sinal de saída Harry e Ron mal se podiam ter em pé de tanto sono.

-Vai ser complicada esta disciplina sem ter a Hermione para copiar os apontamentos.- Verificou Ron em tom ensonado, enquanto se dirigiam ao Hall de Entrada.

-Podes crer-Hey-

Thomas Lestrange que vinha a subir as escadas, foi de propósito de encontro a Harry, como se não o conseguisse ver, quase fazendo com que este caísse.

-Não sabes ver por onde andas?- Perguntou Harry furioso, apanhando a sua mochila, a qual trazia só num ombro e que caíra ao chão.

Thomas Lestrange que tinha continuado a subir e a conversar como se nada fosse, parou e virou-se para trás.

-Oh, desculpa, ainda deve ser o efeito do poderoso feitiço que me lançaste ontem, devo estar meio atordoado.- Disse Thomas Lestrange em tom falsamente inocente e arrependido, com as mãos fechadas sobre o peito.

O rapaz Slytherin que vinha com ele desmanchou-se a rir.

-Tu ainda vais engolir as tuas gracinhas.- Disse Ron pegando na varinha e subindo um degrau.

-Tu és… como é mesmo o teu nome? Que cabeça a minha, o Draco já me disse, mas também pelo que me contou és tão insignificante que acabei por me esquecer. Será que me podias recordar?- Pediu Thomas Lestrange.

O rapaz que o acompanhava riu-se ainda mais.

-Tu…- Disse Ron preparando-se para fazer uso da varinha.

Mas Harry segurou-o no braço.

-Ron não, aqui no corredor ainda algum professor vê e ficamos de castigo.-

-Ah sim, Ron, é isso. Ron Weasley, o pobrezinho, ou preferes o lorpa, ou o da mãe baleolas, ou o do pai paspalho. Sim claro, a família Weasley, os meus pais já me tinham falado, talvez um dia eles apareçam lá em tua casa para fazer um visita de cortesia, como a que fizeram aos Longbottom, ficaram doidinhos com a simpatia dos meus pais, sabias?- Disse Thomas Lestrange em tom divertido.

Harry cerrou os punhos, nunca odiara tanto alguém, nunca quisera tanto saber uns feitiços bem poderosos como naquele momento.

Ron ficara sem reacção indeciso entre massacrar Thomas Lestrange com as próprias mãos, ou matá-lo ali mesmo com a varinha.

Um grupo de raparigas do sétimo ano vinha a subir as escadas, entre elas Cho Chang que se separou delas, passou por Harry cumprimentando-o e foi até Thomas Lestrange.

-Thomas, será que podias vir comigo? Tenho uma dúvida sobre o feitiço que o professor Flitwick esteve a ensinar e como tu o fizeste tão bem.-

Harry nem queria acreditar, será que ela não sabia quem eram os Lestrange, apoiantes daquele que fora culpado da morte de Cedric. Como poderia ela sequer falar para ele, quanto mais estar toda sorrisinhos a pedir-lhe ajuda.

Thomas Lestrange sorriu-lhe e respondeu com cara de menino inocente:

-Claro que vou. Isto é, se prometeres dares uma volta por aí comigo depois, para me mostrares todos os cantinhos da escola.-

Cho mostrou-lhe o sorriso mais bonito que tinha, corou um pouco e respondeu:

-Prometo, mas primeiro vamos lá ao feitiço.-

-Se me dão licença, amigos, mas tenho que acompanhar a menina.- Disse ele sorrindo, dirigindo-se particularmente a Harry e Ron, que continuavam a olhar estupefactos para a cena que se desenrolava.

Cho pegou-lhe na mão e puxou-o escada a cima.

O outro rapaz Slytherin também seguiu o seu caminho.

-Eu não acredito nisto.- Disse Harry atónito.

Ron não disse nada, continuava de varinha na mão, e apertava-a tanto que pensou que se apertasse só um pouco mais ela se partiria. Como podia Thomas Lestrange falar assim dele e da família dele? Quando o apanhasse sozinho, ele ia engolir palavra por palavra do que dissera sobre a família Weasley e sobre Harry.

-Ron, vamos ter com a Hermione, ela já deve estar à nossa espera.- Disse Harry, mas teve que puxar Ron escada abaixo, pois este continuava a olhar para onde Thomas Lestrange fora como se o conseguisse ver.

-Aleluia, já começava a pensar que o professor Bins vos tinha colocado sob sono perpétuo ou alguma coisa assim.- Disse Hermione quando Ron e Harry chegaram junto dela.

-Não, nada disso. Tivemos apenas mais uma demonstração da imensa simpatia do teu adorado Lestrange.- Disse Ron.

-Ele não é- Começou Hermione, mas Ron não lhe deu hipótese pois nem parara, passara por Hermione directo para o Salão.

-O que é que lhe deu?- Perguntou Hermione a Harry quando este parou junto dela.

-O Thomas Lestrange disse-lhe umas coisas nada agradáveis. Eu juro Hermione, podes dizer o que quiseres, mas um dia, um dia ainda o faço calar-se.- Explicou Harry com o tom de voz também um pouco alterado.

-Mas o que disse ele?-

Harry repetiu o melhor que pode a conversa que tiveram com Thomas Lestrange na escadaria.

-Ele disse isso!- Exclamou Hermione –Como pode uma pessoa ser tão maldosa?-

-Não sei, mas ao que parece, muita gente o adora. A Cho chegou lá toda risinhos para ele, a pedir-lhe ajuda com um feitiço, e depois iam passear os dois.- Disse Harry ainda não acreditando no que vira.

-Hum, aí também não estará uma pontinha de ciúmes?- perguntou Hermione.

Harry olhou para ela como se não tivesse ouvido bem. Ciúmes, como podia ela pensar naquelas coisinhas agora.

-É claro que não são ciúmes. Só não entendo como pode ela esquecer as coisas tão rápido. Afinal no outro ano andava aí toda chorosa por causa do seu Cedric. Agora, agora anda-se a atirar a um apoiante de Voldemort, um bocado difícil de compreender não?- Desabafou Harry.

-Não sei, não sei mesmo. Mas Harry, já lá vai um ano e tal que o Cedric morreu, ela tem de continuar a vida dela.-

-Continuá-la com um futuro, ou nem sei se já é, Devorador da Morte. Uau, grande continuação de vida.-

-Olha e se fossemos ter com o Ron e comer, porque estou cheia de fome.- Sugestionou Hermione.

Harry ainda um pouco aborrecido acedeu e dirigiram-se ambos ao Salão.

-Ron, já soube o que aconteceu, ouve, o melhor que fazes é não lhe ligar.- Disse Hermione quando se sentaram junto de Ron.

-Não sou de ferro Hermione, mas e então, continuas a achar que ele é um santinho?- Perguntou Ron.

-Eu nunca disse que o achava um santinho.- Ripostou Hermione.

-Acho que encontrámos a pessoa que ultrapassa o Snape e o Malfoy.- Comentou Harry desanimado.

-Sim. Não há ninguém que odeie tanto nesta escola, e só o conheci ontem.- Continuou Ron.

-Então? Vão ficar assim por causa dele?- Perguntou Hermione em tom desesperado.

Harry olhou para Ron que retalhava o seu pedaço de carne furiosamente.

-Não, não vamos.- Disse ele –Pois não Ron?-

Mas Ron limitou-se a cortar a carne em pedacinhos ainda mais fininhos.

Hermione colocou-lhe a mão no ombro e disse:

-Oh, vá lá Ron, o que ele quer é que fiques assim. Vais dar-lhe esse prazer?-

Ron poisou os talheres, respirou fundo e por fim respondeu:

-Têm razão. Eu não vou ficar mais assim.-

-Assim é que é bro, não vale a pena ligarmos ao que diz o Lestrange.-

Depois de comerem Harry, Ron e Hermione foram dar um passeio pelos campos de Hogwarts.

Sentados à beira do lago, Harry via os reflexos do céu cinzento nas águas calmas.

-Acham que devíamos escrever a alguém da Ordem, a contar-lhes sobre o nosso novo amigo?- Perguntou Harry sem desviar os olhos dos lago.

-Harry, tenho uma novidade para ti. O Dumbledore é da Ordem, e só por acaso é o director da escola onde o nosso novo "amigo" anda.- Respondeu Hermione em tom sarcástico.

-Tens razão, mas escrever ao Lupin ou assim.- Insistiu Harry.

-Eu sei a quem tu querias escrever Harry. Isto é só uma forma de continuares a fazer aquilo que fazias com o Sirius não é?- Disse Hermione olhando para Harry.

Ron olhou para Hermione de forma reprobatória.

O silêncio manteve-se durante mais alguns momentos quando Harry respondeu, sem nunca desviar os olhos das águas calmas e profundas:

-Talvez seja…-

Ron e Hermione aproximaram-se dele e enquanto Ron lhe colocou a mão no ombro, Hermione sobrepôs a sua mão à de Harry, que se encontrava poisada na relva macia.

-Harry… eu sei que ele era a única pessoa da tua família em quem podias confiar e assim, e sei também que ele era um excelente amigo, mas Harry… tens de aceitar que ele morreu. Além disso, nós estamos aqui para o que for preciso, nós e muitos outros.- Disse Hermione em tom agradável.

Passado um momento Harry olhou para ela e sorriu-lhe.

-Obrigada Hermione.-

-É isso mesmo companheiro. Só não queremos que te sintas sozinho.- Concluiu Ron.

-Podem crer que não. Com amigos como vocês como poderia?- Disse Harry em tom animado.

-Hum, Harry, a Ginny contou-me do teu encontro com a Liah Fehashe. Pelo que parece ficaste pasmado a olhar para ela.-Comentou Hermione numa voz sugestiva.

-Quem? A nova rapariga dos Slytherin? Tu estiveste com uma Slytherin?- perguntou Ron espantado.

Harry sentiu pela segunda vez nesse dia o calor invadir as suas faces.

-Eu, eu não estive com ela. Só fomos de encontro um ao outro. Além disso, nessa altura ela ainda não era uma Slytherin.- Respondeu Harry apressado e embaraçado.

-Ah bem, já nem te estava a reconhecer.- Comentou Ron.

-Ron!- Exclamou Hermione horrorizada.

-Que foi?-

-Que tem ela ser uma Slytherin? Eu sei que a maior parte é do pior que há, mas podem nem todos ser assim. O Harry não a achou assim quando falaram pela primeira vez.- Explicou Hermione.

-Isso porque, primeiro, não sabia que ela era uma Slytherin e segundo, porque, vamos ser sinceros, mesmo sendo uma Slytherin, não deixa de ser a rapariga mais bonita que já vi, portanto deixou-o maluco. Qualquer pessoa que vá para Slytherin não é boa coisa.- Rematou Ron.

Harry farto de os ouvir falar da sua vida pessoal resolveu intervir:

-Sim, é verdade que eu no comboio a achei muito simpática, mas tal como o Ron diz, quem vai para os Slytherin não pode ser boa pessoa.-

-Olhem o Victor por exemplo, estuda em Durmstrang, que também não tem boa fama, mas no entanto é muito simpático e divertido.- Exemplificou Hermione.

-Hermione não tem nada a ver.- Disse Ron.

-Além disso, ela parece que é muito amiga do Lestrange e do Malfoy, portanto, acho que isto resolve o assunto.- Concluiu Harry.

-Bem… sendo assim… talvez tenham razão.- Disse Hermione, que por fim acedera concordar com os pontos de vista de Harry e Ron.

Nessa tarde iam ter Feitiços e Transfiguração, a professora McGonagall e o professor Flitwick pelos vistos, tinham resolvido poupá-los no primeiro dia de aulas, pelo que passaram o tempo a falar das suas notas nos OWL's.

Depois do jantar Harry, Ron e Hermione preparavam-se para ir para a Sala Comum quando passaram por um grupo de raparigas Ravenclaw.

-Ele é realmente… nem tenho palavras para o descrever. O Thomas realmente é incrível.- Dizia uma voz bem conhecida de Harry.

-Incrível, bom e bonito.- Disse uma rapariga de cabelos loiros, num tom sonhador.

Harry que por momentos parara com o choque de ouvir tais palavras, continuou a subir as escadas apressado, tentando afastar-se o máximo possível daquela conversa.

Hermione e Ron apressaram-se para o acompanhar.

-Bem, parece que nem toda a gente tem a mesma opinião que nós acerca do Lestrange.- Comentou Hermione, em passo quase de corrida.

-Parece que conquistou a Chang. Como é que alguém pode gostar de uma pessoa tão detestável?- Perguntou Ron.

Ron que se adiantara um pouco a Harry e Hermione virara para o corredor à direita primeiro que eles, mas estacou como se tivesse visto algo terrível.

A sua expressão era uma mistura de raiva e estupefacção.

Quando Harry e Hermione chegaram junto dele, e seguiram-lhe o olhar, compreenderam porque Ron estava assim.

Ginny encontrava-se encostada à parede, intensamente corada, com um sorriso algo embaraçado, e à sua frente com a mão encostada à parede, estava nada mais, nada menos, que Thomas Lestrange.

-GINNY!- Gritou Ron alterado.

Ginny e Lestrange olharam para o grupo no corredor, e a rapariga corou ainda mais se possível, mas Thomas Lestrange continuava a sorrir.

Harry estava farto daquele sorriso, as palavras de Cho ecoaram-lhe na cabeça, sentiu vontade de apagar da cara de Thomas Lestrange aquele ar de felicidade e superioridade constantes, com as suas próprias mãos.

-GINNY, QUE RAIO ESTÁS TU A FAZER COM ESSE… ESSE… ESSA COISA?- Perguntou Ron avançando para eles, a cara contorcida de raiva.

Harry decidiu que desta vez não ia impedir Ron de fazer coisa alguma, se possível até ia ajudá-lo.

-Ron, podes parar de gritar por favor?- Pediu Ginny irritada.

-EU GRITO QUANDO ME APETECER!- Continuou Ron.

-RON, pára.- Pediu Ginny mais uma vez, com um pingo de súplica pelo meio.

As poucas pessoas que passavam ficavam a ver entretidas, mas Harry e Hermione tentavam afastá-las.

-EU SÓ PÁRO DE GRITAR QUANDO SOUBER O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI! O QUE ESTÁ ESTE NOJENTO A FAZER AQUI CONTIGO?- Continuou Ron.

Ginny perdeu então toda a paciência e compostura, começando também a gritar.

-TU NÃO TENS NADA A VER COM ISSO. NÃO QUE PRESISES DE SABER, MAS SÓ ESTAVAMOS A CONVERSAR. TU NÃO MANDAS NA MINHA VIDA!-

Dito isto, depois de um breve sorriso a Harry, Hermione e Thomas Lestrange, virou costas e foi-se embora.

Ron seguiu-a com o olhar, enquanto Lestrange olhava para o chão a rir-se discretamente, encarando de seguida Ron.

-És sem dúvida o maior palhaço que já conheci.- Declarou Thomas Lestrange divertido, o seu olhar reflectindo a felicidade de ter provocado e assistido a toda aquela situação.

Ron desviou o olhar das escadas, enfrentando o olhar de Lestrange.

-Se tu voltas sequer a olhar para ela.- Disse Ron em tom perigoso.

Thomas Lestrange adquiriu uma expressão inocente e disse:

-Oh, sabes, eu até te podia fazer esse favor, mas é que, há um pequeno problema. Não sou eu que vou atrás dela, é ela que implora para se esfregar toda em mim.-

As mãos de Ron tremiam, retirou a sua varinha e apontou-a a Lestrange.

-Desta vez juro, que te mando para o inferno.- Declarou Ron, o tom de voz distorcido pela fúria.

Harry não queria dizer aquilo, mas de alguma maneira não conseguiu resistir.

-Porque é que não a deixas, não te basta a Chang?-

Por momentos arrependeu-se de ter falado, mas a sua curiosidade sobre qual seria a resposta de Lestrange foi mais forte.

O olhar dele dirigiu-se para Harry, pareceu estar a pensar durante uns momentos e por fim respondeu:

-Pois claro, agora me lembro, a Chang era a tua namoradinha o ano passado não era. Sabes, tentei-me por a par dos assuntos da minha nova escola. Hum, azar, mas parece que tu não serves nem para contentar uma idiota como ela.-

Harry queria ver se Cho continuava a achar Lestrange incrível, se ouvisse o que ele acabara de dizer.

-Sabes, vou-te dizer uma coisa, as raparigas não gostam de rapazes fracos, e tu… enfim… mas eu compreendo-te… os teus pais, coitados, patéticos, não conseguiram fazer nem um arranhão no Senhor das Trevas, devem ter morrido de joelhos a implorar por misericórdia, tu só sobreviveste porque Lord Voldemort cometeu um pequeno lapso, mas isso acontece. Cresces, e para quê, para veres o que restava da tua família ser completamente dizimada, neste caso, pela minha querida mãe. Mas também quem quer ter um padrinho paspalho, imbecil e mentecapto como o que tinhas? Por tudo isto compreendo que sejas tão idiota e cobarde como eles.- Concluiu Lestrange sorridente.

Harry retirou a sua varinha do manto e apontou-a, tal como Ron, a Lestrange.

Estava farto dele, não o ia aguentar nem mais um dia.

Thomas Lestrange retirou também a sua varinha, descontraidamente.

-Sejamos razoáveis, eu acabo com vocês os dois em dois minutos, ou melhor, segundos.-

-Dois não, três.- Disse Hermione colocando-se ao lado de Harry, de varinha na mão.-

-Que seja. Vão-me mesmo obrigar a perder o meu tempo com vocês?- Perguntou Lestrange sonolento.

-Espero que te façamos perder mais que tempo.- Disse Harry.

Lestrange sorriu.

-_Stupefy_-

-_Densaugeo_-

-_Impedimenta_-

Os feitiços seguiram-se uns a seguir aos outros, Lestrange reagiu rapidamente:

-_Protego_-

Livrara-se dos dois últimos feitiços lançados por Hermione e Harry respectivamente, mas o de Ron acertara-lhe em cheio na face esquerda, desferindo um corte meio profundo na cara perfeita de Lestrange.

Ele levou a mão à cara e passou os dedos levemente sobre o golpe, olhando depois para a respectiva mão, manchada ligeiramente de vermelho.

No entanto, nem mesmo ao ver o seu sangue, Lestrange abdicou de um sorriso.

-É o máximo que conseguem fazer?- Perguntou ele na sua voz grave e que fazia todas as raparigas de Hogwarts delirarem.

E aí Harry apercebeu-se de que apesar de serem três, continuavam em desvantagem, vindo do meio que vinha, Harry nem conseguia fazer ideia dos feitiços que Lestrange devia saber, e com certeza a maioria não devia ser de todo amigável.

Perdido nos seus pensamentos Harry nem teve tempo de reagir ao contra-ataque de Lestrange.

-_Incarcerous_-

O jacto que saiu da varinha de Lestrange atingiu certeiro, Ron.

Surgiram de imediato à sua volta um monte de cordas com aspecto resistente. Ron desequilibrou-se e caiu ao chão desamparado.

Hermione correu para ajudá-lo baixando a guarda.

-_Petrificus Totalus_- Voltou Lestrange a gritar.

Desta vez foi Hermione que caiu imóvel no chão.

-Como vez não me custou nada acabar com vocês.- Disse Lestrange dirigindo-se a Harry.

Este olhava para os amigos, mas sabia que não podia baixar a guarda, ou tal como eles seria vencido.

-Agora só me faltas tu. Reservei uma coisinha especial para ti.-

Harry tinha a sensação de que nem queria ouvir o que Lestrange lhe iria fazer, mas não ia fugir, iria enfrentá-lo acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Thomas Lestrange apressou-se e antes que Harry estivesse preparado começou a ditar o feitiço.

-_Cru_-

Mas Harry nunca chegara a saber o que Lestrange lhe reservara, pois uma voz vinda das escadas ao lado de Lestrange gritara:

-_Expelliarmus_-

A varinha de Thomas Lestrange voou para longe e ele e Harry olharam para o atacante, ou melhor, a atacante.

-Liah, que raio pensas tu que estás a fazer!- Exclamou Lestrange enquanto Liah descia as escadas, aproximando-se deles.

Mesmo num momento como aquele, Harry não se conseguia impedir de admirar a beleza de Liah em cada simples movimento.

-Isso pergunto-te eu Thomas, que estás tu a fazer?- Perguntou ela enquanto se aproximava de Ron, Hermione e Harry.

-Não te diz respeito, não tinhas nada que interferir.-

Liah apontou a sua varinha a Ron e a Hermione gritando para ambos:

-_Finite Incantatem-_

As cordas à volta de Ron desapareceram e Hermione deixou o estado rígido, voltando a mexer-se livremente. Ambos se colocaram imediatamente de pé.

Por sua vez Liah virou costas e dirigia-se agora a Thomas.

-Thomas, não sabia que agora andavas por aí a atacar pessoas, vais ter que me explicar isso.- Disse Liah sem alterar a voz, mas num tom decidido.

-Eu não tenho que te explicar nada.-

Enquanto os outros dois conversavam, Harry reparou que Ron tinha a sua varinha de novo em riste.

Quando ele já ia a abrir a boca para lançar um feitiço, Harry no último momento desviou-lhe o braço e um jacto de luz verde foi embater numa jarra ao lado de Liah e Lestrange, desfazendo-a em pedaços.

Liah e Thomas Lestrange olharam, surpreendidos pelo barulho.

-O que é que te deu Harry?- Perguntou Ron enervado, o seu braço ainda preso pela mão de Harry.

-Ias acertar-lhe, ela não tem culpa nenhuma.- Explicou Harry.

-Que interessa isso, ela está do lado deles Harry, portanto que mal tinha eu acertar-lhe?- Insistiu Ron.

Harry largou-lhe o braço e respondeu:

-O mal é que foi ela que te acabou de soltar de um monte de cordas, caso te tenhas esquecido.- Respondeu Harry tentando manter-se calmo.

Ron respirou fundo, olhou para Lestrange e depois dirigiu-se apressado para as escadas, Harry imaginou que ele fosse em direcção ao retrato da Dama cor-de-Rosa.

-É melhor ir atrás dele, ver se não se mete em nenhuma confusão.- Sugeriu Hermione.

Harry acenou afirmativamente, e ela dirigiu-se para o local para onde Ron tinha ido.

-Mesmo depois de os teres ajudado ele virou-se contra ti. É bem feito, para aprenderes a estar sempre do mesmo lado.- Disse Thomas dirigindo-se a Liah, que lhe aguentou firme o olhar.

Lestrange saiu disparado em direcção à escadaria para o Hall de Entrada, passando por Harry sem dirigir palavra.

Liah seguia-o com o olhar, mas depois fitou Harry em silêncio.

Harry aproximou-se e disse:

-Desculpa aquilo do Ro-

-Não precisavas de me ter ajudado.- Interceptou Liah friamente.

-Podia não precisar, mas era o que era justo. Tu apenas nos ajudaste e-

-Oh, então a justiça também é válida mesmo quando se trata de um Gryffindor e um Slytherin.-

Harry não teve como responder aquilo. Os olhos de Liah pareciam absorver-lhe todos os pensamentos lógicos com que poderia responder. Ela fazia com que muitas regras com que sempre vivera, desde que viera para Hogwarts, se tornassem absolutamente absurdas. Sempre mantivera distância e uma inimizade constante com qualquer Slytherin, porque eles não prestavam. Entre Gryffindor e Slytherin nunca existira uma única amizade, pelo menos que se lembre. Mas Liah tinha o terrível dom de acabar com todos estes conceitos, deixando-o completamente confuso.

-Ainda hoje de manhã, quando eu te fui entregar o teu livro, podia não o fazer, mas fi-lo, tu falaste de uma maneira que… hurgh… só me apeteceu enfeitiçar-te ali mesmo.- Continuou ela.

-Ouve, tu tens de entender, não tenho culpa que o Chapéu te tenha posto nos Slytherin, e se ele te pôs lá por alguma razão foi.- Disse Harry já um pouco alterado.

-Então o que é que estás aqui a fazer? Porque é que ainda não te foste embora? Vai Potter, vai ter com os teus amigos. Não deves falar comigo, lembras-te? Nem eu contigo.- Respondeu Liah enervada.

-Sabes que mais? Tens toda a razão, nem sei porque raio não deixei o Ron atingir-te, devia tê-lo feito. Ao menos agora não me estava aqui a chatear, nem te estava a ouvir.-

-Pois bem, tenho uma boa notícia para ti, não vais ter de me ouvir mais. Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para nunca mais ter que te dirigir palavra.- Com isto Liah saiu disparada, pelo mesmo caminho que Thomas Lestrange fora.

Harry viu-a afastar-se e quando já não a avistava, virou-se para a parede e querendo descarregar a raiva deu um forte pontapé na mesma. Mas o único resultado fora enervar-se ainda mais devido à enorme dor nos dedos com que ficou.

Subiu até à sala comum, onde Ron estava sentado à frente da lareira, juntamente com Hermione. O primeiro, notava-se de longe, ainda se encontrava sobre o efeito de uma excessiva dose de raiva. Hermione tentava acalmá-lo, mas sem resultado. Harry sentou-se junto deles, desejando que fosse Liah com aquela dor no pé, e não ele.

Como é que podia falar para ele daquele jeito, se não fosse ele a esta hora estaria na enfermaria sob o efeito de um feitiço qualquer, que Harry impedira Ron de lançar. Como podia ela…!

Mas Harry foi afastado dos seus pensamentos por Hermione.

-Harry, vê se o acalmas, eu desisto.-

-Aquele idiota do Lestrange, eu…. eu… se o apanhasse sozinho… nem sei o que lhe faria. Talvez a maldição Cruciatus, mas acho que até isso era bom de mais.- Comentou Ron, olhando fixamente para o fogo, mas virando-se de repente para Harry –Eu podia tê-lo enfeitiçado, se não fosses tu, que te deu afinal?-

-Nunca ias acertar nele, ias acertar na Fehashe e se não fosse ela, acho que ainda agora estávamos os três enfeitiçados no corredor, ou até pior.- Explicou Harry um pouco enervado também.

-Acho que a Hermione tem razão, acho que ficaste mesmo babadinho por ela, a Chang, ok, era uma Ravenclaw, mas deixa-me lembrar, de que equipa é a Fehashe… hum… ajuda-me Hermione… SLYTHERIN.- Disse Ron, cuspindo a palavra Slytherin na cara de Harry.

-Eu não fiquei nada babadinho por ela, só o fiz porque naquele momento foi o que me pareceu correcto, mas já me arrependi se queres saber. E obrigado pela informação, mas eu sei perfeitamente que ela é uma _SLYTHERIN_.- Respondeu Harry no mesmo tom –Olhem, eu vou-me deitar.- E sem mais palavras levantou-se e foi para o dormitório.

-Ron, que te deu?- Perguntou Hermione.

Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas desistindo respirou fundo e disse mais calmo:

-Não sei, é aquele Lestrange que me tira do sério.-

-Então vê se te acalmas está bem?-

Nesse momento o retrato abriu-se e Neville entrou, com um sorriso vago na cara.

-Então Neville, que andaste a fazer até estas horas pelo castelo?- Perguntou Hermione quando ele se aproximou, em tom agradável.

-Estive a ter explicações de Poções.- Explicou ele.

-Para quem esteve com o Snape, estás muito contente.- Comentou Ron, tentando esquecer o assunto Thomas Lestrange.

-Oh não, não foi com o Snape, não foi uma detenção. Estive na biblioteca com uma Ravenclaw, ela percebe imenso de Poções, mas também odeia o professor.- Disse Neville sorrindo ainda mais.

-Hum… uma rapariga… e pode-se saber quem é?- Perguntou Hermione sorrindo também.

-Asha, Asha Nessia, anda no sexto ano, ela é linda, simpática e muito inteligente.- Respondeu Neville com ar sonhador.

-Acho que já sei quem é, boa escolha Neville.- Comentou Ron, também tentando esboçar um sorriso.

-Oh sim, eu sei. Bem, estou muito cansado e amanhã tenho explicação de novo. Boa-noite.- Disse ele retirando-se.

-Bem, nós também nos devíamos ir deitar. Vamos?- Comentou Hermione.

-Sim, vamos.-

Harry ouviu duas pessoas deitarem-se quase seguidas, pela cortina da cama conseguia ver os seus reflexos.

Tentara por tudo adormecer, mas o sono não vinha. Tudo o que se passara com Liah e Lestrange lhe passava como um filme pela cabeça.

Principalmente as palavras trocadas entre ele e a rapariga! Definitivamente merecia estar nos Slytherin, nunca vira ninguém tão mal agradecido e mal-educado e enervante e… Mas o que mais o enervava era ele, Harry, porque apesar de tudo, sempre que se encontrava com ela, como acontecera, não se conseguia impedir de se deslumbrar completamente com o olhar dela, e com tudo o resto. Isso ainda fazia com que a detestasse mais! Porque tinha ela de ter aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos?

Harry colocou a cara contra o travesseiro, como que tentando esvaziar a cabeça de todos os pensamentos.

Uns andares a baixo, nos dormitórios das raparigas de Slytherin, outra pessoa pensava exactamente no mesmo.

Liah olhava para a escuridão enquanto implorava para que conseguisse dormir. O que Harry lhe dissera não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele era horrível, como podia ele ter-lhe dito tudo aquilo? Realmente Malfoy tinha razão, ele era insuportável. Mas por alguma razão, apenas um relance dos olhos verdes de Harry fazia com que se sentisse perdida, como se deixasse de saber a que equipa realmente pertencia, já para não falar do cabelo despenteado que de alguma maneira ela achava lindo e adorável. Ele nem era nada de especial, nem um grão de areia perto, por exemplo, de Thomas. Então porque raio se importava sequer com o que ele dizia?

------------------------------

-Não pareces ter dormido bem.- Comentou Hermione ao pequeno-almoço, enquanto se deliciava com umas torradas cobertas de geleia.

-Hum… não dormi quase nada, mas nada que uma aula de Poções não resolva, tenho a certeza que o Snape me vai deixar bem acordado.- Disse Harry, meio ensonado.

-Primeira aula de Poções, que maravilha.- Disse Ron, bocejando em seguida. Ele e Ginny apesar de já se terem cruzado, ainda não se haviam cumprimentado.

-Olhem, o Neville parece bem mais feliz, e com bem mais apetite.- Comentou Harry reparando no sorriso na cara de Neville e também na quantidade de tostas que tinha no prato.

Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se e começaram-se a rir.

-OK, há alguma coisa que deva saber e que não sei?- Perguntou Harry espantado.

Ron tentando parar de se rir por um momento começou a explicar:

-Bem, é que o Neville pelos vistos arranjou uma namorada. Uma tal de Asha dos Ravenclaw, ela anda-lhe a dar explicações.-

-O Neville, com uma namorada! Bem, se é para ele andar feliz, acho muito bem.- Comentou Harry.

-Oh, ele anda, pelos vistos. Ela é do tipo que a vóvó do nosso amigo aprovaria.- Informou Hermione.

Os três riram, mas Hermione fez o favor de os chamar à realidade:

-Vamos indo para a sala, não quero chegar nem um minuto atrasada à primeira aula do professor Snape.-

Quando chegaram às masmorras já os Slytherin lá estavam, à espera de Snape.

Os olhares de Liah e Harry encontraram-se.

Harry não sabia se queria mais lançar-lhe já ali o feitiço _Furnunculus_, ou pedir-lhe desculpas pelas palavras que lhe dissera na noite anterior. Mas Liah fê-lo decidir rapidamente, quando se virou para Montagne, um rapaz alto e entroncado, chaser da equipa dos Slytherin e começou a conversar animadamente com ele. Definitivamente _Furnunculus_.

Um pouco afastada de Harry, e de todos os outros, encontrava-se Hermione a procurar distraidamente algo na mochila, segurando-a com dificuldade. Quando de repente alguém passa por ela e com as mãos faz com que a mochila e quase todo o seu interior caiam ao chão. Hermione depois de uma exclamação de espanto olhou para a pessoa à sua frente. De cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e sorriso escarninho, Malfoy olhava para Hermione com ar enervantemente superior.

-És tão insignificante que nem te vi Granger.- Disse Malfoy em voz profundamente trocista. Todos os Slytherin riam.

Ron e Harry preparavam-se para encarar Malfoy quando Snape apareceu.

-Mas que animação toda é esta?- Perguntou na sua voz fria e empastada.

-Nada professor. Estávamos só a matar saudades dos amigos.- Respondeu Malfoy.

-Hum… Chega mas é desta palhaçada e vamos a entrar na sala.- Declarou Snape mal disposto.

Snape entrou, e os alunos começaram a segui-lo.

-Queres ajuda Hermione?- Perguntou Harry, aproximando-se de Hermione que estava a acabar de apanhar as coisas.

-Não, obrigada Harry, isto está quase. Entrem mas é, antes que o Snape comece aí a implicar.-

Harry hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por fazer o que Hermione dissera, seguido de Ron.

Hermione colocou o último pergaminho dentro da mochila, pegou nela e preparava-se para entrar quando alguém lhe agarrou o braço.

Hermione nem queria acreditar quando viu Malfoy, começava a sentir uma vontade sincera de o mandar para o clube dos fantasmas.

-Que queres agora?- Perguntou Hermione rispidamente, tentando libertar-se, mas sem sucesso, até que Malfoy a largou.

-É só para te entregar isto, esqueceste-te.- Disse Malfoy numa voz o mais simpática possível.

Hermione nem queria acreditar no que estava a ver, não era possível, estava doente na certa, andava a ver coisas! Malfoy a ser minimamente humano! Ele tinha na mão o trabalho de pesquisa sobre Operações e Técnicas Delicadas e/ou Perigosas, que tanto trabalho tinha dado a Hermione. Estendeu a mão para agarrar no papel mas Malfoy afastou-o.

-Dá-me isso.- Ordenou Hermione.

-Vem buscá-lo.- Disse Malfoy com um sorriso na cara.

Hermione aproximou-se dele e Malfoy sorriu mais ainda.

-Parece que te deu imenso trabalho.- Comentou Malfoy, quase num sussurro, afastando ainda mais a folha.

-Malfoy eu juro que te mando directo daqui para a enfermaria, inconsciente, ou pior, se não me dás isso imediatamente.- Avisou Hermione aproximando-se mais ainda, os olhos fixados nos de Malfoy.

A estas palavras seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, em que nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar sequer um milímetro, mas foi quebrado pelo horrível som de papel a rasgar-se! Malfoy fizera-o. Com um sorriso misterioso a inundar-lhe a cara, Malfoy pegara no papel com as duas mãos e rasgara-o em dois, deixando-o depois cair no chão.

Hermione não podia acreditar, olhou do papel caído no chão, para Malfoy.

Rapidamente levou a mão à capa, mas nesse momento, Snape apareceu à porta.

-Vão decidir-se a entrar, ou vou já ter que começar a tirar pontos e a dar detenções?-

-Professor eu- Começou Hermione, mas Snape mandou-a calar com a mão. Dirigiu-se ao pergaminho caído no chão, rasgado em dois, pegou nele e começou a examiná-lo.

-Menina Granger, dá para ver de longe que esta letra é sua, com que então a deixar lixo pelos corredores. Sabe que isso não é nada bom? Menos 10 pontos para Gryffindor e um ensaio sobre poções transformadoras de 10 páginas. Agora vamos a entrar ou a castigo será ainda pior.-

Hermione nem conseguiu falar de tão injustiçada que se sentia. Olhou para Malfoy que se esforçava imenso por não desatar a rir. Entrou na sala com as mãos a tremer, sentou-se ao lado de Ron e Harry e olhou fixamente para a mesa, sem levantar o olhar, pois temia não resistir à tentação de enfeitiçar Snape e Malfoy ali mesmo.

-Hermione, que foi aquilo ali?- Perguntou Ron num sussurro, vendo o estado de irritação de Hermione.

-Nada, absolutamente nada.- Respondeu ela crivando as unhas na mesa. Respirou fundo e começou a tirar as coisas da mochila. O professor Snape começara a falar, o som da sua voz era o mais irritante que Hermione alguma vez ouvira.

Desviou o olhar daquele cabelo seboso e daquela cara oleosa e fria, mas os seus olhos não foram cair em algo muito melhor. Malfoy olhava atentamente para Snape. Apesar de estar sereno, os seus lábios e os seus olhos continuavam a ostentar aquela expressão fria e superior. Como era possível que alguém fosse tão glacial e detestável? Como é que os próprios Slytherins podiam ser amigos de Malfoy. Mas pensando bem a culpa no fundo não era dele, mas sim de Lucius Malfoy, que desde o primeiro momento começou a fazer a cabeça ao seu menino bonito. Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Hermione foi surpreendida pelo forte bater da mão de Snape na sua carteira. O susto foi tal que quase a fez cair da cadeira, logo em seguida sentiu o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto.

-Miss Granger será que acha que o que eu digo é assim tão insignificante, que se possa dar ao luxo de estar com a cabeça na lua nas minhas aulas?-

Hermione sentia imensos olhares postos nela, toda a turma tomava atenção à repreensão de Snape.

-Mas não era bem na lua que a menina estava com a cabeça, pelo que eu pude ver! Se consegui captar bem o local para onde estava a olhar, até estava com a cabeça bem dentro desta sala.- Comentou Snape em tom arrastado, deliciando-se com a expressão petrificada com que Hermione ficou ao ouvir estas últimas palavras.

Sentia as faces a arder. Snape não podia fazer o que ela pensava que ele ia fazer. Hermione reparou que ele se preparava para voltar a falar.

"_Não, não, por favor. Diga apenas para eu estar com atenção e cale-se."_ Implorava Hermione em pensamento.

-Detesto que os meus alunos estejam desatentos. Portanto menina Granger, quando quiser estar hipnotizada a olhar para Mr. Malfoy, sugiro que pense duas vezes antes de o fazer na minha aula.-

Aconteceu, ele tinha-o mesmo feito.

Todos os Slytherins se começaram a rir. Hermione não sabia onde se enfiar.

-Estamos entendidos miss Granger?-

-Sim.- Respondeu Hermione num sussurro, com os olhos pregados à secretária, decidida a não enfrentar os olhares dos outros.

Snape depois disto prosseguiu a aula normalmente.

O sinal tocou e o professor ainda os prendeu dentro da sala por mais uns cinco minutos para acabar de lhes ditar os trabalhos.

Hermione arrumou as suas coisas rapidamente e saiu o mais depressa que pode.

-Hermione espera.- Pediu Harry.

Ele e Ron correram para alcançá-la.

Depois de já estarem junto dela Ron perguntou:

-Hermione, que raio foi aquilo de estares a olhar para o Malfoy!-

Ela olhou para ele furiosamente e respondeu:

-Eu não estava a olhar para ele. Eu apenas estava a pensar, nem reparei para quem estava à minha frente, porque se eu tivesse visto que era o Malfoy, acredita que tinha logo desviado o olhar! Quem iria querer olhar para uma coisa tão repugnante?-

-Pronto, pronto Hermione. Ele só perguntou.- Disse Harry tentando acalmar Hermione.

-Hum…. Desculpem, mas é que o Snape enervou-me mesmo. Mas, vamos esquecer isso, sim? E vamos comer que estou cheia de fome.- Disse Hermione num tom bem mais calmo.

-Boa ideia.- Disse Harry.

Depois de se banquetearem com um esplendoroso almoço, foram para a biblioteca ver se adiantavam alguns trabalhos.

-Como é possível que no segundo dia de aulas, já tenhamos tantas coisas para fazer?- perguntou Ron deitando a cabeça no seu livro de poções.

-E eu ainda tenho que fazer o ensaio de dez páginas para o maldito do Snape.- Comentou Hermione enquanto escrevia rapidamente.

-Nunca mais começa a época de Quiditch. É naquela mesmo para descontrair.- Comentou Harry desfolhando distraidamente o seu livro de feitiços.

-Ora, ora, quem nós viemos encontrar com a cara enfiada nos livros.- Disse uma voz bem conhecida.

Harry, Hermione e Ron viraram-se para o local de onde proviera a voz, e sem surpresa alguma constaram que se tratava de Lestrange. Junto dele encontrava-se Malfoy. Thomas Lestrange já não tinha sequer a marca do corte, que Ron lhe desferira na noite anterior com um feitiço.

Os olhares de Hermione e de Malfoy cruzaram-se e para surpresa da primeira ele não fez qualquer acto trocista. Depois de alguns momentos desviou o olhar tal como Hermione.

-O que é que tu queres daqui Lestrange?- Perguntou Harry rispidamente.

-Nada, nada, Harry querido. Será que já nem posso vir à biblioteca da escola em que ando?- Perguntou Thomas Lestrange num tom ofendido que mais falso não podia ser.

-Então se querias apenas vir à biblioteca, podias-nos ter dado o prazer de não termos de ouvir a tua voz. Bastava apenas não parares ao pé de nós, contigo tão perto o ar torna-se irrespirável.- Disse Ron.

-Hum… deve ser do meu novo perfume, também o achei uma porcaria quando mo deram. Talvez a tua irmãzinha me dê um melhor.- Respondeu Lestrange.

-Já te disse para não voltares a falar da minha ir- Começou Ron, mas Lestrange interrompeu-o.

-Já agora, também já fiquei a saber do amor da nossa amiga Granger.-

Hermione sentiu-se corar horrivelmente. Lestrange sentou-se junto dela, colocou um braço em volta dos ombros da mesma e disse:

-Depois de ser o Malfoy posso ser eu? Sabes, é que eu não sou preconceituoso, até uma sangue de lama se aproveita.-

Harry e Ron preparavam-se para começar a espancar Lestrange, mas uma outra pessoa entreviu primeiro:

-Thomas, pára com isso meu. Não teve importância nenhuma o que aconteceu.- Malfoy falou séria e serenamente.

Lestrange preparava-se para falar, mas algo o impediu.

Ficou apenas especado a olhar para algo à sua frente. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para uma mesa a alguns metros da de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Estavam lá sentados uma rapariga loira bastante bonita e um rapaz, que apesar de estar de costas para Harry, este conseguia perceber perfeitamente que era Neville. Então aquela devia ser a rapariga de que Hermione e Ron lhe haviam falado, a tal de quem Neville gostava. **(N/A: algo como uma Ashley Olsen)**

Thomas caminhou até estar bem atrás de Neville.

-Então, Longbottom meu amigo, a tentar meter alguma coisinha nesse teu cérebro inexistente.- Disse Thomas Lestrange, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Neville, sentindo-o estremecer por baixo das mesmas. Sorriu com o efeito que a sua mera voz fazia no rapaz.

Neville levantou-se da cadeira de um salto, afastando as mãos de Lestrange.

-Nunca mais me voltes a tocar.- Avisou Neville de olhos cerrados e com a voz o mais ameaçadora possível.

Thomas sentou-se na cadeira de Neville, cruzou as pernas, apoiou a cabeça na mão e com uma voz afeminada e desconsolada disse:

-Hummm…. Ontem à noite não te queixaste querido, não percebo porquê essa atitude agora.-

A rapariga que estava com Neville olhava para os dois sem saber o que fazer.

-Pára com isso! Vai embora ou eu…-

Thomas levantou-se repentinamente e aproximou-se de Neville, para que se fizesse notar mais ainda a diferença de estaturas.

-Ou tu o quê, hã? Anda, acaba a frase para eu te fazer o favor de te mandar para ao pé dos teus papás.- Disse Lestrange quase em sussurro.

Afastou-se de Neville e elevando um pouco mais a voz concluiu em tom sarcástico:

-Por falar nisso. Tens falado muito com eles? Ouvi dizer que tens longas conversas com os teus paizinhos.-

Os punhos de Neville cerraram e contraiu as pálpebras para que nem uma lágrima se derramasse dos seus olhos. Os seus pais nem se lembravam do seu nome, quanto mais conversar com ele, mas para ele continuavam a ser os melhores pais do Mundo, só que ouvir aquilo da boca de Thomas Lestrange, fazia com que uma raiva imensa se começasse a apoderar dele. De repente uma voz irrompeu entre eles, fazendo com que o contacto visual se quebrasse.

-Tu… não tens o direito de falar assim para ele. Não és mais que ele, pelo contrário. És algo sem valor algum _Lestrange_.- Disse a rapariga que estava com Neville, que entretanto se levantara, a sua voz era segura e reprovadora, quase como que cuspindo as últimas palavras.

Thomas Lestrange olhou para ela de alto a baixo. Devia ter uns 17 anos. Era loira, olhos azuis, expressão angelical, o tipo de rapariga, que por norma, ele achava uma seca de todo o tamanho.

Nunca nenhuma rapariga lhe tinha dirigido assim a palavra e ele de facto, não gostava que o fizessem.

-E já agora, pedi que desses opinião, pedi sequer que falasses?- Perguntou Thomas virando-se para a rapariga.

-Eu, não preciso da permissão de ninguém para falar, muito menos da tua que nem falar sabes.-

-Era só o que me faltava, ter que estar a ouvir de uma garotita qualquer.- Comentou Thomas Lestrange.

-Escuta aqui, garotita qualquer é a tua tia, eu, eu chamo-me Asha, para os amigos, para ti… Olha, para ti nada, que quanto menos me dirigires a palavra melhor. Vamos estudar para outro lado Neville.- Rematou Asha.

Deu a volta à mesa dirigindo-se para Neville que começava a pegar nas suas coisas, mas antes que pudesse chegar a ele, Thomas Lestrange segurou-a pelo braço.

-Ninguém, ouviste bem, ninguém fala assim para mim, muito menos uma miúda como tu.- Disse ele, fixando os olhos nos dela.

Asha desviou o olhar, sorriu sarcasticamente e voltou a olhar para Lestrange.

-Larga-me, imediatamente. Não é um pedido, é uma ordem.-

-Estás mesmo com vontade que eu te lance um feitiço a essa carinha de sonsinha não estás?- Perguntou Thomas puxando Asha mais para si, mas nesse momento sentiu a ponta de uma varinha crivar-se nas suas costas.

-Larga-a imediatamente.- Disse a voz de Neville.

Thomas Lestrange largou Asha e começou-se a rir, virando-se para Neville.

-UUUhhhhh, que medo! Estás muito corajoso hoje Longbottom. A defender a namoradinha e tudo, estou surpreendido. Mas não é preciso estares-te aí a armar em herói, podes levá-la à vontade, não a quero para nada.-

-Anda Asha.- Disse Neville.

Depois de uma última troca de olhares com Thomas Lestrange Asha seguiu, com Neville imediatamente atrás de si.

Harry, Hermione, Ron e Malfoy que tinham ficado a ver tudo da mesa onde os primeiros três se encontravam, seguiram-nos com o olhar até estes saírem da biblioteca.

-Malfoy, vamos embora, não há nada de interessante para fazer aqui.- Comentou Lestrange por trás deles.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça e ambos saíram também.

-Isto está em pé de fogo.- Comentou Ron, depois de Malfoy e Lestrange saírem.

-Sim, e convenhamos, apesar do Neville ser nosso amigo, temos que admitir que ele não tem hipóteses nenhumas contra o Lestrange, nós os três juntos, não lhe conseguimos fazer sequer um único arranhão digno de se mostrar.- Desabafou Hermione.

-Só gostava que houvesse alguém que lhe fizesse baixar aquele nariz. Alguém que lhe desse uma lição a sério.- Comentou Harry –De certeza que se o Sirius ainda estivesse connosco, saberia o que fazer.-

-Hum… tu já pensaste que o Sirius e o Thomas Lestrange são, ou melhor, eram primos?- Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim e daí, também a Bellatrix era prima dele, e foi essa cabra que o matou.- Disse Harry em tom mais pesado.

-Eu sei, mas é esquisito, só isso.- Concluiu Hermione.

-No estado em que estão as coisas, acho que voltarmos a reunir o DA para praticar algumas coisitas não era má ideia.- Comentou Ron.

-Não sei… Acho que devemos esperar para ver se o novo professor de DCAT é alguma coisa de jeito.- Disse Harry.

-Oh… se é.- Comentou Hermione sorrindo.

Os três riram pegando depois nas penas para tentarem voltar ao trabalho.

Enquanto isso, numa sala de aulas antes desocupada.

Neville sentou-se, num dos confortáveis sofás da sala de convívio, ainda com os nervos à flor da pele.

Asha sentou-se ao lado dele, colocou-lhe a mão no ombro e disse na sua voz doce:

-Neville, acalma-te, não deves ligar ao que aquele idiota te diz.-

-Como Asha, como? Quem não sabe a história não consegue entender como as bocas dele magoam. Mas o facto é que custa muito ouvi-las, principalmente dele.-

-Eu sei, eu nem consigo imaginar o que é passar pelo que tu passas e agradeço também muito a tua confiança para comigo. O facto de me teres contado a cena dos teus pais tocou-me muito. Ás vezes penso que nem sou digna de ser tua amiga.- Comentou Asha.

-Não digas isso. És a pessoa mais bonita que conheço, és muito importante para mim.- Disse Neville olhando para Asha.

Esta corou um pouco dizendo de seguida:

-Obrigado Neville, tu também és o meu melhor amigo. Mas e que tal se voltássemos ao teu livro de Poções para continuarmos a nossa explicação.- Disse Asha colocando o livro na mesinha à frente deles.

Neville continuava a olhar para ela. Queria dizer-lhe, mas não era capaz. De qualquer maneira para ela, ele era apenas um amigo, mas por vezes não era isso que parecia, ela tratava-o tão bem.

-Então Neville, vamos lá continuar o trabalho do professor Snape.-

-Hã! Ah, sim, vamos.- Disse Neville sorrindo e pegando na pena.

Asha ia supervisionando o trabalho de Neville, mas depressa foi arrastada pelos seus pensamentos.

Neville era realmente uma pessoa fantástica, não entendia como alguém poderia ser capaz de lhe fazer mal. Thomas Lestrange pelo contrário, era frio, convencido, irritante, mas para todos os que não viam o que realmente ele era, bastava um olhar do mesmo para o passarem a adorar. Era inconcebível para ela a maneira como as raparigas se arrastavam aos pés dele. Se vissem apenas uma amostra de como ele tratava Neville, com certeza iriam mudar de opinião.

No entanto algo teimava em emergir na sua memória, algo que a fazia sentir-se horrível. O momento, em que a sua postura segura de defensora do Neville, quase desabou. Quando sentiu o toque de Thomas Lestrange na sua pele, e os olhos do mesmo invadiram os seus sem aviso prévio. A vontade de se deixar levar por aquele olhar irrompeu dentro dela de uma forma imensa. O toque de Lestrange era suave e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo firme e decidido. Felizmente fora capaz de se controlar e muito bem, no seu entender.

Mas apenas a existência de tal momento, de tais sentimentos, faziam-na sentir como se estivesse de alguma forma a trair a amizade e confiança de Neville.

-Asha acorda!- Disse Neville, numa voz um pouco mais elevada.

-Hã! Oh, desculpa Neville. Estava… estava a pensar que ainda tinha de ir fazer um trabalho para a professora MacGonagall.-

Neville sorriu.

-Não faz mal. Hum… olha, se tiveres que ir embora podes ir. Não te quero atrapalhar.

-Está descansado, não atrapalhas, ainda tenho muito tempo para o fazer. Agora vamos lá ver se isto está bem.- Disse Asha, pegando no pergaminho de Neville.

-Tal namorado, tal namorada. Que miúdos insuportáveis.- Comentou Thomas Lestrange enquanto entrava na sala comum dos Slytherin. As paredes de pedra nua e fria não ajudaram em nada a melhorar o seu ânimo.

-Olha que ela não é nada de se deitar fora.- Comentou Malfoy enquanto se sentava num dos cadeirões situados em frente da lareira.

-O quê! Desiludes-me puto, com tantas gajas muito melhores por aí e tu elogias aquela coisinha sonsinha.- Disse Lestrange sentando-se num dos sofás.

-Mas pensa lá, já imaginaste o quanto o Neville ia ficar destroçado, o quanto ele ia sofrer se-

-Se a miúda de quem ele gosta se apaixonasse justamente pela pessoa que ele mais odeia nesta escola. E não é para me gabar mas acho sinceramente que sou eu. Não é uma ideia nada má, não. Muito bem Draco.-

-Obrigado, mas eu normalmente só tenho ideias boas.- Disse Malfoy com um sorriso a nadar-lhe nos lábios.

-Então quer dizer que vou ter que andar a aturar a miúda durante uns tempos não é? Oh, que seca.- Comentou Thomas.

-Thomas, vá lá, estás a exagerar, não vão ser sacrifício nenhum para ti.- Comentou Malfoy.

-Estou a falar a sério meu. Não gostei do arzinho dela. É muito sonsa.-

-O que é que vocês dois estão para aí a conspirar?- Perguntou uma voz atrás deles, em tom divertido.

Draco Malfoy e Thomas Lestrange calaram-se enquanto Liah se sentava ao lado deste último.

-Nós meu anjo! Nós não conspiramos. Sabes que estás cada dia mais bonita.- Disse Lestrange descontraído.

-Pára lá com isso Thomas. Isto quer então dizer que não estás chateado comigo por causa daquilo de ontem?- Perguntou Liah.

-Esquece lá isso, já foi.- Respondeu Thomas olhando distraidamente para as chamas que se elevavam na lareira.

-De que é que vocês estão a falar?- Perguntou Malfoy.

-Umas cenas que aconteceram ontem, nada de importante. Depois eu conto-te. Tenho a certeza que não volta a acontecer, não é Liah?- Perguntou Lestrange sem desviar o olhar das labaredas.

Aconteceram tantas coisas no dia anterior, que Liah teve vontade de perguntar de que parte é que Lestrange estava a falar, que parte é que não voltaria a acontecer. Mas seria fazer-se de estúpida, pois sabia muito bem a que é que ele se estava a referir.

-Penso que não.- Respondera.

-Está quase na hora de irmos para as aulas.- Comentou Malfoy com uma nota de aborrecimento na voz.

-Por falar nisso, tenho de ir. Prometi a alguém que estávamos juntos uns minutos antes das aulas.- Disse Thomas Lestrange levantando-se de repente e dirigindo-se para a passagem secreta.

-Quem é a vítima desta vez Thomas? É quem eu estou a pensar?- Perguntou Malfoy divertido.

-Se estás a pensar na Chang, é.- Respondeu Thomas sem sequer se virar para eles.

-Outra vez ela! Será que o nosso conquistador foi finalmente conquistado?- Perguntou Liah sorrindo, de joelhos no sofá para poder ver Thomas Lestrange.

Este parou quando ia para sair, virou-se para Malfoy e Liah e respondeu simplesmente:

-Achas!-

Saindo em seguida.

-Bem, devíamos ir também.- Comentou Liah.

-Sim, vamos.-

Pegaram ambos nas mochilas e saíram da sala comum dos Slytherin.

Enquanto isso na biblioteca Harry, Ron e Hermione também arrumavam as coisas para irem para a aula de Tranfiguração, quando Angelina apareceu ao pé deles.

-Olá!- Disse.

-Olá Angelina.- Cumprimentaram os outros três.

-É só para dizer que os treinos começam de hoje a 15, ás 7 horas da noite. O nosso primeiro jogo é com os Ravenclaw. Não podem faltar por nada.- Explicou Angelina.

Harry reparou que o seu tom de voz se assemelhava terrivelmente ao de Wood.

-Entendido Angelina, lá estaremos.- Comunicou Ron.

-Então, fiquem bem, vão para a vossa aula que eu já estou atrasada para a minha.- Disse Angelina sorrindo, virando costas em seguida.

-Finalmente! Este ano vamos ganhar outra vez, vai ter de ser.- Comentou Harry sorridente, enquanto se dirigiam ao terceiro andar para a sala de Transfiguração.

-Podes crer. Vou ser o melhor Keeper que esta escola já viu.- Comentou Ron com ar sonhador.

-Menos Ron, menos.- Disse Hermione.

-Vais ver. Ron Weasley, a mais recente estrela de Quidditch de Hogwarts, depois capitão, uma lenda, quiçá um mito.- Disse Ron com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Harry e Hermione começaram-se a rir.

-Pois sim Ron, e eu vou-me tornar a melhor amiga da Umbridge.- Disse Hermione.

Entraram na sala do terceiro andar ainda a rir.

A professora McGonagall já lá estava.

Eles apressaram-se a sentar-se nas respectivas carteiras para assistirem à aula.

-------------------------

Depois do jantar subiram em direcção ao retrato da Dama Cor-de-Rosa.

Mas antes de lá chegarem Harry parou e disse-lhes:

-Hum… esqueci-me do plano de treinos que a Angelina me deu. Tenho de ir buscá-lo.-

-Não te importas que vá andando Harry, é que preciso acabar o ensaio para o Snape.- Disse Hermione.

-Não, não me importa nada. Podem ir os dois indo, que eu já lá vou ter.-

-Não queres mesmo que eu vá contigo bro?- Perguntou Ron.

-Tenho. Eu já lá vou ter convosco.- Respondeu Harry já a descer a escadaria.

Quando chegou ao Hall de entrada este estava deserto. Do Grande Salão ainda vinham o som de risos e de pessoas a falar. Outros já deviam estar nas suas salas comuns.

'E tu onde estás, Sirius?'

O pensamento sobre o padrinho, surgiu-lhe do nada. A verdade é que não conseguia esquecer tudo o que se passara. Era-lhe difícil suportar a ausência de Sirius. Era como se uma parte de si tivesse desaparecido.

Quantas e quantas vezes não ouvia incessantemente o riso de Bellatrix Lestrange dentro da sua cabeça, quando Sirius fora engolido para a escuridão daquele véu.

À noite acordava como se tivesse corrido quilómetros, com o cabelo suado colado à testa, os músculos cansados, depois de ter sonhado outra vez com aquele véu. Nunca contara estes sonhos a ninguém, tal como fizera com os de Cedric. Via Sirius de mão estendida, a pedir-lhe ajuda, enquanto o véu o envolvia mais e mais. Bellatrix empurrava-o e ele, Harry, tentava desesperadamente chegar lá para lhe dar a mão e arrancá-lo do véu. Corria o mais que podia durante imenso tempo e no momento final, quando já só a cabeça e um braço do padrinho eram visíveis, ele alcançava-o, mas nesse momento, Voldemort apoderava-se dele, pelo menos era isso que ele supunha que acontecia, e era ele mesmo, Harry Potter, que dava a sentença final a Sirius, empurrando-o para que o véu o engolisse completamente. Aí acordava, odiando-se a si mesmo.

O pior era que, apesar de o negar a si mesmo, ele tinha consciência de que fora ele o culpado, se não tivesse sido estúpido e se não se tivesse armado em herói, indo enfiar-se exactamente onde o queriam, Sirius não teria de ter ido atrás dele para o salvar, e ainda hoje estaria vivo.

-Harry?-

Uma voz calma e doce arrastou-o dos seus pensamentos para a dura realidade e Harry apercebeu-se de que se tinha encostado a uma parede e ficado a olhar para uma das gigantescas janelas do Hall de Entrada.

Liah estava ali a olhar para ele, com a expressão de quem não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

Harry sentiu algo quente e húmido atravessar-lhe as faces, e percebeu então de que dos seus olhos vertiam lágrimas. Apressou-se a limpá-las.

-Hum… Tu estás bem?- Perguntou ela.

-Estou, estou sim. Não te preocupes. Eu vim só buscar uma cena que a Angelina me deu, por causa do Quidditch.- Respondeu ele. Começou-se a dirigir apressado para o Grande Salão, mas quando ia a passar por Liah esta parou-o, segurando-lhe o braço.

Harry olhou para Liah, deixando que o azul profundo dos olhos da mesma inundasse os seus.

-Harry, não deves ter vergonha de chorar. Eu só gostava de saber o que ocultam esses teus pensamentos, que te põem a assim?- Disse ela quase num sussurro inaudível.

Harry manteve-se em silêncio, desviando o olhar, encontrando o chão de pedra dura e fria. Um chão em muito parecido com o que suportava o arco que continha o véu.

Sentiu Liah a aproximar-se, mais próxima não podia estar. Sentia a respiração quente da mesma no seu pescoço. Ela tentava encontrar de novo o seu olhar.

Harry levantou de novo a cabeça e deixou que ela conseguisse o que pretendia.

Alguns segundos se passaram, segundos em que um silêncio mudo e frio se instalou em volta deles.

Foi Harry que não aguentou mais, deixou a cabeça tombar para um dos ombros de Liah e permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos, deixou-as verter em silêncio.

Esta era uma das raras ocasiões em que Liah não sabia o que fazer. Harry chorava no seu ombro e ela sabia que tinha de fazer algo, mas não imaginava o quê. Não sabia sequer porque tinha ido ter com ele.

Foi então que se permitiu fazer a única coisa de que se lembrava.

'O que é que eu estou a fazer?'

Harry sentiu os braços delicados de Liah entrelaçarem-se em volta do seu corpo. Não devia, mas o facto é que gostara daquele gesto. Queria parar de chorar, queria até nem ter chorado, mas não conseguia.

-Eu tenho…tantas… saudades…- Sussurrou ele.

Liah afagou-lhe o cabelo, permanentemente despenteado, com a mão.

Harry passou os seus braços em volta da fina cintura de Liah e ficaram assim, durante alguns minutos, sem trocarem uma única palavra.

De repente um grupo de raparigas aproximou-se.

Pararam a olhar para as duas pessoas abraçadas, no meio do Hall de entrada.

Viram os seus rostos quando, surpresos, se separaram, atrapalhados.

Harry teve o cuidado de limpar todos os vestígios de lágrimas das suas faces, antes de encarar o grupo de pessoas, as quais surpreenderam ele mesmo e Liah. Sentia o rosto a escaldar. Não queria sequer imaginar o que estariam a pensar.

-Hum… Então, até amanhã Liah.- Disse Harry, virando-se para Liah, esforçando-se por sorrir.

A princípio Liah pareceu um pouco perdida, mas acabou por responder, terrivelmente corada, mas mesmo assim bonita:

-Ãh… Até… amanhã Harry.- Dirigiu-se depois apressada para a escadaria que ia dar ás masmorras.

Harry encaminhou-se para o Grande Salão e ao passar pelo grupo de raparigas, que não saíra do mesmo local desde que os viram, viu quem menos queria ver. No início de tão embaraçado que estava nem reparou quem eram. Mas agora viu claramente Cho. Parecia um pouco perturbada e espantada ao mesmo tempo.

Harry apressou o passo, decidido a olhar para o chão até finalmente entrar na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Entrou no Grande Salão, estava quase vazio. Na mesa dos professores encontravam-se apenas a professora McGonagall, o professor Devant e entre eles o professor Dumbledore.

Sentiu uma onda de fúria e pena percorrerem a sua mente quando olhou para Dumbledore. De alguma maneira ele também era o culpado de todas as coisas más que aconteciam na sua vida. Por outro lado, nunca antes Dumbledore lhe parecera tão velho e fraco. As rugas na sua cara traduziam o enorme cansaço que lhe assolava o corpo e a alma.

Como que sentindo o olhar de Harry nele, Dumbledore deixou a conversa com os outros dois professores, e enfrentou o olhar de Harry. Não sorriu.

Harry cerrou os punhos, sentia a varinha a arder no interior da sua capa.

'_Podes usá-la._ '

A sua própria voz sussurrava-lhe aos ouvidos.

'_Podes vencê-lo._ '

'_Se não fosse ele, nunca terias ido viver com os Dursleys._ '

'_Escondeu-te que tinhas um padrinho. Escondeu-te tanto sobre ti. _'

Sentiu a sua própria mão tocar a capa, sentindo as formas da varinha do outro lado.

'Bastava pegar-lhe. Bastava-lhe dizer _Av- '_

Mas nesse momento o olhar de Dumbledore fixou-se mais no seu, quase como se o brilho do mesmo trespassasse a mente de Harry.

Uma dor imensa desceu sobre a sua própria cabeça, sentia as têmporas latejarem horrivelmente.

Fechou os olhos, levou uma mão à cabeça, mais precisamente à sua cicatriz, deu meia volta sobre si mesmo e sentou-se num dos bancos da mesa de Gryffindor, que se encontrava mesmo ao seu lado.

Respirava profundamente, como se cada nova golfada de ar pudesse aliviar um pouco a dor de cabeça. A pouco e pouco esta foi passando, acabando por ser apenas uma leve impressão.

Harry passou a mão pela testa, estava húmida, cheia de suores frios.

'O que é que me deu! '

Levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao lugar onde ao jantar estivera sentado, pegara na folha de papel que lá estava e sem mais nenhuma olhadela à mesa dos professores saiu quase em corrida do Grande Salão.

Só se queria deitar, só isso.

'Mas que raio foi aquilo? '

Chegou ao retrato da Dama Cor-de-Rosa rapidamente, disse a senha e entrou.

Ron, Hermione e Neville encontravam-se sentados numa mesa a um canto.

-Harry, demoraste. O que é que andaste a fazer?- Perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

Harry não respondeu.

-Olha, já afixaram quando são as visitas a Hogs- Começou Ron a comunicar, mas parou quando Harry passou por eles sem dizer palavra alguma e se dirigiu para o dormitório dos rapazes.

-Mas que raio é que se passa com ele?- Perguntou Ron meio surpreendido.

Hermione e Neville encolheram os ombros.

-Talvez fosse melhor ires ter com ele Ron.- Comentou Hermione, com uma nota de preocupação na voz.

-Está bem, eu vou lá.-

Harry tirou a roupa até ficar só em camisa e boxers, quando ouviu alguém a subir as escadas. Sem pensar duas vezes deitou-se assim mesmo e fechou rapidamente as cortinas da cama.

-Harry, Harry ainda estás acordado?- Perguntou a voz de Ron do outro lado das cortinas.

Harry via o seu vulto recortado contra a luz da lua que vinha da janela. Não respondeu.

Ron esperou durante um momento e depois voltou a sair.

Estava sozinho no dormitório, ainda devia ser cedo. Ouvia as pessoas a conversarem na sala comum.

Não conseguia entender o que acontecera no Grande Salão.

O que é que lhe tinha dado? Dumbledore sempre fora uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele. Sempre o ajudara.

No entanto naquele momento, teve vontade de cometer uma loucura.

'Porquê? '

'_Tu sabes porquê._ '

'Não, não sei. '

'_Sabes sim. Tu queres que ele desapareça. Ele não acredita em ti, nas tuas capacidades, na tua força. Já não confia em ti sequer. _'

'Não, isso não é verdade. '

'_Sabes que é. No Verão passado ele não confiou em ti, não acreditou que fosses capaz. E continua a não acreditar. O único que confiou em ti foi Sirius. E o que fez Dumbledore? Deixou-o morrer. _'

'Não, foi a Bellatrix que o matou. '

'_Sim. Mas tu sabes que ele o podia ter salvo, ele podia, mas não quis. _'

'Não. '

'_Sim, tu sabes que é verdade. Sab- _'

-Não.- Ouviu o som da sua própria voz penetrar no silêncio profundo que se instalara no dormitório desde que Ron saíra.

-Estou a ficar doido.- Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Tentou encontrar o sono que devia estar perdido algures na sua almofada.

Estava só cansado, uma noite de sono e estaria como novo.

Acontecera muita coisa junta depois do jantar, só precisava de se deitar e esquecer.

Até chegara às lágrimas no ombro de um Slytherin, mas fizera-lhe bem chorar, e tinha a impressão de que Liah era a única ao pé de quem o podia fazer.

Harry sorriu já de olhos fechados ao lembrar-se da cara das raparigas que os surpreenderam, apesar de não estarem a fazer nada de mal. Mas Harry Potter e uma Slytherin abraçados devia ser ainda mais inconcebível.

De alguma maneira, apesar de não o querer, sentira-se satisfeito por Cho estar no grupinho. Para ela ver que andar com aquela coisa andante chamada Lestrange não afectara em nada Harry.

Mas nesse momento Harry abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Só agora se apercebia do que poderia advir desse pequeno acidente.

Cho andava com Lestrange e ela vira Harry abraçado a Liah, o normal seria ela contar a Lestrange e caso isso acontecesse, Harry não sabia muito bem o que podia acontecer, mas algo de bom não era de certeza. E se chegava aos ouvidos de alguém de Gryffindor.

Harry imaginou-se a chegar à sala comum e ser confrontado com dezenas de dedos apontados para si, e a chamarem-lhe traidor.

Deitou-se de novo.

Tinha de arranjar alguma maneira para que isso não acontecesse. Alguma maneira haveria de existir.

'Esquece isso tudo Harry, esquece tudo por agora e dorme. '

Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar nos jogos de Quidditch que se aproximavam. Foi então levado para um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Enquanto isso uns andares mais abaixo, nos dormitórios das raparigas de Slytherin, alguém também estava com problemas em adormecer.

'Que foi que me deu ali? Não o devia ter agarrado, ele não interessa para nada. '

Liah deitada na sua cama, tentava adormecer, mas o sono teimava em não dar sequer vislumbre. Os seus olhos contemplavam a escuridão acima de si, enquanto pensava em tudo o que acontecera alguns minutos atrás, no Hall de entrada.

'Ainda ontem prometeste a ti mesma que nunca mais lhe falavas. Ontem tratou-te tão mal, e hoje que não tinha ninguém a quem se ir agarrar, veio chorar para ao pé de ti. '

Todos os encontros com Harry Potter lhe passavam agora pela cabeça, como num filme. Apercebeu-se então que todos eles tinham sido no mínimo estranhos. Nenhuma conversa normal, todos rápidos e estranhos. Mas apesar disso, não se conseguia impedir de se sentir fascinada por ele, por aquele olhar atrapalhado que só ele sabia fazer. Sabia que não podia, mas o facto é que gostara do abraço de hoje, gostara de sentir os braços de Harry Potter na sua cintura.

'Não, não, não. Não penses nisso. Ele é o inimigo. Ok, inimigo é um bocado dramático Liah, mas o facto é que é mesmo assim. '

Virou-se para o lado e procurou encontrar a sua caixinha de sono.

----------------------

Harry acordou muito melhor do que se deitou. Ainda devia ser cedo, nenhum dos outros estava acordado.

Vestiu-se sem fazer barulho e desceu as escadas. Quando chegou à sala comum esta encontrava-se vazia.

'Melhor assim.'

No placar estava uma comunicação nova, que Harry ainda não tinha lido.

Eram as datas das visitas a Hogsmead, a primeira era no dia 14 de Setembro.

Por estranho que parecesse, Harry não se sentiu nem mais nem menos feliz, era-lhe indiferente ir ou não ir.

Decidiu ir dar uma volta ao pé do lago enquanto esperava que os outros começassem a descer.

Sentou-se encostado a uma árvore, a mesma árvore em que o seu pai enfeitiçara Snape, só porque Sirius dissera estar aborrecido.

Afastou imediatamente esta recordação, não queria pensar em nada.

Dedicou-se a observar o lago e a pensar apenas em coisas felizes.

Foi difícil e não conseguiu arranjar assim tantos pensamentos felizes como gostaria, por isso não se importou que a sua recolha fosse interrompida pelos sons vindos do castelo.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a Entrada. Quando se dirigia para o Grande Salão para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço com os outros, viu Cho. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e decidiu-se a fazer algo, antes que ela pudesse contar a Lestrange.

Dirigiu-se ao grupo de raparigas onde ela se encontrava.

-Hum… Cho…-

Elas pararam de conversar e Cho virou-se para ele.

-Harry!-

Algumas raparigas começaram aos risinhos e a dar pancadinhas nas costas de Cho.

Harry ignorou-as.

-Posso falar a sós contigo durante um momento?- Perguntou.

Cho mostrou-se surpresa, mas respondeu delicadamente.

-Claro, vamos.-

Caminharam até encontrarem um espacinho no corredor que estivesse mais vazio.

-Hum… Cho… eu…- Harry não sabia por onde começar.

-Aquilo que viste ontem à noite-

-Tu não me deves satisfações Harry. Eu não tenho nada a ver com quem estás ou deixas de estar.- Interrompeu Cho olhando desconfortavelmente para o chão.

-Não é-Quer dizer, claro, claro que não devo satisfações, mas- Nesse momento Cho olhou-o directamente nos olhos de uma forma algo desiludida.

-Mas, eu não queria que ficasses a pensar que aquilo de ontem foi alguma coisa demais, porque podias, por acaso, dizer ao Lestrange, como é teu namorado e isso… não sei… podia de alguma maneira prejudicar a Liah. Ainda por cima fui eu que causei tudo.- Explicou Harry.

-Está descansado Harry. Eu não vou dizer nada ao Thomas, e ele não é meu namorado!-

Harry sentiu como se se tivessse livrado de um fardo muito pesado.

-Obrigado Cho, muito obrigado.- Agradeceu ele sorrindo.

-De nada Harry.- Virou costas e dirigiu-se para o Grande Salão.

Harry fez o mesmo.

De repente viu Liah emergir da escadaria que dava acesso ás masmorras.

Teve vontade de lhe ir contar o que fizera, sentia que ela ia ficar feliz, mas desistiu ao ver Lestrange e Malfoy surgirem logo de seguida.

Thomas caminhava com Malfoy, quando viu Neville apanhar as suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e colocá-las na mochila apressadamente, com as faces completamente ruborizadas. A ajudá-lo estava a insuportável da amiguinha.

-Thomas, então, vens ou não?- Perguntou Malfoy uns passos mais à frente.

-Vai indo, eu já vou.-

-Como queiras.-

Quando Malfoy virou costas, Thomas encostou-se a uma parede e ficou a observar Neville e Asha.

Quando arrumaram o último livro e fecharam bem a mochila de Neville, ambos sorriram um ao outro. Neville estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

-Patéticos.- Sussurou Thomas para si mesmo.

De repente uma ideia ocorreu-lhe. Pegou na varinha, apontou-a á mochila de Nevile e murmurou:

-_Diffindo_.-

Nesse momento a mochila de Neville rasgou-se ao meio e tudo o que tanto trabalho lhe dera apanhar, caiu de novo ao chão.

Neville ficou a olhar para as suas coisas pasmado, quase a pontos de chorar devido ao embaraço. A maioria das pessoas no Hall ria da situação, incluindo Thomas.

Mas uma nova ideia surgiu-lhe.

Quase sem conseguir parar de rir, apontou a varinha a um frasco de tinta de Neville, que se encontrava perto deste e murmurou:

-_Entrail_.-

Asha soltou um pequeno grito. O frasco de tinta rebentou, e Neville ficou cheio de tinta preta, incluindo na cara.

Agora todos os que estavam em volta riam a bom rir.

Thomas quase estava dobrado em dois. Uma mão segurando a varinha e a outra na barriga, que já lhe doía de tanto rir.

Neville levantou-se e correu dali para fora em direcção à escadaria.

-Neville.- Gritou Asha, mas este já não a ouviu.

Asha continuou a arrumar delicadamente as coisas de Neville, a preocupação espelhada nas faces.

Nesse momento as palavras de Malfoy ocorreram a Thomas.

'_-Mas pensa lá, já imaginaste o quanto o Neville ia ficar destroçado, o quanto ele ia sofrer se-_'

Um sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios.

-És um génio Malfoy.- Sussurrou Thomas para si mesmo.

Guardou a varinha e caminhou até Asha.

-Precisas de ajuda?-

Asha reconhecera imediatamente aquela voz quente, grave e indiferente.

Levantou o olhar para, sem surpresa, encontrar o de Lestrange.

A sua expressão era, não de arrogância, mas encantadora, afável.

Sorria delicadamente para si.

Por momentos como que ficou deslumbrada com Thomas Lestrange. Quando voltou a si, respondeu friamente:

-Não, muito obrigado, não te incomodes.-

-Não é incómodo nenhum.- Respondeu Lestrange baixando-se e colocando um dos livros na mochila rasgada.

-Hum… vais precisar de ajuda para levares isto, a tua mochila está rasgada.-

Asha estava estupefacta com a atitude de Thomas Lestrange, olhava para ele pasmada.

-Hum… o que disseste…?- Perguntou, ainda meia atordoada.

-A tua mochila, está rasgada, não a vais conseguir levar sozinha.- Respondeu Lestrange sorrindo.

Ao olhar para a mochila Asha foi de novo resgatada para a realidade.

Apercebeu-se então de como deveria ter parecido estúpida e parva, a olhar assim para ele, ou melhor, igual a todas as outras raparigas. Sim, ele devia estar a pensar que ela era como todas as outras raparigas do castelo, essas é que olhavam para ele assim, pasmadas, a babarem-se.

-Estas coisas não são minhas, são do Neville.- Disse Asha, com um tom de provocação na voz. Para sua surpresa Lestrange não reagiu bruscamente, nem nada que se parecesse, limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e a continuar a arrumar os livros.

-Tu… tu vais continuar a ajudar, mesmo sabendo que isto é do Neville?-

-O que é que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra? Lá por isto ser dele é razão para eu não te ajudar?- Perguntou Lestrange, sem tom acusatório algum.

Asha corou levemente.

-Não, claro que não, mas como és tu- Interrompeu-se a meio, apercebendo-se do que dizia.

Thomas Lestrange não se mostrou ofendido, ao invés, sorriu encantadoramente.

-Bem, é óptimo ver que as pessoas têm boa opinião sobre mim.-

-Hum… não é isso… é só que… tu é que, parece que não dás valor a ninguém, só a ti, como se tudo e todos os que te rodeiam fossem insignificantes ao pé de ti. Desculpa estar-te a dizer isto, mas, tinha que dizer. É que, para dizer a verdade, estou a estranhar muito esta tua atitude.- Comentou Asha, com uma leve desconfiança na voz, colocando o último pergaminho na mochila.

Thomas Lestrange ajudou-a a colocar a mochila direita nos braços.

As suas faces ostentavam uns leves traços de tristeza, mas apesar disso continuava extremamente belo. Asha tinha de admitir que era uma beleza desconcertante.

Lestrange baixou a cabeça e quase num sussurro disse:

-Eu tive que criar essa imagem, essa realidade à minha volta, não tive escolha.-

-O quê?- Perguntou Asha perturbada por ver Thomas Lestrange falar assim.

Ele encontrou o seu olhar e continuou a falar, na mesma voz sussurrada de antes.

-Por ser filho de quem sou, as pessoas nunca confiaram em mim, nunca se aproximaram de mim, olhavam de lado, por isso sempre estive sozinho. Então, tive de aceitar que só podia confiar em mim mesmo, que o meu único amigo era aquele que via de todas as vezes que me olhava no espelho, eu queria que fosse diferente, como eu quis… Mas nunca me deram nem uma chance…-

Thomas Lestrange deixou de novo o olhar descair para o chão.

Asha tinha vontade de lhe tocar.

-Mas… mas tu estás sempre rodeado de pessoas, de raparigas lindas…-

De novo o olhar de Lestrange invadiu o seu.

-Quando dizes pessoas, queres dizer os Slytherin, o mesmo tipo de pessoas com que os _meus pais_ se davam, e as raparigas… podem ser muitas, mas nenhuma consegue preencher o que falta dentro de mim, além disso, não acho que nenhuma delas goste verdadeiramente de mim, fascinadas por mim, isso sim, gostar, não… Eu só queria que percebessem que eu não sou o meu pai, nem a minha mãe… só-isso.-

-Thomas eu-

-Ouve, eu nem sei porque é que te estou a dizer isto, mas, por favor, não contes nada disto a ninguém, estou a confiar em ti.-

-Claro que não, mas-

-Desculpa, mas agora tenho de ir.-

Virou costas e dirigiu-se para o Grande Salão, deixando Asha completamente estupefacta.

-Hoje acordaste cedo.- Comentou Ron com a boca cheia de panquecas.

-Sim, mas fez-me bem o passeio matinal, estive ali ao pé do lago.-

-Estou ansiosa pela aula com o professor Devant.- Comentou Hermione, espalhando doce numa torrada.

-Porque será?- Lançou Ron em tom falsamente curioso.

-Cala-te. Pensas que sou como as tuas outras amiguinhas? Digo isto porque quem teve aulas com ele já me disse que ele era como nenhum outro, mas não explicaram porquê.- Respondeu Hermione.

Harry sorriu abanando a cabeça e ao olhar para as portas do Grande Salão viu Lestrange entrar todo sorridente e quase correr para se juntar a Malfoy, contando-lhe em seguida algo que parecia ser hilariante.

-Ela caiu que nem uma patinha. Bem, tinhas que ver a carinha dela de pena, doidinha por me consolar.- Disse Thomas Lestrange sem parar de rir.

-Hum… realmente foi de génio apanhá-la dessa maneira. Adorava ter visto a cena. E o patético do coisa do Neville quando souber, coitadinho.- Comentou Malfoy também a rir.

-Vê-se logo na carinha dela que o seu tipo são os que precisam de amor e carinho. Draco meu amigo, já está fisgada, vou adorar dar-lhe um beijo ali, mesmo na frente do Nevillezinho, mesmo naquela de acabar com ele.-

-É isso mesmo.- Disse Malfoy imaginando a tristeza de Neville, achando a imagem deveras divertida.

Harry, Ron, e Hermione estavam juntamente com os Slytherin à espera junto da porta da sala de DCAT.

Harry reparara que Neville parecia abatido, mas o seu pensamento foi rapidamente desviado para Liah.

Reparou que Malfoy estava a falar animadamente com Goyle, nem daria por nada se Harry se aproximasse de Liah para falar com a mesma. Ainda por cima ela retirara-se do grupo em que estava para um canto, observando um pergaminho atentamente.

Harry deu o primeiro passo, mas parou. Malfoy poderia não reparar, mas outros veriam, Ron e Hermione por exemplo. Um Gryffindor a dirigir-se a uma Slytherin para falar em privado! Não, era imprudente. Que pensariam os outros? Posto isto recuou de novo para ao pé de Ron e Hermione, tentando desviar o olhar de Liah.

Nesse momento um homem vestido com umas calças informais pretas, sapatilhas elegantes e camisa branca impecável surgiu no corredor.

À medida que se aproximava, o professor Devant ainda parecia mais imponente. Era alto, corpo e face como que esculpidos por um qualquer cinzel divino.

Tinha um ar despreocupado e à vontade.

-Bom dia caros alunos.- Disse, antes de entrar na sala.

Todos o seguiram e sentaram-se rapidamente, ficando em silêncio, à espera.

Ele voltou-se, enfrentando a turma, de modo jovial, quase divertido.

-Ora bem, pelo que sei temos aqui alguns óptimos alunos a esta disciplina, mas posso dizer que não fiquei admirado com o nome de alguns deles.-

Harry quase podia jurar que o Professor Devant lhe lançou uma olhadela rápida.

-Primeiro, antes de tudo, quero perguntar a algum de vocês se já ouviu falar de mim, se já ouviu ou leu o meu nome em qualquer lugar?- Perguntou o professor Devant.

Harry achou a pergunta um pouco fora do normal, parecia o tipo de questão que Lockhart colocaria em primeiro lugar.

Ninguém respondeu, nem mesmo Hermione, que, como Harry, aparentava uma expressão algo confusa.

-Malfoy?- Perguntou de repente Devant, dirigindo-se para a mesa onde estavam Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle.

Malfoy olhava o professor Devant directamente nos olhos, com uma expressão algo estranha.

-Mas qual é a deste tipo?- Sussurrou-lhe Ron.

Harry encolheu os ombros, sem tirar os olhos de Devant e Malfoy.

-Não, eu nunca ouvi o seu nome senhor.- Respondeu por fim Malfoy, forçando um sorriso, que só soava a falso.

O professor Devant sorriu também e disse:

-Óptimo, excelente mesmo.- Voltou para ao pé da sua mesa e sentou-se na mesma.

-Porque não quero que ouçam coisas sobre mim ditas por outros, não quero que tirem conclusões precipitadas. Quero ser _eu_ a contar-vos a minha história sem ser distorcida por ódios antigos. E se perco o tempo precioso da nossa aula com isto é porque é importante, portanto ouçam com atenção.- Continuou o professor Devant.

-Que quererá ele dizer com tudo isto?- Perguntou Harry a Ron num sussurro.

-Não faço a mínima.-

Mas não se atreveram mais a falar, pois o professor Devant começara a sua história e eles direccionaram toda a sua atenção para ele.

-Quando entrei para esta escola, para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, estava desejoso de conhecer tudo, aprender coisas novas, desejoso de aventura. Durante 5 anos andei fascinado, devo ter devorado a biblioteca inteirinha, mas depois, as coisas novas esgotaram-se, já era sempre tudo o mesmo, tudo igual. Fartei-me. Os outros miúdos contentavam-se com as pequenas coisas que aprendiam aqui, mas eu não, e mesmo assim já estava bem mais adiantado que eles, já dominava alguma magia bem poderosa, já me havia tornado um animagus, mas eu queria mais, queria ser mais forte, ir até onde nenhum outro foi. O único que partilhava comigo estes sentimentos, era o meu melhor amigo, sempre nos demos bem, entendia monos às mil maravilhas, ajudava monos em tudo… Regulus, era esse o seu nome.-

Quando ouviu aquele nome Harry sentiu um arrepio, podia jurar que já o tinha ouvido em qualquer sítio, mas não se lembrava onde.

Após uma breve pausa como se estivesse a recordar, o professor Devant continuou:

-Nesse tempo Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte, tinha cada vez mais apoiantes. O terror estava instalado. Quantas e quantas vezes eu não imaginei que seria eu a destruí-lo, numa batalha dura, desgastante, mas em que o último golpe era meu, em que eu vencia gloriosamente, depois caía por terra, mas com a minha missão cumprida, no entanto uma rapariga linda resgatava-me de novo para o mundo dos vivos, completamente apaixonada por mim, e eu viveria feliz, idolatrado por tudo e todos, atingiria o que eu chamo de último estado. Portanto, decidi começar a treinar para a minha derradeira luta, eu acreditava que tudo aquilo iria mesmo acontecer.

No entanto, foi no meu sexto ano, depois das férias do natal, que a minha vida mudou por completo e que a minha descida aos infernos começou.

O Regulus chegou todo contente, com um projecto novo em mãos, um projecto que nos tornaria poderosos para lá do que poderíamos imaginar. Fiquei empolgado ao ver todo aquele entusiasmo, até que ele me contou qual era na realidade o seu _projecto_. Juntar-se às hostes de Lord Voldemort.-

Choque geral na sala, até os Slytherins não esperavam aquilo, apenas Malfoy não se mostrava surpreendido.

O professor Devant esperou que esta reacção passa-se, para continuar:

-É verdade, essa era a solução genial de Regulus. É claro que recusei… ao princípio.

Pensei bem, já tinha idade para compreender que não era com treinos que ia vencer Voldemort, já tinha aceite que a época em que estávamos não era de heroísmos mas sim de sobrevivência. Lord Voldemort era extremamente poderoso e os seus apoiantes eram cada vez mais, quem se lhe opunha era, sem eufemismos, morto. Já não era uma questão de ser sangue puro ou não, era uma questão de estar a favor ou contra. Qualquer sangue puro que estivesse contra não era melhor bem tratado do que um mero sangue de lama. Não havia meia opinião, indecisão, era apoiar ou morrer.

Portanto para mim, tornou-se uma questão de inteligência, de raciocinar. Se não os consegues vencer, junta-te a eles. Era simples. Pensei que mais tarde, quando as coisas acalmassem, sairia, talvez até ainda pudesse ter a minha batalha com Voldemort, até podia ser que estar infiltrado fosse uma mais valia para mim, descobriria os seus pontos fracos. Como estava enganado, como era inocente e estúpido, mas naquela altura pareceu-me tudo tão ridiculamente simples, eu tinha a certeza que era mais inteligente que qualquer um, portanto, se quisesse sair do esquema, seria-me fácil ludibriar Voldemort e pôr-me a andar.

Resultado, tornei-me um deles. Um Devorador da Morte.-

Nova pausa para reacções. Harry nem queria acreditar no que ouvia, mas não teve tempo para exprimir o seu espanto pois o professor Devant continuou:

-Fomos portanto procurar os nossos futuros novos amigos. Eu pensava que chegávamos, alguém nos levaria a Voldemort e depois de ele ver que estávamos à altura, beberíamos os três um bom vinho em forma de boas vindas. Hoje não acredito como fui capaz de pensar isto. Regulus não me levou a nenhum café ou taberna agradável, mas sim a um cemitério frio e sombrio, apesar de que já estávamos perto da primavera e quem nos recebeu não foi Lord Voldemort, mas sim um homem a quem eu nem sequer consegui ver a cara por causa do capuz que trazia, aliás, só lhe consegui ver as mãos porque trajava um manto negro de viagem que ia até aos pés. Conduziu-nos a uma casa velha lá num monte, apenas havia uma mesa e uma lareira acesa. Começava a ficar assustado, mas Regulus parecia fascinado com tudo o que estava a acontecer.

O homem dirigiu-se para a mesa e pegou numa caixa de veludo negro que lá se encontrava, abriu-a e pude ver o que lá estava, era uma peça em prata muito brilhante, como um carimbo mas todo em metal, tinha a forma de um crânio com uma cobra a sair-lhe da boca. Não tinha a menor ideia para que é que era aquilo, ou melhor, tinha, mas não quis acreditar.

O homem aproximou-se da lareira e começou a aquecer a peça de metal, os meus piores receios estavam confirmados, decidi que me recusaria a ser marcado com aquilo. Quando a parte da imagem já estava incandescente o suficiente, o homem pediu que nos aproximássemos e arregaçássemos a manga esquerda.

Comecei a recuar, a balbuciar desculpas, mas a expressão do homem não se alterou, até que Regulus, impaciente, me empurrou para junto da lareira.

Deixei o meu antebraço ficar à vista e o homem, sem meias medidas, sem uma palavra sequer de conforto, lançou a peça de metal a ferver contra a parte interior do meu antebraço, pressionando o mais que podia. Foi a dor mais insuportável que já senti até hoje, uma dor lancinante que nos esvazia de pensamentos, nos tira o fôlego, as forças, senti-me prestes a desmaiar, tive a certeza que não iria aguentar, que ia cair redondo no chão, a dor foi tão imensa que nem forças para gritar consegui arranjar.

De repente, tudo começou, lentamente, a voltar ao normal, o homem já havia cortado o contacto do brasão com a minha pele. A respiração começava a regularizar-se, o mundo parava de girar, voltava a sentir o chão debaixo dos pés. Talvez encorajado por eu não ter gritado, Regulus nem esperou que me recompusesse, quase correu para junto do homem, empurrando-me, o que fez com que caísse ao chão desamparado, mas não me importei, as minhas pernas pareciam borracha, portanto era melhor estar deitado.

Tentei observar a vez de Regulus e quase achei engraçado ver como engoliu em seco quando sentiu a superfície daquela maldita peça, como ele revirou os olhos de dor, como ele também não foi capaz de gritar, como arquejava descontroladamente.

Quando acabou Regulus encostou-se á lareira, prestes a cair para qualquer um dos lados, olhos vidrados de dor, a respiração a voltar ao normal.

O homem depois de limpar cuidadosamente o brasão, arrumou-o na caixa de veludo e sem mais uma palavra desmaterializou-se.

Mas rapidamente esqueci aquele episódio, pois o meu prazer em descobrir coisas novas voltava a vir ao de cima. A partir daí foi-me dada a conhecer uma nova liberdade de acção, à medida que ia subindo na consideração do _Senhor das Trevas_, à medida que me iam sendo dadas missões mais e mais importantes, eu ia ficando cada vez mais iludido de que podia fazer o que quisesse, o véu do poder não me deixava ver a gravidade de tudo o que estava a acontecer à minha volta, mas até aí, nunca tinha morto ninguém! Torturado, pressionado, sim, mas morto, isso não.

Regulus e eu continuávamos amigos, claro, mas à medida que o tempo passava, eu fui vendo, ou melhor, eu fui-me convencendo, de que ele era um desastrado, que o seu talento era muito pouco para responder às necessidades de Voldemort. Aliás, passei a achar todos eles inferiores a mim. Observava-os, via como o desiludiam, pensei que era uma questão de tempo até, também ele, se aperceber que era eu o único em quem podia confiar.

Por isso esperei pacientemente, e não imaginam a minha felicidade quando, passado algum tempo fui chamado, à aua, presença. Era uma nova missão, muito mais arriscada que todas as outras, muito mais importante, e foi a mim que ele escolheu, a mim.

Disse que faria o que fosse preciso, qualquer coisa, no entanto, estive prestes a recuar quando me disse o que era para fazer. Porque era preciso matar.-

O professor Devant pausou de novo, todas as raparigas da turma soltaram ah's de exclamação ao ouvir a última parte da narração de Devant.

Mas antes que todos se recompusessem ele continuou:

-Acreditem em mim, não queria aceitar, não imaginam o que eu queria ter dito que não, que não o fazia. No entanto, ali, perante ele, frente a frente com ele, não conseguem idealizar o quanto isso é impossível. Senti-me tão pequeno, tão fraco… Portanto acedi e parti em busca do mal tratante que teria de eliminar. Disseram-me onde o poderia encontrar, e à medida que avançava fui-me convencendo de que ele merecia, afinal tinha desiludido o Senhor das Trevas.

Portanto, quando cheguei ao meu destino, já não levava peso algum na consciência, estava em paz comigo mesmo e com o que iria ter de fazer.

Fui dar a uma estalagem decrépita, no meio de nenhures, a cair de podre, com uma bruxa horrível como recepcionista. Petrifiquei-a e comecei a procurar nos poucos quartos que havia, eram apenas sete, lembro-me perfeitamente, pois foi no último, no sétimo, que fui encontrar a minha vítima, não tive dúvidas de que era aquela pessoa, porque para além de todos os outros quartos estarem vazios, havia outra razão.

A minha vítima estava sentada na cama, envolta na penumbra do quarto, a lamuriar-se para consigo, quando finalmente ouviu o ranger da porta, olhou directamente para mim, e mesmo com a pouco luz existente, reconheci imediatamente aquele olhar ansioso. Regulus.

Não queria acreditar, o meu melhor amigo era a minha primeira vítima! Foi como se o mundo desabasse todo em cima de mim, toda a realidade sem culpa que construí para aquela situação desabou.

Ele correu para mim, ajoelhou-se e começou a balbuciar algo do género que tinha feito um erro desastroso, que com certeza ele ia mandar alguém para liquidá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, que não sabia o que fazer e por fim, pediu-me ajuda, agradeceu-me por ter vindo à sua procura para o ajudar, que era sem dúvida, o melhor amigo que alguma vez tivera ou que iria ter.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas naquela altura, para mim era ponto aceite que jamais mataria Regulus. Resolvi dizer-lhe a verdade, que me tinham mandado para matar uma pessoa, mas que até ao momento nunca soubera que era dele que se tratava. Vi o alívio no seu olhar, pois tinha a certeza, tal como eu, de que jamais o mataria.

Prometi que o ajudaria, portanto começou a arrumar as poucas coisas que tinha enquanto se desfazia em agradecimentos, mas de repente, enquanto o observava a juntar tudo o que era seu, uma nova visão do problema surgiu-me, tenho quase a certeza de que foi Voldemort que me obrigou a vê-la e a aceitá-la.

Apercebi-me de que se ajudasse Regulus também eu acabaria por morrer, tal como ele, pois havia muitos outros que não se importariam minimamente em matá-lo. Realizei que só existiam duas situações possíveis, ou morríamos os dois, isto caso o ajudasse, ou mataria Regulus e poderia assim, continuar a viver.

Por isso, apontei a varinha a Regulus, que não se apercebera por estar de costas, e as minhas últimas palavras para ele, foram um mísero e cobarde pedido de desculpas, pois nesse momento ele virou-se para mim, mas já era tarde de mais, um jacto de luz verde já se tinha evadido da minha varinha e estava prestes a atingi-lo. Nesses últimos momentos em que estivemos frente a frente, nesses últimos segundos, quase que posso jurar que vislumbrei no seu olhar uma desilusão imensa.

Regulus caiu morto aos meus pés e quando a realidade do que tinha feito caiu sobre mim, ajoelhei-me perto dele, como que para o tentar acordar, mas não fui capaz de lhe tocar, ao invés disso, fugi dali para fora, corri o mais rápido que podia, quando já não podia mais deixei-me cair para o chão, estava numa floresta suja e lamacenta, lembro-me de ter pensado que era o sítio apropriado para uma pessoa como eu acabar, julguei ser justo que as minhas últimas golfadas de ar fossem daquele ar fétido e impuro, pois quase que podia jurar que ia morrer, que não ia suportar o peso da minha consciência, fechei os olhos e deixei-me ficar assim, à espera da morte.

Acordei no dia seguinte já com o sol a iluminar todas as árvores, apercebi-me de que não tinha morrido e odiei-me por isso, mas passado um bocado encarei aquela situação como uma nova oportunidade e decidi-me a abandonar a vida que tinha levado até aquele momento, iria deixar de ser um Devorador da Morte, iria aliar-me aqueles que queriam ver Voldemort destruído, pois ele era o culpado de tudo de mau que tinha acontecido, não iria voltar atrás. Fugi e procurei ajuda perto daqueles que lutavam contra ele, mas ninguém confiava mais em mim.

Vivi fugido portanto, evitando mais que tudo os aliados dele, até que soube da grande notícia, Voldemort tinha sido morto, por uma criança de 1 ano. Não quis acreditar, pensei ser impossível, mas mesmo assim festejei, festejei e senti-me feliz como à muito não me sentia. Até que um dia encontrei Dumbledore, e ele, ele confiou em mim, compreendeu as minhas razões para fazer o que fiz e agora que Voldemort voltou, deu-me protecção, deixando-me ser o vosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E agora aqui estou eu, contei-vos isto porque queria que ouvissem a minha versão das coisas, espero que compreendam. Quem quiser dizer algo, faça o favor.-

O professor Devant calou-se e ficou à espera, no entanto ninguém falou, ninguém fez o mínimo som.

Harry estava estupefacto, como é que Dumbledore confiava num homem que traíra o seu melhor amigo.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e todos deram um salto, no entanto ninguém arrumou o que quer que fosse, a não ser Malfoy, que colocou todos os seus livros o mais rápido que pode dentro da mochila e saiu sem olhar para trás.

-Bem, já que não querem perguntar nada, acho que podem seguir os passos do vosso colega.-

Lentamente todos começaram a arrumar e a sair, ainda meio atordoados com tudo o que ouviram.

-Nós ouvimos mesmo aquilo tudo?- Perguntou Ron já no corredor.

-Acho que sim.- Respondeu Hermione.

-Vocês não acham que o Dumbledore se está a arriscar de mais? Já são quatro Devoradores da Morte que ele põe cá dentro.- Comentou Ron.

-Quatro!- Questionou Hermione.

-Sim, Devant, Snape, Lestrange e, muito provavelmente, Malfoy.- Esclareceu Ron.

-Oh, essa é nova, agora é o Malfoy também? Já não te chegava dizeres que o Lestrange era um?- Escarneceu Hermione.

-Só acreditas se quiseres, mas vais ver depois.-

-Não acredito que nenhum deles seja, se o Dumbledore confia no professor Devant e no professor Snape, nós também devemos confiar, quanto ao Lestrange duvido muito que o seja, pode ser do piorio, mas não acredito que seja um deles, e quanto ao Malfoy, duvido ainda mais.- Rematou Hermione.

-O Harry de certeza pensa o mesmo que eu, não é Harry?- Perguntou Ron.

-Hã…? O quê?-

-Harry, estás a dormir ou quê?- Perguntou Hermione

-Hum… não. Estava-me a tentar lembrar onde já ouvi aquele nome, Regulus, tenho a certeza que já o ouvi, mas não me lembro onde.- Esclareceu Harry.

-Podia-mos ir verificar na biblioteca, pode ser que encontremos alguma coisa.- Sugeriu Hermione.

-Sim… podia-mos.- Respondeu Harry vagamente, pois nesse momento a sua atenção focou-se num grupo de raparigas Slytherin que passava a uns metros deles, do qual Liah fazia parte.

Queria tanto falar com ela, ainda não tivera a oportunidade de conversar sobre o que se passara na noite anterior. O facto é que não conseguia esquecer aquele abraço.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III- A cabana dos gritos**

-Não é tão bom quando saímos finalmente de mais uma aula de poções?- Perguntou Ron, enquanto se dirigiam para o Grande Salão, para almoçar.

-Hum… Seria, se não tivéssemos toneladas de relatórios para fazer sobre os efeitos da Mantícora nas poções.- Respondeu Hermione – Harry já te lembraste onde ouviste o nome Regulus?- Perguntou.

-Não, eu tenho a certeza que já o ouvi, mas não me consigo lembrar onde. Estive metade da noite a pensar nisso, mas não consigo.- Respondeu Harry num tom um pouco desanimado.

Ele, Ron e Hermione estiveram, no dia anterior, enfiados na biblioteca durante duas horas sem conseguirem uma só linha que fosse, que se referisse a um Regulus que tivesse sido Devorador da Morte.

Depois de estarem completamente saciados, Harry Ron e Hermione prepararam-se para irem dar uma volta pelos terrenos, no entanto foram impedidos pela chuva que começava a cair.

-Hum… parece que só nos resta a sala comum.- Comentou Ron.

-Isso ou a biblioteca.- Disse Hermione.

Ron olhou para ela com um olhar de desdém.

-Poupa-me Hermione. Não me vou agora enfiar numa biblioteca.- Disse Ron.

-Também não me apetece ir para a biblioteca. Vamos para a sala comum.- Finalizou Harry.

-Tudo bem, mas tenho que começar a fazer os trabalhos de Tranfiguração e Poções.- Comentou Hermione.

A sala comum estava repleta de gente e com o som da chuva a bater contra os vidros da janela, tinham que elevar a voz para se fazerem ouvir uns aos outros.

Harry procurou em volta por três lugares vagos e reparou numa mesa onde apenas se encontrava Neville, a escrever algo num pergaminho, com um livro de herbologia ao seu lado.

-Vamos ali para ao pé do Neville.- Disse Harry.

-Vão indo e guardem-me lugar, que eu só vou buscar os meus livros.- Pediu Hermione.

Harry e Ron assentiram com a cabeça e enquanto ela desaparecia pelas escadas dos dormitórios das raparigas, eles começaram-se a dirigir para a mesa.

-Oi Neville.- Cumprimentou Harry.

Neville sorriu-lhes e indicou-lhes que se sentassem.

-Então, que estás a fazer?- Perguntou Ron.

-Estou a acabar o meu relatório sobre plantas carnívoras, que a professora Sprout pediu.- Explicou Neville.

Nesse momento Ginny passou por eles em direcção à saída, no entanto ia apressada demais para sequer reparar.

Ron levantou-se e perguntou, quase a gritar:

-GINNY! ONDE VAIS?-

Ginny parou, virou-se e respondeu simplesmente:

-NÃO TENS NADA A VER COM ISSO.- Dito isto deu meia volta e saiu pelo retrato.

-Se eu sei que ela se anda a encontrar com aquele Lestrange, eu não sei o que lhe faço.- Comentou Ron furioso.

-Ron, acalma-te. Não podes controlar a Ginny, além disso ela é uma rapariga inteligente, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai perceber quem realmente é o Lestrange, se é que já não percebeu.- Disse Harry, numa tentativa de acalmar o amigo.

Ron respirou fundo e pareceu acalmar-se.

Nesse momento Hermione pousou uma pilha de livros em cima da mesa.

-Olá Neville. Bem, os livros estão cada vez mais pesados.- Comentou, recuperando o fôlego e colocando em cima da mesa um monte de pergaminhos.

-Só de olhar para isso tudo, já estou com o meu cérebro prestes a implodir.- Comentou Ron.

-Convenhamos que para que isso aconteça não é preciso muito.- Disse Hermione em tom sarcástico.

Ron respondeu-lhe com um sorriso do mesmo tom.

Harry e Neville riram.

-Neville, pareces bem mais divertido do que ontem, andaste um bocado em baixo desde o almoço.- Comentou Harry.

-Nah, não foi nada de importante, esquece. A Asha esteve comigo, ela acha-me fixe, é das raras raparigas que detesta o Lestrange em vez de o adorar, portanto, o mundo é belo.-

Todos riram e Hermione comentou:

-Hum… isso está-me a parecer amor Neville Longbottom.-

Neville corou mas não deixou de sorrir.

-Quem sabe…?- Disse simplesmente.

-Tens bom gosto, ela é do tipo que jogava na final do meu campeonato.- Comentou Ron.

Harry começou-se a rir e Hermione disse:

-Pois, era preciso era ela querer jogar no teu campeonato, o que duvido.-

Todos se riram menos Ron.

-Pois tenho a certeza que qualquer uma quereria, elas descabelam-se por mim.- Comentou Ron.

-Claaaro.- Disse Hermione.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam agora no hall de entrada, a prepararem-se para irem para as respectivas aulas.

-Bem, nós vamos ter Técnicas de Ataque e Defesa em Campo, portanto vai lá para a tua salinha aprender curas, que nós vamos para os terrenos lutar, digladiarmo-nos, até que no fim Ron Weasley sai justo vencedor.- Disse Ron para Hermione.

-Tu andas com um problema de auto afirmação qualquer, não andas?- Perguntou Hermione.

Ron respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Temos mesmo que ir Hermione, encontramo-nos depois no Grande Salão.- Disse Harry.

-Hum… Harry… só mais uma coisa. A vossa aula é com o professor Devant, não é?-

-Sim. Porquê?-

-Bem… é que… estejam atentos, sim? É que… nunca se sabe. Bem, vou andando.- Disse Hermione, virando costas e começando a subir a escadaria.

-Achas mesmo que há algum risco de ele tentar alguma coisa?- Perguntou Ron.

-Hum… não somos nós que temos uma caveira marcada a ferro no braço esquerdo. Além disso, um pouco de atenção não nos vai fazer mal nenhum.- Respondeu Harry.

Ambos se encaminharam para os terrenos e depressa avistaram um grupo de alunos nos arredores da Floresta Proibida.

-Mr. Potter e Mr. Weasley, espero que tenham mais em conta as horas para a próxima vez.- Comentou o professor Devant, quando Harry e Ron se juntaram à turma.

-Bem, mas vamos então começar-

Harry depressa deixou de tomar atenção ao que o professor dizia. Perscrutou os alunos de Slytherin que lá se encontravam, Malfoy olhava o professor Devant com o mesmo olhar estranho da primeira aula. Harry não sabia explicar o que poderia significar.

À direita de Malfoy encontrava-se Pansy Parkinson. Harry não demorou o olhar nela, pois ao seu lado, estava quem ele, inconscientemente, procurava.

Liah ouvia atentamente as palavras do professor Devant. Os seus olhos denotavam um certo cansaço, no entanto a sua beleza continuava intocável.

As lembranças da noite em que ambos se abraçaram, tomaram imediatamente conta da sua mente. Era como se Harry pudesse sentir os seus braços finos e delicados junto ao seu corpo.

Estas sensações sufocavam-no de uma maneira incomensurável, consumiam-no por dentro, faziam-no sentir fraco, pois sabia que não devia ter tais sentimentos, tais desejos, tais sensações.

Como se se apercebesse que estava a ser observada, Liah desviou os olhos do professor Devant e encontrou os de Harry.

Harry sentiu-se corar, mas não foi isso que mais o preocupou, mas sim a vontade que se apoderou dele, quando o azul dos olhos de Liah se fundiu com os seus, de fazer uma coisa absurdamente estúpida, ali mesmo.

No entanto alguém o puxou e Harry voltou à realidade, desviando o olhar, para encontrar Ron a mirá-lo de uma forma inquisitiva.

-Hello, está aí alguém? Estás a dormir ou quê, Harry?- Perguntou Ron.

-Estava distraído. Então o que é para fazer?-

-Fazer pares e praticar Protego, juntamente com Expelliarmus.- Explicou Ron.

- Vamos então mostrar ao professor Devant que também deve ter alguma atenção connosco.- Disse Harry sorrindo.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na mesa dos Gryffindor a acabar de jantar. Os primeiros a explicar a Hermione como tinha sido a aula de TADC.

-Não aconteceu nada fora do normal, para dizer a verdade.- Comentou Ron.

-Passamos a aula a praticar ora Expelliarmus, ora Protego, enquanto o professor andava dum lado para o outro a corrigir os que estavam mal.- Acrescentou Harry, tendo o seu pequeno momento de auto congratulação, ao lembrar-se de quando o professor Devant o elogiou pela perfeição com que realizava ambos os feitiços.

-Não sei como é possível ele ter sido um Devorador da Morte, porque ele até é bem fixe.- Comentou Ron, olhando por momentos para a mesa dos professores.

-Eu também o acho simpático e tudo mais, mas nunca se sabe, portanto vamos estar atentos.- Disse Hermione.

Harry e Ron aquiesceram, no entanto, no momento seguinte, Harry viu Liah encaminhar-se para as portas do Grande Salão e sair.

-Hum… eu vou indo. Vejo-vos na Sala Comum.- Disse, levantando-se em seguida.

-Espera por nós, estamos quase a acabar, só falta a sobremesa.- Disse Ron.

-Vemo-nos depois, eu lembrei-me que tenho de ir ver uma coisa para amanhã.-

Harry dirigiu-se no passo mais rápido que conseguia para as portas do Grande Salão, porém, quando se viu na penumbra do Hall de Entrada, parou.

'O que é que eu estou a fazer? O que é que se está a passar comigo? '

Mas antes que pudesse responder às perguntas que o inundavam, algo pareceu apoderar-se dele, impelindo-o a continuar.

Deu por si quase a correr ao longo do Hall, quando avistou um vulto a dirigir-se para as masmorras.

A luz da lua trespassou por uma abertura no céu carregado de nuvens, iluminando todo o corredor e Harry teve a certeza que era ela. Os seus cabelos castanhos brilhavam de uma forma irreal quando banhados pelo luar.

Acelerou o passo e quando ela se preparava para descer o primeiro degrau, segurou-a delicadamente no braço.

Ela deu meia volta e pela segunda vez, o azul acinzentado brilhante dos seus olhos inundou os olhos de Harry. Perto daquele brilho, a luz da lua não era mais que uma mera sombra.

-Harry!-

A sua voz quebrou o silêncio frio, o silêncio que censurava cada gesto dele. Aquela voz agradavelmente quente e suave, fez com que todos os seus sentidos se alterassem de uma forma inebriante.

Impedido de raciocinar pelo olhar dela, que lhe baralhava todos os pensamentos lógicos, apenas embriagado pela vontade de a sentir junto a si, Harry sentiu o seu próprio braço puxá-la para perto dele, para de seguida sentir o seu corpo perfeito num abraço envolvente.

Sentia a respiração quente dela no seu pescoço, o seu coração a bater-lhe descompassadamente no peito, conseguia cheirar o doce aroma indecifrável dos seus cabelos.

Encontrou a pele suave do pescoço dela, num leve beijo, que há muito os seus lábios ardiam por concretizar.

Seguiu-se outro e mais outro, era como se tomasse uma droga que o viciasse a cada segundo que passava.

Saboreava a pele dela, a qual reagia a cada beijo com leves arrepios, como que invadida por uma onda de prazer.

A face de Harry deslizou pela dela, contemplou a beleza de cada traço. Liah tinha os olhos fechados, a boca meio aberta, inspirando golfadas de ar irregulares.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou até ao pescoço dela. Observou por momentos os seus lábios rosados, deixou descair o olhar até ao pescoço da mesma, no entanto o seu olhar encontrou algo mais. Iluminado pela luz lúgubre das tochas, o brasão de Slytherin destacava-se portentosamente na capa dela. A serpente parecia olhá-lo de frente.

De repente uma mão elevou-lhe docemente a cabeça. Os seus olhares encontraram-se, um leve sorriso brincava-lhe nos lábios.

No entanto, a imagem da serpente de Slytherin sobrepunha-se a qualquer visão.

Afastou-se como se o simples tocar dela o queimasse. Viu os olhos da rapariga inundarem-se de confusão.

Não aguentava mais, deu meia volta e correu para a escadaria, para se dirigir à sala comum dos Gryffindor.

Liah seguiu-o com o olhar, até Harry se desvanecer na escuridão do castelo.

Não conseguia compreender o que se tinha passado ali. Não compreendia nada, nem sequer porque tinha acontecido.

Colocou a mão no pescoço, onde tantas vezes os lábios de Harry tinham encontrado a sua pele. Sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la por inteiro, mas não fora apenas isso que sentira, nesse momento uma lágrima solitária percorria-lhe a face.

Baixou a cabeça e retomou o seu caminho.

Harry passou da sala comum directamente para o dormitório, sem falar nem olhar para ninguém.

Queria respostas, mas só lhe eram oferecidas mais e mais perguntas. O ar fugia-lhe dos pulmões, não conseguia respirar. Parecia que o coração lhe ia saltar do peito a qualquer momento.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou ali no escuro, a olhar para a janela. O pensamento repleto de imagens do que se tinha passado no Hall de Entrada.

'Porquê? '

'Porque é que tenho de me sentir assim? Porque é que tenho de sentir todas aquelas coisas? '

'Porque é que a quero tanto? '

Nesse momento, a palavra que o Chapéu Seleccionador proferiu, quando Liah o colocou na cabeça, ecoou na mente de Harry, corrompendo-a.

'_SLYTHERIN! _'

Harry agarrou no objecto que se encontrava mais próximo e arremessou-o contra a janela. O candeeiro de mesa despedaçou-se contra a mesma, pedaços de vidro e de porcelana caíram ao chão.

A brisa fria que se sentia lá fora entrou pela janela partida.

Harry sentiu-se arrepiar, mas não se mexeu, não fez um único movimento. Ficou apenas a olhar para o nada, mente vazia de pensamentos.

Liah estava sentada na sua cama, pernas entre os braços e cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.

Ouvia vozes e risos vindos da sala comum dos Slytherin, no entanto, pareciam tão distantes. Sentia-se sozinha, num mundo à parte. Rodeada pela penumbra que se instalara no dormitório, a sua mente dava lugar a pensamentos e divagações confusas. Imagens, conversas, olhares…

'Porque é que fazes isto comigo? '

Deixou-se cair para trás, aconchegou a cabeça na almofada e fora naquele momento, que tomara uma decisão que iria mudar o rumo daquela história.

-Harry? Estás aí?- Perguntou a voz de Ron vinda da entrada do dormitório. Seguiram-se passos e a figura dele apareceu ao lado de Harry.

-O que é que se passou aqui!- Perguntou Ron olhando para a janela partida e para o monte de destroços no chão.

De seguida focou a sua atenção em Harry.

-Harry, estás bem?-

-Sim, estou. Só um pouco cansado, acho que vou dormir.- Respondeu Harry, levantou-se, tirou a varinha do manto e apontou-a à janela.

-_Reparo!_-

Os vidros voltaram todos ao lugar.

Foi a vez do candeeiro de mesa. Harry pegou nele, depois de já estar reparado, e colocou-o no lugar.

-Ainda não me disseste o que se passou aqui.- Comentou Ron, com uma expressão algo séria.

Harry forçou um sorriso e respondeu:

-Queria só ver se o vidro era inquebrável. Parece que não.-

Ron olhou para ele com a confusão estampada no rosto.

-Eu acho mesmo melhor dormires e vê lá se descansas bem. Qualquer coisa estou lá em baixo.- Disse Ron, como que temente pela saúde mental de Harry.

No entanto este limitou-se a aquiescer, começando de seguida a despir-se.

Ron saiu, ainda algo hesitante.

Harry vestiu o pijama e deitou-se.

Estava cansado, tinha a certeza que o sono não iria tardar.

Passados alguns momentos deu por si a abraçar-se a si próprio, como se sentisse de facto, algo mais entre os seus braços, e a saborear, inconscientemente, cada memória dos beijos que lhe dera.

Abanou violentamente a cabeça, querendo livrar-se de todos aqueles pensamentos absurdos, odiando-se a si mesmo.

Foi então que, não podendo mais vencer o sono, se deixou por fim levar.

---------------------

O castelo acordou sob um céu azul e límpido, em que brilhava um sol que iluminava todos os terrenos, mas de uma forma pálida e fria.

Harry ainda envolto num manto de sono, sentia algo a abaná-lo e a gritar-lhe aos ouvidos palavras sem sentido. O que quer que fosse estava deveras a enervá-lo. Por mais que quisesse não havia sono que resistisse a tal revolta, e a pouco e pouco a voz de Ron foi-se clarificando.

-Harry acorda, já estamos atrasados! Olha que eu vou-me embora e deixo-te aí, para depois ouvires um raspanete por causa de faltares.-

-Já vai Ron, já vai.- Respondeu Harry num sussurro inconformado.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou momentaneamente cego, com a luz que provinha da janela.

O ar frio envolveu-lhe o corpo. Sentiu uma vontade tremenda de se voltar a enrolar nos cobertores.

-Não te despaches, não. Está descansado que eu espero por ti.- Comentou Ron, enquanto se sentava na sua cama, esfregando os olhos.

-Eu sei que sim.- Respondeu Harry levantando-se lentamente e começando a vestir-se.

-Ainda não me disseste o que é que se passou aqui ontem. Janela partida, candeeiro no chão. Deu-te algum ataque?- Perguntou Ron.

Harry demorou-se na resposta que não esclareceu absolutamente nada:

-Foi apenas um mau momento, não quero falar disso… Bem, vamos?-

Harry pegou na mochila, colocou-a ao ombro e começou a descer as escadas.

-Ok, ok, já não está cá quem falou.- Comentou Ron, mais para si próprio do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Quando entraram no Grande Salão, já a maioria dos alunos tinha acabado de tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Apressaram-se a sentar-se perto de Hermione.

-Finalmente! Onde é que vocês estiveram?- Perguntou ela.

-O Harry não se queria levantar.- Respondeu Ron, enquanto enchia o seu copo com sumo de abóbora.

Harry já dilacerava as suas torradas com doce o mais rápido que podia, até que reparou numa carta em frente de Hermione. Engoliu tudo o que tinha na boca, e depois de um pouco de sumo perguntou, apontando para a carta:

-De quem é?-

A princípio Hermione não percebeu do que ele estava a falar, mas assim que seguiu o olhar de Harry até à carta, a sua expressão modificou-se e apressou-se a pegar nela e a arrumá-la dentro do manto.

Com um sorriso forçado respondeu por fim:

-Hum… é dos meus pais. É só para saber com vão as coisas.-

Harry sorriu e assentiu, no entanto tinha quase a certeza de que aquela carta não era dos pais de Hermione. Olhou para Ron e percebeu que ele achava exactamente o mesmo que ele.

-Olhem, eu vou indo para a sala. Encontramo-nos lá.- Disse Hermione, levantou-se, pegou na mochila e dirigiu-se para as portas do Salão.

-Que estranho! Porque é que ela não nos quis dizer de quem, realmente, era a carta?- Perguntou Ron.

-Então tu também não acreditaste na história dos pais?-

-Claro que não.-

-Ouve, quando ela a colocou dentro do manto, eu consegui ver um L, mas foi só.- Comentou Harry.

-Hum… L… quem é que conhecemos, com um nome que comece por L, que pudesse escrever à Hermione?-

-Hum… deixa ver… acho que só o Lupin, mas se fosse ele, ela mostrava-nos a carta. Afinal o que é que ele podia dizer que nós não pudéssemos saber? Além disso, não tem necessariamente de ser alguém que, nós, também conheçamos.- Disse Harry.

-Tens razão, mas pensamos nisto depois, que agora temos é que ir para Transfiguração.- Comentou Ron, depois de uma olhadela ao relógio.

Ambos se encaminharam então para o Hall.

Quando subiam as escadas apressados, duas raparigas começaram a descer, uma delas era Liah.

Harry estacou a olhar para ela, tentava encontrar algo para dizer, para explicar o que se passara na noite passada, porque de certeza ela iria querer saber.

Estavam cada vez mais próximas, Liah ainda não olhara uma única vez para ele, vinha a falar animadamente com a outra rapariga.

Estava quase a passar por ele, Harry preparava-se para que ela parasse mesmo à sua frente.

No entanto o que se passou a seguir em nada tinha a ver com o cenário que Harry idealizou. Liah limitou-se a passar por ele, sem um toque, sem sequer um simples olhar, foi como se nem o tivesse visto, como se não o conhecesse, como se ele não existisse. Esta indiferença revoltou-o, teve vontade de dar meia volta e fazê-la ver que ele estava ali, fazê-la relembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior entre ambos.

-Harry, então! Estás mesmo com vontade de ouvir da professora McGonagall, não estás!- Perguntou Ron, com um tom de voz já algo exasperado, já no cimo da escada, trazendo Harry de volta à realidade.

-Não, não estou! Vamos.- Respondeu Harry secamente, acelerando o passo.

O dia decorreu normalmente, porém Harry não se conseguira concentrar em nenhuma das aulas, não conseguia parar de pensar em Liah, começava a achar que ia dar em doido. Por diversas vezes estiveram perto um do outro, por diversas vezes se cruzaram, mas ela continuava a agir como se não o visse, ao ponto de Harry começar a pensar que devia estar invisível ou qualquer coisa do género.

Harry e Ron aproveitaram um pouco do tempo disponível entre a última aula e o jantar para adiantar algum trabalho que tinham, enterrando-se nos livros, na biblioteca.

Resistiram pouco mais de meia hora, até que resolveram ir procurar Hermione.

-Para quê estar na biblioteca, quando temos toda a matéria compilada e resumida num génio chamado Hermione?- Perguntou Ron num tom aborrecido.

Harry sorriu, imaginando o que Hermione diria a Ron se ouvisse aquele comentário.

Estavam no corredor do segundo andar quando Harry viu Liah. Não soube se foi pelo facto de ter sido explicitamente ignorado durante todo o dia, se foi por outra inexplicável e incompreensível razão, mas o facto é que passou algo pela cabeça dele que o levou a tomar a irracional decisão de fazer algo, ali mesmo, na frente de todos.

-Olá rapazes!- Disse uma vez conhecida vinda de detrás de Harry e Ron.

-Olá Hermione!- Retribuiu Ron, mas Harry não ouvia, todo o seu ser estava concentrado em Liah que caminhava um pouco á frente deles.

Começou a caminhar em direcção a ela. Tinha decidido pedir-lhe explicações, o porquê daquela nova atitude, e por último, mas não menos importante, a sua mente também já auto decidira, e até já previra, um extasiante beijo entre ambos, depois de dados todos os esclarecimentos. Não queria saber que Ron ou Hermione estivessem a assistir, ou que muitos mais alunos estivessem ali também.

Harry preparava-se para agarrar um braço de Liah, de modo a alcançá-la, no entanto, nesse momento alguém chamou o nome dela, ela virou costas e dirigiu-se na direcção contrária.

Harry apercebeu-se então da loucura que estivera prestes a cometer. Abanou a cabeça levemente, como que a dissipar todas e quaisquer hipóteses de tais ideias lhe passarem de novo pela mente.

-Hum… Harry… posso saber o é que te deu?- Perguntou Ron.

Harry colocou um sorriso e virou-se para eles, respondendo:

-Julguei ter visto a Angelina, e queria-lhe perguntar uma coisa sobre o treino de Quidditch, mas afinal não era ela.-

Harry olhou para Hermione, receoso de ir encontrar um qualquer olhar iluminado por um sorriso malicioso, como que dizendo que tinha entendido tudo o que se tinha passado, que a ela não a enganava tão facilmente como a Ron. Muito longe disto, Hermione nem sequer olhava para ele, estava com o olhar perdido num ponto algures atrás dele. Curioso com o que captava daquela forma a atenção da amiga, Harry seguiu-lhe o olhar, e para seu enorme espanto, foi encontrar Malfoy encostado a uma parede. Este nem sequer deu por Harry a observá-lo, pois estava, fixado em Hermione.

-Bem, vamos então!- Disse Ron.

-Sim, vamos.- Concordou Hermione.

Harry apressou-se a acompanhá-los. Demorou o olhar na amiga por uns momentos. Hermione parecia distante. Harry não sabia se era maior o sentimento de alívio por ela não ter reparado nas verdadeiras intenções de Harry, naquele momentâneo davaneio, se o sentimento de confusão que o assomou depois de ter reparado naquela, nada discreta, troca de olhares.

-Harry, posso saber porque é que estás a olhar para mim dessa maneira?- Perguntou Hermione surpreendendo Harry.

-Hum… não é nada, estava distraído…- Respondeu Harry, decidindo-se a esquecer todo aquele assunto, pois com certeza estava a ser paranóico. Afinal, que é que havia de tão estranho em Hermione e Malfoy se estarem a matar um ao outro com o olhar!

Asha estava com Neville na biblioteca, a ajudá-lo a completar um complicado manuscrito para poções.

De repente Thomas passou por eles, acompanhado de um Slytherin do sétimo ano. Não demorou o olhar em nenhum deles por um segundo que fosse.

-Neville… hum… eu tenho que ir! Lembrei-me que tenho que fazer uma coisa!- Disse Asha.

Neville olhou para ela espantado, mas acenou docemente com a cabeça, presenteando-a com um aberto sorriso, no entanto Asha nem sequer reparara nisso, pois já caminhava para a saída da biblioteca.

Avistou Thomas e o amigo ao longe e começou a segui-los. O rapaz que o acompanhava virou num corredor e Thomas prosseguiu sozinho.

Passados alguns momentos, Thomas virou também para um corredor, no entanto quando Asha virou para o mesmo sítio, deu consigo sozinha, ele não se avistava em lugar algum, nem ele nem ninguém.

Era um corredor escuro, nada ajudado pelo luar, que se encontrava encoberto por nuvens, apenas algumas tochas ardiam.

Um sentimento começou-se a apoderar de Asha, um sentimento de estupidez, à medida que se apercebia do que tinha feito. Tinha abandonado Neville, um grande amigo, que estava sempre lá para ela, para correr atrás de uma pessoa que ela, ainda sequer confiava. Não entendia que estranho efeito Thomas Lestrange exercia sobre ela, para que fizesse aquele tipo de coisas! Afinal ela não era como as outras que se arrastavam aos pés dele, as quais ele utilizava e deitava fora como bem entendia! Ou será que era? Não, claro que não! Ela desprezava Thomas Lestrange! Para ela ele não era mais que um mero e insignifican-

-Não é todos os dias que se é seguido por uma tal beldade!- Comentou uma voz vinda de um canto escuro perto de Asha, trazendo-a de novo á realidade, quebrando por completo o seu raciocínio. Uma voz que lhe soava nos ouvidos da forma mais agradável que ela conseguia imaginar, uma voz grave e quente, provocadora. Uma voz que só uma pessoa naquele castelo tinha. Thomas Lestrange.

Asha virou-se e encontrou a face mais bela que ela alguma vez vira.

'Uma face que tu desprezas Asha Nessia!' Lembrou-se.

Thomas sorria, e Asha sentiu todas as suas defesas dissolverem-se naquele sorriso.

-Eu não estava a seguir-te! Eu estava… eu ia… eu resolvi vir dar um passeio! Não estava a seguir ninguém.-

-Oh claro, que estupidez a minha, o facto de teres saído da biblioteca quando me viste, de teres vindo atrás de mim até aqui e de teres parado quando não me viste mais, não quer dizer que me estivesses a seguir! Ás vezes nem sei onde é que vou buscar estas ideias!- Comentou Thomas em tom divertido.

Asha sentiu as suas faces arderem, só queria desaparecer dali! Como é que tinha permitido que aquela situação acontecesse!

-Sabes que ficas linda assim toda envergonhada?- Perguntou Thomas aproximando-se, os seus olhos imersos nos de Asha de tal maneira que ela quase se perdia no seu azul.

A muito custo começou a recuar. Ela não era como as outras! Com as outras Thomas Lestrange podia fazer aqueles joguinhos à vontade, mas com ela não ia conseguir nada!

-Olha, realmente não sei onde foste buscar essa ideia! Eu seguir-te! Não estou a ver com que objectivo, eu só vim mesmo dar um passeio e-

Antes que Asha pudesse acabar de falar, Thomas puxou-a para junto de si por um braço, daquela mesma forma tão característica dele, firme, decidida, mas ao mesmo tempo suave.

Asha pensou que todo o seu corpo ia desabar em nervosismo, sentia cada centímetro de Thomas Lestrange junto de si. Mais uma vez ele sorriu abertamente, um sorriso como que de vitória.

'Não sou igual… Não sou… Não-'

Todo o seu raciocínio e determinação se esfumaram quando os lábios de Thomas tocaram os seus. Era algo indescritível, Asha não sabia dizer o que estava a sentir, apenas podia dizer que era algo de extremamente bom. Compreendia agora totalmente o porquê das raparigas andarem atrás de Thomas Lestrange da maneira que andavam. As mãos dele acariciavam a sua cintura, enquanto que as mãos de Asha continuavam quietinhas, sem se atreverem a mexer, muito mais por nervosismo e medo de estragar o momento, do que por falta de vontade de tocar em Thomas.

Tal como tudo começou, tudo acabou também! Thomas afastou-se, largou-a e disse:

-Desculpa, não sei o que é que me deu! Mas é que quando estou assim, perto de ti, fico completamente fora de mim. Eu sei que não o devia ter feito, peço desculpa mais uma vez. Afinal que é que uma rapariga como tu poderia querer com um simples rapaz como eu, não é? Não me controlei, mas é que tu és tão diferente das outras! Mas juro que não volta a acontecer.- Disse Thomas em tom sério.

Asha ficou boquiaberta com aquelas palavras, era o que menos esperava vindo de Lestrange, e como já tantas vezes tinha acontecido, ficou fascinada e surpreendida com aquele rapaz. Teve vontade de lhe dizer que só queria era que voltasse a acontecer, no entanto o que disse foi:

-É melhor ir para a sala comum.- Depois de uma última troca de olhares com Thomas, foi-se embora, em direcção á sala comum dos Ravenclaw.

Thomas assim que viu que Asha já se tinha afastado o suficiente, não aguentando mais, encostou-se á parede e começou-se a rir descontroladamente.

-Thomas, Thomas, não há uma que resista. Tal como as outras, uma tapadinha. Como é que elas não reparam que sou bom de mais para querer alguma coisa com elas! Enfim…- Comentou Thomas Lestrange consigo mesmo, ainda entre ataques de riso.

Relembrou a forma como Asha, facilmente, caiu nos seus braços, sem qualquer tipo de objecção, a forma como ficara nervosa apenas com a sua voz, como acreditara plenamente nas suas palavras, a expressão da sua face no final, que demonstrava claramente que só queria era mais, o facto de o ter seguido. Tudo isto lhe dava ainda mais vontade de rir, mas o que mais o alegrava era imaginar a cara de Neville quando soubesse que Asha estava aos pés dele.

'Oh, coitadinho, vai ficar de rastos!' Pensou Thomas sorridente.

----------------

A segunda semana de aulas decorreu normalmente, de uma normalidade entediante.

Liah e Harry não voltaram a trocar uma única palavra. O professor Devant mergulhou decididamente nos feitiços de defesa, sem se prestar a mais algum comentário que fosse sobre o seu passado. A carga de trabalhos que os professores mandavam é que estava cada vez maior e mais complicada, de resto nada se passava, nem sequer saíram grandes notícias sobre Voldemort ou os seus aliados, apenas alguns ataques por parte de Dementors e uns poucos de Inferis. Por tudo isto Harry alegrava-se pela chegada da visita a Hogsmead, pelo menos seria um dia diferente.

No entanto, na manhã de sábado, dia da visita, o mau tempo ameaçou a sua concretização. Fortes rajadas de vento esbatiam-se furiosamente contra o castelo, fazendo as janelas abanarem, correntes de ar geladas percorriam os corredores de Hogwarts, a neve caía impiedosamente cobrindo todos os terrenos. Para felicidade de todos, os professores decidiram por fim, que os seus alunos eram fortes o suficiente para aguentar o temporal e que a visita a Hogsmead iria, de facto, acontecer.

Harry, Ron e Hermione apertaram fortemente os seus agasalhos contra si e com alguma dificuldade devido ao vento, que os empurrava na direcção do castelo, lá foram caminhando até ao seu destino.

Não conversaram muito durante a viagem, fizeram uma paragem nos Duques e Doces, onde se abasteceram alegremente de tudo um pouco, dirigiram-se depois para o Três Vassouras, para se deliciarem com uma cerveja de manteiga.

Harry no entanto, não sabia se por paranóia se não, notou Hermione algo tensa, e distante e aproveitou Ron ter ido pedir mais uma rodada para lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem.

-Porque não haveria de estar?- Replicou ela, num tom de voz um pouco mais elevado do que desejara.

-Hum… estás… digamos… esquisita.- Comentou Harry.

-Não sei porque dizes isso! Não se passa absolutamente nada Harry.- Respondeu ela, algo impaciente.

-Eu acho que há alguma coisa que tu nos andas a esconder!- Disse Harry, sem ele próprio sequer, saber muito bem ao que se estava a referir.

-Harry por favor! Andas a imaginar coisas! Acho que andas a ficar com a mania da perseguição.- Retorquiu Hermione, agora visivelmente irritada –Olha, lembrei-me agora que tenho que ir comprar umas coisas!- Levantou-se e serpenteou apressadamente por entre a multidão em direcção á porta.

-Onde é que ela vai?- Perguntou Ron que carregava atabalhoadamente três canecas de cerveja de manteiga.

-Não sei! Disse que precisava de ir comprar umas coisas! Temos que ir atrás dela.- Respondeu Harry já a preparar-se para se levantar.

-O quê? Mas para que é que vamos fazer isso? Ela só deve ir comprar penas, ou tinteiros.- Respondeu Ron algo confuso.

Harry tinha quase a certeza que Hermione não ia comprar nada, no entanto voltou-se a sentar, amaldiçoando-se por não ter trazido o seu manto de invisibilidade, sabendo portanto que seria escusado irem no encalço de Hermione, pois ela iria dar por eles.

Sem conseguir esquecer o assunto, ficou com Ron a beber a sua caneca fumegante de cerveja de manteiga.

No entanto não fora apenas Harry que acompanhara a saída de Hermione, tal como não fora apenas ele que tivera a ideia de a seguir.

Hermione sentia todo o seu corpo gelado, o frio fazia-se sentir mesmo com a sua manta de Inverno em volta de si.

No entanto não era o frio que neste momento mais a preocupava, mas sim o facto de Harry já ter começado a aperceber-se de algo. Sentia-se mal em andar a esconder tudo aquilo do amigo, mas sabia que não lhe poderia contar, não ainda. Se Harry soubesse não iria conseguir pensar racionalmente, e poderia mesmo, colocar a sua vida em risco. Hermione tinha esperança que tudo corresse bem, iria ser muito bom mesmo para Harry. Andava a trabalhar arduamente, juntamente com ele, para que assim fosse. Quando ele lhe falou da sua descoberta, primeiro teve um acesso imenso de alegria, quis ir a correr contar a Harry, no entanto, ele impediu-a, mostrou-lhe como poderia ser perigoso, mesmo fatal. Teriam de ter a certeza de que Harry seria capaz, e antes disso não lhe poderiam revelar nada, para não lhe criar falsas esperanças, mas principalmente para não o levar a cometer uma loucura. Já lá ia algum tempo de exaustiva exploração de como todo o processo que eles queriam levar a cabo, se desenrolava. Afinal tinham de se assegurar que nada, caso concordassem que Harry seria capaz, iria correr mal. Não se podiam dar ao luxo de terem surpresas, estavam a lidar com magia muito antiga e poderosa.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. A Cabana dos Gritos parecia frágil e prestes a voar com o vento, estava completamente coberta de neve.

-Hermione!- Sussurrou uma voz rouca por trás dela.

Hermione sobressaltou-se, deu meia volta e viu a pessoa com quem se deveria encontrar.

-Vamos entrar! Precisamos dar a revisão final, penso que em breve poderemos contar tudo a Harry.- Disse ele.

Hermione acenou a cabeça e ambos se dirigiram para a velha casa.

-Mas onde se terá metido a Hermione? Já a procurámos por todo o lado e já está na hora de ir embora!- Comentou Ron.

Se antes Harry não tinha a certeza que Hermione lhes andava a esconder algo, agora tinha a certeza absoluta. Já tinham passado pelo menos duas horas desde que Hermione os deixara no Três Vassouras e ainda não voltara. Algo se passava e Harry tinha de descobrir o que era.

Já apenas restava Hermione na Cabana dos Gritos, a pessoa com quem se fora encontrar já saíra há um quarto de hora. Hermione ficara para ver se tinham deixado algo esquecido. Achava que esta tinha sido a última reunião, tudo estava encaminhado, Hermione só podia esperar que tudo corresse como tinham planeado, porque se assim não fosse-

Hermione foi trazida à realidade pelo barulho indiscutível de passos. Estava mais alguém dentro da Cabana dos Gritos.

Hermione sacou da varinha e encostou-se á parede, junto da porta da sala onde estava, alerta.

Sim, sem dúvida eram passos, passos cada vez mais próximos. Mais ninguém sabia que ela estava ali!

Olhou em redor, á procura de um ponto de fuga. Nada, não havia nenhuma outra saída a não ser a porta á qual estava junto.

Sentiu o som coração acelerar, quando ouviu a outra pessoa exactamente do outro lado da parede. Preparou-se para o ataque.

Deu um passo em frente e colocou-se cara a cara com o desconhecido, já estava a meio do feitiço quando se deu conta de quem era.

-Tu!- Disse, sem completar o feitiço, mas sem baixar a guarda.

Draco Malfoy olhava-a curioso. Avançou alguns passos, os mesmos que Hermione recuou, olhando em volta.

-Sai da frente! Já estava de saída.- Ordenou Hermione friamente.

-O que é que andas aqui a fazer Granger? O que é que tu e os teu amiguinhos andam a preparar.- Perguntou Malfoy, com um sorriso escarninho, tirando calmamente a sua varinha do manto.

-Uma forma de nos vermos livres de ti Malfoy!- Respondeu Hermione sarcasticamente.

Malfoy sorriu ainda mais e replicou:

-Quererás assim tanto ver-te livre de mim!-

-Podes crer! Agora deixa-me sair!-

-Não me dás ordens sangue de lama! Se eu não te quiser deixar passar, não passas!- Disse Malfoy em tom casual e divertido.

Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver-lhe nas veias.

-Achas mesmo?- Perguntou.

Num movimento ágil Hermione proferiu o feitiço.

No entanto Malfoy reagira mais rápido do que ela estava á espera! No momento em que um jacto de luz vermelha saía da varinha de Hermione, uma extremamente rápida luz verde atingiu a sua mão. Hermione moveu a mão devido ao impulso de dor que a percorrera, atravessando todo o seu braço. O seu feitiço, saiu assim, desviado, acertando na calha superior da porta, debaixo da qual Malfoy se encontrava. Antes que este pudesse fazer algo, a madeira cedeu, um monte de destroços desabou sobre Malfoy que ficou estendido no chão, ao que parecia, inconsciente.

Hermione ficou a olhar horrorizada para o que tinha feito. Após alguns segundos para recuperar do choque, finalmente conseguiu reagir.

-_Reparo!_-

Tudo voltou ao sítio, tal e qual como estava. Hermione ajoelhou-se então perto de Malfoy, colocou-o deitado de costas e reparou no pequeno fio de sangue, que lhe manchava os cabelos loiros de vermelho.

-Oh, por amor de deus! Que é que eu fui fazer! Que é que eu fiz! Por favor Malfoy, sê simpático uma vez na vida e faz-me o favor de estares bem!- Disse Hermione, com a voz claramente ansiosa e preocupada.

No entanto não obteve qualquer resposta.

Pegou na mão de Malfoy e verificou-lhe o pulso, de seguido passou a mão perto da boca deste e sentiu-se então mais aliviada, ao sentir a respiração calma dele, ao que parecia Malfoy estava apenas desmaiado.

-Mas e se tens alguma coisa partida, hã imprestável! Se eu te mover muito pode ficar pior!-

Hermione pareceu reflectir um pouco, ao que prosseguiu com o seu monólogo:

-Mas o que é que estás a dizer Hermione Granger! Se ficar pior que te interessa? Depois a Madame Pomfrey trata dele! Até porque isto é tudo culpa tua Draco Malfoy! Quem te mandou aparecer aqui!-

Hermione ficou então a olhar para Malfoy, inconsciente, indefeso, sem poder dizer nada que a pudesse ofender. Na verdade, assim, parecia quase um anjo, as madeixas loiras caiam-lhe elegantemente sobre a face de traços finos e harmoniosos. Inconscientemente, Hermione passou a mão delicadamente sobre os cabelos de Malfoy. No entanto, retirou-a apressada, quando se apercebeu do que fazia.

-Não deves estar no teu juízo perfeito Hermione Granger, de certeza! Sabes que mais Malfoy, és um verme que só sabe dar trabalho.-

Hermione apontou a sua varinha á cabeça de Malfoy e uma ligadura surgiu, cobrindo-lhe o golpe que levara. Sabia que o tinha que levar para o castelo, mas como iria fazer isso ainda era uma incógnita. Não o iria conseguir transportar até Hogsmead, já para não falar do que as pessoas iriam pensar ao verem-na chegar carregando Malfoy inconsciente e magoado, ia com certeza meter-se em problemas. Tinha de encontrar outra solução.

Apercebeu-se de que só uma restava, tinha estado a evitá-la, mas não havia outra forma. Apenas tinha a passagem que ia desde a Cabana dos Gritos até ao castelo, mais concretamente até ao salgueiro zurzidor.

-Muito bem Malfoy, vamos lá!- Colocou-o com algum esforço nas suas costas e por momentos pensou que se iria abaixo, mas conseguiu manter-se de pé.

-Sabes que não era mal pensado fazeres uma dieta!-

-Não podemos ir sem ela!- Comentou Ron, já algo preocupado.

-Estou na esperança que ela já esteja no castelo por esta altura!- Disse Harry, também visivelmente inquieto com a demora de Hermione.

-Harry tu não achas que lhe pode ter acontecido alguma coisa pois não? Quer dizer, a Hermione não ia ser estúpida de se ir enfiar em lugares esquisitos, com os Devoradores da Morte a andarem por aí, pois não?- Perguntou Ron.

-Claro que não! Que ideia Ron!- Respondeu Harry, agradecendo ao amigo o facto de lhe ter aumentado a preocupação que já não era pouca –Ouve, vamos para o castelo! Vemos se a Hermione está lá, e se não estiver avisamos alguém e viemos procurá-la!-

Foi com alguma relutância que Ron acedeu ao pedido do amigo.

Encaminharam-se então ambos para o castelo, em silêncio, apenas com o vento a fazer-se ouvir.

Hermione já ia a meio da passagem, quando tropeçou em algo e perdeu o equilíbrio. Tentou desesperadamente encontrar algum apoio na parede e encontrou. No entanto o seu braço começou a ser percorrido por horríveis pasmos de dor. Olhou para a mão e viu a marca do sítio onde o feitiço de Malfoy acertara. Parecia que de alguma forma estava a alastrar. Chamou quantos nomes conhecia a Malfoy, enquanto continuava, a muito custo, a sua caminhada.

Passados momentos, Hermione viu o fim do túnel, acelerou o passo e parou quando chegou á abertura. Sabia que havia um ramo que conseguia parar o ataque da árvore assassina, mas para sua infelicidade não se estava a conseguir recordar de qual era.

Decidiu-se então a arriscar tudo. Apelando a todas as forças que lhe restavam começou a correr, para ficar fora do alcance do Salgueiro. Começou a ouvir os ramos a agitarem-se violentamente atrás de si. Sentiu um passar rente ao seu ouvido.

Sabia que devia estar quase fora do alcance dos ramos, estava quase a salvo, eram só mais uns passos.

Correu ainda mais depressa, no entanto sentiu algo forte embater contra a sua cabeça, e quase que podia jurar que ouviu o crânio a partir. Começou por ver tudo desfocado e por fim, tudo negro, a última coisa que sentiu foi a sensação de cair desamparada no chão.

Hermione acordou confusa, fazendo um esforço enorme por se tentar aperceber de onde estava. Sentia uma intensa dor de cabeça, e todos os seus músculos pareciam estar a entrar em colapso. Tentou focar a visão e apercebeu-se de que estava na enfermaria. Lentamente começava a recordar tudo o que se passara até ter sido atingida pelo Salgueiro Zurzidor.

-Ah, já estás acordada! Deves estar ainda um pouco tonta, e com algumas dores também, pelo que pude perceber levaste uma grande pancada! Se não fosse ele acho que ainda estavas agora á mercê daquela árvore! Também já tratei do feitiço que te colocaram na mão! Vocês crianças, nunca têm cuidado nenhum! Agora descansem mais um pouco e depois podem ir.- Disse Madame Pomfrey que surgira do seu pequeno gabinete.

Afastou-se de novo e Hermione olhou para onde ela apontara, quando falara do seu salvador. Encontrou o olhar de Malfoy. Parecia estar bem, já não tinha a ligadura que Hermione lhe colocara.

Hermione sentiu um leve calor aflorar ás suas faces, no entanto foi Malfoy quem desviou primeiro o olhar.

-Quando acordei aquela árvore estava a tentar matar-nos, por pouco não levei com ela também. Então vi-te lá caída no chão e trouxe-te até aqui.- Explicou Malfoy, de olhar fixo no tecto.

Hermione ficou por momentos a observá-lo, sem se lembrar de nada que pudesse dizer, até que murmurou algo, surpreendendo-se com o tom da sua voz:

-Acho que… hum… tenho que te agradecer então!-

-Acho que estamos quites.- Comentou Malfoy, olhando finalmente para Hermione.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Malfoy se levantou e se preparou para se ir embora.

-Afinal, não podia deixar aquela estúpida árvore tirar-me o prazer de ser eu a acabar contigo Granger!- Comentou enquanto caminhava para a saída da enfermaria.

Hermione ficou por momentos sem reacção, ouvindo aquelas palavras repetidamente na sua mente, até que, no momento em que Malfoy saía, disse em tom cortante:

-Eu não acabei contigo lá, porque quando o fizer, quero que estejas consciente para te aperceberes do teu próprio fim Malfoy!-

Malfoy parou por momentos, sem se virar para trás, até que finalmente fechou a porta atrás de si.

Hermione cerrou os punhos. Como odiava naquele momento Malfoy!

-Ouvi a porta bater! Mas… onde é que ele está?- Perguntou Madame Pomfrey, notando a ausência do rapaz.

-Foi-se embora! Acha que também posso ir Madame Pomfrey?- Perguntou Hermione tentando controlar a sua raiva.

-Hum… sim… acho que sim.- Respondeu a enfermeira, parecendo meia alheada.

Hermione já se encontrava de pé quando Madame Pomfrey respondeu:

-Vocês jovens, sempre apressados! Sim, acho que já podes ir, se já te sentes em condições, não vejo razão para te manter aqui fechada.- Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça e voltou para o seu gabinete.

Hermione, sem mais demora, dirigiu-se então para a sala comum de Gryffindor.

-Hermione! Onde raio é que te meteste!- Perguntou Harry quando entrou na sala comum.

Hermione encontrava-se confortavelmente sentada num dos cadeirões a ler um enorme livro.

-Hum… Não estava muito agradável em Hogsmead, por isso resolvi vir mais cedo para o castelo.- Respondeu ela calmamente.

-Podias ao menos ter-nos avisado em vez de nos deixares lá preocupadíssimos, não achas!- Perguntou Ron.

-Olhem, eu sei que vos devia ter dito alguma coisa, mas estamos todos bem portanto… Mas contem lá, aconteceu alguma coisa especial enquanto eu não estive com vocês?- Perguntou Hermione descontraidamente.

Harry e Ron sentaram-se e Ron respondeu:

-Para além do susto que nos deste, não, não aconteceu nada de especial-

Ron calou-se repentinamente e ficou a olhar para as duas pessoas que acabavam de entrar pelo retrato. Ginny e Dean vinham de mãos dadas, a sorrirem um para o outro.

-Ginny chega aqui imediatamente!- Ordenou Ron.

Ginny despediu-se de Dean e aproximou-se deles.

-O que é que queres?-

-Não achas que andas com _muitos_ rapazes ultimamente?- Perguntou Ron, cuspindo a palavra rapazes.

-Maninho, desculpa lá, mas é que não estou a compreender uma coisa! É o seguinte, o que é que tu tens a ver com isso?- perguntou Ginny ironicamente.

-Eu sou teu irmão ouviste! Não quero que a minha irmã fique falada!-

-Que eu saiba namorar ainda não é crime pois não! E tu não tens nada a ver com o que faço ou deixo de fazer! Vai chatear quem te ature _maninho_!- Dito isto deu meia volta e desapareceu por entre as pessoas que se encontravam na sala comum.

-Viste isto! – Perguntou Ron incrédulo –Uma pessoa só quer o bem dela e ela é assim!-

-Eu acho que ela tem toda a razão! Além disso não é melhor que ela ande com o Dean do que com o Lestrange?- Perguntou Hermione.

-Valha-nos isso.-

-Bem, eu vou até à biblioteca, tenho que ir fazer uma pesquisa para um trabalho de Herbologia.- Hermione levantou-se e saiu.

-Ela… está diferente não está?- Perguntou Ron, olhando para o buraco do retrato, por onde Hermione tinha acabado de desaparecer.

Harry olhou para o amigo por momentos, sem saber o que responder aquela invulgar pergunta.

-Hum… Sim Ron, ela está diferente.-

Ron continuou de olhar meio esgaziado e Harry pegou no Profeta Diário de Hermione para ler. A notícia da primeira página era sobre o homicídio de um feiticeiro que parecia ser importante, mas que Harry não conhecia. Estavam duas enormes fotografias a ilustrar o título, uma delas mostrava o tal feiticeiro, em pose elegante, que acenava delicadamente, a outra mostrava uma enorme e luxuosa casa, sobre a qual a marca negra pairava. Havia também referência a ataques de Dementors e de feiticeiros apanhados a actuar sob a maldição Imperius.

Harry sentia-se impotente, sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo iria ter que enfrentar Voldemort, no entanto estava ali sem poder fazer nada, enquanto Lord Voldemort agia indiscriminadamente. Não tinha sequer a mínima ideia do que a Ordem andaria a fazer. O facto é que se estava a sentir completamente posto de parte.

Thomas Lestrange estava encostado a um canto, com uma rapariga de Ravenclaw que se atirara nada discretamente a ele em Hogsmead e agora já no palácio, começava a cansar-se dela. Já nem se lembrava do nome dela sequer.

Por entre os braços da dita rapariga, que se encontravam enrolados em volta do seu pescoço, viu Asha que se aproximava. Afastou-se rapidamente, e a rapariga ficou a olhar para ele confusa.

-Hum… Thomas, aconteceu alguma coisa!- Perguntou ela.

-Olha, depois falamos!- Sem mais palavras enfiou-se num dos corredores, de modo a que Asha não o visse.

Depois de ela passar seguiu-a, quando reparou que se encontravam num local mais calmo disse em tom divertido:

-Parece que este vício de seguir as outras pessoas pega-se. Ah, mas já me esquecia, tu da outra vez não me estavas a seguir! Que cabeça a minha!-

Asha virou-se para ele e sorriu timidamente.

'Sem dúvida, perfeita para o Nevillezinho!' Pensou Thomas.

Com a varinha, fez surgir uma linda flor branca, a qual colocou delicadamente na orelha de Asha.

-Tenho pensado muito em ti sabes… e em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia…- Disse Thomas, no tom mais sedutor que conseguia.

Asha corou intensamente e por fim conseguiu dizer:

-Thomas… ouve, eu não sei se devemos-

-Shhh… O que interessa não é se devemos ou não devemos, o que interessa é se queres, ou não…- Disse Thomas Lestrange sorrindo. A resposta a isto estava quase que estampada na cara de Asha. Era mais que óbvio que ela queria, como todas as outras aliás.

-Eu não acho que seja bem assim Thomas! Para ser sincera eu ainda nem sei se confio em ti! Afinal eu já vi que tu podes ser muito desagradável quando queres.- Disse Asha afastando-se.

Asha parecia estar a querer dar mais trabalho do que Thomas imaginara, só esperava que valesse a pena. No entanto, ao pensar na infelicidade de Neville, quando soubesse que a sua mais que tudo estava apaixonada pela pessoa que ele mais odiava naquele castelo, decidiu que iria definitivamente valer a pena.

-Ouve, aquilo com o Neville, não é que eu quisesse realmente dizer-lhe todas aquelas coisas, mas não me consegui conter. Eu sei que o que vou dizer é uma estupidez, mas os meus pais estiveram todo este tempo em Azkabam por causa do que fizeram aos pais do Neville, foi por causa disso que cresci sem eles… Claro que neste caso, quem eu devia recriminar eram os meu pais, mas… É complicado…-

-Também o Neville cresceu praticamente sem os pais, porque os teus pais enviaram-nos para St. Mungus!- Disse Asha num tom algo recriminatório.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio a olhar um para o outro.

Thomas preparava-se para voltar a argumentar, mas Asha falou antes que ele o pudesse fazer:

-Mas sabes… Eu compreendo-te, deve ter sido difícil também para ti…-

Thomas Lestrange manteve uma expressão impassível, no entanto ria-se por dentro, pois sabia que agora Asha estava definitivamente na sua mão.

-Não sabes o quanto…- Comentou Thomas numa voz algo sumida.

Asha aproximou-se dele e passou-lhe suavemente a mão pela face.

Thomas não se mexeu, sabia que já não era preciso ser ele a fazer coisa alguma e teve a confirmação disso mesmo quando Asha o beijou.

Passado algum tempo largou-o e ficou a olhar timidamente para o chão. Thomas ficou a observá-la por alguns segundos. Era patético como as pessoas certinhas eram previsíveis e fáceis de manipular. Abraçou-a e ela olhou-o e sorriu-lhe levemente.

-Fica comigo.- Sussurou.

Asha corou e por momentos manteve-se em silêncio.

Thomas imaginava a disputa que ia naquela cabecinha de vento, por um lado a enorme vontade de ficar com ele, por outro o receio de como o idiota do seu amiguinho Longbottom iria reagir.

Farto daquela hesitação, decidiu-se a fazer algo:

-Fazemos assim, eu aceito que tudo fique em segredo, até que te sintas preparada para contar tudo ao Neville.-

Notou o alívio que inundou as faces de Asha.

-Thomas… isso é realmente muito importante para mim! É incrível como algumas pessoas te julgam mal, porque tu és simplesmente maravilhoso.- Comentou Asha sorridente, rematando com um novo beijo, este muito mais confiante e apaixonado.

Thomas abraçou-a e decidiu tomar ele conta da situação, á medida que o beijo e os toques se prolongavam sentiu a respiração da rapariga ficar cada vez mais acelerada, sentiu-a estremecer sob as suas mãos. Tinha quase a certeza que nunca fora beijada assim por um rapaz, muito menos por um rapaz assim, como ele. Decididamente, tinha-a na mão.

'_Parabéns Thomas, é tua!' _Congratulou-se.

Largou-a e sorriu.

-Agora tenho que ir!- Disse ele.

Asha assentiu sorridente, deu-lhe um beijo na face e retirou-se, com a felicidade estampada no rosto.

-Primeira etapa concluída! A segunda vai ser a doer Nevillezinho, espera só!- Disse Thomas para si mesmo, esfregando as mãos.

Encaminhou-se para a sala comum dos Slytherin, mas no caminho viu a rapariga que tinha deixado plantada, antes de ir ter com Asha. Aproximou-se dela:

-Desculpa aquilo de há pouco, mas lembrei-me de uma coisa urgente que tinha que fazer! Onde é que parámos mesmo?-

Continua...

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: Dumbledore faz questão de ter uma conversa com Harry, na qual lhe coloca uma questão que deixa o jovem baralhado. Só que ele não imagina a razão que está por trás da pergunta do professor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – A conversa com Dumbledore**

O primeiro jogo de Quidditch do ano chegou e a escola encheu-se da agitação habitual que precedia os jogos. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Ron estava particularmente nervoso, não parava de dizer que sentia que ia fazer asneira e que por causa dele iam perder.

-Não sejas parvo, és um óptimo Keeper, só precisas de estar concentrado e principalmente com confiança, se fizeres isso vais ver que não há uma que passe por ti.- Comentou Harry já meio exasperado.

Ao que Ron respondeu com um longo suspiro.

-Oh por favor Ron. Essa tua falta de confiança chega a ser patética, sabes perfeitamente o que vales!- Comentou Hermione enquanto lia o profeta diário.

Ao ouvir este comentário, Ron alegrou-se um pouco mais e decidiu-se a comer as suas torradas, o que não impediu que à medida que o início do jogo se aproximava, este fosse adquirindo uma preocupante cor esverdeada.

Felizmente os augúrios de Ron não se concretizaram e Gryffindor venceu com uma larga vantagem, graças também ás defesas de Ron, algumas delas bem espectaculares.

Enquanto voltavam ao castelo, Harry e Hermione tiveram que se resignar a ouvir a descrição de Ron do jogo.

-Harry! Harry espera!- Gritou uma voz aguda por trás deles.

-Harry deu meia volta e viu Colin Crevey correr, em direcção a ele.

-Parabéns Harry, o jogo foi absolutamente genial!- Disse o rapaz ofegante quando finalmente os alcançou.

-Obrigado Colin, mas era só isso que querias?-

-Oh não, mandaram entregar-te isto!- Respondeu Colin, entregando uma carta a Harry –Devem ter já preparado uma festa enorme na sala comum. Vais para lá agora, não é Harry?- Prosseguiu o rapaz na sua voz excitada.

-Hum… já lá vou ter Colin, vai indo.- Disse Harry, examinando a carta.

Colin seguiu o seu caminho meio contrariado e Ron virou-se para Harry curioso.

-De quem é Harry?- Perguntou.

-Hum… Do Dumbledore.- Respondeu Harry.

-Abre-a.- Disse Hermione.

Harry não precisou que lho dissessem duas vezes, retirou então o pergaminho e viu a letra pequenina e certinha do professor.

-Quer que eu vá ter com ele amanhã à noite.-

-Para que é que será?- Indagou Ron.

Harry imaginou que teria algo a ver com a profecia, afinal já ia sendo tempo de Dumbledore o esclarecer mais um pouco.

-Terá alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort?- Perguntou Hermione algo apreensiva.

Harry olhou para os amigos e pensou que talvez estivesse na altura de lhes contar tudo acerca da profecia.

-Olhem, há uma coisa que eu tenho que vos dizer!-

Harry não queria ir falar sobre aquilo para a sala comum, pois não teriam a mínima privacidade, então contou-lhes tudo ali mesmo, apesar da chuva que ameaçava começar a cair. Contou-lhes como a profecia fora feita, como Voldemort o escolhera a ele ao invés de Neville e como nenhum poderia viver enquanto o outro sobreviver.

Contou tudo de uma vez, sem que Hermione ou Ron o pudessem interromper e quando acabou, respirou fundo e aguardou. Foi como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso da consciência.

Ron e Hermione remeteram-se ao silêncio por alguns momentos, até que a rapariga o quebrou:

-Bem Harry, com ou sem profecia, acho que isso era algo que já, de algum modo, tínhamos mentalizado e tu sabes que nós vamos estar sempre contigo, portanto…-

-É isso mesmo. Já passaste por tanto, também hás-de passar por isto! Mas então deve ser por causa disso que o Dumbledore quer falar contigo.- Disse Ron.

-Penso que sim.- Comentou Harry, suprimindo um sorriso.

Ficou feliz por Ron e Hermione não o recriminarem por não lhes ter contado antes, nem se terem mostrado incomodados com o facto de o amigo que tinham na frente deles, ir acabar por ser ou assassino, ou assassinado!

---------------------------------

Harry passou o dia seguinte completamente distraído, absorvido pela curiosidade sobre o que o professor Dumbledore poderia querer com ele. O que lhe valeu um sermão de Snape e 20 pontos a menos para Gryffindor.

Um pouco antes da hora marcada para o encontro, Harry já se encontrava em frente da porta do escritório de Dumbledore.

Bateu e depois de recebida permissão, entrou.

Dumbledore encontrava-se junto á janela, de olhar perdido na paisagem nocturna dos campos de Hogwarts, mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas.

-Boa noite Harry. Senta-te.- Disse o Professor, apontando a cadeira em frente á sua secretária.

Harry obedeceu e aguardou.

Dumbledore sentou-se em frente a Harry e perguntou sorrindo:

-Então Harry, como tens passado?-

-Hum… Bem… O normal…- Respondeu Harry.

-Tens notado alguma coisa de estranho ultimamente? A tua cicatriz voltou a doer-te?-

Harry lembrou-se de quando voltara ao grande Salão e tivera todos aqueles estranhos pensamentos, e da súbita dor na sua cicatriz.

-Não… Nada de especial!-

Dumbledore pareceu reflectir durante alguns momentos, mas quando voltar a falar para Harry fê-lo normalmente, sempre com um sorriso amigável.

-Deves estar curioso por saber o motivo da tua presença aqui, não é verdade?-

-Sim professor! Tem alguma coisa a ver com a profecia, não tem?- Perguntou Harry, sem poder conter mais a sua curiosidade.

-De facto! Harry, quero que penses muito bem na pergunta que te vou fazer, quero que respondas sinceramente.- Respondeu Dumbledore calmamente.

Harry assentiu e Dumbledore continuou:

-O que te quero perguntar, é o seguinte, até onde serias capaz de ir para acabar com Voldemort? Isto é, serias capaz de matar?-

Harry não precisou sequer de pensar, respondeu prontamente:

-Claro que seria, a própria profecia á muito clara, nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. Acho que tenho razões suficientes para não hesitar na altura de matar Voldemort.-

-Acho que não me fiz entender! Eu não estava a pôr em questão se serias, ou não, capaz de matar Voldemort, eu estava a pôr em questão se serias capaz de matar _outras_ pessoas para chegar a esse fim.-

Desta vez Harry ficou em silêncio, nunca colocara a hipótese de matar outro alguém para além de Voldemort, também não tinha a certeza de ser capaz de o fazer. Afinal o caso de Voldemort era diferente, era ele o culpado de quase tudo o que de mau acontecera na vida dele, mas matar para chegar ao seu fim era completamente diferente, matar sem alguma razão muito forte para o fazer, ia completamente contra todos os eus princípios. No entanto resolveu tornear a questão:

-Professor, está-se a referir a Devoradores da Morte?-

Dumbledore sorriu:

-Calculei que não serias capaz de responder, e Harry, estou contente que não o tenhas feito, na verdade, teria sido de facto uma surpresa se tivesses respondido afirmativamente. Sabes, por vezes, a vida apresenta-se-nos injusta, mais do que já foi até ao momento, e mais uma vez exige de nós sacrifícios, e se queremos seguir em frente temos de fazer esses sacrifícios, mas lembra-te Harry, podes sempre escolher, podes sempre seguir outro caminho, lembra-te que a profecia não te obriga a nada, só a segues se quiseres.-

-Hum… Professor, porque é que me está a dizer isto tudo?- Perguntou harry confuso.

-Em breve irás perceber, mas não hoje!-

-Mas professor- No entanto Harry não continuou, pois o olhar de Dumbledore, apesar de não se mostrar de modo algum ameaçador, dava-lhe a entender claramente que não deveria insistir.

O silêncio instalou-se entre ambos, mas uma pergunta assaltara o espírito de Harry e ele sentiu que podia colocá-la:

-Hum… Professor… Porque é que aceitou, aqui na escola, o Professor Devant e o Thomas Lestrange?-

-Tens alguma razão que me faça pensar que não o devia ter feito?

-Bem… O professor Devant foi um Devorador da Morte e o Thomas Lestrange é filho de quem é!-

-Penso que o Professor Devant já vos deve ter explicado tudo aquilo porque passou, portanto acho que não será preciso eu dar mais qualquer razão para ele se encontrar aqui, quanto ao Thomas, não devemos julgar as pessoas pelas suas origens.-

Harry sentiu-se tremendamente insatisfeito com a resposta, mas resignou-se.

-Acho que terminamos a nossa conversa Harry.- Disse Dumbledore gentilmente.

Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, mas algo irrompeu na sua mente:

'_Sempre a esconder-te coisas! Nunca te dá as respostas que precisas! Impõe-te, acaba com isto de uma vez, ou serás um fraco?_ '

Harry estacou.

'Não, não sou fraco nenhum!'

Virou-se de novo e encarou Dumbledore.

-Sim Harry?- Perguntou Dumbledore, com um tom de voz mais firme que anteriormente.

Harry manteve-se em silêncio, sem desviar o olhar de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore franziu o olhar, levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. Colocou a mão no seu ombro, exercendo um pouco de pressão, olhou-o directamente nos olhos, e disse numa voz cortante:

-Acho melhor retirares-te imediatamente!-

Harry ainda fez um pequeno movimento em direcção à sua varinha, no entanto, uma imensa dor na sua cicatriz apoderou-se dele e esqueceu-se completamente do que se preparava para fazer. Fechou os olhos e só voltou a abri-los quando a dor começou a desaparecer. Dumbledore sorria-lhe.

-Acho que devias ir Harry! Vê se descansas e não te esqueças do que conversámos hoje aqui.-

-Sim professor…- Respondeu Harry ainda meio atordoado.

Harry dirigia-se agora para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, perdido nos seus pensamentos, ainda tentando perceber tudo o que tinha acontecido no escritório do Dumbledore, quando ouviu uma voz que ele conhecia tão bem. Foi sem surpresa que, quando virou para o corredor à sua direita, se deparou com Liah.

Estava ajoelhada, a apanhar uns livros do chão para a mochila e a resmungar consigo mesmo. Ainda não tinha dado pela presença de Harry.

Ele sorriu, a mera presença de Liah fazia-o sentir-se instantaneamente melhor.

-Posso ajudar?- Perguntou gentilmente.

Liah parou com o que estava a fazer e olhou para ele, por momentos pareceu a Harry que ela ia sorrir, mas com certeza fora apenas a sua imaginação, pois ao invés disso adquiriu antes uma expressão séria.

-Não, não te incomodes, eu desenrasco-me sozinha, obrigado.- Respondeu Liah friamente.

-Só queria ajudar!- Ripostou Harry.

-Pois é, mas eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de um Gryffindor cheio de manias.- Disse Liah, arrumando os últimos livros na mochila e colocando-se de pé em frente a Harry.

-Porque é que estás assim?- Perguntou o rapaz, algo alterado.

-Porque _sou_ assim! Olha Potter, eu não tenho tempo para perder contigo, tenho alguém à minha espera!- Respondeu Liah, começando a dirigir-se para a escadaria.

Harry precisou de alguns momentos para encaixar o que ela tinha dito.

Deu meia volta e perguntou, antes que Liah desaparecesse do alcance da sua vista:

-Alguém! Como assim alguém? Quem?- Tentou manter um tom de voz calmo, tarefa que se revelou completamente impossível.

Liah parou e encarou-o, um sorriso claramente forçado no rosto.

-Desde quando é que eu tenho que te dar explicações Potter? Faz-me um favor e vai morrer longe!- Dito isto retomou o seu caminho.

Harry ficou ali, naquele corredor escuro, durante um bom bocado. Sentia-se prestes a explodir de raiva. Como é que ela fora capaz de lhe fazer aquilo! Como é que podia falar assim para ele! Decididamente era uma perfeita Slytherin, intratável, antipática, falsa. De qualquer forma, porque é que ele estava a sentir-se incomodado com aquilo tudo, o que é que tinha a ver com ela? Liah era uma pessoa odiosa que só lhe merecia desprezo!

Harry suspirou e encostou-se á parede, um pouco mais calmo que antes.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia que Liah lhe fosse indiferente, pior, não conseguia ter qualquer sentimento de ódio para com ela. Bastava um olhar dela para que o mundo ficasse, subitamente, perfeito.

O facto de ela lhe ter dito que tinha alguém à sua espera deixara-o completamente de rastos, revoltado.

Harry agitou levemente a cabeça, como que a tentar ver-se livre de todos estes pensamentos. Retomou então o seu caminho, esperando encontrar na sala comum Ron e Hermione, para que por momentos se conseguisse esquecer de tudo o que se passara com Liah.

Liah atirou a sua mochila para um canto e caminhou para junto da janela, apoiou a cabeça no vidro gelado da mesma e abraçou-se a si própria, tentando não se sentir tão sozinha.

Como queria que fosse verdade o que dissera a Harry, queria ter alguém á sua espera, alguém de quem ela gostasse, alguém que lhe desse valor, alguém que a fizesse esquecer tudo aquilo que sentia pelo jovem Gyffindor. No entanto, pensava que conseguira fazer com que Harry pensasse que era verdade. Não queria que ele tivesse pena dela, preferia que ele a odiasse. Quis mostrar-lhe que não precisava dele, que para ela, ele significava menos que nada, mas desejava que também para ela tudo isso fosse verdade, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia que assim fosse.

Harry dava mais valor ás aparências do que a qualquer outra coisa, nunca iria envolver-se com uma Slytherin, isso iria com certeza estragar a imagem do menino corajoso, verdadeiro e heróico de Gryffindor. Isto deveria bastar para Liah se conformar que ele não valia nada e esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas, mas não.

Se o simples facto de ela ser uma Slytherin o impedia sequer de falar para ela, Liah nem queria imaginar o que ele faria, ou não faria, se soubesse de toda a verdade!

-Harry, pensa bem, é muito provável que os Devoradores da Morte se metam no teu caminho! Achas que eles vão ficar a assistir enquanto tentas matar o Quem-Nós-Sabemos? Pouco provável.- Comentou Hermione.

Harry contara a Ron e a Hermione toda a sua conversa com Dumbledore. Eles não se mostraram muito surpresos com a pergunta do professor, e agora que pensava melhor, Harry apercebia-se que provavelmente não teria outra escolha, se não acabar com quem se metesse entre ele e Voldemort, afinal ou era ele, Harry, ou eles, porque tinha a certeza que os Devoradores da Morte não hesitariam em matá-lo, até o fariam de bom grado.

-Tens razão! E sabes que mais, eu não vou hesitar, se para chegar a Voldemort tiver que matar algum Devorador da Morte, vou fazê-lo. Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, não é verdade?-

-Harry, Dumbledore disse-te que podias escolher, portanto não deve ser assim uma coisa tão simples de decidir. Uma coisa é estarmos aqui a falar, outra muito diferente será estares frente a frente com alguém, pretendendo acabar com a vida desse. As coisas não funcionam assim, tipo, tenho que te matar, vou-te matar, adeus! Pode ser um Devorador da Morte, Harry, mas é uma pessoa.- Argumentou Hermione.

-Hermione, e tu achas que eu não tenho essa noção? Mas é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer, que só eu posso fazer, não posso fugir disso, portanto vou fazê-lo. Ninguém me vai deter, ninguém.- Rematou Harry, determinado.

-E nós vamos estar aqui para te ajudar!- Disse Ron sorrindo.

Hermione ficou por momentos apreensiva, mas acabou por sorrir também.

Harry estava, de facto, decidido! Voldemort tinha que pagar por tudo o que fez, e ninguém o iria impedir de fazer com que isso acontecesse.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V – Cruciatus**

Setembro acabou, tal como os escassos dias soalheiros que ainda haviam, com Outubro o mau tempo parecia ter vindo para ficar, e todos os alunos de Hogwarts tinham de se conformar em ficar dentro do castelo, acabando incontornavelmente ou na biblioteca ou na sala comum a fazer os seus trabalhos, que pareciam aumentar consideravelmente de dia para dia.

Esta atmosfera entediante apenas ganhou algum ânimo quando Dumbledore anunciou a grande festa de Halloween, um pouco na base do Baile de Natal que acontecera aquando da época do torneio dos três feiticeiros, mas sem ser necessariamente um baile.

Harry entendeu com isto tudo, que teriam um baile, mas sem terem que passar pela embaraçosa tarefa de arranjar um par, o que o deixou feliz, pois ainda tinha bem presente o tão famoso Baile de Natal, em que acabou a noite com Ron, escondidos a ouvir, involuntariamente, uma conversa entre Hagrid e Madame Maxime.

No entanto, nos dias que se seguiram, Harry reparou, que baile ou não, a excitação era exactamente a mesma, e toda a gente parecia decidida a ter um par.

Não se preocupou sequer com isso, afinal se não era, diga-se, obrigatório, não ia passar por embaraços gratuitos. Ainda por cima Ron e Hermione pensavam exactamente da mesma forma, ou seja, iriam os três juntos à dita festa. Mas antes do evento de Halloween, ainda tinham uma visita a Hogsmead, que, olhando para o tempo que agora fazia por aqueles lados, Harry estava a pensar seriamente em recusar.

-Vá lá Harry, vai ser divertido! Pelo menos saímos do castelo!- Argumentou Hermione, tentando convencer Harry a aderir à visita à vila.

-Então Harry, estamos sempre a resmungar que estamos fartos da biblioteca e agora tu queres ficar aqui!- Perguntou Ron.

-Olhem, não tenho vontade nenhuma de ir para Hogsmead, vou ficar por aqui, vão vocês e divirtam-se, e Hermione, vê se desta vez não desapareces!- Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-Sendo assim, nós vamos andando! Harry, tens mesmo a certeza que queres ficar aqui? Olha, se quiseres, nós ficamos contigo.- Disse Hermione.

-De jeito nenhum! Vocês querem ir, portanto não vão ficar aqui por minha causa! Eu fico bem, acho que consigo passar umas horas sozinho!-

Ron e Hermione deram-se por vencidos e depois de se despedirem, foram ter com os restantes alunos ao Hall de entrada, para de seguida se dirigirem a Hogsmead.

Harry ficou a vê-los partir, através de uma das janelas da torre de Gryffindor. A chuva caía violentamente e apesar de ainda ser cedo, as nuvens carregadas não deixavam passar qualquer réstia de luz, parecendo quase noite.

Não se encontrava ninguém na sala comum de Gryffindor á excepção de Harry.

Ficou por momentos a contemplar distraidamente a tempestade lá fora, preparava-se para dar meia volta e ir fazer qualquer coisa, quando viu um vulto, com um manto negro de viagem, encaminhar-se para perto do lago, parou a escassos passos da margem e ficou ali, debaixo daquela chuva intensa que se fazia sentir.

Harry perguntava-se quem seria suficientemente doido, para ir para os campos com um tempo daqueles!

Abanou a cabeça num gesto desaprovador e dirigiu-se para o seu sofá preferido, raramente o tinha só para ele, deitou-se ao comprido nele, á vontade. Manteve-se assim por alguns momentos, tentando descontrair, esvaziar a cabeça de quaisquer pensamentos, mas a sua curiosidade falava muito mais alto.

Levantou-se e foi de novo até junto da janela, quem quer que fosse ainda lá estava no mesmo sítio.

Durante algum tempo andou ás voltas na sala comum, tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa para fazer, mas não lhe ocorria absolutamente nada.

Saiu pelo retrato da Dama Cor-de-Rosa e começou a caminhar, sem pensar para onde ia, inconscientemente, no entanto, foi sem surpresa que deu consigo em frente ás portas do Hall de entrada.

A chuva continuava a cair impiedosamente e foram ainda precisos uns bons instantes, para Harry se decidir a aventurar-se debaixo dela.

As roupas ficaram quase instantaneamente encharcadas e coladas ao corpo, e ele amaldiçoou-se por não se ter lembrado de ter vestido qualquer coisa mais quente, pois como a temperatura na sala comum era consideravelmente agradável, ele apenas trazia a camisa branca e as calças negras do uniforme de Hogwarts. Sentia-se gelar até aos ossos, sentia-se terrivelmente estúpido também, afinal não tinha sequer razão para estar a fazer aquilo. Todavia, a sua curiosidade impelia-o a continuar, pois era no mínimo estranho alguém ir para a beira do lago com um tempo daqueles. Pensou se não estaria a ficar paranóico.

Finalmente estava a poucos passos da pessoa que, indirectamente, o levara até ali. Pouco distinguia, devido aos óculos estarem completamente molhados, mas conseguia ver que estava sentada, enroscada em si mesma.

Retirou a varinha, apontou-a aos óculos e murmurou:

-_Impervio_!-

A sua visão melhorou consideravelmente, no entanto não falou suficientemente baixo e, quem quer que fosse, notou a sua presença.

Harry sentiu o seu coração descompassar quando viu quem era, o capuz não lhe ocultava os traços perfeitos das faces. Porque é que de todas as pessoas, tinha que ser ela! A pessoa que Harry menos precisava de encontrar.

Liah sentiu-se frustrada quando viu Harry. Tentava desesperadamente esquecê-lo, mas ele parecia que estava sempre lá, para a lembrar de tudo o que sentia por ele.

No entanto, involuntariamente, deu consigo a esquecer estas divagações e a perder-se a contemplar o rapaz. O cabelo negro, a escorrer água, adornava-lhe a face, gotas geladas de chuva molhavam-lhe gentilmente os lábios, que começavam a adquirir uma tonalidade arroxeada devido ao frio, a camisa colada ao corpo, quase transparente, delineava-lhe as formas esculpidas e desenvolvidas do tronco, que antes Liah nunca conseguira reparar ser tão estonteantemente perfeito. De facto Harry Potter já não era o menino que sobreviveu, de menino ele não tinha nada.

Abanou a cabeça como que a tentar libertar-se destes devaneios, tremendamente irritada consigo mesma.

Quando falou fê-lo o mais friamente que conseguia:

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer?-

'Boa pergunta!' Pensou Harry.

De facto o que é que ele estava ali a fazer, e porque é que tinha que ser Liah a estar ali!

-Hum… eu vi aqui uma pessoa, e como não está um tempo propriamente propício para desfrutar do exterior, confesso, fiquei com muita curiosidade para ver quem era e o que estava a fazer.- Respondeu sinceramente Harry.

Liah observou-o por alguns momentos mas não disse nada, levantou-se e preparava-se para voltar para o castelo, quando Harry perguntou, tentando mostrar-se desinteressado:

-O teu amigo foi para Hogsmead e deixou-te aqui sozinha!-

Liah teve de pensar durante alguns segundos a que é que Harry se estava a referir. Depois lembrou-se das últimas palavras que tinham trocado, já há bastante tempo. Admirava-a que ele ainda se lembrasse depois de tanto tempo passado, de algum modo isso deixou-a um pouco mais feliz.

-Sabes que mais, esquece a pergunta, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Com quem andas, o que fazes ou deixas de fazer é contigo. Afinal para que é que isso me pode interessar não é verdade?- Continuou Harry casualmente.

Liah cerrou os punhos, mas mais uma vez não disse coisa alguma, apenas baixou o olhar. Porque é que ele tinha que lhe dizer aquelas coisas, porque é que ele tinha que ser assim?

Sentiu Harry passar junto a ela, em direcção ao castelo. Os seus músculos descontraíram-se, estava cansada, cansada de toda aquela situação, de todos aqueles sentimentos, de toda aquela sensação de incapacidade.

No entanto, foi resgatada repentinamente dos seus pensamentos por um par de mãos que a fizeram dar meia volta. O seu olhar encontrou Harry a escassos centímetros dela, este puxou-a para junto de si o mais que lhe era possível. Sentia os movimentos do peito do rapaz aquando da respiração deste. Não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer, já não tinha noção de nada do que a rodeava.

Antes que se pudesse recompor minimamente, o que Harry fez de seguida, desconcertou-a ainda mais se possível.

Os lábios molhados do rapaz tocaram os de Liah levemente, como que pedindo autorização para fazer mais.

Por mais que quisesse raciocinar, entender o que estava a acontecer, era-lhe completamente impossível. Já só conseguia pensar no desejo que tinha dos lábios de Harry, já só conseguia sentir o calor do corpo do dele.

As mãos do rapaz desceram dos braços de Liah para a sua cintura, abraçou-a e apertou-a levemente contra si, fazendo uma ligeira pressão agradável entre os corpos de ambos.

Liah passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e Harry, tomando aquilo como uma espécie de consentimento, pressionou mais os seus lábios contra os dela.

Ele entreabriu ligeiramente a boca e Liah seguiu-lhe prontamente o gesto. O rapaz mordeu leve e gentilmente o lábio inferior dela beijando-o em seguida.

Quando voltou a beijá-la a sua língua encontrou a de Liah.

Beijaram-se durante longos momentos, mas ambos deixaram de ter a mínima noção de tempo, ambos desejaram excessivamente aquele momento, a ponto de se esquecerem de tudo o que os rodeava, para se entregarem plena e inteiramente um ao outro. Apenas tinham noção do toque do outro, da respiração do outro, dos gestos do outro.

Porém algo na mente de Liah começou a falar mais alto, a sua auto preservação, tudo pelo qual Harry a fez passar começou a surgir gradualmente.

Colocou as mãos no peito dele e empurrou-o para longe dela.

Harry parecia meio atordoado e confuso.

Liah baixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos na cara, tentando normalizar minimamente a sua respiração. Desejava poder desaparecer! Porque é que ele conseguia sempre fazer o que quisesse dela, porque é que com o simples toque dele, ela se esquecia subitamente de todo o desprezo que ele lhe dava, quando estava na presença dos amigos, apenas em prol da sua reputação.

-Liah…- Ouviu a voz cativante de Harry como se estivesse muito longe. Não aguentava mais.

-Pára…- Murmurou, a sua voz quase sumida por entre as pesadas gotas de chuva.

-Liah eu-

-PÁRA! Pára de me fazer isto Harry! Pára, pára, pára… por favor…- Pediu Liah, com uma nota de desespero na voz.

Harry ficou a olhar para ela, sem conseguir proferir qualquer som, qualquer palavra.

Não fora pela chuva incessante que caía, Harry teria podido observar as lágrimas que caiam silenciosamente dos olhos da rapariga.

Sem esperar um segundo mais sequer, Liah dirigiu-se em passo apressado para o castelo, sem olhar para Harry uma vez mais que fosse.

Ele não se moveu, ficou apenas a sentir a chuva gélida, que no entanto, não conseguia fazê-lo parar de sentir o calor do corpo de Liah no dele, não conseguia tirar-lhe o gosto dos lábios de Liah nos dele.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça e reviveu cada segundo daquele momento com a rapariga.

Tinha sentido coisas que nunca sentira, indescritíveis, inebriantes, deliciosas. Pasmos constantes de prazer haviam-lhe percorrido o corpo, deixando-o num estado que nunca experimentara antes. Já havia beijado Cho no seu quinto ano, mas não sentiu absolutamente nada do que sentira desta vez, nem parecido sequer. Sentira, ou melhor, sentia necessidade de mais, não via lógica num mundo em que não tivesse Liah nos seus braços. Aquele desejo já o torturava há semanas, talvez desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, e agora, ao invés de diminuir, aumentara incomensuravelmente.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu-se também para o castelo, perdido nos seus pensamentos, em passo lento, sem se preocupar com a chuva impiedosa que se abatia sobre ele.

-------------------

-Harry, trouxemos-te uma saca cheia de doces!- Informou Hermione, quando chegaram à sala comum, juntamente com os restantes Gryffindors que tinham ido a Hogsmead.

Harry encontrava-se junto á lareira, confortavelmente instalado, enquanto Ron e Hermione se desembaraçavam dos seus casacos completamente molhados.

Também ele já tinha trocado a sua roupa ensopada, por outra agradavelmente seca e quente, sem dispensar um longo tempo debaixo do chuveiro, sempre com Liah a preencher-lhe por completo os pensamentos.

-Eu não te queria trazer nada, para te castigar por não teres ido, e me teres deixado sozinho a aturar a Hermione, mas ela não me deu hipótese.- Comentou Ron divertido.

Harry sorriu, completamente alheado no entanto. Facto que não passou despercebido a Hermione:

-Passa-se alguma coisa?- Perguntou.

Harry sorriu, dispondo de uns segundos para se recompor, respondendo em seguida:

-Não, nada! Mas deixem-me lá ver o que me trouxeram! Ah, e Ron, por causa do que disseste não te vou dar nem um feijão!-

-Acho muito bem Harry!- Comentou Hermione divertida.

-Hey! Dizes isso, porque não sabes o que é aturar a Hermione, sozinho, durante uma tarde inteira!- Ripostou Ron, com uma expressão de menino incompreendido.

-Ai é assim! Pois então vai-te preparando para ouvires umas boas repreensões do Snape, porque meu caro, nunca mais te ajudo em Poções!- Disse Hermione, tentando soar ameaçadora, sem no entanto conseguir disfarçar o sorriso.

Á medida que a tão aguardada festa de Halloween se ia aproximando, a excitação em volta da mesma crescia a olhos vistos. Para além de irem ter uma noite em que o propósito iria ser apenas divertimento, o facto de ser uma noite de quinta-feira, criava o problema das importunas aulas matinais de sexta, pelo que foi decidido que no dia seguinte á festa, todos os alunos estariam dispensados das aulas.

Harry pensava que estas medidas eram sem dúvida, uma forma brilhante, de todos se abstraírem um pouco dos problemas com que se deparavam naqueles tempos.

-Uma das melhores coisas é não termos que ir com os mantos de cerimónia!- Comentou Ron sorridente, uma noite, ao jantar.

Harry lembrou-se momentaneamente do embaraço do amigo, quando teve que vestir o seu muito afeminado manto de cerimónia, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

-Eu, por acaso, acho que os rapazes ficam muito elegantes com eles!- Comentou Hermione, sem levantar a cabeça do seu livro de Transfiguração.

-Achaste que o teu amiguinho _Viky_ ficava assim tão elegante?- Perguntou Ron, em claro tom de provocação.

Harry pode ver Hermione adquirir um leve tom rosado nas faces, no entanto encarou Ron com prontidão.

-Por acaso achei, _pena_ que nem todos tenham o que é necessário para atingirem um nível, que se possa dizer, de elegância!-

-Isso por acaso é alguma indirecta?- Perguntou Ron alterado.

-Se a carapuça te serviu!- Respondeu Hermione, com um tom igualmente elevado.

-Então, se os outros não têm o que é necessário para satisfazer a menina, chama o teu amiguinho Viky para ser o teu par, outra vez!-

Harry ficou a assistir a tudo, enquanto comia calmamente. Já estava habituado ás discussões dos dois amigos. Sinceramente, começava a compreender o porquê de todos aqueles desentendimentos, mas nenhum dos outros dois parecia querer abrir os olhos, e talvez Harry preferisse assim, afinal eram um grupo de _três_. Abanou a cabeça, pois sentia que estava a ser tremendamente egoísta.

No entretanto Hermione voltou a retaliar:

-Não-lhe-chames-Viky! E o _Viktor _só foi meu par, porque certas pessoas me viram como último recurso! Sabes que mais, vou mas é indo para a sala comum, porque aqui não há nada de produtivo para fazer!- Dito isto, levantou-se e retirou-se.

Ron apenas abanou a cabeça e continuou, não a comer, mas a dilacerar as suas fatias de bacon.

-Eu quero ter-te comigo na festa Asha! Quero mostrar a todo este pessoal, que tenho a miúda mais linda deste maldito castelo, só para mim.-

Thomas estava com Asha num corredor, junto a uma sala de aulas. Enquanto falava com ela, mantinha uma mão na cintura da rapariga, enquanto com a outra acariciava docemente os cabelos da mesma.

Tinha, secretamente, mantido uma relação com ela durante todo aquele tempo, de modo a proporcionar-lhe uma sensação de segurança, de confiança plena. Tinha alinhado em todos os encontros 'ás escondidas' planeados por Asha, que tanto prazer e adrenalina pareciam propiciar á jovem, tudo isto para que o seu amiguinho Neville não descobrisse, e ficasse, irremediavelmente, magoado. Porém, começava a ficar farto daqueles joguinhos, e já estava mais que na hora de fazer com que o seu plano,_ 'Arrasar o palerma do Neville!'_', tivesse seguimento.

Asha sorriu e beijou-o levemente.

-Eu também queria ter-te comigo na festa Thomas, aliás, eu queria ter-te junto a mim sempre, mas tu sabes que não podemos! Eu ainda não fui capaz de dizer nada ao Neville!- Disse ela ansiosa.

'Está descansada que também não vais precisar dizer-lhe!' Pensou Thomas, sem abdicar do sorriso.

Uma noite destas, fora chamado ao escritório da velha McGonagall, por causa de uma brincadeirinha inocente, que protagonizara durante uma aborrecida aula de transfiguração e, por um acaso, ouvira-a dar uma detenção ao Longbottom, a qual ele iria realizar naquela noite, naquela mesma sala de aula, junto da qual Thomas e Asha estavam. Ele devia estar para aparecer a qualquer instante.

-Asha, eu compreendo que não queiras magoar o Neville, mas tens de resolver esta situação! Eu não gosto de andar assim, a escondermo-nos de todos, parece que andamos a fazer alguma coisa de errado!- Comentou Thomas, em tom propositadamente aborrecido.

Divertia-se a fazer isto, pois nestas alturas Asha desfazia-se em argumentos e desculpas, tudo para evitar que ele ficasse minimamente zangado com ela. A rapariga parecia mesmo empenhada em fazer com que a relação fosse perfeita.

-Thomas, por favor, não fales assim! Eu vou resolver tudo o mais rapidamente possível, mas por favor, não fiques assim comigo.-

Thomas fez parecer que estava a reconsiderar e depois de um conformado suspiro, sorriu-lhe.

-O que é que eu não aceito, quando pedes dessa maneira?-

'E se aquela anormalidade do Longbottom se despachasse também era bom!' Pensou Thomas, já um pouco impaciente.

Não precisou esperar muito mais. Neville surgiu ao fundo do corredor, vinha a olhar para o chão distraidamente.

Estava na altura de Thomas colocar o seu plano em prática.

'_Primeira etapa: conquistar a atenção do Nevillezinho!_'

Asha estava a sussurrar-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido, mas ele interrompeu-a com um beijo, no qual, pôs toda a sua experiência, que não era de maneira alguma pouca.

Não ouviu qualquer som que pudesse sugerir que o Longbottom já os tivesse visto, mas sabia que isso já tinha acontecido, e era importante que ele não fizesse notar a sua presença a Asha.

Prolongou o beijo durante um longo tempo, quando deixou a rapariga respirar, esta tinha uma expressão de profunda satisfação no rosto.

Thomas olhou discretamente por cima do ombro de Asha e soube que conseguira o que pretendia! Neville estava completamente estático, de olhar vidrado no casal. Para melhorar a situação, Asha tentava, incessantemente, encontrar de novo os lábios dele.

'_Segunda etapa: deixar o Nevillezinho de rastos! Ainda mais se possível! X-)'_

-Asha… preciso ouvir o que sentes por mim!- Murmurou Thomas sedutoramente.

-Mas eu já to disse tantas vezes Thomas!- Respondeu Asha divertida.

-Mas eu não me canso de ouvir!- Continuou Thomas, no mesmo tom murmurado.

-Eu amo-te Thomas! Eu amo-te mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa que possa existir!-

Thomas abraçou Asha e sorriu para Neville, quase que podia jurar que ele estava prestes a irromper em lágrimas. Como seria hilariante!

-Ash… Asha!...- Tentou o rapaz, engolindo em seco.

Asha afastou-se instantaneamente de Thomas com um expressão de surpresa e horror no rosto. Lentamente deu meia volta, como que esperando encontrar outro alguém que não fosse Neville.

Thomas ficou a assistir ao desenrolar da cena, segurando-se para não soltar uma gargalhada.

Quando viu que de facto era Asha, e não uma qualquer alucinação, Neville abanou a cabeça como que se negando a acreditar.

-Neville ouve, isto não é bem como tu- Começou Asha, mas Neville deu meia volta e desatou a correr na direcção contrária –Neville espera!- Gritou, preparando-se para segui-lo, mas Thomas segurou-a.

-Deixa, eu vou, tu não estás em condições! Eu explico-lhe tudo, prometo!-

Asha estava demasiado abalada para responder o que quer que fosse.

Thomas seguiu Neville e foi encontrá-lo no Hall de Entrada, a dirigir-se apressadamente para a escadaria.

Àquela hora encontrava-se ali muita gente, que depois de acabar de jantar, se dirigia em grupos para as respectivas salas comuns.

'_Não podia ser melhor!_' Pensou Thomas.

-Longbottom!- Gritou.

Neville parou e depois encarou Thomas Lestrange, o rosto desfigurado pela fúria.

-O que é que tu lhe fizeste para ela… para ela…- Começou Neville, a voz completamente descontrolada.

Thomas aproximou-se o suficiente para que apenas Neville o ouvisse:

-Para ela o quê? Para ela se atirar a mim, para ela se jogar nos meus braços… na minha cama?-

Neville cerrou os punhos e puxou da sua varinha.

Thomas sorriu e continuou, no mesmo tom baixo, provocador.

-Na realidade foi muito fácil! Bastou alguns sorrisos e ela, prontamente, disponibilizou-se _completamente_ para mim. Devias ouvir a maneira como ela pede por mais sempre que está comigo… Como ela geme quando lhe toco… Como-

-_Impedimenta!-_ Gritou Neville.

Quando o feitiço atingiu Thomas Lestrange, este foi arremessado, indo embater violentamente no chão.

Todos os que se encontravam no Hall ficaram a olhar para ambos.

Neville tremia, ainda de varinha em punho, enquanto Thomas continuava estendido no chão, desacordado.

-Thomas!- Gritou Asha, que chegara nesse momento.

Ajoelhou-se perto de Thomas Lestrange e amparou-o nos braços. De seguida os seus olhos fixaram-se em Neville, que olhava pálido para ela.

-Porque é que fizeste isto! Tu não és assim Neville! Ele só te queria explicar- Mas Asha sentiu algo mover-se nos seus braços. Olhou e viu Thomas a abrir lentamente os olhos. Ele sentou-se e colocou uma mão na cabeça, depois encarou Neville, com os olhos expressando surpresa e desilusão.

-Neville eu… nós realmente não queríamos magoar ninguém! Principalmente a Asha, que estava tão preocupada em como irias reagir. Tudo o que eu te disse é verdade! Eu estava a tentar explicar-te… Não entendo porque fizeste isto!- Declarou Thomas, denotando incompreensão.

-Pensava que te conhecia Neville!- Comentou Asha tristemente, sem sequer se atrever a olhar para ele.

Neville abanava a cabeça incrédulo, não aguentando mais deu meia volta e subiu a escadaria em passo de corrida.

---------------------

No dia seguinte já todos no castelo pareciam saber da inesperada, despropositada e incompreensível acção de Neville. No entanto uma explicação, na qual a maioria se disponibilizou a acreditar, e que quanto mais se espalhava, mais se tornava uma verdade incontestável, surgiu. Era facto que desde há uns tempos, Neville Longbottom andava sempre acompanhado de uma rapariga Ravenclaw, e que na noite em que Neville atacou Thomas Lestrange, essa mesma rapariga deu mostras de uma grande intimidade para com o menino bonito de Slytherin. Deduções á parte, chegou-se a conclusões. Neville Longbottom, por pura inveja e ciúmes, num acto de maldade que não era normal num Gryffindor, atacou um indefeso Thomas Lestrange, que na sua plena graça e magnitude, não fez nada mais que tentar falar com Neville.

Claro que quase ninguém sabia da história entre os Lestrange e os Longbottom, o que não acontecia com Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Durante o pequeno-almoço ficaram a saber do acontecimento por Lavender, e bastou uma troca de olhares entre os três, para ficar assente que era consenso mútuo que havia alguma coisa que estava a falhar em tudo aquilo.

No outro extremo do salão, na mesa de Slytherin, Harry viu um muito feliz Thomas Lestrange. De facto qualquer coisa naquela história estava muito mal contada, e a única pessoa que lhe podia dizer o que realmente acontecera era Neville. No entanto o rapaz não apareceu em nenhuma das aulas da manhã.

Quando chegou a hora de almoço, Harry, Ron e Hermione, apressaram-se a ir até à sala comum, pois tinham quase a certeza de que Neville não saíra de lá, o que se viera a confirmar. Mais concretamente, Neville não chegara sequer a sair da sua cama. Estava deitado, de costas para eles, com o uniforme da escola vestido. Harry tinha a impressão de que não o tirara desde a noite anterior.

-Neville?- Chamou Hermione doce e calmamente.

Neville virou-se para eles e esboçou um fraco sorriso. Tinha uma expressão triste, distante, os seus olhos encontravam-se vermelhos e por baixo destes haviam-se formado umas olheiras profundas.

-Então pá, a faltar ás aulas para estar aí na descontra! Ainda por cima não me convidas!- Comentou Ron, em tom divertido.

Neville sorriu um pouco mais abertamente, no entanto manteve-se em silêncio.

-Sabes, nós ouvimos umas certas histórias completamente descabidas, nas quais decidimos não acreditar, então viemos aqui ouvir como tudo se passou realmente.- Explicou Harry.

Neville suspirou, sentou-se na cama, e lenta e monotonamente começou a contar toda a história, tudo o que Lestrange havia dito.

-Mas esse Lestrange é mesmo da pior espécie que pode haver!- Comentou Hermione.

-Então vocês acreditam em mim?- Perguntou Neville esperançado.

-Claro que acreditamos! Só não entendemos é porque é que não vais contar isso tudo á Asha! Ela tem o direito de saber quem realmente é o Lestrange.- Disse Hermione.

Neville abanou a cabeça e disse:

-Não, ela nunca iria acreditar em mim! Afinal ela… ela realmente gosta daquele… daquele… daquela coisa!-

-Neville, ela sabe de onde é que o Thomas Lestrange vem, se ela prefere acreditar nele, em vez de acreditar em ti, é porque não merece que tu estejas assim por causa dela!- Comentou Harry.

-O Harry tem razão Neville! Eu sei que deve ser difícil, mas ele tem razão! No entanto, tu não lhe deste a oportunidade de decidir em quem acreditar. Vai ter com ela e conta-lhe a verdade, diz-lhe tudo o que o Lestrange te disse.- Disse Hermione.

Neville ponderou durante alguns momentos, e em seguida, sorriu-lhes e declarou:

-Vocês têm razão! Vou hoje mesmo falar com ela. Quem sabe ela não acredita em mim!-

-----------------

Thomas dirigia-se para as masmorras, para ir para a sala comum de Slytherin, quando deu de caras com Neville Longbottom.

-Hum… Então Nevillezinho, o que é que andas a fazer nestes corredores escuros a estas horas da noite? Não me digas que andavas á minha procura, para me atacares outra vez, pobre de mim, tão indefeso?- Perguntou Thomas, sarcasticamente.

Neville pensou em virar costas e não responder ás provocações de Thomas Lestrange, mas não queria de modo algum dar parte de fraco, por isso resolveu encará-lo.

-Para tua informação Lestrange, eu ando á procura da Asha, eu vou contar-lhe tudo o que tu me disseste, ela vai ver quem tu és realmente!-

Se Neville esperava uma qualquer reacção por parte de Thomas Lestrange, ficou completamente desiludido. Lestrange não denotou qualquer emoção fora do normal, os seus olhos não denunciaram qualquer surpresa, e o seu sorriso não vacilou por um segundo que fosse. Ao invés, sorriu ainda mais.

-Bem que eu queria alguém que se ocupasse dela! Eu sei que sou irresistível e tudo mais, mas aquela rapariga simplesmente não me larga! O problema é que, ela não vai acreditar em ti. Achas mesmo que ela vai preferir acreditar no ciumento, invejoso, desesperado, nada-de-especial Neville Longbottom, ao invés de acreditar na oitava maravilha do mundo, Thomas Lestrange! Não me parece!- Explicou Thomas Lestrange, num tom de voz indiferente.

-Veremos!- Replicou Neville.

Thomas Lestrange arredou-se para o deixar passar, sem nunca abandonar o sorriso e a sua tão característica expressão de superioridade.

Neville já havia passado por Lestrange quando este voltou a falar:

-Só mais uma coisa Nevillezinho! Queria-te felicitar pelo feitiço com que ontem me presenteaste. Pensei que essa tua varinha só servia para enfeitar, afinal também serve para alguns feitiços pateticamente básicos.-

Neville deu meia volta e voltou a encará-lo.

-Pateticamente básicos! Que eu me lembre não foste capaz de fazer muito melhor, porque estavas inconsciente por causa do meu feitiço _pateticamente básico_!-

Thomas Lestrange riu-se com vontade.

-Ah, não me digas que acreditas realmente que me apanhaste desprevenido! Eu sabia perfeitamente que tu me ias atacar, mas também sabia que a Asha não ia gostar nada disso! Fizeste tudo exactamente como eu queria, não podia esperar nada mais do palerma que tu és!-

Neville puxou da sua varinha.

-Achaste muito bom não achas?- Perguntou Neville.

-Não acho, tenho a certeza! Vamos Longbottom, sabes perfeitamente que não tens hipóteses contra mim! _Expelliarmus!_-

A varinha de Neville voou para longe dele, fora apanhado completamente de surpresa. Thomas Lestrange retirara discretamente a sua varinha enquanto falava com ele.

-Agora Longbottom, deixa-me mostrar-te o que os verdadeiros feiticeiros fazem, quando querem atacar alguém! Feiticeiros como os meus pais!- Disse calmamente Thomas Lestrange. Apontou a sua varinha a Neville e proferiu:

-_Crucio!_-

Neville caiu instantaneamente de joelhos, as mãos apoiadas no chão. Sabia agora pelo qual os pais passaram. Tudo se dissolveu á sua volta, só conseguia sentir uma dor imensurável percorrer todo o seu corpo, os seus músculos pareciam prestes a entrar em rotura, a sua cabeça prestes a explodir… Era como se inúmeras facas trespassassem a sua pele, vezes e vezes sem conta. Ouvia os seus próprios gritos ecoarem na sua mente. Todo ele estava a entrar em colapso devido á dor excruciante. Se alguma vez desejara morrer foi naquele momento, apenas para que se pudesse livrar daquele sofrimento.

Como tudo começou, tudo parou.

Neville não se moveu, não se sentia capaz disso. Estava envolto em suores frios, tremores e um mal-estar imenso.

Alguém se baixou perto dele e atirou a sua varinha para junto dele.

-Podes ir a correr contar á tua patética amiguinha o que se passou aqui, porque de qualquer maneira ela não vai acreditar, mas se te passar sequer pela cabeça ires contar a outra pessoa, quem vai sofrer com isso é a nossa querida Asha, e nós não queremos isso pois não?- Perguntou Thomas Lestrange, numa voz baixa.

Ergueu-se e continuou a falar, desta vez no seu tom normal:

-Estava a pensar ver-me livre dela o mais rapidamente possível, mas decidi esperar até á festa de Halloween. Afinal uma última noite com ela não me vai fazer mal nenhum não é verdade? Depois, finalmente, mando-a ir dar uma volta! Agora tenho que ir Nevillezinho. Foi uma conversa agradável, mas faz-se tarde. Vemo-nos por aí!-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI – A festa de Halloween**

Na noite da tão aguardada festa, todos fizeram questão de se retirarem para os seus dormitórios, de modo a terem tempo de se arranjarem convenientemente.

-Então, como estou?- Perguntou Ron ansiosamente.

Harry observou o amigo. Vestia uns jeans e um pólo vermelho e branco, que combinava com o seu cabelo. Na sua simplicidade, até que estava bastante bem.

-Estás óptimo, mas para quem é que é isso tudo?-

-Para ti querido!- Respondeu Ron sarcasticamente.

-Lamento desiludir-te, mas ruivos nunca foram o meu forte.- Ripostou Harry divertido.

-Mas então achas que estou elegante?-

Harry olhou-o inquisitoriamente.

-Hum… já entendi tudo! Podias ter perguntado logo. Sim, acho que consegues mostrar á Hermione que também és elegante.-

Ron corou e afirmou prontamente que não tinha nada a ver com Hermione, mas Harry notou que ele ficara mais satisfeito.

Foi a vez de ele mesmo se olhar ao espelho, também se esmerara, e por mais que não o quisesse admitir, sabia muito bem a quem queria impressionar.

Tal como Ron, optara por uns jeans, no entanto para complementar preferira uma camisa azul clara e um paletó preto, e para finalizar calçava as suas All Star da mesma cor da camisa.

Tentara desesperadamente arranjar o seu cabelo, mas ele pura e simplesmente voltava sempre ao mesmo sítio.

-Então, vamos?- Perguntou.

Ron passou os dedos uma última vez pelo cabelo e respondeu:

-Vamos!-

Quando chegaram à sala comum, Hermione ainda não estava lá.

-Mulheres!- Murmurou Ron, que mudava o seu peso de um pé para o outro, notoriamente nervoso.

Porém, não precisaram esperar muito, Hermione veio juntar-se a eles pouco tempo depois, deixando-os a ambos momentaneamente sem palavras, de boca aberta.

Hermione trajava um vestido de alças, de um leve tecido rosa claro, opaco, que lhe chegava pouco abaixo da cintura, deixando a descoberto a maior parte das suas longas e bem definidas pernas. O vestido não era excessivamente justo, dando-lhe liberdade para os seus graciosos movimentos, mas o suficiente para lhe delinear todas as curvas do seu elegante corpo. Tinha o cabelo preso na parte de trás da cabeça, caindo numa cascata de caracóis brilhantes, no entanto deixara algumas pontas soltas, que lhe adornavam magnificamente o rosto. Colocara também um pouco de brilho nos lábios rosados.

-Então, não vão dizer nada?- Perguntou Hermione sorridente.

Harry pensou em deixar esta deixa para o amigo, mas este continuava a olhar para Hermione como se nunca tivesse visto algo parecido na sua vida.

-Estás muito bonita Hermione!- Comentou Harry gentilmente.

-Obrigada Harry! Vocês também souberam fazer render o tempo.-

-Bem, vamos indo então. Ron, vamos!- Disse Harry.

Ron pareceu voltar à terra e acenou com a cabeça, ainda meio atordoado.

Hermione deu um braço a cada um deles e encaminharam-se os três para o Grande Salão.

Ao invés das habituais mesas compridas, o salão estava repleto de mesas redondas, cada uma com lugar para dez alunos, estava também ricamente decorado com elementos alusivos á época.

No entanto o olhar de Harry procurava uma certa pessoa, indiferente a tudo o resto. Não foi preciso procurar muito, encontrou-a rapidamente. Observou-a durante algum tempo, e sentiu-se invadido por uma felicidade e um alívio imensos, ao constatar que não estava acompanhada por ninguém em especial. Permitiu-se então olhar unicamente para a rapariga que lhe ocupava a mente dia e noite. Estava muito casual, no entanto, e tal como todos os dias, deslumbrante, com uma mini-saia de ganga, um top sem alças azul e umas sapatilhas da mesma cor.

Falava com Thomas Lestrange e com a acompanhante deste, Asha. Harry sabia que Neville tentara mostrar-lhe quem o Lestrange era, mas ela não acreditara numa única palavra. Reparou que muitas raparigas lançavam olhares fulminantes a Asha, desejando claramente estar no lugar dela. Harry definitivamente não conseguia compreender as raparigas, como é que podiam querer estar com uma pessoa como Thomas Lestrange?

-Harry, olha ali o Seamus, o Dean e a Ginny naquela mesa, vamos ter com eles!- Ouviu Hermione dizer.

A muito custo desviou o olhar de Liah e obrigou-se a seguir Hermione e Ron.

Foi um serão agradável, ajudado pelo facto de Harry ter reparado que Liah recusara gentilmente, os inúmeros pedidos para dançar, por parte de vários rapazes.

Divertiu-se a convencer Ron a convidar Hermione para dançar, até ele finalmente ele ganhar coragem..

Algumas raparigas, mais do que as que ele desejaria, deram a entender, nada discretamente, que também gostariam de dançar com ele, mas ele não queria nenhuma delas. Desejou ter a coragem necessária para ir ter com Liah e levá-la dali, para algures onde pudessem estar só os dois. Como queria sentir de novo o corpo dela contra o seu, como queria tê-la de novo nos seus braços. Observava cada gesto dela avidamente, reparando como até o mais simples transpirava sensualidade e delicadeza. Percorreu todo o seu rosto, desde os olhos brilhantes e profundos, até aos lábios, lábios esses que preenchiam uma boa parte dos sonhos de Harry, que o haviam feito experimentar sensações nunca antes experimentadas. Liah humedeceu leve e gentilmente os seus lábios com a língua, e Harry seguiu este pequeno movimento, sendo de imediato transportado para os seus sonhos com a rapariga, que noite após noite se repetiam.

Harry abanou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, sentiu-se corar repentinamente.

'_Por Merlim, como preciso de um banho gelado!_' Pensou o rapaz.

Hermione foi a primeira a abandonar o salão, dizendo que estava cansada e que se ia retirar, deixando um muito feliz Ron na mesa com Harry, Seamus, Ginny e Dean.

Hermione não estava particularmente cansada, no entanto havia outro sítio onde precisava de estar.

Sabia que naquela noite ia ocorrer uma chuva de estrelas, a qual seria bem visível do local onde Hogwarts se situava. Desde pequena que sempre se sentira fascinada com este fenómeno tão raro. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade, e sabia qual o sítio ideal para assistir, a torre de astronomia. Assim sendo subiu as inúmeras escadarias até ao topo da torre, no entanto quando saiu para o exterior reparou que não estava sozinha. Quando viu quem era a outra pessoa na torre, teve a certeza que o seu serão estava completamente arruinado.

-Malfoy!-

Draco Malfoy que estava de costas para ela, ao som da sua voz deu meia volta, claramente tão surpreso quanto Hermione.

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer?- Perguntou Hermione, aborrecida.

-Eu é que pergunto! O que é que estás aqui a fazer! Andas-me a seguir Granger? Lamento desiludir-te, mas Sangues de Lama não fazem o meu tipo.- Replicou Malfoy sarcasticamente.

-Era o que tu querias! Bem, já vi que aqui não vai dar para estar.-

No entanto Malfoy não parecia estar a tomar atenção ao que ela dizia, olhava para algo atrás dela e antes que Hermione se pudesse virar para ver o que era, ele perguntou:

-Granger, tu fechaste a porta?-

-Fechei, porquê?-

Malfoy colocou uma mão na cara e suspirou, como que tentando raciocinar.

-Porque, sua imbecil, a porta da torre de astronomia só abre por dentro!- Respondeu ele calmamente.

Nesse momento Hermione percebeu as implicações daquilo, e correu para a porta, algo desesperada.

Empurrou, mas nada aconteceu, voltou a empurrar com mais força, mas a porta manteve-se inamovível.

Malfoy continuava no mesmo sítio, de mãos no bolsos, expressão impassível, a observá-la e isso estava a irritar profundamente Hermione.

-Fazes o favor de desancares a pose e vires-me ajudar?-

-Não vale a pena, a porta não vai abrir assim! És mesmo descendente de muggles! Que projecto de feiticeira és tu, que tem uma varinha, mas prefere estar aos encontrões a uma porta?- Perguntou Malfoy, sempre com um sorriso de superioridade na cara.

Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente e perguntou:

-Malfoy olha para mim, parece-te que trago alguma varinha?-

Nesse momento o sorriso desvaneceu-se da cara de Draco Malfoy.

-Tu… tu não trazes uma varinha!-

-Não! Porque é que não usas a tua?-

Malfoy não respondeu e Hermione compreendeu.

-Tu também não tens a tua varinha pois não Malfoy?-

-Eu não sabia que andava a ser seguido por ti Granger, se soubesse nunca me separaria da minha varinha.-

Hermione não ligou sequer á provocação, estava mais preocupada com tudo o que aquilo significava.

-Avisaste o Potty ou o Weasel que vinhas para aqui, não avisaste? Ou pelo menos avisaste alguém?-

-Não, não avisei ninguém! E tu?- Perguntou Hermione algo alterada.

-Também não!- Respondeu Malfoy. Os seus olhos não traíam qualquer tipo de emoção em especial, a sua expressão era imperscrutável.

Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro calmamente, de olhos fechados. Ela era uma pessoa racional e prática, portanto o melhor que poderia fazer era pensar na sua presente situação. Tentou procurar uma solução rápida e eficaz, não encontrou. Portanto restava-lhe esperar, até que alguém desse pela falta deles e os fosse procurar. Não havia razão para alarmismos ou preocupações, pelo menos assim o esperava.

-Parece que vamos ter de ficar aqui até alguém dar pela nossa falta!- Comentou Hermione, olhando para Malfoy.

-O que provavelmente só vai acontecer amanhã de manhã!- Elucidou Malfoy, como se Hermione precisasse que lhe lembrassem disso.

-Eu sei, eu sei, é um grande sacrifício que vou ter que fazer, mas vou tentar aguentar.-

-Sacrifício! Qualquer rapariga dava tudo para estar no teu lugar!- Contestou Malfoy.

Hermione não pode reprimir um sorriso, ao qual Malfoy respondeu com outro.

Encostou-se à parede e Malfoy encostou-se na do lado contrário, ficando frente a frente. Hermione observou Malfoy discretamente, ou pelo menos ela assim esperava. Vestia umas calças de ganga um pouco largas, uma camisa branca e um casaco preto. Malfoy com o passar dos anos, ela tinha que admitir, ficara extremamente bonito. A sua face já não apresentava traços angulares, pelo contrário, era harmoniosa, bela. Os seus olhos cinzentos, brilhantes, insondáveis, eram cativantes. O seu cabelo, antes quase branco, adquirira algumas madeixas mais escuras. Mas era o seu corpo, uma das grandes razões pela qual grande parte da população feminina de Hogwarts suspirava por Draco Malfoy. Hermione não podia contestar que tinham razão. No entanto, continuava a ser uma das pessoas mais desagradáveis que ela conhecia, há coisas que nunca mudam.

-O que é que estavas aqui a fazer de qualquer maneira?- Perguntou Hermione. Não podia acreditar que estava a fazer conversa, com um dos seus maiores inimigos em Hogwarts.

-Vai haver uma chuva de estrelas, e como a festa estava a ser aborrecida, eu resolvi vir ver. E tu? Já que não vais admitir que me estavas a seguir, qual é a desculpa para estares aqui Granger?- Perguntou Malfoy, roubando um novo sorriso a Hermione.

-Exactamente a mesma que a tua Malfoy! E eu não te estava a seguir! Não gosto de loiros convencidos, prepotentes, preconceituosos, com a mania que sabem tudo!- Respondeu Hermione.

-Hey, calma Granger, não me elogies tanto! Eu sei que tu gostas mais de cabeças de fósforo falhados, estúpidos, burros e que, visivelmente, não sabem dançar.- Comentou Malfoy.

-Não fales assim do Ron, Malfoy! Ele é algo que tu jamais conseguirás atingir!-

Malfoy suspirou de alívio e respondeu:

-Espero bem que tenhas razão, acho que mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria descer tanto!-

-Muito engraçadinho! Já agora, como é que sabes que ele não sabe dançar? Alguma vez dançaste com o Ron?-

Malfoy sorriu perante a provocação e respondeu sem hesitação:

-Não Granger! Hoje vi a desgraça que vocês são como par, quase que morria de rir com a maneira como aquele palhaço tentava dançar correctamente.-

Hermione corou, tinha que admitir que Ron não era o melhor dançarino que existia, mas não podia deixar Malfoy falar assim dele.

-Não te vi lá na pista de dança a fazer melhor Malfoy!-

-Tens alguma dúvida que danço muito melhor que o Weasel!-

-Duvido muito!-

Dito isto, Malfoy encaminhou-se para ela e estendeu a mão.

Hermione não compreendeu muito bem o que ele estava a tentar fazer, pelo menos não queria acreditar.

-Então Granger, danças ou não?- Perguntou Malfoy impaciente.

-Eu! Dançar contigo! Oh não me p- Malfoy não esperou que ela acabasse de falar, agarrou uma das suas mãos e puxou-a para junto dele.

-Guarda bem este momento na tua memória Granger, porque nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer!- Murmurou Malfoy.

Colocou uma mão firmemente nas costas de Hermione, com a outra agarrou uma das mãos dela e colocou-a no pescoço dele, para em seguida pegar na outra mão da rapariga.

Hermione tentou manter-se calma, impassível, mas Malfoy não a parecia querer ajudar, pois nesse momento puxou-a levemente mais para junto dele, de modo a que não existisse qualquer espaço entre ambos.

-Hum… Malfoy… não há música!- Constatou Hermione.

-Não me digas que a Génio Granger não consegue imaginar uma música.-

Malfoy começou a guiar Hermione e esta deixou-se levar. De facto ele sabia dançar maravilhosamente. Hermione, antes algo desconfortável com a estranha situação, começou a sentir-se extremamente bem nos braços do rapaz. Sentia a sua respiração quente perto do seu ouvido, o que lhe proporcionava uma sensação agradável. A mão de Malfoy deslizou um pouco para baixo, até à sua cintura, mas ela nada fez para contrariar o movimento. Sorriu, e sem pensar, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a fazer, repousou a sua cabeça no peito dele. O seu coração batia calmamente, compassado. A confiança de Malfoy, perante qualquer tipo de situação, fascinou Hermione.

O rapaz largou a mão de Hermione e colocou-a também na sua cintura, abraçando-a, deixando a mão da rapariga livre para que pudesse acariciar docemente, com as pontas dos dedos, o pescoço dele.

Mantiveram-se assim durante algum tempo. Hermione não queria que aquilo acabasse, pelo menos não para já. Sentia-se tão bem, calma e descontraída nos braços de Malfoy.

Malfoy afastou-se um pouco e ela soube que o momento tinha acabado, já se preparava para começar a responder aos comentários ásperos dele, quando olhou para ele. No seu sorriso não havia vestígio do sarcasmo habitual, era apenas um sorriso natural, lindo para dizer a verdade, claro que continuava a ter o toque de Draco Malfoy, aquele toque jovial, superior, de quem não se preocupa com nada, mas Hermione achou que isso só o favorecia ainda mais.

-Então, danço ou não danço melhor que o Weasel?- Perguntou divertido.

Hermione riu-se e respondeu:

-Tenho que admitir Malfoy, que tens um certo talento que o Ron não tem, mas tenho a certeza que ele também sabe fazer inúmeras coisas que tu não sabes.-

-Duvido! Como o quê por exemplo?-

-Como ser simpático por exemplo!-

-Ah, é tudo charme Granger, as raparigas não gostam dos bonzinhos!-

-Pensei que o que anda atrás do Harry aí pelo castelo fossem raparigas! Devo-me ter enganado, porque ele não anda propriamente a espalhar maldade, por onde quer que passe! Oh desculpa, eu disse maldade, queria dizer charme.- Comentou Hermione.

Malfoy riu-se e respondeu:

-Não tenho culpa que certas raparigas tenham mau gosto, além disso, convenhamos que a mania irritante do santo Potty salvar todos os anos a espécie dos feiticeiros ajuda.-

Hermione sorriu. Apesar de ainda continuarem abraçados, já não havia a proximidade de há pouco e ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de puxar Malfoy para junto de si de novo. Sabia que era uma loucura, e que era apenas um ímpeto derivado do momento que estavam a viver, por isso, desembaraçou-se dos braços do rapaz e voltou para a sua parede, de modo a que o ar frio da noite arrefecesse as suas emoções e vontades.

Malfoy ficou por momentos a olhar para ela, até que se resolveu também por voltar para o seu lado do recinto.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio, as suas mentes a reviverem tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Enquanto isso, uns andares mais abaixo, Thomas levou Asha para uma sala de aulas vazia, onde ele planeava acabar a noite.

Depois da porta trancada por um feitiço, ele transfigurou uma mesa num confortável sofá e levou a rapariga até ele.

Ela estava claramente ansiosa e nervosa, no entanto não parava de sorrir.

Thomas sorriu ao reparar que a rapariga mal conseguia olhar para ele, de tão constrangida que estava, mas via claramente que ela não se iria opor a nada que ele fizesse, pois ela, apesar de não o demonstrar, também queria que acontecesse, mais até que ele. Thomas tinha a certeza que ela era virgem. Não era a primeira vez que estava com alguém nestas condições, mas Asha estava a dar-lhe um gozo acrescido. Sabia que ela nunca iniciaria nada, nem que estivesse ali á espera a noite toda. Divertiu-se por momentos a imaginar que seria Neville ali ao invés dele! Quase que apostava que iriam acabar a noite a dormir abraçadinhos, sem terem feito coisa alguma.

Asha mexia e remexia na aba do seu vestido lilás. Devia estar a ser uma tortura para ela, aquela inacção de Thomas. Decidiu que ela merecia que ele lhe proporcionasse a mais fantástica noite da sua vida, memorável. Se bem que, para uma rapariga que passe a noite com Thomas Lestrange, isto é um dado adquirido logo desde o início, modéstia á parte.

Colocou uma mão sobre as de Asha, que pararam imediatamente. Aproximou-se dela, afastou-lhe o cabelo e beijou suavemente o pescoço da rapariga, enquanto entrelaçava a mão na mão dela, de modo a lhe proporcionar alguma confiança, a qual ela apertou fortemente.

Subiu até à sua orelha, sem nunca cortar o contacto dos lábios com a pele macia de Asha, mordiscando um pouco o lóbulo da rapariga. Em seguida olhou-a, ela sorria, colocou-lhe uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço e puxou-a para si, até encontrar os lábios dela, beijando-a profundamente. Afastou-se um pouco e começou a deslizar as alças do vestido ao longo dos braços, de modo a lho retirar. À medida que este descia, Thomas deslizou os seus lábios pelo corpo de Asha. Gentilmente deitou-a no sofá, colocou-se entre as pernas da rapariga, e inclinou-se sobre ela. Beijava-lhe incessantemente o peito, enquanto uma das suas mãos descia lentamente do joelho até ao limite das cuecas de Asha, passou a mão sobre estas, e habilmente, exerceu uma ligeira pressão e executou movimentos ligeiros no sítio certo, fazendo com que a rapariga soltasse um gemido abafado. De alguma forma, depois disto, as mãos de Asha, antes completamente paradas, começaram a acariciar as costas de Thomas, o pescoço e a nuca.

Outras já estariam provavelmente em cima dele sem roupa alguma, mas ele sabia que com Asha iria ter de ir com calma. Arranjou forma de colocar uma das mãos de Asha no peito dele, e ela percebeu o que era suposto fazer, pois começou a desapertar desenfreadamente os botões da camisa de Thomas, retirou-lha e beijou o pescoço e o peito do rapaz.

Thomas pegou numa das mãos da rapariga, e de modo a dar-lhe alguma direcção, fê-la percorrer todo o tronco dele, até ao botão das suas calças, mas não a levou mais longe, sabia que tinha que a deixar fazer o resto sozinha, quando ela se sentisse preparada, não iria assustá-la.

Desapertou-lhe o soutien e retirou-o. Deixou então a sua língua percorrer os seios firmes da rapariga, enquanto a sua mão voltava mais uma vez ao meio das pernas de Asha, desta vez exercendo maior pressão do que anteriormente. A rapariga soltava gemidos quase inaudíveis, entrecortados pela sua respiração arquejante. As suas mãos percorriam o pescoço de Thomas, no entanto, começaram uma viagem descendente até ás calças do rapaz. Asha primeiramente desabotoou-as, para em seguida correr o fecho das mesmas. Fora apenas capaz de alguns toques tímidos sobre os boxers, estava claramente perdida. Sem nunca afastar a sua boca do mamilo da rapariga, Thomas sorriu perante a inocência dela.

Pegou-lhe mais uma vez na mão, disposto a guiá-la novamente. Quando a sua mão tocou a dela, ela apertou-a um pouco e murmurou:

-Eu amo-te Thomas!-

Thomas parou imediatamente tudo o que estava a fazer e olhou para Asha. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta num sorriso. Passado algum tempo abriu os olhos, ficando um pouco confusa ao observar Thomas, que continuava parado, de olhar meio perdido.

-Algum problema Thomas?- Perguntou a rapariga ansiosa.

Thomas permaneceu em silêncio, a olhar para a rapariga na sua frente, tão inocente e que o _amava_. Não tinha mais dúvidas disso, Asha realmente gostava dele, estava disposta a entregar-se a ele, ela queria que a primeira vez que ia ter sexo na sua vida fosse com ele. Não, sexo não, para ele podia ser apenas isso, mas para ela significava muito mais, algo que ela nunca mais iria esquecer. E o que é que ele ia fazer? Ia deitar-se com ela apenas pelo prazer que isso lhe dava, e no dia seguinte ia mandá-la ir dar uma volta. Já o fizera algumas vezes, com raparigas que também diziam amá-lo, e nunca se sentira minimamente mal com isso. Porém, Asha tinha algo que a destacava das outras. Aquela rapariga era tão sincera, tão transparente nos seus sentimentos, que o revoltava pensar no que estava prestes a fazer com ela, porque obviamente Thomas não correspondia a nada do que ela sentia por ele.

Perante uma muito confusa Asha, Thomas saiu do sofá, apertou as calças, para em seguida pegar na sua camisa e vesti-la.

Asha compôs-se minimamente antes de dizer algo.

-Thomas… o que é que se passa! O que é que aconteceu!-

-Não posso fazer isto.- Respondeu Thomas calmamente, dirigindo-se para a porta, mas Asha agarrou-o no braço e perguntou:

-Porquê! Fiz alguma coisa de errado! Thomas diz-me o que é, eu posso tentar fazer melhor.- Disse Asha ansiosa.

-Não, tu não fizeste nada de errado Asha, está descansada. Eu é que estava a fazer algo muito errado. Agora deixa-me ir.- Pediu Thomas, no mesmo tom neutro.

-Tu não estavas a fazer nada de errado.- Disse Asha abraçando-se a ele.

Thomas afastou-a gentil mas seguro.

-Asha, não vai dar para continuarmos juntos! Acaba hoje, aqui, tudo o que possa existir entre nós.-

Asha olhou por momentos para ele, como se não tivesse compreendido nada do que Thomas lhe tinha dito.

-Não… Não Thomas… Tu não me podes fazer isto!-

-Tanto posso que já fiz!- Disse Thomas retomando o seu caminho, mas mais uma vez Asha abraçou-se a ele, desta vez por trás, as mãos firmes sobre o seu peito. Thomas suspirou, não gostava quando aquele tipo de cenas começava a ficar muito demorado.

-Não Thomas… Por favor… Eu amo-te…-

Thomas desembaraçou-se dela, um pouco mais bruscamente do que gostaria, e encarou-a.

-Não voltes a repetir isso!- Ordenou Thomas, um pouco alterado.

Lágrimas percorriam lentamente o rosto de Asha, sendo substituídas por outras de forma incessante. Olhava para ele com um misto de incompreensão e profunda tristeza estampadas no olhar.

Thomas virou costas a esta cena deprimente e depois de retirar o feitiço da porta, saiu. Sentiu como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso de cima, quanto mais se afastava daquela sala menos culpado se sentia em relação a Asha. Estava livre.

Asha deixou-se cair no sofá. Não conseguia descrever sequer o que estava a sentir, só sabia que o que quer que fosse estava a acabar com ela. Nunca gostara de ninguém como gostara de Thomas Lestrange, apesar de tudo o que se dizia dele, apesar das suas origens, ele havia-se revelado tão gentil, tão compreensivo, tão perfeito. Ela era atraída para ele de uma forma transcendente, não conseguia de forma alguma resistir-lhe. O mais leve toque de Thomas na sua pele elevava-a de uma maneira inexplicável. Ele completava-a como mais ninguém o fazia e agora, abandonara-a. Na noite que ela pensara que iria ser uma das mais magníficas da sua vida, ele abandonara-a.

Ainda conseguia sentir o perfume dele na sala. Não conseguia mais pensar correctamente, não conseguia parar de chorar. Abraçou-se e deixou-se ficar ali, em silêncio, a sentir o gosto salgado das suas lágrimas na sua boca, boca essa que tantas vezes fora beijada por Thomas Lestrange.

Na torre de astronomia Hermione debatia-se com problemas bem diferentes. Estavam no fim de Outubro e a brisa nocturna não era propriamente quente. Estava a tremer de frio e o seu vestido reduzido também não ajudava em nada.

Malfoy mantivera-se alheio ao problema, mas sem ela estar á espera encaminhara-se para ela, tirara o seu caso e estendera-o a Hermione.

-Toma lá isso Granger, estou farto de te ver aí a tremer feito uma vara verde!-

Hermione sorriu e aceitou o casaco, vestiu-o e apertou-o contra si. Era enorme para ela, mas era agradavelmente quente. No momento em que o vestira, ficou envolta no perfume sedutor de Malfoy. Desde a sua estranha dança com ele que não se cansava daquele cheiro.

Sorriu e agradeceu:

-Obrigado Malfoy!-

No entanto, foi a vez de Malfoy experimentar o ar fresco da noite, e rapidamente também ele começou a tremer de frio, apesar dos seus esforços para não o demonstrar. Andava de um lado para o outro, esfregando as mãos, tentando manter-se quente.

Hermione tinha de fazer algo, podia ser o Malfoy, mas ela não o podia deixar assim, ainda por cima depois do gesto que ele teve.

-Malfoy, eu não acho justo tu estares aí a morreres de frio, e eu aqui com o teu casaco.-

-Ah sim, e qual é a tua sugestão, sou todo ouvidos Granger!- Retorquiu ele sarcasticamente.

Hermione considerou durante uns segundos, não tinha bem a certeza se deveria fazer o que estava a pensar.

-Bem… o teu casaco não é propriamente pequeno, acho que pode dar para aquecer um pouco os dois.- Disse Hermione, como que tentando explicar algo lógico.

Malfoy olhou por momentos para ela, sorrindo em seguida.

-O que é Malfoy! Olha se calhar o melhor mesmo é ficares com o teu maldito casaco.- Comentou Hermione aborrecida.

-Não, acho que tens toda a razão! Afinal mais sacrifício, menos sacrifício, que diferença faz?- Respondeu Malfoy, dirigindo-se para ela.

-Pois, e acho que nos devemos sentar também, já que me parece que vamos passar aqui a noite toda.-

Hermione primeiro despiu o casaco, depois sentou-se encostada á parede. Malfoy sentou-se ao lado dela e para seu espanto, passou um braço em volta dos seus ombros. Hermione olhou para ele e o rapaz replicou:

-O que é! O casaco não é assim _tão_ grande Granger, temos de estar o mais juntos possível. O meu instinto de sobrevivência sobrepõe-se ao meu instinto de rejeição de pessoas como tu!-

Hermione suspirou tentando acalmar-se, só queria que aquela noite acabasse. Depois de minimamente bem instalados, colocaram o casaco sobre eles. Continuava com um pouco de frio nas pernas descobertas, pois o casaco só lhe chegava um pouco abaixo da cintura, mas tirando isso, estava agradavelmente instalada. Era a segunda vez numa única noite que estava nos braços de Draco Malfoy, o que não poderia significar nada de bom.

Passado algum tempo, Hermione apercebeu-se que a sua cabeça e uma das suas mãos já se encontravam repousadas sobre o peito de Malfoy, e o rapaz brincava gentilmente com o seu cabelo. Sabia que devia acabar com toda aquela intimidade naquele mesmo instante, mas não o fez. Para que é que havia de fazer isso? Analisando bem a situação, não estavam a fazer nada assim de tão grave, apenas estavam a tentar não congelarem, além disso Hermione sentia um bem-estar crescente. Foi Malfoy que cortou a sua linha de pensamento.

-Olha, uma estrela cadente.- Disse, apontando com a sua mão livre para o céu.

-Pede um desejo Malfoy!- Disse Hermione.

-Eu não acredito nisso.-

-Oh, não custa nada pedir, pois não?-

-Ok… Pronto já está! Satisfeita?- Perguntou Malfoy.

-O que foi que pediste?-

-Não digo! É o meu desejo! Curiosa!- Ripostou Malfoy, num tom agradável.

-Conta lá Malfoy!-

-Teimosa pá! Como é que o Potty e o Weasel te aturaram durante todos estes anos!-

Hermione levantou a cabeça, olhou para ele, sorriu e deu-lhe uma leve pancadinha no peito. Malfoy retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e Hermione voltou a deitar a sua cabeça no peito dele.

Passados alguns momentos de silêncio, Malfoy voltou a falar.

-Pedi para que o meu pai saia de Azkaban e que a minha família volte, pelo menos, a estar toda junta. Não éramos uma família perfeita, longe disso, o meu pai e a minha mãe só se lembravam que tinham um filho muito raramente, mas acho que tínhamos a nossa maneira de gostar uns dos outros, sem demonstrar sentimentos. Além disso estávamos juntos, mas o Potter destruiu isso tudo no momento em que mandou o meu pai para aquele maldito lugar.-

Hermione pensou em tudo o que Malfoy lhe dissera, pensou também a quantas pessoas ele tinha dito este tipo de coisas, tinha quase a certeza que ela era a primeira.

-O Harry não fez nada, o teu pai era aliado do quem-nós-sabemos!- Comentou Hermione, um pouco receosa da reacção que o comentário fosse provocar em Malfoy, afinal ela tinha a noção que estavam a falar de algo muito delicado para ele.

-Bem… sim, eu sei, mas todos cometem os seus erros.- Respondeu calmamente Malfoy.

-Então para ti foi um erro aliar-se aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado?- Perguntou Hermione, curiosa pelo resposta.

-Claro que foi!- Respondeu Malfoy prontamente –Eu sei que a nossa família sempre foi um pouco fascinada pelas Artes das Trevas, mas daí a aliar-se aquele tipo de pessoas… eles realmente fazem coisas horríveis! Eu não sou santo nenhum, mas sou um anjo comparado com os Devoradores da Morte! Fiquei realmente desiludido quando me apercebi que o meu pai fazia parte deles. Claro que eu ouvia as pessoas falar, e algo me dizia que elas tinham razão, mas eu simplesmente sempre me recusei a acreditar…-

Hermione ficou realmente muito satisfeita com a resposta de Malfoy e não duvidou um segundo que fosse dela. Ao contrário do que Harry e Ron afirmavam peremptoriamente, Malfoy não pertencia ás hostes do quem-nós-sabemos, tal como ele havia dito, não era um santo, mas, também como ele havia dito, toda aquela pose, superioridade e mania, eram apenas charme. Hermione sorriu. Decidiu que estava na altura de aliviar o ambiente. Pelo que a tão aguardada chuva de estrelas que começara naquele momento, veio mesmo a calhar. Inúmeras estrelas cadentes cruzaram o céu nocturno, despido de qualquer nuvem, a lua cheia iluminava-os na medida certa, não muito brilhante. Malfoy apertou Hermione mais contra si, de modo a que ambos ficassem mais quentes. Foi nesse momento que um estranho pensamento assomou Hermione. O mundo não poderia ficar muito mais perfeito que o que estava naquele momento! Não se preocupou em encontrar explicação para ele, não queria saber, queria apenas estar ali, com Draco Malfoy, a apreciar aquele deslumbrante espectáculo.

----------------------------

Quando Hermione acordou no dia seguinte, não abriu os olhos de imediato, ficou a relembrar todos os momentos da noite anterior, desde que entrara na torre de astronomia. Adormecera e acordara a ouvir o calmo e ritmado coração de Draco Malfoy. Ambos se haviam deitado no chão de pedra da torre, o que resultara, pelo menos para Hermione, numa certa dor pelo corpo todo.

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e observou-o. Dormia calmamente, a sua respiração era quase imperceptível, inaudível. Tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Hermione, de modo que ela não se podia levantar sem correr o risco de acordar Malfoy, e ela não queria isso. Preferiu ficar apenas a observá-lo.

Algum tempo depois, Malfoy começou lentamente a abrir os olhos, e Hermione, de tal forma estava habituada aos insultos dele, que não se surpreenderia se ele dissesse alguma coisa desagradável. Porém, ele apenas protegeu os olhos do sol com a mão que tinha livre e sorriu.

-Bem, depois desta noite, o colchão da minha cama aqui em Hogwarts, vai-me parecer um pedacinho de céu.- Comentou Malfoy.

Hermione sorriu e concordou com ele.

Malfoy olhou mais seriamente para ela e perguntou:

-Granger, não vais dizer nada nem ao Potter, nem ao Weasley, nem a ninguém do que estivemos a falar ontem pois não?-

-Claro que não Malfoy, eu não ando por aí a falar dos assuntos pessoais das outras pessoas!- Respondeu Hermione convictamente.

Malfoy deve ter ficado convencido, pois não voltou a tocar no assunto.

Levantou-se e tentou-se arranjar minimamente, Hermione achou que também devia fazer o mesmo.

Ainda estava a passar as mãos pelo vestido, para o endireitar, quando a porta da torre se abriu. Um sorridente professor Dumbledore e uns muito preocupados Ron e Harry saíram para o exterior.

-Bom dia Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy.- Cumprimentou Dumbledore num tom jovial.

-Bom dia professor.- Retribuiu Hermione.

-Estes dois jovens vieram ter comigo hoje de manhã, preocupadíssimos, a imaginar já os mais horríveis cenários que pudessem justificar o desaparecimento de Miss Granger, e afinal, como vêm, ela esteve sempre aqui, sã e salva com Mr. Malfoy.- Comentou Dumbledore.

-Não sei o que é pior, se é os nossos cenários, se é o facto de ela estar aqui com o Malfoy! De qualquer maneira, o que é que vocês estavam aqui a fazer?- Perguntou Ron, sem desviar o olhar de Malfoy.

Hermione preparava-se para responder, mas Malfoy fê-lo mais rapidamente:

-Hey Weasel, não fiques assim com tantos ciúmes de mim, já te disse que não gosto de ruivos!-

Ron lançou um olhar assassino a Malfoy, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Ora ora rapazes! Com certeza Miss Granger e Mr Malfoy vieram apreciar a magnífica chuva de estrelas que ocorreu ontem á noite, e viram-se por um qualquer acidente, trancados aqui.-

-Foi exactamente isso professor.- Concordou Hermione.

-Tinham varinhas, podiam ter aberto a porta!- Comentou Harry.

-Oh Potter, que observação tão brilhante! Inspira, expira… vamos, porque com o esforço que deves ter feito para atingir essa conclusão, o teu cérebro deve estar no limite!-

-Malfoy! Pára com isso! Nem eu nem o Malfoy tínhamos varinha, fomos para a festa sem elas.- Explicou Hermione. Não queria que ficasse nenhuma dúvida de que nada daquilo fora propositado.

-Bem, acho que está tudo explicado então! Vão aproveitar o vosso dia livre, porque não é todos os dias!- Comentou Dumbledore sorridente, segurando a porta para eles passarem.

Malfoy foi o primeiro a sair, seguido de Ron, Harry, Hermione e por fim Dumbledore.

Quando chegaram à sala comum, Harry e Ron obrigaram Hermione a explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela assim fez, claro que omitiu certos acontecimentos. Finalmente os dois rapazes pareceram ficar satisfeitos.

-Hermione, o Malfoy fez-te algum mal? Porque se fez…- Perguntou Harry.

-Sim Hermione, se aquele fuinha te tocou, é só dizeres e nós vamos lá abaixo ás masmorras e-

-Não, pela última vez, o Malfoy não me fez mal nenhum! Agora se não se importam vou tomar um banho, dormir toda a noite num chão de pedra não é coisa fácil.-

Na casa de banho dos Perfeitos, Draco Malfoy preparava-se para fazer exactamente a mesma coisa. Definitivamente dormir sobre pedra não era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

Ligou a água quente e começou a tirar a roupa. Quando despiu o casaco sentiu um cheiro estranho, outro que não o do seu perfume, outro mais adocicado, mais fresco. Era o perfume de Hermione. Draco sorriu e aproximou o casaco do rosto, pousou-o e continuou a tirar a roupa. Quando já estava debaixo da água quente permitiu-se a um momento para relembrar a noite anterior. Tornou a sorrir. Hermione Granger desde há uns tempos, que lhe andava a prender o olhar mais que o habitual. De facto, a Sangue de Lama, transformara-se numa bela rapariga, o que aliado á sua inteligência a tornava de algum modo, irresistível. Algumas vezes dera consigo a observá-la, e a imaginar-se a fazer coisas com ela, que não passavam de modo algum por insultá-la. Gostava de provocá-la, de verificar que ela reagia sempre da maneira que ele queria, de como ele sabia sempre o que dizer para irritá-la, as suas respostas divertiam-no.

Na noite anterior, enquanto a via dançar com o Weasley, pensou que gostaria de ser ele a estar no lugar daquele palhaço. Sempre quisera o que não podia ter, desde pequeno, era um defeito incorrigível.

Era bom observador e quase tinha a certeza de que o Weasley gostava da Granger, no entanto, enquanto eles dançavam, também ficou com a certeza de que ela não correspondia a esse sentimento, gostava dele sim, mas gostava dele da mesma forma que gostava do Potter. O cabeça de fósforo era patético, olhava quase que deslumbrado para ela, não se preocupando sequer em esconder minimamente o que sentia pela rapariga. Aquele idiota deve mesmo pensar que ela realmente sente o mesmo por ele.

Havia apenas um pormenor que o estava a chatear. Quando ela entrou na torre, também ele por breves segundos, ficou deslumbrado, desconcertado. Recompôs-se rapidamente, mesmo antes de ela sequer notar o que acontecera, mas apenas a existência de tal momento, por mais breve que tivesse sido, irritava-o.

Quando ficaram fechados, não pode resistir a tocar-lhe, a tê-la por momentos nos seus braços, sempre claro, com uma desculpa lógica para o fazer. Quis testá-la, ver o que acontecia se ele a abordasse de uma maneira completamente diferente, daquela a que estava habituada, e para seu espanto, estupefacção mesmo, ela correspondeu de forma inesperada.

Dera consigo então a contar-lhe coisas que nunca contara a ninguém, coisas pessoais, que guardava só para ele. O facto, é que aquela Sangue de Lama inspirava-lhe confiança, e ouvia-o, sem o recriminar, apenas apontando o seu ponto de vista quando discordava de alguma forma dele, sem ser indelicada, apenas firme.

Sorriu ao constatar o seu tremendo azar. Sem dúvida, as coisas que não podia ter, eram sempre as mais indiscutivelmente fascinantes.

Continua...

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII – O segredo de Hermione**

Harry estava cada vez mais ansioso para que chegassem as férias de Natal. Sentia que precisava sair de Hogwarts por uns tempos, algo que muito raramente acontecia. O facto era que o ambiente no castelo estava cada vez mais pesado. Ultimamente não se viam muitos sorrisos. De tempos a tempos vinha no Profeta Diário a morte de alguém próximo a algum aluno. Lia-se ansiosamente as páginas do jornal á procura de um nome conhecido.

Para além de tudo isto, Harry não conseguia de modo algum tirar Liah da cabeça, e vê-la todos os dias sem poder sequer falar-lhe, começava a tornar-se uma verdadeira tortura para ele. Tinha quase a certeza que uns tempos longe dela só lhe iam fazer bem. Nem ao menos tinha alguém para desabafar. Não podia simplesmente chegar ao pé de Ron ou Hermione e dizer-lhes o que sentia pela rapariga de Slytherin.

Hermione também andava um pouco estranha, por vezes ficava distante, perdida nos seus pensamentos e Harry não conseguia perceber porquê.

O único que devia andar feliz era Neville, pois no dia que se sucedeu ao baile, correu o boato de que Thomas Lestrange e Asha Nessia já não andavam juntos, o que se veio a confirmar nos dias que se seguiram. No entanto, uma noite, Neville chegou infelicíssimo à sala comum. Asha não se mostrara indelicada para com ele, porém a rapariga estava tão infeliz, que Neville não conseguia pura e simplesmente sorrir com algo que a deixara assim.

-Hermione, deixa-me ver uma coisa no teu ensaio para o Snape.- Pediu Ron, numa voz a transbordar de tédio.

Hermione pareceu acordar naquele exacto momento.

-Desculpa Ron, o que é que queres? Não ouvi.-

-O teu ensaio para o Snape, Hermione! Parece que andas a dormir!- Respondeu Ron impaciente.

-Mesmo andando a dormir consigo acabar os trabalhos todos antes de ti, prontinhos para tu os copiares não é?- Perguntou Hermione irritada.

-Eu não vou copiar nada, só quero tirar uma dúvida! Mas se não queres emprestar, não emprestes!-

Hermione respirou fundo e disse numa voz mais calma:

-Toma lá o ensaio Ron.-

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na sala comum de Gryffindor a acabar os seus muitos trabalhos.

Depois desta pequena discussão, Harry ficou por momentos a observar Hermione. Os seus dois melhores amigos costumavam ter as suas trocas de palavras menos simpáticas, mas ultimamente, a rapariga andava-se a irritar muito mais facilmente.

Hermione sabia que Harry estava a observá-la, mas não ia dar-lhe a oportunidade de a apanhar em mais um interrogatório para tentar saber o que se passava com ela. Por isso decidiu continuar a ler o seu livro, ou melhor, a fingir que lia, porque não estava a prestar atenção a nada do que estava escrito, apenas virava as folhas.

Nem ela mesma sabia o que se passava com ela, se é que se passava alguma coisa. Só que ultimamente, por vezes, dava consigo completamente desatenta nas aulas, principalmente nas que eram em conjunto com os Slytherin, dava consigo a observar Draco Malfoy. Havia alturas em que quase podia jurar que ele a observava, mas quando o encarava, ele estava sempre a conversar com alguém, ou a fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas definitivamente não a olhar para ela. Porém, numa recente aula de Poções, enquanto cortava os seus caules de gengibre, sentiu de novo alguém a observá-la, quando procurou quem era, encontrou os olhos cinzentos, brilhantes, de Malfoy. Não foi capaz de desviar o olhar, nem ele o fez, e por alguns momentos, voltou àquela noite, na torre de Astronomia.

Não tinha trocado uma palavra mais que fosse com ele, mas a pequena conversa de ambos, e os momentos que viveram na torre não lhe saíam da cabeça. Era como se tivesse conhecido um Draco Malfoy diferente daquele com quem convivera nos últimos cinco anos. Não se podia impedir de sentir confusa. Claro que se tentava convencer constantemente que estava a ser ridícula, que Draco Malfoy seria sempre Draco Malfoy, o rapaz que a insultava, a ela e aos seus amigos, sempre que podia, que não era um gesto amável, um sorriso, um abraço, um perfume, um olhar, que iriam mudar isso. Contudo, não conseguia esquecer o toque do rapaz, e isso revoltava-a.

-Então, vocês vão passar as férias de Natal à Toca?- Perguntou Ron, atirando o seu ensaio para o lado.

-Sim.- Respondeu Harry.

-E tu Hermione?-

-Hum… Também vou. Já falei com os meus pais e eles dizem que não há problema, desde que vá passar o dia de Natal a casa.- Respondeu Hermione, meio alheada.

-Bem... o vosso entusiasmo é contagiante!- Comentou Ron.

-É só cansaço Ron.- Explicou Harry.

-É isso mesmo Harry, e eu vou já tratar de resolver esse problema. Vou para a cama. Boa noite rapazes!- Disse Hermione. Arrumou as suas coisas dentro da mochila, levantou-se e retirou-se para o dormitório das raparigas.

Harry bocejou e voltou para o seu complicado e entediante livro de poções.

Passados alguns momentos de silêncio, quando ele estava prestes a desistir da sua leitura, e a seguir o exemplo de Hermione, Ron perguntou, um pouco retraído:

-O que é que achas de eu lhe dizer?-

Harry olhou para ele confuso e já um pouco sonolento.

-Dizer o quê, a quem?-

-Oh, tu sabes Harry… Dizer-lhe, a ela!- Explicou Ron, visivelmente desconfortável com o assunto.

Harry esfregou os olhos para tentar afastar um pouco o sono e disse:

-Vais-me desculpar Ron, mas ou eu já estou com tanto sono, que o meu cérebro já não consegue captar qual é o assunto _óbvio_ de que estás a falar, ou tu não te estás a explicar bem!-

Ron movimentou-se um pouco na cadeira, nervoso, desenvolvendo um súbito interesse pela sua pena que estava em cima da mesa. Sem tirar o olhar desta murmurou algo, mas num tom de voz tão baixo, que Harry não compreendera nada do que ele dissera.

-Se falasses um pouco mais alto também não era má ideia!- Comentou Harry.

Ron olhou para ele e disse, num tom impaciente e de novo baixo, mas desta vez audível:

-Dizer à Hermione o que sinto por ela!-

As faces do amigo adquiriram instantaneamente uma tonalidade rosada.

-Ah… isso!- Respondeu Harry. Na verdade, não tinha ideia do que mais podia dizer a Ron. Desde sensivelmente o seu quarto ano que achava que o que os seus dois melhores amigos sentiam um pelo o outro, não era apenas mera amizade. Pensara que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, algum deles acabaria por confessar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, logo, o facto de isso acontecer, não o deveria admirar! Mas o facto, era que agora, confrontado com a situação, não tinha a mínima ideia do que dizer ou achar dela. Por isso ficou aliviado quando Ron desistiu de esperar pela opinião dele.

- Estava a pensar dizer-lhe nas férias de Natal, quando ela estivesse lá em casa… Apesar de eu achar que ela já se deve ter apercebido de qualquer coisa!- Explicou Ron, agora bem mais calmo e à vontade.

Harry sorriu e comentou:

-Pode-se dizer que já tiveste os teus momentos um pouco óbvios!-

-Foi não foi…- Disse Ron, esboçando um sorriso.

Harry observou por momentos o amigo. Admirava a sua coragem, queria também poder conseguir desabafar com alguém sobre determinados assuntos, entre eles Liah. Também achou que se tivesse coragem para o fazer, gostaria que a outra pessoa lhe dissesse algo, não que ficasse a olhá-lo com cara de parvo, como ele estava a fazer agora com Ron.

-Ouve, eu penso que deves ir em frente! Conta-lhe! Acho que tens muitas hipóteses! Quem sabe…- Disse Harry por fim, tentando imprimir na voz, o máximo de confiança que conseguia.

Ron voltou a sorrir, desta vez mais abertamente.

-Sabes que mais? Estas conversas dão-me sono! Vamos mas é dormir.- Comentou ele.

-Concordo! E já sabes, sempre que quiseres conselhos sentimentais, de uma pessoa com vasta experiência, podes sempre contar com todos menos comigo!-

Ambos riram e depois de arrumarem todas as suas coisas foram para o dormitório dos rapazes.

-----------------

No dia seguinte, Harry foi para o pequeno-almoço um pouco expectante. Estava curioso em saber como seria o comportamento de Ron perante Hermione, depois da conversa dos dois. Tinha que admitir que receava que aquela nova situação estragasse, de algum modo, a amizade dos três. Receava ser posto de parte, deixar de fazer falta no grupo. Não podia sequer imaginar o que seria perder os seus dois amigos, mesmo que os fosse perdendo lentamente.

Porém o pequeno-almoço, como todo o resto do dia aliás, decorreu com normalidade. Nenhuma reacção, acção ou situação que pudesse sugerir que Ron admitira na noite anterior que sentia algo por Hermione. A única coisa que fugiu um pouco do habitual, foi quando, de manhã, Hermione recebeu uma carta misteriosa, a qual ela fez questão de se afastar, de modo a ter privacidade, para a ler. Fora isto, nada de muito invulgar.

Depois do jantar, Harry e Ron instalaram-se confortavelmente nuns dos sofás da sala comum, em frente à lareira, com o intuito de gozar de um merecido descanso. Hermione dissera-lhes que apenas precisava de ir mandar uma carta e que logo se juntaria a eles. O que aconteceu pouco tempo depois.

No entanto Hermione não se sentou, colocando-se em frente a Harry.

-Harry preciso falar contigo urgentemente, aliás, com vocês os dois, mas principalmente contigo.-

Harry e Ron trocaram olhares confusos.

-Podes falar Hermione.- Disse Harry, curioso.

Hermione mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, denotando apreensão.

-Hum… não aqui! Vamos para um sítio mais reservado.-

Harry assentiu colocando-se de pé, seguido de Ron.

Hermione conduziu-os então para fora da sala comum de Gryffindor, até uma sala vazia. Assegurou-se de que a porta estava fechada e fitou os dois rapazes.

-A porta está fechada, só estamos cá nós, portanto fala lá Hermione!- Disse Harry.

Hermione respirou fundo e disse resoluta:

-Eu sei como trazer o Sirius de volta!-

Harry pensou que devia estar a ouvir coisas, ou então que compreendera mal o que Hermione dissera, ou alguma coisa que pudesse explicar o que julgara acabar de ouvir.

-Repete o que disseste Hermione!-

Hermione sorriu.

-Harry, há uma forma de trazer o Sirius de volta, e eu sei qual é!-

Se Hermione esperava alguma reacção por parte de Harry, qualquer que ela fosse, deve ter ficado muito desiludida.

Harry simplesmente não conseguia assimilar o que ela lhe dizia. Apetecia-lhe explodir de alegria, mas aquilo simplesmente parecia-lhe bom de mais para ser verdade.

Desde que Sirius se fora, que Harry se sentia, por muitas vezes, um pouco sozinho, abandonado. O padrinho fora o mais próximo que ele tivera de uma verdadeira família, o mais próximo que ele tivera de uma figura paternal.

Apesar do pouco tempo que estiveram juntos, Harry sentira-se como se sempre tivesse convivido com Sirius. Esse pouco tempo fora um dos mais felizes da sua vida. No entanto, essa felicidade fora efémera, pois Bellatrix tratara de acabar com ela, atirando o padrinho para o maldito véu!

A princípio ficara revoltado, porém não tivera outra alternativa senão conformar-se, pelo menos assim lhe tinha sido dito. Agora Hermione dizia-lhe que sabia como trazer Sirius de volta! Harry só estava à espera de acordar deste estranho sonho.

A voz de Hermione trouxe-o de novo á realidade, fazendo-o descartar a hipótese de tudo aquilo não passar de uma ilusão.

-Aquelas cartas misteriosas que eu tenho recebido, e que eu reparei que vos deixam tão curiosos, são do Lupin. Ele simplesmente não se conformou com o que aconteceu ao Sirius, e resolveu investigar. Procurou, leu tudo o que se pudesse relacionar minimamente com aquele véu. Foi a vários lugares, falou com muitas pessoas, mas não aparecia nada, pelo menos nada em concreto, apenas algumas linhas que referiam que era um artefacto que possuía magia muito antiga e poderosa.

Até que encontrou um velho funcionário do ministério, que trabalhou largos anos no departamento de mistérios, e finalmente a investigação pareceu começar a dar frutos. O homem fora relutante em falar-lhe do véu, mas depois de alguma negociação, contou-lhe tudo o que sabia, o que foi mais que suficiente.

O véu foi encontrado há muito tempo, numas ruínas antigas, numa região recôndita, montanhosa, da Europa. O ministério depois de muitos estudos e feitiços descobriu qual era a sua função. De alguma forma, aquilo pode oferecer vida eterna ou pode matar! Não me perguntem como, eu apenas tenho uma ideia.

A pessoa que o atravessa fica presa numa realidade á parte, onde não há noção de tempo, de espaço, onde não há sequer noção de ser. Pelo que eu consegui perceber do que o Lupin me explicou, enquanto lá está, essa pessoa vai regredindo, até chegar ao momento em que nasceu, em que surgiu. Passado esse momento, a pessoa desaparece, para sempre!- Explicou Hermione.

Foi Ron, que até ao momento tinha permanecido em silêncio, que deu seguimento á conversa.

-Então e disseste que há uma forma de o trazer de volta! Qual é?-

-O homem disse ao Lupin que há um feitiço, extremamente complicado e poderoso. Um feitiço que tem de ser realizado em frente ao véu, por alguém que queira desesperadamente trazer a pessoa de volta, que daria tudo por isso e também, por alguém que tenha um elo familiar com a pessoa em questão. _Una Iterum_, foi o feitiço de que o velho falou.- Respondeu Hermione.

Harry sentia uma excitação e antecipação crescente dentro de si. Quanto mais Hermione falava, mais ele se convencia de que realmente era possível. No entanto obrigou-se a conter, pois algo estava a importuná-lo.

-Porque é que não me contaste isso tudo mais cedo?- Perguntou, tentando manter uma voz calma.

-Porque o feitiço de que estamos a falar, não é nenhum desses básicos que se aprende com o professor Flitwick. Este feitiço vai fazer uso de grande parte da tua energia, ou mesmo dela toda se não o souberes realizar correctamente. Pode acabar contigo Harry! Eu e o Lupin queremos ter a certeza de que vais ser capaz!- Explicou a rapariga.

-CLARO QUE VOU! É o meu padrinho Hermione, eu tinha o direito de saber! Porque é que o Lupin te foi dizer tudo a ti, e não a mim!-

-Porque ele sabe como tu és! Porque ele sabe que se te tivesse contado a ti, logo no início, tu ias agir precipitadamente, sem pensar nas consequências!- Respondeu Hermione um pouco alterada.

Um silêncio sepulcral instalou-se na sala, mas Ron acabou com ele.

-Disseste que o feitiço tinha que ser feito em frente ao véu. Isso quer dizer que temos de voltar ao Ministério, não é?-

Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo, respirou fundo, e quando voltou a falar já o fazia no seu tom normal, lógico.

-Supondo que o véu não saiu do departamento de mistérios, o que tenho a certeza que não aconteceu, sim, quer dizer que temos de voltar lá.-

-Quando vamos?- Perguntou Harry.

-Quando estiveres prepa-

-Hermione- Começou Harry, mas Hermione cortou-lhe rapidamente a palavra.

-Harry, por favor, não me faças arrepender de te ter contado tudo isto!- Pediu a rapariga, exasperada –Sabes que mais, experimenta o feitiço! Experimenta e veremos!-

Harry hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por retirar a varinha do manto e dizer, sem saber o que esperar:

-_Una Iterum_!-

Uma forte luz azul irradiou da ponta da sua varinha, iluminando toda a sala.

A princípio Harry não sentiu nada de especial, mas de repente, foi como se levasse uma forte pancada no peito. Os seus músculos contraíram-se, o ar fugiu-lhe dos pulmões a grande velocidade, a sua garganta pareceu fechar-se. Tudo à sua volta se dissolveu e começou a girar, deixando-o enjoado.

Mesmo que quisesse aguentar aquilo mais tempo não conseguiria, viu-se obrigado a baixar a varinha, fazendo com que a luz azul desaparecesse, e a agarrar-se á mesa que se encontrava ao seu lado, para não cair.

-Entendes agora o que eu queria dizer? Só aguentaste o feitiço por alguns segundos Harry! Quando estiveres em frente ao véu vais precisar aguentá-lo durante muito mais tempo!- Disse Hermione, fazendo aparecer, com a varinha, um copo de água, o qual entregou a Harry, que o bebeu avidamente.

Depois de algum tempo para se recompor, disse:

-Eu tenho de conseguir Hermione! Leve o tempo que levar, e eu espero que seja pouco, mas eu tenho que conseguir! E tu vais-me ajudar!-

Hermione sorriu e assentiu.

Harry sorriu também, decidido a não prolongar por muito mais tempo, a estadia de Sirius naquele maldito véu.

Continua...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII – Regresso ao Departamento de Mistérios**

Nas semanas que se sucederam à revelação de Hermione, sempre que tinha um tempo livre, Harry praticava incessantemente o feitiço que libertaria o padrinho. Melhorara bastante, já o conseguia aguentar por algum tempo, sem cair para o lado. Os efeitos desgastantes do feitiço já não se faziam sentir tão acentuadamente.

Harry estava realmente satisfeito com a sua evolução, além disso, Hermione dissera-lhe que àquele ritmo, antes de acabarem as férias de Natal, iriam fazer uma visitinha ao ministério, o que o deixara imensamente feliz e com uma motivação acrescida.

Não via a hora de fazer as malas e ir para a Toca, mas como sempre acontecia quando ele ansiava por algo, o tempo pareceu passar mais lentamente do que o normal. No entanto, esse dia finalmente chegou.

Harry, Ron e Hermione dirigiam-se, com as suas malas, para o escritório da professora McGonagall. Iriam viajar com pó de Floo, quando Hermione parou e disse:

-Oh não! Esqueci-me do livro que requisitei na biblioteca para ler nas férias!-

Ron revirou os olhos e perguntou:

-É assim tão importante Hermione? Já levas tantos livros que menos um não vai fazer grande diferença!-

-A ti pode não fazer diferença, mas a mim faz! Vão indo, eu vou buscá-lo.-

-Ok, ok! Vai lá então que nós levamos-te a mala, senão vais demorar uma eternidade!- Disse Ron pegando na mala da rapariga.

Harry vendo que o amigo cedia um pouco ao peso, apressou-se a ajudá-lo.

-Muito obrigado! Eu vou e volto num estantinho!- Disse Hermione sorridente, virando costas.

Hermione, depois de já ter o seu livro, apressou-se a encaminhar-se de novo para o escritório da professora McGonagall.

Porém, num dos corredores, uma voz grave, fria e provocante chamou-a.

Hermione deu meia volta e deparou-se com Draco Malfoy, que também se deveria estar a encaminhar para o escritório da professora, pois carregava uma mala.

Malfoy poisou a mala e aproximou-se lentamente de Hermione.

-O que é que queres Malfoy?- Perguntou Hermione, retribuindo o tom frio e verificando se a sua varinha, dentro do seu casaco, estava à mão.

Malfoy apenas sorriu misteriosamente, continuando a caminhar.

Quando Hermione já podia sentir a respiração do rapaz, ele simplesmente disse:

-Isto!-

Hermione não pode acreditar no que acontecera a seguir.

Draco vira a Sangue de Lama caminhar apressadamente, provavelmente para o mesmo sítio que ele ia. Admirou-se por ela não trazer atrelados o Cabeça de Melão Potter e o Pobretanas Weasley.

Primeiramente pensara em não fazer nada, mas depois uma vontade incontrolável tomou conta dele.

Chamou-a, ela parou e encarou-o, adoptando a atitude e o tom normal que ela usava para com ele, mas Draco pode ver que por um momento, um breve momento, mas ainda assim ele pode ver que os olhos dela brilharam de maneira diferente quando o viram. Não pode reprimir um sorriso.

Aproximou-se da rapariga o suficiente para quase poder sentir o corpo dela junto do seu. Não hesitou, raramente o fazia e não o iria fazer num momento daqueles, em que ela estava tão desprotegida, sem os seus defensores por perto.

Encostou-a completamente à parede, rapidamente a mão dela voou para o casaco, provavelmente para ir buscar a varinha, mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe ambas as mãos acima da cabeça.

Desfrutou por alguns momentos da expressão dela de revolta perante a sua impotência, pois apesar de se debater, Draco era muito mais forte fisicamente que ela.

Antes que Granger pudesse dizer ou gritar algo, colou os seus lábios aos dela.

A rapariga resistiu durante algum tempo, tentando soltar-se das mãos de Draco, mas gradualmente, ele foi sentindo-a relaxar sob si. Quando se apercebeu de que ela correspondia completamente, largou-lhe lentamente os pulsos, deslizando em seguida as suas mãos desde os ombros até à cintura dela, abraçando-a. Sentiu as mãos de Granger repousarem gentilmente no pescoço dele.

Sem nunca deixar de tocar os lábios dela com os seus, percorreu com língua a abertura da boca da rapariga, que a abriu lentamente, permitindo-lhe a ele, aprofundar o beijo, permitindo-lhe a ele, encontrar a desenvolta língua dela.

Apertou-a contra si, sentindo os movimentos do peito de Granger contra o seu, aquando da respiração desta.

Deixou que a sua mão deslizasse para baixo, abandonando as costas da rapariga. Abandonou também a boca dela, beijou-lhe a face e mergulhou no seu pescoço, acariciando com a língua a pele macia.

Ela agarrava fervorosamente os seus cabelos loiros, começando também a beijar avidamente o pescoço dele.

Sabia que tinha de acabar com aquilo, que aquele era o momento certo, de modo a deixá-la desejosa, a ansiar por mais. Foi o que fez, apesar de a sua vontade ser levá-la para um sítio qualquer mais privado, mas sempre se soubera controlar.

Largou-a e observou-a, sorridente. Ela corou forte e instantaneamente e bastara apenas um beijo dele, para deixar Hermione Granger, a brilhante Sangue de Lama de Gryffindor, assim.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, sentiu a mão dela embater fortemente contra a sua face. Era já a segunda vez em quatro anos que ela lhe batia! Preparava-se para puxar da sua varinha, mas mais uma vez auto controlou-se. Ele até devia ter contado com aquilo. Além disso, tinha quase a certeza de que aquilo significava que ela tinha gostado do que aconteceu, e que isso é que a estava a revoltar tanto, por isso, acalmou-se e voltou a encará-la, sem nunca deixar de sorrir.

-O que é que te deu Malfoy?- Perguntou Granger num tom perigosamente baixo.

-Boas férias com o teu ruivinho Weasel, Granger! Manda-lhe beijinhos da minha parte!- Respondeu Draco em tom sarcástico, pegou na sua mala e prosseguiu caminho.

-Hermione, já estávamos para ir à tua procura, mas o Malfoy apareceu aqui e disse que tu já estavas a caminho. Nós nem sequer lhe perguntámos nada mas enfim…- Disse Harry.

-Só uns pequenos contratempos!- Explicou Hermione apressadamente.

-Decidam-se de uma vez a ir!- Disse a professora McGonagall.

-Vamos então!- Disse Hermione pegando na sua mala e dirigindo-se para a lareira.

-Hum… Hermione… O que é isso no teu pescoço?- Perguntou Ron.

-Isso o quê?- Perguntou Hermione confusa.

Harry seguiu o olhar de Ron e viu a marca arroxeada da qual ele estava a falar.

-Essa marca!- Explicou Ron.

Hermione ruborizou-se instantaneamente e murmurou algo, irritada.

Pegou na sua varinha e apontou-a ao pescoço, depois de mais um murmúrio, a marca desapareceu.

-Já desapareceu?- Perguntou.

-Sim, mas- Começou Ron.

-Podemos ir agora Ron? Só quero mesmo é chegar a casa!- Disse Hermione.

-Pronto, está bem. Vamos lá.- Disse Ron, desistindo do assunto, mas decidido a não esquecê-lo.

Dirigiram-se para a lareira e pouco tempo depois estavam os três na Toca.

-Ah, queridos… sejam bem vindos!- Disse Mrs Weasley, deixando por momentos o almoço que estava a preparar, para vir dar a cada um deles um grande abraço e um beijo de boas vindas.

-Mãe! Já chega!- Replicou Ron, tentando desembaraçar-se do apertado abraço da mãe –A Ginny já chegou?-

-Chegou um pouco antes de vocês. Vão arrumar as vossas coisas, e depois desçam para almoçar.- Disse Mrs Weasley.

Fizeram como pedido e Ron e Harry encaminharam-se para o quarto do primeiro, deixando antes Hermione no antigo quarto de Percy.

Hermione encostou a sua mala a um canto e deixou-se cair na cama. A sua mente, obviamente, divagou para o que acontecera momentos antes, entre ela e o insolente, arrogante, Draco Malfoy!

Como o detestava! Nunca o detestara mais que naquele momento! Tudo isto porque, sendo uma pessoa racional, que não conseguia simplesmente negar o factual, a realidade, ela era obrigada a admitir que gostara imenso do que acontecera.

Já tinha estado com outros rapazes, mas nunca nenhum outro a deixara tão alterada como Malfoy. Talvez por ele ser tão diferente de todos os outros. Primeiro, era um inimigo declarado dela em Hogwarts, segundo, ele não era propriamente do tipo doce, meigo, tímido, do tipo de pedir para fazer algo, ao qual Hermione estava habituada! Talvez isso de alguma maneira o tornasse mais apetecível, mais estimulante. Claro que o facto de ele ter aquela cara e aquele corpo também ajudava, e muito, disto Hermione tinha a certeza.

No entanto, nada disto tinha lógica, não fazia sentido. Como podia ela gostar da maneira como ele a encostou à parede, como podia ela gostar da forma como ele a abraçara, como ele a tocara, como ele a beijara, quando cada gesto dele tinha bem implícito a vontade que Malfoy tinha de lhe arrancar, pura e simplesmente, a roupa ali mesmo?!

Enquanto pensava nisto, Hermione começou a sorrir abertamente. Draco Malfoy sem dúvida devia ter o dom de a tornar numa outra pessoa! Para seu enorme embaraço, mais uma vez tinha que admitir, que também ela tivera vontade de arrancar a camisa de Malfoy sem meias medidas e poder deliciar as suas mãos no tronco esculpido do rapaz.

Um bater na porta trouxe Hermione de novo para a realidade.

-Hermione, podemos entrar?- Perguntou a voz de Ron.

-Sim claro, entrem.- Respondeu Hermione sentando-se.

Ron e Harry assim fizeram.

-Hermione, quando é que vou poder falar com o Lupin?- Perguntou Harry.

-Eu mandei-lhe uma carta a dizer que te ia contar tudo, e que vínhamos passar as férias aqui à Toca, portanto ele deve aparecer por cá num destes dias.-

Harry não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, ostentando uma expressão impaciente.

-Ouve, ele aparece! Já esperaste tanto tempo, não é mais um ou dois dias que vão fazer a diferença!- Disse Hermione.

-A mãe diz para virem comer!- Disse Ginny que aparecera naquele momento à porta do quarto.

-Já vamos Ginny, vai indo!- Disse Ron.

A rapariga encolheu os ombros e seguiu caminho.

-Bem, eu espero que ele se despache! Já basta não me ter contado logo quando soube!- Replicou Harry –Vá, mas agora vamos é comer que eu estou cheio de fome!-

Virou costas e saiu, seguido de Ron e Hermione.

---------------

Lupin não apareceu nesse dia, nem nos dois que se seguiram, o que andava a deixar Harry extremamente ansioso.

Finalmente no terceiro dia, quando desceu para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, ele lá estava, sentado à mesa, a beber tranquilamente um café.

-Professor Lupin!- Exclamou Harry, radiante.

Lupin sorriu-lhe. Tinha olheiras profundas, as quais se notavam mais ainda devido ao tom pálido das faces. Aparentava um aspecto cansado, as suas roupas estavam desgastadas, mas consideravelmente limpas.

-Bom dia Harry! Acho que já é hora de me começares a chamar Remus, ou pelo menos só Lupin.- Disse, em tom agradável.

Harry olhou em volta, e como não viu ninguém por perto, decidiu ir direito ao assunto.

-Lupin, quando é que vamos ao ministério?- Perguntou apressado.

Lupin bebeu mais um pouco de café antes de responder.

-Hoje mesmo se quiseres.-

Aquela era sem dúvida a resposta que Harry sonhara ouvir, mas como nunca imaginara obtê-la assim tão prontamente, aquilo deixou-o positivamente surpreendido.

-Não te parece bem Harry?-

-Claro que parece! Mais que bem aliás!- Respondeu o rapaz.

-Bem, a Hermione tem-me posto a par da tua notável evolução, e pelo que ela diz, penso que estás preparado.-

-Certo! Hã… mas vamos agora?! Não era melhor à noite?-

-Harry, nós não vamos entrar em segredo no ministério se é isso que estás a pensar. O facto de todos verem que tinhas razão mudou muita coisa, sabias? Desta vez vamos entrar com guia incluído!- Disse Lupin sorridente.

Harry quase que teve que rir, de tão contente que estava.

-Espere aqui por mim! Só me vou vestir!- Disse, dirigindo-se rapidamente para as escadas.

-Hey, deixa-me ao menos acabar o café!- Disse Lupin, mas Harry já não o ouvia.

Entrou de rompante no quarto de Hermione. Esta ainda estava a dormir.

Harry ajoelhou-se na cama e começou a acordá-la, um pouco mais abruptamente do que gostaria.

-Hermione vá lá, acorda! O Lupin está lá em baixo! Vamos agora ao ministério e eu quero que venhas connosco.-

Sem outra escolha possível, ela teve que abrir os olhos.

Por momentos pareceu confusa mas a pouco e pouco o sono foi-se dissipando.

-É claro que vou! Deixa-me só vestir.- Disse.

Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir. Antes de sair abraçou fortemente Hermione e deu-lhe um beijo na face.

-Obrigada Hermione! Mas despacha-te!- Disse, saindo em seguida do quarto.

Foi a vez de Ron, o qual não levou abraço nem beijo.

Pouco tempo depois já se encontravam os três na cozinha, prontos para partir.

Utilizaram o pó de Floo, e por fim, estavam, de novo, no ministério.

Depois de terem os quatro um cartão que indicava serem visitantes, entraram no elevador.

Este desceu até ao nível 9, parando algumas vezes para deixar entrar ou sair outras pessoas, ou então pequenos aviões de papel, que era como os funcionários do ministério comunicavam uns com os outros.

Quando chefaram finalmente no nível 9, um senhor de idade aproximou-se deles.

-Recebi instruções de Mr Fudge de que deveria levar Mr Remus Lupin, Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley e Miss Hermione Granger, até á sala do véu. Posso ver pelos vossos cartões que são vocês, portanto sigam-me.- Disse, numa voz monocórdica.

Sem uma palavra assim fizeram.

Harry encontrou-se de novo na sala preta, com diversas portas, iluminada por tochas azuis.

O homem pegou na sua varinha e apontou-a para o tecto. Harry não ouviu qualquer som, mas teve a certeza de que o homem fizera um feitiço, pois nesse momento um círculo azul surgiu numa das portas.

-Feitiços não-verbais.- Informou Hermione entre dentes.

-Muito bem, podem ir, eu estarei aqui à vossa espera.-

Lupin dirigiu-se para a porta com o círculo azul, e Harry, Ron e Hermione seguiram-no

Depois de estarem todos no anfiteatro, a porta fechou-se atrás deles.

Harry finalmente via-o de novo, bem no centro do círculo de pedra. Mais uma vez sentiu-se fascinado pelo seu ondular suave e harmonioso. Ninguém falou por alguns momentos, todos perdidos nos seus respectivos pensamentos sobre aquele fatídico dia no ministério.

-Vamos a isto!- Disse Harry.

Desceu todos os degraus rapidamente, até estar frente ao véu.

-Harry, por favor, se sentires que não estás a aguentar, desiste, por favor! Há sempre outras oportunidades!- Disse Hermione, claramente preocupada e angustiada.

Harry não fez caso das palavras da rapariga, já só pensava que dentro de momentos iria ter o seu padrinho de novo junto dele.

Pegou na varinha e sem hesitações disse:

-_Una Iterum_!-

Uma luz azul, muito mais forte que a da primeira vez, meses atrás, surgiu.

Não foi preciso muito, para sentir aquela forte pressão no peito, a qual com o treino que tivera, já conseguia suportar razoavelmente.

A intensidade da luz aumentava cada vez mais, já só conseguia ver uma grande mancha azul.

Sons ensurdecedores e indecifráveis ecoavam à sua volta.

Tentou concentrar toda a sua mente em Sirius, na sua vontade de trazê-lo de volta.

Começou a respirar cada vez com mais dificuldade, mas ainda assim respirava. Não ia desistir.

Também os seus músculos começaram a denotar o efeito desgastante do feitiço. Já quase não suportava o seu próprio peso, mas não ia desistir.

Conseguia sentir o seu coração bater extremamente acelerado.

Não ia desistir, não podia! Ia ter o padrinho de volta, tinha que ter!

Fechou os olhos, e teve a impressão de gritar algo, mas já não conseguia sequer ouvir.

Por fim, foi como se cada parte do seu corpo implodisse, uma tremenda onda de dor trespassou-o por completo.

Caiu desamparado, sentindo o chão de pedra dura contra si.

Continuava a ver tudo desfocado, mas podia dizer que a luz azul tinha desaparecido. Sabia que não tinha quaisquer forças, não sentia absolutamente nada, apenas uma vontade incomensurável de dormir, para sempre.

Algo ecoou na sua mente. Levou algum tempo a perceber que era a voz de alguém, não sabia de quem.

Sentiu-se ser amparado. Se pudesse tinha gritado para que parassem, para que não lhe tocassem, que ao mínimo toque, ao mínimo movimento, dores excruciantes percorriam-no, mas não conseguia fazer qualquer som.

Doía-lhe ao respirar, a sensação de pressão sobre o seu peito ainda não tinha desaparecido por completo.

Mais pessoas aproximaram-se dele, tentaram colocá-lo de pé.

Porque é que o torturavam daquela maneira, o que é que ele tinha feito para merecer tal sofrimento.

Deixou-se cair de novo, não suportava estar direito, porém desta vez quem o amparava não o deixou cair.

Olhou á sua volta, via quatro pessoas desfocadas, uma delas aproximou-se, e dolorosamente, pegou nele ao colo.

Mas logo todas as dores desapareceram, assim como tudo o resto. Foi com grande prazer que se entregou à onda de sono que se apoderou dele.

Pouco tempo depois de Harry proferir o feitiço, Hermione viu-se obrigada a fechar os olhos, devido à intensidade da luz.

Receava pelo amigo, tentava convencer-se de que ele estava preparado para aquilo, mas não conseguia impedir-se de ser assaltada pela sensação de que deveriam ter treinado mais, de que ainda não era o momento certo. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a Harry, ela nunca se iria perdoar.

Só queria que aquilo acabasse.

Momentos depois, a voz de Harry ecoou no anfiteatro, seguida de um clarão muito mais forte de luz, a qual trespassou as pálpebras de Hermione e lhe magoou os olhos e por fim, escuridão.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Via manchas azuis à sua volta que a pouco e pouco se foram dissipando.

Harry estava estendido no chão, sem aparentar qualquer tipo de movimento. Preparava-se para correr até ele, mas algo mais prendeu o seu olhar. Havia outra pessoa no chão, de joelhos, junto do véu, com as mãos no pescoço, como que a tentar respirar.

Hermione não fazia a mínima ideia de quem poderia ser, mas parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Era um rapaz extremamente belo, que não devia ter mais de 21 anos, olhos azuis, cabelo negro, tom de pele não muito moreno. Vestia umas roupas velhas e rasgadas, que lhe estavam um pouco largas. (**N/A: Tad Hilgenbrink!**)

-Padfoot?!-

A voz de Lupin ecoou solitária e incrédula.

O cérebro de Hermione começou a trabalhar rapidamente. Padfoot só podia significar uma coisa, Sirius Black. Harry conseguira!

Lupin correu para o rapaz de joelhos no chão.

O movimento fez com que Hermione acordasse. O seu olhar recaiu no corpo inerte de Harry.

Dirigiu-se a ele e amparou-o cuidadosamente. Respirou de alívio quando uma expressão de dor perpassou a face do rapaz. Pelo menos tinha agora a certeza de que ele estava vivo. No entanto não sabia quais os danos que o feitiço poderia ter causado.

-Como é que ele está?- Perguntou Ron junto dela.

-Não sei!- Respondeu Hermione preocupada, enquanto observava Harry respirar arquejante.

-Vamos tentar levantá-lo.- Sugestionou Ron.

Hermione assentiu, e depois de ampararem Harry, elevaram-no cuidadosamente. Este começou a respirar ainda com mais dificuldade, deixando-se ir de novo abaixo.

-Lupin! O Harry… eu não sei…- Disse Hermione, exasperada por não saber como fazer com que o amigo melhorasse.

Lupin e o jovem Sirius, ao qual Hermione ainda não se habituara, aproximaram-se rapidamente.

-Deixem, eu levo-o!- Disse Sirius.

Lupin olhou apreensivo para o rapaz.

-Tens a certeza que és capaz de carregar com ele? Quer dizer…-

-Ora Moony! Deixa-te de coisas e vamos é levar o Harry daqui para fora.-

Lupin encolheu os ombros e Sirius pegou em Harry ao colo, começando em seguida a dirigir-se para a porta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX – Conversas**

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, ouvia a chuva a cair de forma violenta. Puxou os cobertores quase até ao topo da cabeça. Doía-lhe o corpo todo, mas não ao ponto de o impedir de se sentir confortável.

Memórias conturbadas começaram a inundá-lo. O véu, a luz azul, vozes, o vazio… Não sabia se aquilo pertencia a um qualquer sonho, se não.

Ouvia vozes alegres vindas de algures no andar de baixo, mas não se queria levantar, no entanto, como quase sempre, a sua curiosidade vencera.

Levantou-se, vestiu-se preguiçosamente e depois dirigiu-se à cozinha.

Hermione foi a primeira a notar a sua presença.

-Harry!- Exultou sorridente, levantando-se para lhe dar um grande abraço.

-Hey Hermione, com mais calma sim!- Pediu Harry divertido, mas sentindo os músculos doridos ressentirem-se do cumprimento entusiástico da amiga.

Hermione largou-o, sempre a sorrir, com os olhos a denotarem emoção.

Foi a vez de Ron o saudar, com umas palmadinhas nas costas.

-Estávamos a ver que nunca mais acabavas o teu sono de beleza!- Disse o amigo.

Harry sorriu-lhe e olhou para os restantes presentes.

Viu Lupin, que lhe sorriu e lhe acenou com a cabeça como que orgulhoso e ao lado deste um rapaz que Harry não conhecia, mas que lhe sorria felicíssimo. Este último levantou-se, dirigiu-se a ele, observou-o por alguns momentos, para de seguida o abraçar sentidamente.

-Harry!- Disse simplesmente –Acho que é a ti que tenho que agradecer, não é rapaz?- Continuou divertido.

Harry teve então a certeza, mas de algum modo parecia-lhe impossível. Porém as palavras saíram-lhe antes de ter tempo para pensar.

-Sirius?!-

O rapaz largou-o e olhou para ele, continuando a sorrir da maneira tão característica do seu padrinho.

-Aquilo é que foi um feitiço hã! O James, onde quer que ele esteja, deve estar muito orgulhoso!-

Harry explodiu de alegria. Realmente conseguira! Trouxera Sirius de volta.

-Mas… Mas como? Quer dizer… tu estás assim!- Comentou, radiando felicidade, sentindo-se como há muito não se sentia.

-Bem, isso acho que são eles os dois que têm que explicar!- Disse Sirius, apontando para Lupin e Hermione, sentando-se em seguida.

Harry seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

-Nós apenas tínhamos teorias, mas que se confirmaram quando o Sirius apareceu assim.- Comentou Hermione.

-Como a Hermione vos deve ter explicado, quando uma pessoa atravessa o véu entra em regressão, e pelo aspecto do Sirius, essa regressão refere-se ao aspecto físico, mas convenhamos que mentalmente, também não havia muito para regredir.- Continuou Lupin.

-Moony, estou a ver que andaste a melhorar o teu sentido de humor! Fantástico, quase consegues ter graça!- Comentou Sirius divertido.

Lupin sorriu. Também a sua felicidade por voltar a ter de novo um dos seus melhores amigos era bastante notável.

-É por isso que o Sirius apareceu_ assim_!- Concluiu Hermione.

Sirius levantou-se e deu uma volta floreada.

-Assim, simplesmente perfeito! Ah, como é bom voltar à minha verdadeira essência!- Disse, sentando-se de novo em seguida.

Todos riram, menos Harry. Ficou a observar Sirius. Finalmente percebera o porquê de, por vezes, Thomas Lestrange lhe parecer familiar. As parecenças entre ambos começaram a desenrolar-se em frente dele e pela primeira vez, apercebera-se verdadeiramente, do facto de Sirius e Lestrange pertencerem à mesma família. Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa para ele, portanto decidiu esquecer.

-Onde estão os teu pais e assim?- Perguntou Harry, dirigindo-se a Ron.

-Foram à Diagonal. Provavelmente comprar os presentes de Natal, mas eles disseram que iam estar aqui antes dos pais da Hermione chegarem.-

-Mas não ias só na véspera de Natal?- Perguntou Harry a Hermione, confuso.

-Hoje _é_ véspera de Natal Harry! Tu dormiste dois dias seguidos.-

Harry ficou a olhar para ela surpreso.

-Harry, hoje não, ainda deves estar cansado, mas amanhã ou assim quero que me contes tudo o que se tem passado na minha ausência, ouviste!- Disse Sirius.

Harry assentiu sorridente.

-Eu acho que vou preparar as coisas que são para levar para casa.-

-Eu vou ajudar-te.- Disse Ron rapidamente.

-Hum… Ok…-

Hermione começou a colocar alguma roupa na mala, mas momentos depois parou. Ron estava encostado à porta do quarto, a observá-la, com uma expressão estranha.

-Muito bem Ron, o que é que se passa?- Perguntou.

Ron desviou o olhar e manteve-se em silêncio.

Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura, impaciente e ficou à espera.

Por fim, Ron resolveu-se a dizer alguma coisa.

-Bem Hermione… Eu… Quer dizer… Nós…-

Respirou fundo e voltou a ficar em silêncio.

-Ok, isto está a ficar estranho Ron! Fala de uma vez!- Disse Hermione.

Ron encarou-a. Desta vez fora Hermione a desviar discretamente o olhar. Ele nunca a olhara daquela maneira, e ela não estava propriamente a sentir-se confortável.

Era uma expressão demasiado insegura, demasiado meiga, demasiado…

'Apaixonada?!'

Hermione quase se riu quando este pensamento a assomou, mas a voz de Ron fez com que se contivesse.

-Hermione, há já algum tempo que eu acho que devíamos ter tido esta conversa! A verdade é que eu… enfim… por ti…-

Hermione já não ouvia o que Ron dizia. Não estava a gostar do rumo daquela conversa, porque, tinha quase a certeza de como ela ia acabar. Só sabia que tinha de parar aquilo, por Ron, por ela e principalmente, pela amizade de ambos. Sabia que naquele momento não podia dar a Ron as respostas que ele queria ouvir, portanto não tinha lógica aquilo prolongar-se.

-Ron!- Exclamou Hermione precipitadamente.

O rapaz calou-se e olhou para ela confuso.

Hermione sorriu e continuou.

-Vamos ter com eles lá a baixo! Os teus pais já devem estar quase a chegar, não?-

-Sim, talvez, mas Hermione…- Disse Ron meio desorientado.

-Ouve, vamos ter com eles.- Disse Hermione, sem deixar de sorrir, mas num tom decidido.

Ron hesitou por alguns momentos, mas acabou por dar meia volta e sair, sem mais uma única palavra.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e suspirou.

Sentia-se aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa e mal consigo mesma.

Aquilo não fora nenhuma surpresa para ela. Inclusive, uns tempos atrás, ela até chegou a imaginar aquele momento com Ron, nessa altura ela talvez até correspondesse. No entanto, momentos atrás, quando o vira prestes a declarar-se, apercebeu-se que não queria que Ron o fizesse de maneira alguma.

Apenas um amigo, era o que ele agora representava para ela. Não sabia quando é que os seus sentimentos por ele mudaram, quando é que Ron deixara de ser aquele de quem ela queria sentir um toque mais especial, por quem ela queria ser abraçada, quando é que ele deixara de ser aquele que fazia o seu coração bater mais rapidamente aquando de um olhar mais doce do mesmo.

O facto é que não se apercebera dessa mudança, mas agora, notava-a de uma forma substancial. Não sabia sequer o que provocara todas estas modificações.

Ron não merecia o que ela lhe fizera, só merecia que ela ouvisse tudo o que ele tinha para lhe dizer, e por fim, correspondesse. Mas não conseguia, não conseguia sequer sentir-se atraída, não conseguia! Algo a impedia, ela não sabia dizer o quê, mas algo a impedia!

Um pouco frustrada, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

-------------

A noite de Natal chegou e por alguns momentos, na Toca, todos se deram ao luxo de esquecerem os tempos conturbados pelo qual passavam. Por momentos esqueceu-se que Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte, esqueceu-se profecias, esqueceu-se os acontecimentos terríveis que sucediam quase todos os dias.

Harry estava cheio, o jantar tinha sido maravilhoso.

Olhou à sua volta. Lupin, Sirius, Mr Weasley, Bill e Charlie conversavam perto da lareira, Mrs Weasley e Fleur discutiam algo, alegremente, sentadas na mesa, Ron, que desde que Hermione se fora embora, tinha andado um pouco distante, jogava agora, divertido, xadrez com Fred, enquanto George e Ginny assistiam.

Harry sentia-se extremamente bem, estava rodeado de quase todos aqueles que sempre haviam sido a sua verdadeira família. Queria que aquele momento durasse mais que aquela simples noite, mas sabia que isso era impossível, então tentou a todo o custo gravar aquela cena na sua memória, os rostos, os gestos, os sorrisos. Indagou se alguma vez viveria outro Natal assim, daquela forma, ou mesmo se chegaria sequer a viver outro Natal.

Levantou-se e, o mais discretamente possível saiu.

A brisa nocturna de Inverno envolveu-o de imediato. Apertou o seu casaco contra si e sentou-se nos degraus da entrada.

O céu estava límpido, uma infinidade de veludo negro repleto de diamantes.

A lua brilhava em todo o seu esplendor, o que quase instantaneamente lhe lembrou Liah. A forma como os cabelos ondulantes da rapariga brilhavam quando banhados pelo luar, a forma como o olhar da mesma resplandecia intensamente, deslumbrante…

Alguém lhe tocou no ombro e Harry não conteve o susto.

-Calma, sou eu!- Disse Sirius sorrindo-lhe.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e ofereceu-lhe uma caneca fumegante de chocolate quente, a qual Harry aceitou agradecido, pois já se sentia a gelar.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante alguns momentos, mas Sirius resolveu quebrá-lo.

-O Dumbledore já me contou tudo sobre a profecia, Harry!-

-Ah sim…- Murmurou Harry. O que menos precisava naquele momento era que lhe recordassem a maldita profecia.

-E eu quero que estejas ciente que não és obrigado a rigorosamente nada!-

-Quando é que o Dumbledore te contou?- Perguntou Harry, desejoso por mudar de assunto.

-Hum… ele veio cá, no dia a seguir ao que tu me tiraste lá do véu. Tu estavas a dormir.- Respondeu o padrinho.

Harry acenou levemente com a cabeça e continuou a beber o seu chocolate silenciosamente.

Sirius olhou para ele e começou a sorrir misteriosamente.

-O que foi?- Perguntou Harry curioso.

-Algo me diz que não era propriamente a minha companhia que tu querias, para estar aqui contigo.-

-O quê? O que é que queres dizer com isso?- Perguntou Harry.

-É que quando o chato do teu pai se punha a pensar na Lily, ele ficava exactamente assim, como tu! Afinal quem é que é a sortuda?-

Harry sentiu as suas faces, antes geladas, começarem a aquecer rapidamente.

-Não sei do que é que estás a falar!- Disse, apressadamente.

-Oh, vá lá Harry, sou teu padrinho, podes contar-me.- Disse Sirius, que parecia deliciado com o embaraço do sobrinho.

Harry ponderou durante algum tempo. Havia muito que desejava poder falar com alguém sobre Liah, sobre como ele se sentia confuso, sobre o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele. Alguém que não o recriminasse, que não lhe dissesse que estava maluco por gostar de uma Slytherin.

-Bem… há uma rapariga e… Sirius ela é inacreditável, ela é linda… e eu realmente não sei o que se passa comigo, só sei que quando a vejo tudo o resto deixa de fazer sentido, quando a vejo quase deixo de ter controlo sobre mim, sinto frio, calor, sinto tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo e isto anda a dar comigo em doido!-

-Bem e então, qual é o problema, porque é que ainda não estás com ela?- Perguntou Sirius.

-O problema é que ela é uma Slytherin, é esse o problema!-

-Oh, estou a ver… Mas isso é um problema assim tão grande?-

-Não, não é grande, é enorme! Um Gryffindor e uma Slytherin, pois sim… O Ron e a Hermione nunca mais iam querer olhar para mim!-

-Ela alguma vez vos deu razões para não gostarem dela?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Tirando o facto de ter sido seleccionada para os Slytherin, não nenhuma.- Respondeu Harry.

-Harry, se tu realmente gostas dela, o que é que isso interessa? Assim que voltares para Hogwarts, vai falar com ela e diz-lhe tudo! O Ron e a Hermione são teus amigos, talvez no início não aceitem muito bem, mas isso passa-lhes rápido. Eu próprio no meu tempo, andei com algumas Slytherins, bem mázinhas ás vezes, mas tão… pois, mas, bem, o que eu quero dizer é, eu também era um Gryffindor, e ninguém me crucificou por andar com elas!-

Harry sorriu-lhe e pensou seriamente que talvez Sirius tivesse razão, que talvez ele estivesse a ser um idiota! Afinal seria assim algo tão grave um Gryffindor e uma Slytherin?

-Mas agora vamos para dentro, que já se está a formar gelo nos meus pés!- Disse Sirius.

Continua...

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**X – No Expresso de Hogwarts**

O resto das férias foi bastante agradável. Harry, sempre que Sirius ia à Toca, aproveitava para estar com o padrinho. Ele, Ron e Hermione, que regressara dois dias depois do Natal, divertiram-se especialmente, quando Sirius lhes contou como Snape ficara, quando o viu entrar em Grimmauld Place.

Quase sem darem por isso, chegou o dia de regressarem a Hogwarts e desta vez tiveram que utilizar o Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Ron, nós temos que ir ao compartimento dos prefeitos para actualizar os nossos livros de tarefas.- Disse Hermione quando entrou no comboio.

Ron expressou aborrecimento e perguntou num tom de voz arrastado:

-Tem mesmo que ser agora Hermione? Fazemos isso depois!-

-Não, vamos fazer agora! Também não custa nada.- Disse Hermione.

-Ok, ok! Vai indo então, que eu só vou procurar o carrinho dos doces, ver se compro alguma coisa para comer.-

-Mas é só nisso que tu pensas?! Vê lá se te despachas!- Disse Hermione.

Quando virou costas a Ron e a Harry, o primeiro fez-lhe uma careta e depois virou-se para o amigo e encolheu os ombros, resignado.

O compartimento dos prefeitos era maior que os outros. Tinha um sofá confortável ao longo de quase toda a parede, e uma grande mesa redonda. Havia também algumas estantes com alguns livros de capa preta, todos iguais, diferindo apenas na imagem que tinham ilustrada na frente.

Hermione retirou um com a imagem de Gryffindor e colocou-o em cima da mesa, começando a desfolhá-lo, não se apercebendo da pessoa que entrara nesse momento no compartimento.

Draco vira a Sangue de Lama conversar com os dois cães de guarda no corredor do comboio, e depois vira-a dirigir-se para o compartimento dos prefeitos. Resolvera ir dar-lhe um pequeno cumprimento.

Fechou a porta atrás dele cuidadosamente, de modo a que ela não ouvisse.

Estava de costas para ele. Divertiu-se então, por momentos, a contemplá-la de alto a baixo. Os seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos, casualmente, atrás na cabeça. Vestia uma camisola castanha, justa ao corpo, mini-saia bege e umas sapatilhas do mesmo tom.

Aproximou-se dela, colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Saudades minhas Granger?-

Hermione estremeceu quando ouviu aquela voz grave.

Deu meia volta e empurrou Malfoy para longe dela.

-Pensei que tinha sido bem clara da última vez que te aproximaste de mim, Malfoy!- Disse, rispidamente.

-Oh, se foste! É por isso que me dei ao trabalho de vir aqui ter contigo. Imaginei que já andasses a subir pelas paredes com a minha falta. A julgar pela maneira como me agarraste da última vez...!- Comentou Malfoy, sorridente.

-Eu é que te agarrei?!- Perguntou Hermione indignada.

Draco Malfoy voltou a aproximar-se, colocou um braço na sua cintura e puxou-a para si.

-O que é que isso interessa para agora Granger? Tu adoraste que eu te tivesse agarrado, ponto final!-

-Porque é que andas a fazer isto?-

-Porque me apeteceu ver se os Sangues de Lama prestavam para alguma coisa!-

Hermione olhou para ele irritada e preparava-se para o empurrar de novo, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe ambos os braços, colocando-os antes em volta do seu pescoço.

-Granger, é preciso ser assim? Onde é que estão as tuas maneiras, hã?- Perguntou Malfoy, abraçando-a em seguida.

Hermione não tinha reacção, estava demasiado estupefacta com tudo aquilo e para além disso, o último beijo trocado entre ambos ainda lhe estava bem fresco na memória, tal como o facto de que tinha sido terrificamente delicioso.

Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy perscrutavam-na, divertidos.

Hermione suspirou, resignando-se ao facto de que pura e simplesmente não iria ser capaz de o afastar.

Como que lhe lendo os pensamentos, Malfoy avançou e pela segunda vez, os lábios de ambos encontraram-se, porém, desta vez, Hermione correspondera desde o início.

Como Draco sentira falta de ter aquela boca de novo para si. A verdade é que a bruxa Sangue de Lama beijava diabolicamente bem.

Ela mordeu-lhe levemente o lábio e ele aproveitou a deixa e introduziu a sua língua na boca dela, acariciando a libidinosa língua da rapariga com a dele.

Em menos de nada, Granger desapertou-lhe os primeiros botões da camisa, para de seguida lhe acariciar o peito, fazendo, por vezes, um leve uso das unhas, provocando arrepios voluptuosos que percorriam todo o corpo de Draco.

Começava a sentir uma pressão crescente entre as pernas, contra as suas calças. Decidiu fazê-la saber o que ela estava a provocar, de modo que a pressionou o mais que podia contra si.

Sem nunca quebrar o contacto entre os seus lábios, ela sorriu.

Draco sorriu também. Ao que parecia, Granger não sabia apenas ser uma irritante e aborrecida sabe tudo.

Agarrou nos cabelos dela, e puxou-lhe gentilmente a cabeça um pouco para trás, deixando todo o seu pescoço exposto. Percorreu com a língua todo o perímetro que conseguia deste, enquanto uma das suas mãos acariciava, sobre a camisola, um dos seios da rapariga. A respiração desta acelerou um pouco mais que antes e soltou alguns gemidos graves.

Draco endireitou-se e sentou Granger na mesa, colocando-se entre as pernas dela, as quais ela colocou em volta da cintura dele.

Olhou-a nos olhos, os quais estavam ensombrados pelo desejo.

Draco sorriu e voltou a reclamar os lábios de Granger para ele.

Colocou as mãos nas pernas da rapariga, no entanto, pouco tempo depois, já estavam sob a saia desta.

Percorreu levemente com um dedo, a linha superior das cuecas dela. Depois disto, Granger pressionou-se mais contra ele.

Nesse momento ouviu a voz do Weasel vinda do corredor. Devia estar mesmo do outro lado da porta.

Granger, que inevitavelmente também ouvira, afastou-o rapidamente e olhou para ele aterrorizada.

Draco amaldiçoou o maldito paspalho com quantas maldições sabia!

Hermione não podia deixar de modo algum que Ron a encontrasse ali com Malfoy!

Como é que podia ter deixado as coisas terem chegado aquele ponto?!

Saiu de cima da mesa e ajeitou o cabelo e a saia.

-Se ele te apanha aqui Malfoy, eu dou cabo de ti!- Murmurou Hermione.

-Eu quero tanto como tu que ele me apanhe aqui _contigo_! Imaginem, estar sozinho com uma Sangue de Lama!-

Hermione cerrou os punhos e teve de fazer um esforço enorme, para não se atirar a Malfoy e esmurrá-lo até lhe doerem as mãos.

-Vai para debaixo da mesa!- Disse Hermione, autoritariamente.

-O quê?! Um Malfoy escondido de um Weasellete debaixo da mesa?!-

-_Já Malfoy_! Ou então podemos esperar aqui pelo Ron e eu posso-lhe contar que tu me agarraste e me beijaste, desesperado por me tocar _outra vez_! Achas que os teus amiguinhos Slytherin iam gostar de ouvir esta história?-

Malfoy preparava-se para responder, mas um barulho mesmo do outro lado da porta fê-lo decidir-se rapidamente.

Enquanto se aproximava da mesa, olhava perigosamente para Hermione, que lhe sorria sarcasticamente.

Hermione colocou-se encostada à mesa no sítio onde Malfoy estava, de modo a ocultá-lo, mesmo no momento em que Ron entrara.

-Pronto Hermione, já cá estou!- Disse Ron.

Hermione sorriu-lhe, esforçando-se ao máximo por parecer natural.

-Olha Ron, espera, eu acho-

Hermione começou a sentir uma mão quente junto do seu tornozelo, começando depois a subir.

-Tu achas…?- Perguntou Ron.

Hermione voltou a sorrir-lhe. A mão de Malfoy já quase estava debaixo da sua saia. Ela lançou o pé para trás, violentamente, e ele soltou um pequeno contesto de dor.

-Ouviste isto?- Perguntou Ron curioso.

Hermione fez-se de despercebida e respondeu, o mais calma possível:

-Isto? Isto o quê? Olha Ron, tu tinhas razão, eu também acho que podemos fazer isto depois, portanto vamos lá ter com o Harry.-

-Hum… tens a certeza?-

-Sim, sim, tenho! Vá, vamos lá.-

Ron sorriu e saiu da sala, seguido de Hermione, que nem olhou para trás.

Depois que Ron o deixara, para ir ter com Hermione, Harry entregara-se à tarefa de encontrar um compartimento onde pudesse ficar, quando se deparou com Liah que vinha a sair de uma cabine, sorridente.

Incrivelmente, voltara das férias ainda mais bonita, se é que isso era possível.

Talvez Sirius tivesse razão! Talvez devesse tomar alguma atitude!

Liah finalmente apercebeu-se da presença dele e o azul brilhante e profundo dos seus olhos, inundou os de Harry.

Como tinha sido um idiota! Como é que conseguira aguentar tanto tempo longe dela, longe do seu toque? Agora, depois de todo aquele tempo sem poder sequer vê-la, apercebia-se de como precisava de Liah, da sua presença!

Ela suspirou e deu meia volta.

-Não! Espera…- Pediu Harry.

A rapariga não se virou, mas também não seguiu caminho.

Harry respirou fundo e decidido, aproximou-se dela.

-Eu queria falar contigo.- Disse Harry, pouco à vontade.

Não imaginava o que pudesse dizer, por onde pudesse começar! Havia tanta coisa que nem ele ainda entendia. Mas não ia voltar atrás!

-Hum… Então as férias-

-Harry, o que é que tu queres?- Perguntou Liah, encarando-o finalmente.

Harry desviou o olhar.

Porque é que era sempre naquelas alturas que ele nunca sabia o que dizer?! Aconteceria aquilo com todos os outros rapazes também?

-Eu… hum… senti a tua falta!- Disse num murmúrio vago.

Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça.

'Realmente uma resposta brilhante Harry Potter!'

Apelando a toda a sua auto confiança, obrigou-se a olhar de novo Liah. A rapariga olhava para ele como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

Harry aguardou em silêncio, expectante. Só queria que ela dissesse ou fizesse algo, nem que fosse mandá-lo dar meia volta e desaparecer.

Passados alguns momentos em silêncio, ela sorriu levemente. Esse gesto fez com que todas as dúvidas ou hesitações que Harry pudesse ter, se evaporassem.

Permitiu-se então a aproximar-se mais dela. Retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, á medida que percorria com o olhar todos os traços perfeitos daquele rosto, o qual ele nunca se cansava de contemplar.

-Liah, durante estas férias, eu realmente apercebi-me de como eu queria, precisava, voltar a ver-te! Durante este tempo que não estivemos em Hogwarts, tive tempo para pensar em muitas coisas. Apercebi-me de que talvez tenha andado a ser um idiota! E uma das coisas em que pensei mais, foi em ti… Em nós! Eu não sei se há sequer um _nós_, mas talvez, quem sabe pudesse resultar, talvez pudéssemos tentar…!- Desabafou Harry. Sentiu-se instantaneamente mais leve! Tudo aquilo que há tanto tempo ansiava dizer, finalmente havia-o dito! Conseguira!

Os olhos de Liah brilhavam intensamente. Ela acariciou uma das faces de Harry e este fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com as sensações que sentir de novo aquele toque quente e delicado lhe provocava.

-Eras capaz de tentar alguma coisa comigo, mesmo eu sendo uma Slytherin?! Eras capaz de enfrentar mesmo os teus amigos, por mim, Harry?!- Perguntou ela, na sua voz doce.

Por Merlim, claro que era! Era capaz de tudo, de enfrentar qualquer coisa, apenas para não ter que se privar de senti-la ali, tão próxima!

Harry voltou a olhá-la e mais uma vez sorriu.

-Era!- Respondeu.

Liah sorriu também, mas havia algo mais no seu sorriso para além de felicidade, uma sombra de tristeza pairava também sobre ele.

Harry ficou um pouco confuso, mas não ia deixar nada, absolutamente nada, estragar aquele momento.

Ainda um pouco hesitante, colocou-lhe uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço, puxou-a ligeiramente para si e beijou-a na face, para de seguida tocar ao de leve os lábios dela com os seus. Sonhara tanto em poder voltar a saborear aquela boca, que mal podia acreditar agora que isso de facto fosse acontecer.

-Harry…- Sussurrou Liah, os seus lábios a rasarem os de Harry enquanto falava.

-Sim?- Perguntou Harry no mesmo tom sussurrado.

Liah colocou as mãos no pescoço dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente, enquanto Harry por sua vez a abraçou.

Em seguida a rapariga abandonou os lábios dele e abraçou-o também.

-Harry, nós não… eu não posso! Um dia vais compreender, não hoje, mas um dia vais entender tudo! Brevemente talvez… Eu só quero que saibas uma coisa. Não há nada, _nada_, que eu quisesse mais do que tentar algo… contigo…- Murmurou Liah junto do ouvido de Harry, num tom de voz entristecido e conformado.

Por fim, afastou-se dele e depois de um último olhar, sem sombra de um qualquer sorriso no rosto, deu meia volta e seguiu caminho.

Harry ficou a vê-la afastar-se, incrédulo.

O que é que ela quereria dizer com tudo aquilo? O que é que ele tinha que fazer mais? O que é que a poderia impedir de aceitá-lo?

Furioso e desanimado, encostou-se à porta do compartimento ao seu lado.

Por momentos pensara que tudo tinha corrido bem, por momentos sentira-se capaz de qualquer coisa apenas para poder estar com Liah! Para no final, ela lhe dizer que não podia estar com ele!

Incapaz de se controlar deu uma pancada na porta, com toda a força que tinha. Poucos segundos depois alguém a abriu, quase provocando a queda de Harry.

-Hey, o que é que aconteceu?- Perguntou desconfiado, um rapaz loiro, baixinho.

-Hã… Desculpem. Pensei que era aqui que estavam uns amigos meus.- Respondeu Harry, afastando-se em seguida.

-Por onde é que andaste Liah? Demoraste!- Comentou Pansy Parkinson, uma rapariga de Slytherin, quando Liah entrou na cabine, cabisbaixa.

-Em lado nenhum Pansy, em lado nenhum…- Respondeu a rapariga, sentando-se junto da janela. Encostou a cabeça ao vidro e ficou a observar a noite cair, de olhar perdido.

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, senão em Harry.

Preferia que ele nunca se tivesse decidido a dar uma oportunidade a ambos! Por Merlim, preferia até que ele a odiasse, que ele a desprezasse! Pois apesar de só o facto de colocar essa hipótese a magoasse, pelo menos assim poderia tentar esquecê-lo, ou mesmo continuar a sentir o que sentia por ele, com a consciência de que não era possível existir coisa alguma entre Harry Potter e ela, única e exclusivamente por decisão do rapaz!

Porém, agora, era impedida de ser feliz, não mais por culpa dele, mas pela sua maldita realidade que parecia persegui-la para onde quer que fosse!

De todas as pessoas existentes, porque é que tinha de sentir aquilo justamente por ele, a única pessoa que não estava ao seu alcance!

Perguntava-se se, se ele soubesse toda a verdade, ainda colocaria a hipótese de ter algo com ela. Quase com toda a certeza, não!

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: Bem, spero k tnhm gstd! É só pr agrdcr a tds os k disponibilizam algm do seu tmp pr ler sta fic e pr mndr reviews e mails! Mais do k pa mim é pa vcs k eu skrevo ;) thanks (ah e já agr, o thomas vai vltr no proximo kapitulo lol) kisses pa tds vcs bebés loOl fui...**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI – Sirius e Devant**

Os professores pareciam ter voltado das férias de Natal, com ainda mais vontade de fazer os alunos trabalhar. Harry demorou a voltar a habituar-se à rotina do castelo, depois daquelas férias na Toca.

A única coisa que o alegrara, foi poder voltar a ver Liah diariamente.

No entanto, sempre que a via, lembrava-se instantaneamente das palavras da rapariga na corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts o que, à medida que o tempo passava, resultou em que uma vez mais, o estado deprimente em que Harry havia começado a cair antes das férias de Natal, depressa voltasse a apoderar-se dele.

Assim se passaram duas semanas e as coisas só melhoraram um pouco, quando chegou uma carta de Sirius a anunciar que iria fazer-lhe uma visita a Hogwarts muito em breve.

--

Asha estava a terminar o seu jantar, quando viu Thomas sair do salão acompanhado de Malfoy e Zabini.

Desde daquela noite que nunca mais haviam trocado uma única palavra, e para sua profunda infelicidade, Thomas não parecia estar nem um pouco aborrecido com esse facto, muito pelo contrário. De facto, ela sabia perfeitamente, até porque tivera a oportunidade de o testemunhar por diversas vezes, que depois dela, já muitas outras raparigas haviam passado pelas mãos de Thomas Lestrange.

O pior é que por mais que quisesse, não conseguia esquecê-lo, esquecer o seu toque, a sua voz, os seus lábios.

Não havia um único dia em que não tentasse perceber o porquê do fim do que existia entre ambos. Tentava lembrar-se de alguma palavra, de algum gesto, de algum pormenor, que pudesse ter provocado aquele repentino e incompreensível ponto final, mas nunca nenhuma conclusão surgia.

Asha levantou-se e saiu apressada do salão.

Estava na hora de acabar com todas aquelas dúvidas.

Desceu as escadas para as masmorras, o mais rápido que conseguia, até que, finalmente, encontrara os três rapazes de Slytherin num dos corredores escuros e gelados.

-Thomas!- Chamou.

Thomas, Malfoy e Zabini pararam e viraram-se para ela.

-Ora vejam só o que temos aqui! Uma rapariga tão bonita, sozinha, atrás de três rapazes pelas masmorras!- Comentou Zabini divertido.

Malfoy sorriu, mas Thomas manteve a atitude fria, o olhar fixo no de Asha.

-Eu quero falar com o Thomas!- Disse, decidida a não se deixar intimidar pelos penetrantes olhos azuis, pelos quais se sentia tão fascinada –Em particular!- Acrescentou, dirigindo-se aos outros dois.

-Thomas, nós vamos indo para a sala comum. Vê lá se despachas isso aí, ou então eu e o Draco vamos ao teu quarto e tratamos do que está lá á tua espera com um cinto de ligas preto!- Disse Zabini com ar sonhador, começando-se a rir com Malfoy.

-Vai sonhando Blaise!- Disse Thomas para os dois rapazes, que já lhes haviam virado costas.

Asha tentou não se mostrar incomodada com o pequeno comentário de Zabini, o que se revelou uma tarefa extremamente complicada.

-Muito bem, estamos sozinhos. O que queres?- Perguntou Thomas friamente.

-Respostas!- Respondeu Asha.

Thomas revirou os olhos, aborrecido.

-Thomas, eu quero, eu preciso, saber porquê!- Continuou Asha aproximando-se dele.

-Asha, por favor, eu não estou para isto! Simplesmente esquece tudo o que se passou! É assim tão complicado?! Olha, como o Blaise disse, eu tenho um certo assunto pendente, portanto tenho que ir!- Disse Thomas, virando costas, porém Asha agarrou-lhe forte e decidida o braço.

O rapaz olhou da mão de Asha, que segurava o seu braço, para a própria e sorriu.

-Tu queres mesmo saber porquê, não queres?- Perguntou Thomas, numa voz sussurrada e cortante.

Asha largou-o e acenou afirmativamente.

-Então eu vou-te explicar tudo, Asha! Queres respostas? Vais tê-las! Mas depois dás meia volta e desapareces!-

O tom de voz de Thomas, as suas palavras, fizeram com que o que Asha mais quisesse, fosse realmente sair dali. Não estava a conseguir suportar aquele olhar cheio de desprezo e indiferença, por parte do rapaz que ela faria tudo para ter de volta.

-Por onde começar, vejamos… Talvez pelo facto de que eu _nunca_ gostei de ti!-

-O quê?! Mas se nunca gostaste de mim… então porque é que-

-Porque é que me dei ao trabalho de ter de andar a aturar uma sonsinha como tu? Oh, mas é tão óbvio! Sabes, é que há _certas_ pessoas que gostam realmente de ti, que fariam tudo por ti…-

Finalmente ficou claro para Asha! Como é que ela nunca percebera?! Como é que se deixara levar por Thomas Lestrange?!

Todos os momentos entre ambos começaram então a desenrolar-se à frente dos seus olhos, como um filme. Tudo mentira! Sentia um ódio e uma tristeza imensa surgir dentro de si! Fechou os olhos, esforçando-se por reter as lágrimas.

-Neville…- Murmurou.

Ouviu Lestrange rir alto ao mesmo tempo que batia palmas.

-Muito bem! Finalmente chegaste lá! Pobrezinho do Longbottom, ver a rapariga que ele amava, cair tão facilmente nas mãos do malvado Thomas Lestrange!-

-_Facilmente?!_- Perguntou Asha, voltando a encarar Lestrange, que lhe sorriu de forma superior, como se ela não significasse mais que nada.

-Asha querida, pensas que foste algum desafio para mim?! Pois ficas agora a saber que não foste! Foi tudo tão ridiculamente fácil! Bastaram alguns sorrisos, a conversa certa e ces't fini, disponibilizaste-te completamente para mim! Ah, como foi divertido contar ao Nevillezinho a forma como tu te arrastavas aos meus pés, como tu andavas desesperada por me ter em cima de ti! Mas até na noite do baile, tu conseguiste estragar tudo, conseguiste que eu tivesse mais pena de ti, do que desejo! O teu amor para mim nunca significou nada, aliás, _tu_ para mim nunca significaste _nada_! Utilizei-te apenas para deitar abaixo o imbecil do Longbottom, logo, depois disso feito, não havia mais razão para eu ter que te continuar a suportar, portanto, aí tens a razão de eu ter acabado tudo!-

Asha não conseguia ouvir mais. Lágrimas silenciosas e pesadas percorriam as suas faces. Só queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, só queria acordar! As palavras de Thomas ecoavam-lhe de forma incessante na mente, mas por mais que as ouvisse, não se conseguia, não se queria, convencer que eram verdadeiras. Não podia acreditar que o rapaz que ela mais amara em toda a sua vida, o rapaz a quem ela estivera disposta a entregar-se por completo, que esse rapaz não tivesse sentido mais que pena ou desprezo por ela.

Thomas Lestrange aproximou-se, colocou-lhe uma mão nos cabelos e bruscamente, obrigara-a a encará-lo.

-Então, que se passa? Não querias respostas?! Não querias uma explicação?! Não gostaste da verdade, foi?-

Lestrange sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

-Olha para ti! Mesmo depois de tudo o que te disse, mesmo depois de toda esta cena, ainda consigo ver nos teus olhos que darias tudo por mais um beijo meu, por mais um abraço, por mais uma oportunidade!-

Passados alguns momentos de penoso silêncio, Thomas puxou Asha para si e pressionou os seus lábios contra os dela, violentamente. Encostando-a em seguida à parede.

Asha tentou empurrá-lo com todas as forças que tinha. Odiou-o e odiou-se a si mesma nesse momento, pois uma parte de si queria por tudo que ele continuasse, mesmo com toda aquela agressividade, não queria que ele parasse.

Com uma mão, Thomas puxou a camisa de Asha, arrancando alguns botões, deixando a descoberto a roupa interior da rapariga.

Afastou os lábios dele dos dela e mordeu um pouco o pescoço de Asha.

-Thomas, pára! Larga-me!-

Ele voltou a encará-la.

-Naquela noite querias tanto e agora não queres?! Ou melhor, não queres querer! Porque tu estás a tentar controlar-te para não me agarrares!- Comentou Thomas divertido.

Afastou-se e observou-a, os seus olhos mais frios e indiferentes que nunca.

-Volta para ao pé dos teus amiguinhos Asha e deixa-me em paz!- Disse por fim. Virou costas e deixou a rapariga sozinha.

Asha deslizou ao longo da parede, sentando-se no chão. Apertou o que restava da sua camisa contra si e deixou as lágrimas fluírem.

Só queria desaparecer, nunca mais ter que ver Thomas Lestrange. Sentia-se vazia, desolada, abandonada… Estava gelada! Estaria a morrer, a desaparecer talvez…?

Olhou à sua volta! Viu a cena deprimente em que se encontrava.

Abanou a cabeça.

'_Tu não és assim Asha Nessia!_' Pensou.

Não ia ser Thomas Lestrange que a ia deixar assim! Não gostava dela? Problema dele! Não fizera nada pelo que se tivesse que envergonhar! Amara Thomas, talvez ainda amasse, mas e daí? O tempo acabaria por resolver as coisas.

Pelo menos aprendera alguma coisa com Lestrange! Nunca mais nenhum rapaz iria fazer dela um objecto! Iria fazer com que qualquer um que quisesse uma oportunidade com ela, tivesse que provar que realmente a merecia!

Asha levantou-se e de cabeça erguida, apesar de ainda com lágrimas a percorrerem-lhe o rosto, seguiu o seu caminho.

--------------

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam a sair de mais uma aula de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, quando o primeiro viu o seu agora muito jovem padrinho, Sirius, descontraidamente encostado à parede. Quando este os viu, sorriu e dirigiu-se a eles.

-Eu disse que vinha!- Disse Sirius divertido.

-Como é que sabias que estávamos aqui?- Perguntou Harry.

-Digamos que ser amigo pessoal do director tem muito que se lhe diga! Eu avisei ao Dumbledore que aparecia por cá hoje, e quando cheguei, fui falar com ele sobre alguns assuntos e depois ele disse-me onde é que vocês estavam.- Explicou Sirius –Mas e então, que é que estavam a ter?-

-Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Não sei se conheces o nosso professor, ele- Mas Harry não continuou, pois Sirius já não lhe prestava atenção. Olhava lívido para algo atrás dele, o seu rosto aparentava consternação absoluta.

De modo a ver o que captava daquela forma a atenção do padrinho, deu meia volta. Ficou frente a frente com o professor Devant, que também olhava fixamente Sirius, porém, não demonstrava qualquer emoção em especial, talvez apenas um pouco de espanto, mas que depressa também de dissipou.

-Tu?!- Exclamou Sirius.

-Eu! Há quanto tempo Black. Estás com óptimo aspecto! Talvez também me aventure durante um tempinho nesse tal véu onde tu estiveste. O Dumbledore já me tinha contado resumidamente sobre o teu regresso, mas é realmente impressionante, sem dúvida impressionante!- Comentou Devant, com um sorriso um pouco forçado.

-Sirius!- Exclamou Hermione.

Harry voltou a sua atenção de novo para o padrinho e viu o porquê do espanto de Hermione. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia porquê, mas o facto é que Sirius empunhava a sua varinha, apontada ao professor Devant.

-Como é que é possível o Dumbledore ter aceite uma pessoa como tu?!- Perguntou Sirius, francamente admirado.

-Pelo que vejo, continuas a não conseguir ultrapassar o passado.- Comentou Devant descontraído, apesar do olhar assassino de Sirius.

-Não é uma tarefa fácil, não concordas?-

-Dumbledore confia em mim, isso deveria ser suficiente para ti!-

-Preferia ter de entregar a minha vida nas mãos do Snape, a ter que confiar em ti!- Ripostou Sirius –_Locomotor Mortis_!-

Devant desviou-se agilmente, mas foi por muito pouco que o feitiço de Sirius não o apanhou.

-Sirius, o que é que te está a dar?!- Perguntou Hermione consternada.

No entanto, Harry já havia compreendido. Finalmente lembrara-se! Regulus, Regulus Black, o irmão de Sirius! Morto pelo professor Devant.

-O vosso professor não vos contou a fascinante história de vida dele? Não vos contou que já foi um Devorador da Morte? Não vos contou que traiu o _melhor_ amigo?- Perguntou Sirius, sem desviar o olhar de Devant, que já se havia recomposto do inadvertido feitiço.

-Sim contou, mas acho que não é razão para agires assim!- Continuou Hermione.

-Hermione, o tal Regulus de que o professor Devant nos falou, é Regulus Black.- Explicou Harry –Certo Sirius?- Perguntou, dirigindo-se desta vez ao padrinho.

-O meu irmão, aquele que dizias ser o teu melhor amigo! Podia não valer nada mas era _meu_ irmão! E tu mataste-o, mataste-o ás ordens daquela coisa a que chamas Mestre!-

-Não me orgulho de nada do que fiz.- Disse Devant, abandonando a expressão descontraída.

Harry diria que Sirius tocara no assunto certo, no ponto fraco do professor Devant. A traição ao amigo.

-O que é que ele fez para merecer isso? Qual foi o erro dele?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Eu estava a cumprir ordens! Nunca cheguei a saber o que é que ele tinha feito, só sei que foi algo muito grave.- Respondeu Devant num tom estranho

-Nada pode justificar o que fizeste!-

Os dois homens continuaram a olhar-se num silêncio cortante, Sirius ainda com a varinha empunhada. Passado algum tempo, Harry achou que estava na altura de acabar com todo aquele espectáculo.

-Vamos Sirius, já não há nada que possas fazer aqui. Vamos até ao Salão.-

O padrinho hesitou durante alguns segundos, mas acabou por dar meia volta.

Porém, nem três passos haviam dado, quando o professor Devant voltou a falar.

-Não sei para que foi tudo isto! Tu nunca te preocupaste com ele de qualquer maneira! Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz posso-me considerar mais irmão dele do que tu!-

Harry mal teve tempo de se aperceber do que aconteceu a seguir.

Sirius virou-se rapidamente e apontou de novo a sua varinha a Devant.

-_Absentis_!-

Desta vez o professor Devant não conseguiu evitar o feitiço, que o arremessou de forma extremamente violenta contra a parede atrás de si.

Devant levou algum tempo a recompor-se. Quando finalmente se conseguiu levantar, puxou também da sua varinha.

-Eu não queria problemas Black, mas tu não me estás a dar escolha.- Comentou.

-_Expelliarmus_!- Lançou Sirius, mas agora o professor Devant estava preparado.

-_Protego_!- Disse, fazendo com que o feitiço para desarmar de Sirius se desvanecesse e antes mesmo que este pudesse pensar em outro, o professor ripostou -_Vesica_!-

Uma veloz luz prateada em forma de boomerang atingiu o ombro de Sirius.

Este retraiu-se de imediato, levando a sua mão livre à zona atingida. Quando a retirou, Harry pode ver que estava manchada de sangue e pode ver também o rasgão na camisola do padrinho.

Apesar da expressão de dor, Sirius não se demorou no contra ataque.

-_Crudus_!-

Instantaneamente o professor Devant curvou-se em dois, levando uma mão ao abdómen e outra à boca no momento em que começou a tossir, manchando-a com o seu próprio sangue.

Sem sequer se endireitar apontou rapidamente a sua varinha a Sirius.

-_Absentis_!- Replicou, meio engasgado.

Foi a vez de Sirius ser arremessado com toda a violência, acabando por embater no chão.

Devant já se preparava para novo ataque, o que não passou despercebido a Sirius, que se apressou a adiantar-se a ele.

-_Crucio_!- Gritou, impulsivamente.

Devant caiu, ficando estendido no chão, a gritar e a contorcer-se de dores.

Harry, que até ao momento assistira a todo o desenrolar daquela cena, sem a mínima ideia do que fazer, tal como Ron e Hermione, dirigiu-se rapidamente para o padrinho e arrancou-lhe a varinha das mãos. Os gritos do professor cessaram de imediato.

Sirius ficou a olhar para Devant, que continuava caído no chão, com uma expressão de horror estampada no rosto. Talvez horrorizado com o que acabara de fazer.

A mesma expressão tinham Ron e Hermione, enquanto Harry olhava surpreendido e preocupado para o padrinho.

-Harry, talvez… talvez devêssemos chamar alguém. A Madame Pomfrey talvez?- Comentou Hermione, ainda meia incrédula com tudo o que acabara de presenciar.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, o professor Devant começou-se a rir de forma enfraquecida e rouca.

Todos os olhares se fixaram nele.

-Pelos vistos, não és assim tão diferente daqueles contra quem lutas Black!- Comentou, com a voz empastada –Muitos foram enviados para Azkaban pelo uso dessas maldições, que por acaso são, _imperdoáveis_! Afinal, não és o inocentezinho que tantos proclamam.-

Lentamente começou a levantar-se, contraindo-se por vezes de dores.

Sirius seguiu-lhe o exemplo, apertando o ombro ferido com a mão.

-O teu irmão sempre te invejou sabes? A única razão porque ele se ligou a Voldemort foi para tentar afirmar-se, para tentar mostrar que era tão bom como tu, principalmente perante a vossa mãe!- Continuou Devant.

-Não sabes o que dizes! A minha mãe sempre me detestou e sempre adorou o Regulus.-

O professor abanou a cabeça, sorrindo de novo.

-Não, ela não te detestava! Ela detestava que o filhinho brilhante dela tivesse renunciado ao Senhor das Trevas, era isso que ela odiava! Ela sempre que podia comparava o Regulus a ti, atirava-lhe à cara o feiticeiro inteligente em que te estavas a tornar, enquanto que ele só sabia alguns feitiços inúteis! Como isso o irritava! Portanto, se não fosses tu, duvido muito que o Regulus alguma vez se tivesse juntado verdadeiramente a Voldemort.- Concluiu Devant.

-Cala-te! Tu não sabes do que falas! O meu irmão era tal e qual como quase todo o resto da minha família! Ele era fascinado pelas Artes das Trevas, concordava com toda essa treta do sangue puro! Tenho a certeza que ter-se-ia juntado a Voldemort de uma forma ou de outra, eu não tive culpa nenhuma!-

O professor encolheu os ombros.

-Tu é que sabes, Black. Foi um prazer voltar a ver-te, até sempre!-

Posto isto, o professor Devant passou por eles e seguiu caminho.

Sirius ficou a olhar para o chão, com ar pensativo.

-Anda daí, vamos ter com a Madame Pomfrey!- Disse Harry.

Sirius assentiu e deixou-se guiar pelo sobrinho, com Ron e Hermione logo atrás deles.

Continua...

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII – Draco**

-Por Merlim! Estou a ter alucinações ou quê?! Como é possível?!- Madame Pomfrey estacou incrédula, a olhar para Sirius, no momento em que eles entraram na enfermaria.

Sirius sorriu sedutoramente e comentou:

-Como é bom poder voltar a ser tratado pela minha enfermeira preferida!-

Madame Pomfrey corou um pouco e sorriu.

-Sirius Black! Mas como?!-

-Digamos que é uma longa história. Mas cá estou eu, exactamente como nos velhos tempos Madame Pomfrey, a precisar das suas mãos de fada!- Disse Sirius.

-Vamos lá ver então. Senta-te.- Madame Pomfrey indicou-lhe uma cama e Sirius fez como lhe foi pedido –O que é que se passa?- Perguntou a enfermeira, num tom profissional, porém, os seus olhos recaíram rapidamente no rasgão na camisola de Sirius.

A camisola era preta, mas agora olhando atentamente, Harry podia ver claramente que estava ensopada em sangue em volta do rasgo.

O padrinho despiu-a, ficando em tronco nu, deixando à vista um, profundo e com muito mau aspecto, corte no ombro direito.

Harry reparou que Hermione, a qual se encontrava ao seu lado, estava um pouco corada, e abanava-se discretamente com a mão, olhando para todo o lado menos para Sirius. Teve de exercer uma grande força mental para conseguir não se rir.

-Bem, bem… Em que é que vocês andaram metidos desta vez? Mantenha-se longe destas crianças senhor Black, elas já se metem em problemas suficientes sozinhas, não precisam da ajuda de um profissional em arranjá-los!- Comentou Madame Pomfrey, enquanto observava atentamente o ferimento de Sirius.

-Está a ser injusta, Madame Pomfrey!- Comentou Sirius, num tom falsamente magoado.

-A ti conheço-te eu bem! Tu e o Potter, sempre metidos em alguma aventura maluca! E aquele é exactamente como o pai!-

Sirius piscou o olho a Harry, divertido.

-Não foi um feitiço qualquer que fez isto, mas não vale a pena perguntar nada pois não? De qualquer maneira acho que consigo fazer alguma coisa, mas aviso já que vai ser um pouco doloroso.-

Madame Pomfrey foi até ao seu escritório e voltou com uma garrafa pequena, transparente, que continha um líquido azul-escuro. Derramou um pouco sobre o corte de Sirius e este, de imediato, adquiriu uma expressão de dor.

A enfermeira tocou com a varinha no ombro de Sirius e o sangue em volta do golpe deste desapareceu.

Alguns minutos depois, não havia nem uma única cicatriz no ombro do padrinho de Harry.

-Ainda bem que tratámos disso a tempo. Mais um pouco e teria sido bem mais complicado de tratar, aliás, mais um pouco e tinhas ficado com esse braço inutilizado!- Comentou Madame Pomfrey.

-Obrigado Madame Pomfrey!- Agradeceu Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que rodava lentamente o braço direito, verificando se estava realmente tudo operacional.

-Ora, podes-me tratar por Poppy! Os tempos da escola já lá vão, mas… Sinceramente, não parece nada que o tempo tenha passado por ti. Quer dizer, estás um _pouco_ diferente da última vez que eu te vi aqui nesta enfermaria, logo depois do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros!- Comentou Madame Pomfrey visivelmente intrigada e curiosa.

-Faz tudo parte da tal longa história.- Disse Sirius divertido –Muito obrigada, Poppy!-

Enquanto ele voltava a vestir a camisola, Madame Pomfrey disse, num tom mais sério:

-Foi bom saber que tu afinal estavas inocente! Quer dizer… eu sempre te vi, a ti e ao Potter, sempre juntos, e depois veio aquela história toda…-

Seguiram-se alguns momentos de silêncio, até que Sirius se levantou e o quebrou:

-Nós vamos andando então, e mais uma vez obrigada, Mada- quer dizer, Poppy!-

----

-Que cara é essa Sirius?- Perguntou Harry, quando já se encontravam no Hall de Entrada.

Sirius parecia pensativo, distante.

-Hum… não é nada.- Respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

-É por causa do que o professor Devant disse, não é?- Perguntou Hermione.

Sirius olhou para ela, como que avaliando qual a resposta que iria dar.

-Bem, é que, eu não sei como é que o Devant vos contou a história do meu irmão e tal, mas, tenho quase a certeza que não vos contou tudo. Sabem, é que houveram coisas, aconteceram coisas, que ainda hoje me fazem pensar.- Explicou ele, olhando para Harry, Ron e Hermione enquanto caminhava, que lhe retribuíam o olhar, interessados.

-A questão, é que, poucos dias antes de morrer, o meu irmão procurou-me, procurou-me e disse-me algo que- Mas eles nunca chegaram a saber o que Regulus Black tinha dito, pois Sirius fora de encontro a alguém, que tal como eles devia vir distraído.

-Oh, desculpa!- Desculpou-se Asha, dirigindo-se a Sirius e acenando em seguida aos outros três.

-Não foi nada. Eu é que vinha distraído, e de qualquer maneira, é sempre um prazer chocar com alguém _assim_!- Comentou Sirius, sorrindo amavelmente.

Asha sorriu também e corou um pouco.

-Estava-me a referir a mim, é claro!- Concluiu o padrinho de Harry, num tom divertido, fazendo com que Asha sorrisse ainda mais.

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares entre si, cada um a querer rir-se mais que o outro.

-É sempre bom conhecer pessoas modestas! Por falar em conhecer, Asha!- Disse a rapariga num tom seguro, estendendo a mão a Sirius –Encantada por ter tido o privilégio de poder ter ido contra alguém _assim_!-

Sirius pegou na mão dela, mas ao invés de a cumprimentar, elevou-lhe um pouco a mão, limpou-a suavemente com a manga da camisola e tocou-a levemente com os seus lábios.

-Black! Sirius Black!-

Hermione começou-se subitamente a rir e todos direccionaram a sua atenção para ela.

-Agora fizeste-me mesmo lembrar uma personagem de cinema!- Explicou, ainda entre sorrisos.

Harry pensou um pouco e finalmente lembrou-se do famoso 'Bond! James Bond!', no entanto os outros continuavam a olhar para Hermione de forma confusa.

-Oh, esqueçam!- Acabou ela por dizer.

-Não é possível seres Sirius Black!- Comentou Asha.

-É uma longa história!- Disseram Sirius, Harry, Ron e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento uma voz familiar soou de algures atrás deles.

Sem surpresa, Harry viu Lestrange descer a escadaria, acompanhado de Malfoy.

-Sirius, ali, Thomas Lestrange!- Informou rapidamente Harry, entre dentes.

Lestrange passou por eles sem dar sinais de que sequer os tivesse visto.

-Já nem se cumprimenta a família?!- Perguntou Sirius.

Thomas Lestrange parou, deu meia volta e olhou inquisitoriamente para ele.

-Então priminho?! Não me reconheces? A tua mãe não tem lá nenhuma foto minha, nos vossos álbuns de família?!- Continuou Sirius.

-Diz de uma vez quem és!- Exigiu Lestrange, aborrecido.

-Tal mãe, tal filho, já estou a ver!- Comentou Sirius –Podes ir escrever à tua querida mãe a dizer-lhe que o Sirius Black lhe manda cumprimentos, e que o nosso próximo encontro vai ser muito diferente daquele último no Ministério!-

Lestrange franziu as sobrancelhas, observando atentamente Sirius.

-E tu supostamente és…?-

-Para além de desagradável é de compreensão lenta! Isso deves ter herdado do teu pai.- Observou Sirius num tom divertido.

Harry esperou que Lestrange puxasse da sua varinha, mas, para sua surpresa, ele não o fez. No entanto a sua expressão modificou-se, passou de desconfiança, para concentração, e finalmente, compreensão.

-Então sempre conseguiste voltar! Voldemort já tinha avisado a minha _querida_ mãe de que isso poderia acontecer, mas ela tinha uma certa esperança…-

-Então e diz-me lá, ele já te marcou? Já deu essa felicidade aos teus pais?- Perguntou Sirius, como se estivesse a perguntar como lhe corria a vida.

Thomas Lestrange sorriu, com o seu natural ar de superioridade.

-Não te metas comigo, Black! Eu não quero saber se tu e a minha mãe se matam um ao outro, não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas se começas com coisas, não é só com ela que te vais ter que preocupar!-

Sirius respondeu a isto apenas sorrindo mais.

Lestrange olhou Sirius com desdém e depois de lançar um último olhar de indiferença a Harry, Ron, Hermione e Asha, esta última olhava resolutamente para o chão, virou-se e dirigiu-se para o Salão.

-Vemo-nos por aí Potty, Weasel e… _Sangue de Lama_!- Disse-lhes Malfoy, imprimindo um tom de repulsa nas últimas palavras, para em seguida seguir o amigo.

-SUA DONINHA FEDORENTA!- Gritou Hermione para Malfoy, mas este já não pareceu ouvi-la.

-Deixa-o Hermione, não vale a pena.- Disse Harry.

-Hum… Então, queres vir connosco?- Perguntou Sirius, voltando a concentrar a sua atenção em Asha.

-Oh… hum… não me parece, é que… hum… tenho de ir fazer umas coisas.- Respondeu a rapariga, com os olhos anormalmente brilhantes, sem dar sequer mostra de um vislumbre do seu sorriso, geralmente sempre presente.

Com um simples aceno despediu-se e seguiu caminho.

-Já a tentar fisgar uma, Sirius?- Perguntou Ron maliciosamente.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

-Tento na língua meu menino! Para todos os efeitos eu tenho idade para ser pai dela!- Respondeu Sirius, apesar de que o seu sorriso, a sua expressão, não coincidiam de todo com a sua resposta.

-------

Sirius passara toda a hora de almoço com eles. Harry dissera-lhe quem era Liah e num momento em que ficara a sós com o padrinho, resumira-lhe a sua conversa com a rapariga no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Harry ficara, no entanto, um pouco frustrado com o conselho dele. Sirius achava que ele devia insistir, que se ele realmente sentia algo por ela, que não devia desistir tão facilmente, até porque pelas atitudes de Liah, ele pensava que ela também não era indiferente ao sobrinho.

Agora na biblioteca, depois de jantar, ao relembrar todas as palavras de Sirius, sentiu-se um pouco revoltado. Se ela também sentia alguma coisa por ele, porque é que tinha que ser _ele_ a fazer tudo?!

Começava a achar que toda a conversa de Liah, fora apenas uma forma de o afastar, deixando-o no entanto, na expectativa. Afinal, ultrapassada a questão das equipas, o que é que poderia haver que a impedisse de ter algo com ele?

Talvez ela até se tivesse divertido imenso com a cara de parvo com que deixara Harry, no corredor do comboio.

Agora mais que nunca, pensava que o melhor para ele seria esquecê-la, mas sabia que da pretensão à prática ia uma grande distância.

-Harry, estás bem?- Perguntou Hermione, resgatando-o da sua tortuosa intermitência.

-Sim estou, porquê?-

-Vejamos, talvez porque estás a desenhar no teu ensaio para Defesa Contra a Magia Negra!- Respondeu Hermione, apontando para o pergaminho de Harry, o qual, seguindo-lhe o olhar, ele viu que estava todo riscado.

-Estava distraído.- Explicou ele, dando um toque com a varinha no seu pergaminho, que voltou a apresentar apenas o que ele tinha estado a escrever, antes de entrar em devaneios sobre Liah.

-Estou farto disto! E se fossemos para a sala comum jogar uma partidinha de xadrez, Harry?- Sugestionou Ron, recostando-se na sua cadeira.

-Acho muito boa ideia.- Respondeu Harry, enfiando todas as suas coisas dentro da mochila.

-Depois não se queixem que não têm tempo para acabar os trabalhos.- Disse Hermione, em tom reprovador.

-Ok Hermione, nós não nos queixamos.- Disse Ron.

Hermione abanou a cabeça e voltou a concentrar-se no seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

Momentos depois, levantou-se e embrenhou-se nas altas estantes de livros, procurando um que a ajudasse a responder a uma das questões.

Percorria com um dedo os vários títulos, quando sentiu uma mão fria repousar levemente na sua garganta, e antes mesmo de lhe ser permitido qualquer som de surpresa, outra mão tapou-lhe firmemente a boca.

-Na sala ao lado da biblioteca, agora!- Sussurrou-lhe uma voz grave ao ouvido, para em seguida, depois de apenas uma breve hesitação, a pessoa que se encontrava por trás dela, largá-la.

Hermione virou-se rapidamente, a tempo de ver Malfoy afastar-se.

Cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

Quem pensava ele que era?! Quem pensava ele que era para a abordar daquela maneira, ou pior, para lhe dar ordens?!

Não fazia a mínima ideia do que se passaria na cabeça de Malfoy para ele pensar que ela, colocaria sequer a hipótese, de ir ter com ele a algum lugar que fosse, para o que quer que fosse!

Voltou a abanar a cabeça e a concentrar-se na sua tarefa de encontrar o livro que precisava.

Depois de já ter acabado todos os seus trabalhos e de já ser a única pessoa na biblioteca, Hermione arrumou calmamente as suas coisas e saiu.

Passou pela sala ao lado da biblioteca resolvida a não olhar para ela. No entanto, quando já havia colocado uma distância considerável entre ela e a porta da sala, parou.

Considerou durante alguns minutos até que se resolveu a dar meia volta e a fazer o caminho de volta.

Não tencionava, nem desejava, encontrar-se com Malfoy, mas uma curiosidade enorme estava a consumi-la. Poderia ele ainda estar à espera dela, depois de todo aquele tempo?! Tinha quase a certeza que não, mas precisava verificar.

Tentou ouvir algum som vindo de dentro da sala. Silêncio.

Depois de pegar na sua varinha, abriu lentamente a porta.

O pequeno espaço estava quase totalmente imerso na escuridão, a única luz era a que se infiltrava pela fresta da porta agora entreaberta.

Hermione deu três passos para dentro da sala, quando a porta atrás de si se fechou e quase no mesmo instante, um par de braços, vindo de algures atrás dela, envolveu a sua cintura.

Não conseguia ver um palmo à frente do nariz e isso estava a deixá-la nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo estava também a apreciar esse facto.

-Eu sabia que ias acabar por vir! Estavas a tentar fazer-te de difícil, Granger?- Perguntou a voz de Malfoy, desdenhosamente, num murmúrio.

O rapaz inspirou profundamente através dos seus cabelos, perto do seu pescoço, provocando-lhe um arrepio.

Uma das mãos de Malfoy deslizou lentamente desde a sua cintura, até ao limite da sua saia, começando depois a subir lentamente, mas desta vez sob a saia. Hermione vibrou com o prazer que aquele toque lhe proporcionava, deixando-se perder em delírios sobre o seu inimigo.

Colocou as mãos na parte de trás do pescoço dele e pressionou as suas costas contra ele, provocando-lhe um leve mas perceptível, descoordeno na respiração.

Malfoy conduziu a sua outra mão para o interior da camisa de Hermione e acariciou o liso abdómen da rapariga.

A mão que havia parado por momentos a sua viagem ascendente pela perna dela, retomou a subida.

Depois de percorrer a sua anca, passou ao de leve um dedo sobre o tecido da sua roupa interior, provocando novo tremor, desta vez de antecipação.

Pela segunda vez, Hermione sentiu o desejo crescente de Malfoy por ela. Isto só serviu para a deixar ainda mais fora de si.

De repente, sem ela estar à espera, Malfoy começou a massajar lentamente, com os seus dedos, o clítoris de Hermione. Primeiramente ao acaso, mas depois entrando num ritmo que provocava na rapariga uma sensação de prazer, deliciosamente envolvente, entre as suas pernas.

Inconscientemente abriu um pouco mais as pernas e deitou a sua cabeça para trás, no ombro de Malfoy, respirando de forma ofegante.

Uma onde de desilusão abateu-se sobre si quando o rapaz afastou a sua mão. Soltou um leve protesto que não passou despercebido a Malfoy, que ela teve a certeza que sorria nesse momento.

Pressionou-a ainda mais contra si e sussurrou, num tom divertido:

-Não gostei daquilo que me chamaste hoje ao almoço! O que é que foi mesmo…? Ah! _Doninha Fedorenta_! Portanto, agora, se queres que eu continue, vais ter que pedir desculpa, Sangue de Lama!-

Hermione preparava-se para abrir a boca, mas apercebeu-se a tempo do que estava prestes a fazer.

Obedecer a Malfoy?! Pedir-lhe desculpa?! Nem morta!

Desembaraçou-se rapidamente dos braços do rapaz e deu meia volta.

-_Lumus_!-

Agora estava frente a frente com Draco Malfoy, fracamente iluminados pela pouca luz que saía da varinha de Hermione.

Os olhos dele observaram-na avidamente, profundos e escurecidos, um sorriso malicioso brincava-lhe no rosto.

Mais uma vez Hermione odiou-o imensamente.

As sensações que ele lhe provocara segundos antes, ainda percorriam todo o seu corpo.

No entanto, algo muito mais forte que o ódio que sentia por ele, apoderara-se dela ao observá-lo. O seu desejo por ele. Não o podia negar, era tão claro como a amizade que sentia por Harry ou Ron! Desejava Draco Malfoy de uma forma insuportável! Apercebeu-se então, naquele momento, que estava prestes a sucumbir a esse desejo e que na verdade, não tinha a mínima vontade de sequer tentar resistir.

Retribuiu-lhe o sorriso maldoso.

-Aqui quem dita as regras não me parece que sejas tu, Malfoy!- Disse Hermione calmamente, a sua varinha apontada ao peito do rapaz –Portanto, ouve-me bem! Vais continuar o que estavas a fazer e vais continuar a fazê-lo tão bem como o tens feito até agora, ou vais daqui directo para a enfermaria, por me teres agarrado daquela maneira!-

De tudo o que Draco Malfoy poderia estar à espera, aquelas palavras não faziam definitivamente parte da lista, pois por momentos a sua expressão foi de pura estupefacção. Porém rapidamente se recompôs e voltou a sorrir para Hermione.

Ela aproximou-se dele e puxou-o lentamente até si pelo manto.

Sem deixar de a olhar nos olhos, Malfoy passou os seus lábios pelos dela.

-_Nox_!- Hermione guardou a varinha no seu manto e colocou ambas as mãos no peito de Malfoy.

Em seguida ele colocou as suas no pescoço de Hermione e beijou-a. A rapariga aprofundou o beijo, desejosa de voltar a encontrar a língua do rapaz.

Passados alguns momentos, Malfoy agarrou nos cabelos de Hermione e deitou um pouco a cabeça dela para trás, quebrando o contacto entre as suas bocas.

Beijou-a desde a garganta até onde o decote da camisa permitia.

Hermione colocou também as mãos nos cabelos dele e reclamou de novo os seus lábios para ela.

Os braços do rapaz envolveram a sua cintura, colocando-a o mais próxima possível dele e durante um longo tempo, Hermione e Malfoy não mais se largaram.

Apelando a toda a sua força de vontade, Hermione interrompeu o beijo de ambos, já tendo perdido a conta a quantos haviam dado, por quantas vezes os lábios deles se haviam encontrado.

-Tenho que ir! Já deve ser tardíssimo! O Harry e o Ron até já devem estar preocupados.- Murmurou ela.

-E o que é que isso me interessa?! Eles que fiquem!- Disse Malfoy, entre alguns beijos no pescoço dela.

Hermione sorriu mas afastou-o.

Retirou a varinha do manto e mais uma vez fez com que uma ténue luz aparecesse.

Porém, olhando para a sua frente, não viu ninguém. Malfoy havia desaparecido.

Ainda não tinha acabado de dar meia volta, de modo a verificar no outro lado da sala, quando ele a abraçou de novo e pressionou mais uma vez a sua boca contra a dela.

Ambos sorriram e Hermione tornou a afastar os seus lábios dos dele.

Os olhos cinzentos, profundos, frios, de Malfoy, fixaram-se nos seus e por breves instantes permitiu-se a se perder neles.

-Vai lá então ter com o Santo Potter e com o Weasel!- Disse Malfoy, como se se estivesse a referir a alguns seres inferiores –Sabes que és uma implicante Sabe-Tudo, não sabes? E sabes também que na minha lista das coisas mais irritantes, tu estás em terceiro lugar, a seguir ao Potter e ao Weasley, não sabes? E sabes que te detesto?- Perguntou ele, num tom divertido.

Hermione sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente e disse:

-Sei Malfoy, e está descansado que são sentimentos recíprocos! Tirando o facto de seres um Sabe Tudo, porque dado a tua capacidade mental, isso é um pouco impossível.

Depois de mais um provocadora troca de olhares, Hermione finalmente desembaraçou-se dos braços dele e sem mais uma palavra saiu da sala.

Dirigiu-se em passo apressado para a sala comum de Gryffindor e quando finalmente lá chegou, já só se encontravam presentes Harry e Ron, sentados perto da lareira.

-Onde é que andaste até esta hora Hermione? A biblioteca já fechou há que tempos!- Perguntou Ron de imediato.

-Oh, bem, andei por aí! Meninos estou muito cansada, vou-me deitar!- Informou Hermione sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Deu um beijo de boa noite na face a cada um dos rapazes e dirigiu-se sem demoras para o dormitório feminino, deixando Harry e Ron a olharem um para o outro confusos.

Hermione vestiu-se e deitou-se o mais silenciosamente possível.

Ainda não acreditava no que acontecera momentos antes naquela pequena sala. Ainda lhe custava a admitir a forma como Malfoy conseguira que ela se rendesse a ele. Ainda não compreendia como é que se podia ter sentido tão bem nos braços daquele, que até há bem pouco tempo preferia nem ver.

Sabia que talvez, provavelmente até, se iria arrepender do que fizera, mas naquele instante, parecera-lhe tão certo, tão correcto.

Abraçou a sua almofada, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ela não era de ferro! Qualquer rapariga, no seu lugar, teria feito o mesmo, teria cedido! Tentou convencer-se disto, o que de certa forma, lhe aliviou o sentimento de culpa.

Aliás, a culpa toda era de Malfoy. Ele tinha o estranho dom de a tornar numa pessoa completamente diferente, de a impedir de raciocinar correctamente.

Fora no entanto, e disto ela tinha a certeza, a última vez que iria permitir que tal acontecesse. Fora a última vez que deixara aquela loucura ir adiante!

-------------------------------

Fevereiro trouxe dias cinzentos, mas para alegria de todos, sem chuva. Trouxe também uma visita a Hogsmead no dia de São Valentim, que não fora pela companhia de Sirius, que se juntou a Harry, Ron e Hermione nesse dia, na vila, Harry teria achado um dia bastante deprimente. Em grande parte devido à estagnação na relação entre ele e Liah, pois fora algumas trocas de olhares, não havia mais nenhum tipo de interacção entre ele e a rapariga.

Também porque o começava a irritar profundamente o facto de Dumbledore não demonstrar o mínimo interesse na tarefa que estava destinada a Harry, e somente a ele.

No entanto, se uns não conseguem encontrar grande coisa com que se alegrar, outros há que encontram algo que faz com que os seus problemas desapareçam por alguns momentos, e que não conseguem abrir mão disso, por mais errado que lhes pareça.

Um mês já havia passado desde o último encontro entre Hermione e Malfoy e loucura ou não, o facto é que eles continuaram a acontecer, progressivamente, agora já diariamente.

Harry e Ron por vezes ficavam desconfiados com os súbitos e anormalmente prolongados desaparecimentos de Hermione, porém, a rapariga sempre conseguira, até agora, arranjar alguma desculpa.

No princípio, fora tudo muito inconstante, indecisões entre ir e não ir, entre querer e não querer, no entanto, agora tornara-se uma coisa quase normal, algo que tinha que acontecer, que Hermione necessitava que acontecesse.

Nas primeiras vezes, quase não houvera troca de palavras entre ambos, mas á medida que iam ficando mais íntimos, pelo menos era o que Hermione pensava estar a suceder, foram tendo mais conversas, foram conhecendo-se um ao outro mais e mais.

Na realidade, Malfoy revelara-se uma pessoa inteligente e divertida à sua maneira, por vezes desagradável, mas no fundo, divertida. Revelara-se também, alguém com quem vale a pena ter um diálogo, alguém que sabe ouvir e que sabe falar.

Havia dias em que ficavam apenas a acabar os trabalhos que tinham, enquanto trocavam opiniões sobre a melhor forma de os fazer.

Hermione ria-se imenso com Malfoy. O seu humor sarcástico e inteligente, que durante tantos anos apenas servira para ofendê-la e para a irritar, agora fazia-a rir com vontade! Principalmente quando o rapaz começava a imitar Pansy Parkinson, ou Crabbe, ou Goyle.

Contudo, o que mais a surpreendeu, é que Malfoy nunca tentara forçá-la a absolutamente nada. Assim que se apercebia que ela se estava a sentir desconfortável, recuava de imediato. Havia momentos, em que Hermione tinha vontade de ir mais longe, de se entregar completamente a ele, porém não se sentia minimamente preparada, nem sabia se devia. Além disso e acima de tudo era, definitivamente, muito, mesmo muito cedo.

-Não me provoques! Eu tenho mesmo que acabar isto!- Disse Malfoy, tentando um tom sério mas falhando de forma flagrante.

Estavam numa sala de aulas vazia. Ele estava a tentar acabar um relatório para Poções, que Hermione já havia terminado, logo, esta tentava ganhar a sua atenção, tentava que ele desistisse do relatório naquele momento e se concentrasse antes nela.

-Depois sou eu a agarrada! Oh, vá lá, podes acabar isso depois! Que é que dizes?- Perguntou Hermione, em tom de desafio.

Acariciou os ombros do rapaz e beijou-o na parte de trás do pescoço.

Malfoy riu-se e disse:

-Não pode ser Hermione, tenho mesmo que acabar isto agora!-

Hermione estacou e ficou a olhar para ele, perguntando-se se teria ouvido correctamente.

-O que é que me chamaste?!-

Nesse momento Malfoy parou de escrever, como que também ele apercebendo-se do que acabara de dizer. Virou-se para ela, primeiramente fitando-a com uma expressão imperscrutável, mas depois, um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

-Hermione! Acho que já é tempo de te começar a tratar pelo primeiro nome, não achas? A não ser que te importes, claro! Se quiseres posso-te continuar a chamar Granger ou... coisas piores.-

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e sentou-se ao colo dele, rodeando o pescoço do rapaz com os seus braços.

-Não, não me importo absolutamente nada… Draco!- Disse.

Draco procurou os seus olhos e sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, para em seguida reclamar os lábios de Hermione para si.

Hermione não sabia o quê, mas sentia que algo acabara de mudar entre ambos. Afinal aquilo era a certeza de que já não eram mais duas pessoas que se odiavam, que se insultavam sempre que podiam. Agora existia simplesmente Draco, alguém com quem ela podia trocar ideias, alguém que a fazia sorrir, alguém com quem ela se podia comportar de maneira diferente e não apenas ser a menina inteligente, corajosa e aplicada. Alguém que quando estava presente, a fazia esquecer tudo o resto e ela não tencionava deixar nada, nem ninguém, retirar-lhe o prazer de poder estar com Draco Malfoy!

Continua...

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII – Na Floresta Proibida**

Estava uma fria tarde de Domingo e Harry encontrava-se confortavelmente deitado num dos sofás da sala comum, perto da lareira, a ler um interessante livro sobre Quidditch. Ron e Hermione haviam desaparecido logo após o almoço, esta última Harry imaginava que estivesse enfiada na biblioteca, apesar de que ultimamente, Hermione andava a passar tempo demais agarrada aos livros. Mais que o habitual! Quanto a Ron, não fazia a mínima ideia para onde é que ele pudesse ter ido.

-Oi, Harry!-

Harry levantou os olhos do livro e deparou-se com Angelina, debruçada sobre o sofá.

-Bom livro! Olha, é só para te dizer que vamos passar a ter dois treinos por semana! Afinal o jogo contra os Hufflepuff está mesmo aí a chegar e depois são os Slytherin! Temos que treinar se queremos ganhar outra vez este ano!- Explicou ela.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, pronto para voltar para o seu livro, mas Angelina continuava no mesmo sítio.

-E… hum… Harry… Quem era aquele rapaz que estava contigo, com o Ron e com a Hermione em Hogsmead?- Perguntou, tentando disfarçar o interesse.

Harry teve que se segurar para não rir.

-Oh, é o meu padrinho! Mas porquê?- Respondeu, optando por não dizer o nome, pois achou que isso iria levar a uma entediante e prolongada explicação.

-Por nada, por nada! Só… hum… porque nunca o tinha visto, só por isso.- Explicou Angelina atabalhoadamente –Bem, então adeus Harry!- Depois de um sorriso, deu meia volta e deixou Harry de novo entregue ao seu livro.

Harry abanou a cabeça a rir-se, decidido a não se esquecer daquele episódio e a contá-lo a Sirius da próxima vez que estivessem juntos.

Preparava-se para recomeçar a sua leitura, quando foi de novo interrompido. Desta vez era Neville, que se sentou numa poltrona ao lado do sofá de Harry.

-Então? Onde é que andam o Ron e a Hermione?- Perguntou Neville, num tom alegre.

-Se queres que te diga, não sei! E essa alegria toda é por causa de quê?- Perguntou Harry, desistindo por fim do seu livro.

-Hum… nada de mais. É só que estive agora com a Asha e ela parece-me que de há uns tempos para cá tem andado mais feliz! Eu já estava farto de a ver sempre com um sorriso forçado e assim…-

Harry não se admirou muito ao ouvir estas novidades. Aliás, ele até achava que sabia perfeitamente a razão para a mudança do estado de espírito de Asha, mas preferiu não a partilhar com Neville.

Olhou de viés para a entrada da sala comum e indagou onde estariam Ron e Hermione e o que é que eles andariam a fazer.

Espreguiçou-se e em seguida levantou-se.

-Olha Neville, eu vou ver se encontro o Ron ou a Hermione. Queres vir?-

-Hum… Nah! Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Emprestas-me o teu livro?- Perguntou ele, apontando para o livro que Harry estivera a ler e que agora se encontrava em cima do sofá.

-Claro! Toma… Então eu vou andando! Até mais Neville.-

Passou pelo retrato da Dama Gorda e começou a vaguear ao acaso pelos corredores.

Quando num deles deu de caras com Thomas Lestrange.

-Caro amigo Potter! É sempre um prazer encontrá-lo.-

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de ti, Lestrange!- Ripostou Harry, num tom baixo e frio.

-Ora ora, para quê toda esta animosidade?! O Dumbledore não ensinou boas maneiras ao menino bonito dele?-

-Não é meu costume ter boas maneiras com Devoradores da Morte.-

Lestrange franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo em seguida sorriu desdenhosamente a Harry.

Aproximou-se lentamente. Harry não pensou duas vezes e retirou a sua varinha de imediato.

-Oh, não me parece que isso te sirva de muito, Potter! Não contra mim!- Comentou Lestrange despreocupadamente.

Harry continuou simplesmente a fitá-lo atentamente.

Lestrange parou apenas a uns dois passas de Harry. Arregaçou a manga do manto, do braço esquerdo, até deixar todo o antebraço visível e colocou-o de modo a que Harry o pudesse observar.

Ele olhou confuso do braço de Lestrange para a face deste.

-Vês alguma coisa, Potter?- Perguntou Lestrange.

Por fim, Harry entendeu a intenção dele. Observou atentamente o antebraço de Thomas Lestrange e não conseguiu suprimir um pouco de espanto, ao constatar que não havia nenhuma espécie de marca lá.

-Responde-me Potter! Vês alguma coisa?- Insistiu Lestrange.

Relutantemente, Harry abanou a cabeça.

Tudo aconteceu num repente e quando Harry se apercebeu já era tarde de mais. Lestrange agarrou-lhe a mão que tinha a varinha e obrigou-a a baixar, apertando-a de tal maneira que Harry pensou que os seus dedos se fossem partir.

-Como vês Potter, eu não recebo ordens de ninguém, nem _dele_! Agora, podes ter a certeza, que eu não me importava de me candidatar à missão de acabar contigo!- Sussurrou Lestrange, de forma cortante, o olhar fixo no de Harry.

-Larga-o, Lestrange!- Ordenou uma voz vinda de algures atrás de Thomas Lestrange.

Lestrange largou-lhe a mão e Harry apressou-se a massajá-la, pensando por momentos que os seus dedos nunca mais voltariam a ser os mesmos.

Ambos olharam para o local de onde tinha vindo a voz e Harry sorriu ao ver Ron, o qual estava de varinha apontada a Lestrange.

-Desaparece!- Disse Ron, numa voz mais rouca que o habitual.

Harry esperou que Thomas Lestrange puxasse da sua varinha e amaldiçoasse Ron ali mesmo, colocando então a sua varinha a postos para defender o amigo caso necessário.

No entanto, nada aconteceu. Passado um estranho momento de pesado silêncio, em que Lestrange e Ron não haviam desviado o olhar um do outro, nem por um segundo que fosse, o primeiro deu meia volta e sem nem um último olhar a Harry, seguiu caminho.

-Estranho! O Lestrange não costuma ser de ouvir e calar, pois não?- Perguntou Harry, guardando a sua varinha.

-Não, não costuma.- Respondeu Ron, desinteressado.

-Por onde é que andaste? Eu andava à tua procura. Também não sei onde é que a Hermione está! Viste-a?-

-Não, não vi.-

Harry olhou para Ron.

-O que é que tu tens? Estás estranho. E que voz é essa?- Perguntou.

-Hum… deve ser do frio, ás vezes apanha-me a garganta. Ouve, Harry, eu preciso mostrar-te uma coisa! Eu nem quis acreditar quando vi!- Disse Ron.

-Ah sim? O que é?- Perguntou Harry curioso.

-Aqui não! Tens de ver com os teus próprios olhos, tens de vir comigo!-

Harry começou a andar e Ron seguiu-lhe o exemplo, indicando o caminho.

-E vamos onde?- Perguntou Harry.

-Já vais ver.- Respondeu simplesmente Ron.

Saíram em passo apressado do castelo. O céu estava particularmente cinzento, a chuva ameaçava cair a qualquer momento.

Passaram os campos, a cabana de Hagrid e foi só quando Ron já havia entrado na Floresta Proibida que Harry parou.

-Para onde é que estamos a ir?- Perguntou mais uma vez. Ron sempre mostrara reservas em entrar na Floresta Proibida, mesmo quando não tinha outra hipótese, portanto entrar assim, de livre e espontânea vontade, não era de todo normal.

-Anda, Harry! Vai valer a pena! O que eu descobri é realmente incrível!- Disse Ron.

Harry ponderou durante um ou dois segundos e decidiu-se a seguir o amigo.

Ao infiltrarem-se mais na Floresta, rapidamente a pouca luz que havia, se perdeu no emaranhado das copas altas das árvores.

Harry olhava para todos os lados, a sua varinha mais uma vez pronta, tentando vislumbrar alguma coisa em especial, que pudesse ter levado Ron a conduzi-lo até ali.

De repente embateu contra o amigo, que havia parado sem ele se dar conta.

-Já chegámos? É aqui?- Perguntou Harry, recuando uns passos.

Ron sorriu misteriosamente, um sorriso que não era dele.

-Ron, o que é que se passa? Que brincadeira é esta?-

Harry começava a não achar piada nenhuma a toda aquela situação.

Lentamente, Ron apontou a sua varinha ao peito de Harry, que apenas olhou para ele confuso.

-Estou a ver que o conseguiste trazer até aqui! Muito bem!- Disse uma voz fria e feminina por trás dele, divertida, uma voz que Harry conhecia.

Lentamente virou-se, tentando não desviar muito o olhar de Ron. Uma mulher muito morena, de olhos e cabelos negros, magra, olhava-o com desdém, um brilho vitorioso no olhar. Tal como Ron, Bellatrix Lestrange também lhe apontava a sua varinha.

-Tiveste dúvidas que eu conseguisse?- Perguntou Ron, num tom de voz estranho, mais grave, mais rouco que o normal.

-Ron, o que é que se passa aqui?!- Perguntou Harry, furioso, a sua varinha agora apontada ao amigo.

Recusava-se a acreditar na cena que tinha à frente dos seus olhos. Recusava-se a acreditar que Ron o pudesse ter traído daquela forma. Era simplesmente impossível.

Como resposta à sua pergunta, Ron riu alto, um riso frio, falso.

-_Está nervoso o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, está? _Não é tão fácil enfrentar-nos sem o velhadas do Dumbledore por perto, para te defender, pois não, Potter?- Perguntou Bellatrix Lestrange, sorridente.

A mente de Harry trabalhava a uma velocidade alucinante, avaliando todas as suas hipóteses e tentando entender como é que Ron aparecia no meio daquilo tudo.

-Já devem estar a passar os efeitos da poção. Já lá vai quase uma hora.- Comentou Bellatrix, olhando agora para Ron.

Harry também olhou para ele e de facto, algo estava a acontecer.

Passados alguns momentos, no lugar onde antes estivera Ron, estava agora um homem que Harry apenas vira em fotos.

Rodolphus Lestrange tentava desembaraçar-se do manto de Gryffindor que trazia vestido e que agora lhe ficava absurdamente curto e apertado.

Bellatrix Lestrange atirou-lhe um manto negro parecido com o dela e o homem vestiu-o.

Harry já havia entendido tudo. Rodolphus Lestrange devia ter usado a poção Polisuco para se transformar em Ron e atraí-lo até ali. Isto só serviu para vir juntar uma nova preocupação ás que ele já tinha.

-Onde é que está o Ron? O que é que vocês fizeram com ele?- Perguntou, num tom de voz frio e irritado.

-Digamos que… hum… podes estar descansado, que o teu amiguinho vai poder estar presente no teu funeral, não diria nas melhores condições, mas vai lá estar!- Informou o homem, em tom de gozo.

-Isto é alguma missão para compensar o fracasso no Ministério?- Perguntou Harry, tentando manter conversa, de modo a ganhar algum tempo que lhe permitisse pensar em alguma solução para sair dali com vida. Porém, nada lhe ocorria, por mais que pensasse, não via escapatória possível –Voldemort não deve ter ficado nada contente com vocês, pois não? Perderem a profecia daquela maneira…!- Continuou ele.

Tanto Rodolphus, como Bellatrix se mexeram nervosamente, ao ouvirem o nome.

-Deves-te achar muito bom, ou então és muito doido, para pronunciares assim dessa maneira o nome do Senhor das Trevas!- Comentou o homem.

-Como foi que conseguiram entrar aqui? Foi o vosso filhinho, não foi? O Thomas Lestrange?- Perguntou Harry. Se ao menos conseguisse desarmar um deles e enfeitiçar o outro rápido o suficiente.

No momento em que Harry referira Thomas Lestrange, Bellatrix e Rodolphus trocaram olhares e quando voltaram a olhar para o primeiro, as suas expressões estavam estranhas, endurecidas.

-Chega de conversa!- Disse subitamente o homem.

Levantou a sua varinha, mas Harry há muito que já estava preparado.

-_Expelliarmus_!-

A varinha de Rodolphus Lestrange voou para longe e por momentos ele ficou meio desorientado, no entanto, Harry nem teve tempo para se vangloriar, pois no mesmo momento sentiu-se ser projectado, indo embater violentamente contra uma árvore. Segurou-se à mesma para se manter de pé. Sentia o lado da cara que embatera no tronco, a arder, uma das lentes dos óculos estava partida, doía-lhe também o peito, mas fora isso, continuava minimamente bem. Conseguira também conservar a varinha na mão.

Bellatrix Lestrange mantinha a sua apontada a ele.

-Maldito garoto!- Murmurou o homem, que no entretanto, já recuperara a sua própria varinha –Não é com essas imitações de magia que nos vais derrotar, Potter! _Crucio_!-

Harry deixou-se cair desamparado no chão. Uma dor, que ele já conhecia, de tal modo excruciante que fazia com que a morte parecesse algo de agradável, tomou conta dele. Os seus próprios gritos retiniam-lhe na cabeça, que parecia prestes a explodir.

Aquilo durou o que pareceu a Harry, uma eternidade. Porém, finalmente aquela dor intensa abandonou o seu corpo. Estava coberto em suores frios e era percorrido por constantes tremores. Lenta e dolorosamente, conseguiu erguer-se de novo. Apanhou a sua varinha, que lhe havia rolado da mão e ergueu-a outra vez.

-Há quem diga que somos peritos na maldição Cruciatus! É verdade, Potter?- Perguntou Bellatrix Lestrange, divertida.

Harry fixou o seu olhar no dela, furioso, mas não disse absolutamente nada.

-Então, não respondes? _Imperio_!-

Assim que ela lançou a maldição, uma sensação de leveza e bem-estar apoderou-se de Harry, toda a dor que ainda sentia dissipou-se.

-Diz que te fizemos sofrer, sentir dor, como nunca nenhuma outra pessoa o fez! Diz, Potter!- Ouviu Bellatrix ordenar, a sua voz muito distante.

Pensou em abrir a boca, mas a realidade da presente situação sobrepôs-se a qualquer outra coisa.

Lentamente a dor começou de novo a voltar ao seu corpo.

-_Vocês não valem nada!_- Disse Harry, num tom baixo e de desafio.

Ambos mostraram-se, por momentos, impressionados com o fraco efeito que a maldição Imperius tivera em Harry, mas rapidamente se recompuseram.

-Com essa atitude só estás a aproximar ainda mais a hora da tua morte, rapaz!- Comentou Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Não me parece que essa hora esteja para breve, pelo menos não para hoje!- Disse uma voz que Harry conhecia tão bem. Uma voz que ele não se cansava de ouvir, uma voz bela e agradável.

Foi sem surpresa que viu Liah surgir do meio das árvores. Vinha com a sua varinha na mão e aproximou-se de Harry, colocando-se por fim em frente a este, virada para os dois Devoradores da Morte.

A surpresa espelhou-se nas expressões de ambos. Trocaram olhares e em seguida fitaram perigosamente Liah.

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Vai-te embora, eu resolvo isto!- Sussurrou rapidamente Harry à rapariga. Não precisava de mais uma preocupação para se juntar às que ele já tinha. Nunca se iria perdoar se algo acontecesse a Liah.

No entanto ela permaneceu inamovível.

-Sai daí! Temos uma missão para cumprir!- Ordenou Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Não me parece! Vocês é que podem dar meia volta e voltarem para o lugar de onde vieram!-

Harry pensou que Liah ou estava doida, ou então não sabia com quem estava a lidar, para falar daquela maneira.

Bellatrix apontou a sua varinha a Liah, que não se preocupou em reagir sequer.

-Vais-me matar Bellatrix?- Perguntou Liah calmamente.

-Bella, não! As nossas ordens foram claras!- Disse Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Se eu pudesse…! Eu juro…-

-Mas não podes. É a vida.- Comentou Liah.

-Vamos, Bella! Haverá mais oportunidades.- Disse o homem.

Bellatrix Lestrange hesitou, porém, acabou por baixar a varinha e retirar-se com Rodolphus Lestrange, desaparecendo no emaranhado de árvores da Floresta.

Harry estava estupefacto. O que é que significava tudo aquilo e porque é que eles não acabaram simplesmente com Liah, quando esta se lhes atravessou no caminho.

Foi, no entanto, rapidamente resgatado das suas divagações pela rapariga que acabara de lhe salvar a vida de forma bastante estranha.

-Estás bem, Harry?- Perguntou amavelmente.

-Sim, obrigada!-

-Hum… Tens alguns ferimentos, mas não me parece nada de grave.- Comentou Liah, passando levemente a mão pela face magoada de Harry –_Oculus reparo_! Está melhor?- Perguntou, guardando por fim a sua varinha.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-Temos que ir contar ao Dumbledore o que se passou, o mais rápido possível Só espero que ele não desconfie-

-Do Lestrange? Pois eu acho que foi ele!- Comentou Harry.

Liah observou-o em silêncio durante alguns momentos, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Por fim suspirou e disse:

-Sim, é isso mesmo. Só espero que o Dumbledore não desconfie do Thomas. Bem, vamos sair daqui!-

Deu meia volta, preparando-se para voltar para o castelo, mas Harry agarrou-lhe a mão e impediu-a de prosseguir.

-É só que… eu queria-te dizer, que desde aquele dia no comboio… bem… desde aquele dia nada mudou! Eu mantenho tudo o que te disse! É só isso…- Disse Harry, largando-lhe em seguida a mão.

Ficaram a olhar-se durante alguns momentos de silêncio. Até que Liah virou costas e prosseguiu lentamente o seu caminho.

Harry baixou o olhar. Sentiu-se derrotado, sem esperança. Definitivamente, agora, não havia mais que ele pudesse fazer.

Começou então a seguir Liah, num passo ainda mais lento que o dela, o olhar fixo no chão, decidido a não olhar para aquela que, à noite, preenchia quase todos os seus sonhos e que agora, ele tinha a certeza, não tinha hipótese de ter na realidade.

Quando finalmente já se encontravam na Orla da floresta, Liah parou e Harry seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

-Achas… achas mesmo que podíamos tentar?- Perguntou relutantemente a rapariga, sem se virar para ele.

Harry sentiu o seu coração disparar. Um ânimo tomou conta dele.

-Claro! Quer dizer… porque não?-

-Sabes, é que, há tanta coisa que tu não sabes!- Disse Liah, captando finalmente o olhar de Harry.

-Bem, tens muito tempo para me contar, para eu ficar a saber.- Comentou Harry. Receava dizer algo que fizesse com que tudo voltasse à estaca zero.

Liah sorriu.

Harry aproximou-se e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. O olhar de um envolvido no do outro.

-Talvez… realmente podíamos…- Murmurou Liah.

-Então quer dizer…?- Perguntou Harry, sorridente.

Aguardou durante alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram horas.

-Sim…- Respondeu Liah por fim.

Harry largou-lhe as mãos e abraçou-a. Beijou-a repetidas vezes, até que Liah colocou uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço dele e não permitiu que os seus lábios abandonassem os dela, aprofundando em seguida o beijo e Harry encontrou, por fim, de novo, a língua de Liah. As sensações inebriantes que se apoderavam dele sempre que a beijava daquela forma fizeram-se sentir rapidamente e por alguns momentos, ele deixou de ter noção, de se importar com tudo o resto que o rodeava, concentrando-se apenas na rapariga cuja boca o fazia sentir coisas indescritíveis.

Depois de algum tempo, separaram-se, um sorriso brincava nos lábios de ambos.

Retomaram então o caminho de regresso ao castelo.

Harry num ímpeto, ansioso por voltar a tocar em Liah, para se certificar de que aquilo não era apenas fruto da sua imaginação, envolvera a mão dela com a sua, entrelaçara os seus dedos nos dela. Aguardara ansiosamente a reacção dela, que não podia ser melhor, pensou ele. Liah simplesmente aumentara agradavelmente o aperto entre as mãos de ambos.

No resto do caminho até ao escritório do Dumbledore, foram embrenhados numa conversa sobre o que acabara de suceder na Floresta Proibida com os Devoradores da Morte. Harry também colocou Liah a par da sua preocupação sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com Ron. Preocupação essa que aumentava a cada segundo que passava. Se algo de grave tivesse acontecido com ele, Harry iria até onde fosse preciso para fazer com que o responsável se arrependesse.

Continua...

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV – Uma estranha razão**

Harry e Liah largaram a mão um do outro assim que chegaram ao Hall de Entrada. Harry pensou que seria mais sensato irem com calma, afinal não sabia como é que as pessoas iriam reagir, apercebendo-se no entanto, de que isso não lhe interessava minimamente.

Dirigiram-se o mais rápido que podiam para o escritório do professor Dumbledore, porém, encontraram a professora McGonagall pelo caminho.

-Professora… Professora, na Floresta… os Lestrange… o Ron…- Tentou explicar Harry, ao mesmo tempo que normalizava a respiração.

-Acalma-te, Potter! O que é que aconteceu?-

Harry respirou fundo e tentou de novo. Contou toda a história de uma enfiada só. A expressão da professora McGonagall ia ficando cada vez mais horrorizada a cada palavra de Harry.

-Venham! O director precisa de saber dessa história toda imediatamente! Mas primeiro…-

A professora McGonagall indicou-lhes que a seguissem e eles assim fizeram.

Conduziu-os até à estátua de uma águia, que Harry sabia que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore.

-Pastilhas Droobles!- Disse para a estátua, que se animou de imediato, revelando umas escadas de pedra –Vocês vão ter com o director!- Harry preparava-se para argumentar, mas a professora como que lhe lendo os pensamentos, acrescentou rapidamente – E eu vou ter com o professor Snape e vamos procurar o Weasley!-

Harry hesitou durante uns momentos, mas acabou por subir para o primeiro degrau das escadas, juntamente com Liah. Estas movimentaram-se, rodaram, até os deixar frente a umas imponentes portas de madeira.

Harry bateu e depois de concedida permissão para entrarem, eles assim fizeram.

-Ah, Harry, Liah, boa tarde!- Cumprimentou Dumbledore sorridente.

-Boa tarde, professor!- Retribuíram ambos, em coro.

Harry não esperou nem mais um segundo e começou a contar, pela segunda vez, toda a história desde que se encontrara com o falso Ron.

Dumbledore não o interrompeu nem uma única vez, ouvindo tudo com imensa atenção. Quando ele acabou, o professor remeteu-se ao silêncio, pensativo.

-Isso é, de facto, muito grave!- Comentou Dumbledore –Penso que por agora a nossa maior preocupação será o jovem Ronald Weasley, mas penso também que tal situação está já, bem entregue, se, segundo tu, a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape já se encarregaram de o procurar. Imagino também que eles já terão mandado alguém à Floresta Proibida, se bem que duvido muito que encontrem sequer vestígios deles... E, Harry, disseste-me que Miss Fehashe apareceu em teu auxílio?-

-Sim, professor.- Respondeu Harry.

O olhar de Dumbledore passou de Harry para Liah, inquisitivo.

-Bem, eu estava nas estufas a falar com a professora Sprout e quando me preparava para regressar ao castelo, vi o Harry e o amigo a dirigirem-se para a Floresta Proibida. Achei estranho e, bem, resolvi segui-los. Quando lá cheguei já o Rodolphus Lestrange tinha voltado ao normal.- Explicou Liah.

Dumbledore observou Liah durante alguns momentos, com uma expressão calma, como se pudesse ver, entender, algo que Harry não conseguia.

Aguardou que Dumbledore voltasse a falar, mas como ele não o fez, resolveu expor a sua teoria.

-Professor… hã… não poderá o Thomas Lestrange ter qualquer coisa a ver com isto? Quer dizer, ele é filho deles.-

Dumbledore voltou a concentrar-se em Harry.

-Não creio, Harry. Aliás, tenho quase a certeza que não!-

Harry não entendia como é que Dumbledore não conseguia associar. Para ele era mais que óbvio que Lestrange tinha ajudado de alguma forma os pais.

-Mas professor, porque não?! Quer dizer, o Lestrange deixe que lhe diga, não é nenhuma simpatia de pessoa e ele… ele tem todo o perfil de um-

-Harry, eu sei perfeitamente como é que o Thomas é. Thomas Lestrange imagino que seja, sem dúvida, um jovem demasiadamente orgulhoso e terá talvez, um ego acima do normal, talvez muito acima, mas sei também que é praticamente impossível ele ter tomado qualquer tipo de parte nesta história toda.-

-Mas porquê?!- Perguntou Harry, com o tom de voz um pouco alterado –Hã… professor!- Acrescentou.

Dumbledore fixou o seu olhar no dele e Harry pensou se deveria estar a insistir no assunto. Por fim, Dumbledore suspirou, parecendo cansado, mas quando voltou a falar fê-lo no seu tom amigável e calmo.

-Thomas Lestrange era ainda uma criança pequena quando os pais foram enviados para Azkaban. Teve, no entanto, muita sorte. Uma antiga família de feiticeiros, de sangue puro, de muitas posses também, disponibilizou-se para ficar com ele. Não foi uma surpresa, devo dizer. Estando os Lestrange associados aos Black e aos Malfoy e a todas essas famílias ditas importantes. Portanto, apesar de criado num ambiente com alguns preconceitos antigos, como o de que os feiticeiros de sangue puro são superiores a tudo e todos, o jovem Lestrange cresceu bem, muito bem até. Mimado até não poder mais, sempre teve tudo do bom e do melhor.

Começou a sua aprendizagem bastante mais cedo que é comum, daí, temos que admitir, ser hoje um feiticeiro bastante habilidoso e capacitado. Thomas Lestrange foi também ensinado a pensar sempre, primeiro em si mesmo, antes de tudo mais.

Ora, isto aliado à sua inteligência e esperteza, fez com que se recusasse a seguir o caminho de fanatismo dos pais. Imagino que Voldemort, juntamente com a mãe e o pai, quando estes se evadiram da prisão, o tenham tentado aliciar a juntar-se aos Devoradores da Morte. Porém, para revolta e desilusão de Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange, o jovem Thomas achou que não deveria associar-se a nenhuma das partes em confronto. Thomas Lestrange age de acordo com o que mais lhe convém e presumo que terá pensado que, declarar-se aliado de Voldemort, não lhe convinha muito nesta altura do campeonato. Não duvido, no entanto, que mudará rapidamente de opinião caso o jogo fique a favor de Voldemort, mas neste momento, os pais do Thomas gostam tanto dele quase como gostam de ti, portanto…-

Seguiram-se alguns momentos de silêncio.

-O Lestrange realmente mostrou-me o braço esquerdo dele e não havia lá nada…- Comentou Harry, agora mais calmo mas ainda não completamente convencido.

Dumbledore sorriu, um pouco tristemente.

-Oh, também não imagino que Thomas Lestrange alguma vez permita, que danifiquem a sua fisionomia com um marca.- Comentou Dumbledore.

-Mas então quem, professor? Quer dizer, duvido muito que os Lestrange tenham conseguido entrar aqui sem ajuda.- Disse Harry.

A expressão de Dumbledore ficou subitamente mais séria.

-Também eu Harry, também eu…-

Harry preparava-se para ganhar coragem e mencionar Snape, ou Devant, mas nesse momento a professora McGonagall entrou no escritório, pálida.

-Encontrámo-lo! Albus, ele… ele não está muito bem!- Informou ela.

Harry olhou aterrorizado para a professora.

-Mas ele está-

-Sim Potter, ele está vivo, mas… bem, não sabemos o que é que lhe fizeram!-

-Vamos lá todos ver.- Disse Dumbledore.

Harry não precisou que lho dissessem duas vezes. Apressou-se a dirigir-se para a enfermaria, seguido da professora McGonagall, de Liah e do professor Dumbledore.

Quando chegou lá, Madame Pomfrey estava a acabar de colocar uma ligadura no braço direito de Ron, que ia desde o pulso até ao ombro deste.

Ao lado dele, em cima da cama, encontravam-se várias toalhas ensopadas em sangue.

-Ron!-

Harry colocou-se ao lado da cama. Sentiu algum alívio ao ver que os olhos do amigo se viraram para ele, mas não houve nem mais um movimento.

-O que é que ele tem?- Perguntou, dirigindo-se a Madame Promfrey.

-Ele não se consegue mexer, nem um único músculo. Deve ser algum tipo de maldição, mas ainda não consegui descobrir qual é. A hemorragia no braço dele também não estanca. Já é a segunda vez que lhe troco as ligaduras!- Explicou a enfermeira.

Harry olhou novamente para o amigo, limitado àquela cama, e sentiu-se arrependido e frustrado por não ter conseguido acabar com quem o pusera assim.

-Minerva, fazes-me o favor de ir avisar a família?- Perguntou o professor Dumbledore.

-Oh, sim, claro, é para já!-

Saiu apressada e pouco tempo depois entrava Hermione no mesmo passo.

-Oh meu deus, o que é que aconteceu?- Perguntou, colocando-se ao lado de Harry –A McGonagall avisou-me agora mesmo, eu vinha… bem, não interessa… Como é que isto pode acontecer?!-

Estava lívida, a sua face expressava uma preocupação igual à que Harry sentia.

Harry preparava-se para contar toda a história pela terceira vez, mas alguém lhe colocou a mão no ombro.

Virou-se e deparou-se com Liah, também um pouco pálida.

-Hum… Harry, é melhor eu deixar-vos a sós, mas qualquer coisa que precisarem, já sabem.- Disse a rapariga, rematando com um leve sorriso, que fez com que Harry se sentisse, de imediato, um pouco melhor.

Colocou a sua mão sobre a dela e retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

-Até depois, então!-

Depois de uma última significativa troca de olhares, Liah afastou-se e Harry virou a sua atenção de novo para Ron, dando antes uma olhadela a Hermione. Porém, esta estava tão transtornada a olhar para o amigo, que nem havia reparado na peculiar despedida entre Harry e a jovem Slytherin.

Algum tempo depois, Madame Pomfrey voltou para trocar, novamente, as ligaduras de Ron, que já começavam a apresentar uma tonalidade avermelhada. Quando as retirou, Harry e Hermione puderam ver pela primeira vez a extensão dos ferimentos no braço do amigo. Toda a superfície desde o pulso até ao ombro estava coberta de sangue, que saía sem cessar de inúmeros cortes profundos e com mau aspecto.

Madame Pomfrey limpou tudo cuidadosamente e com um toque de varinha, novas ligaduras voltaram a envolver o braço de Ron.

Nesse momento Mrs Weasley entrou espavorida na enfermaria, seguida de Mr Weasley, os gémeos, Bill e Fleur.

-Harry, a Minerva acabou de me contar tudo!- Disse, numa voz ansiosa e um pouco descontrolada.

Deu uma olhadela rápida a Harry, como que a verificar se estava tudo em ordem com ele, para depois se virar rapidamente para o filho.

Harry e Hermione chegaram-se para trás, para dar espaço à família de Ron.

Fleur aproximou-se deles, em silêncio.

Passados alguns momentos, também Mr Weasley se retirou do grupo que se formara em volta de Ron e aproximou-se de Harry.

-E tu rapaz, eles não te chegaram realmente a fazer nada?- Perguntou, preocupado.

-Não, não se preocupe, eu estou bem.- Respondeu Harry, o que não era inteiramente verdade, pois ainda sentia algum mal-estar no corpo, mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolvesse.

-Bem, esperemos que quando o Ron puder voltar a falar, ele nos possa dizer alguma coisa sobre o que se passou.- Comentou Mr Weasley, olhando novamente para Ron. Os seus olhos ficaram, subitamente, anormalmente brilhantes.

-Vocês não deviam ter que passar por este tipo de coisas!- Disse, num tom de voz duro e um pouco revoltado.

-Hum… Desculpem, mas está muita gente. Ele precisa de descanso e- Começou Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione que se havia há já um largo tempo se remetido ao silêncio, interveio.

-Eu e o Harry vamos sair. Ele… ele deve precisar estar com a família. Nós já estivemos com ele, vamos para a sala comum.-

Saíram da enfermaria e fizeram todo o caminho até ao retrato de Dama Gorda em silêncio.

Encontravam-se muitas pessoas na sala comum de Gryffindor.

Hermione agarrou-o pela manga do manto e levou-o até ao dormitório dos rapazes, que se encontrava vazio.

-Muito bem, agora vais-me contar tudo o que aconteceu!- Ordenou ela.

Harry sentou-se na sua cama e começou a desbobinar, de novo, toda a história, desde que saíra da sala comum.

Hermione cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativa.

-Podemos então descartar o Thomas Lestrange. Mas então quem…? Porque não acho que os Lestrange conseguissem fazer o que fizeram sem a ajuda de alguém de dentro!- Comentou ela.

-Hum… bem… Temos o Devant e o Snape!- Tentou Harry.

Hermione parou e olhou para ele, ponderando o assunto, abanando por fim a cabeça.

-Não, acho que não. Não acredito que seja o Devant e quanto ao Snape, bem, o Dumbledore confia nele-

-O Dumbledore pode estar enganado! O Snape é um bom Oclumens, ele pode ter andado a fingir durante todo este tempo. Como é que o Dumbledore pode ter a certeza?- Argumentou Harry.

-Não sei, Harry, mas o Dumbledore confia nele por alguma razão, isso deve ser o bastante para nós.-

Harry olhou para ela cepticamente, mas não desejando continuar a discutir a lealdade de Snape, decidiu passar à frente desse assunto.

-Bem, temos também o Malfoy, ele-

-Não!- Interveio Hermione, prontamente.

Harry olhou para ela, reparando no seu rápido desvio de olhar.

-Porque não, Hermione?-

Por momentos, Hermione pareceu nervosa, mas quando voltou a encarar Harry, estava tão segura quanto antes.

-Ora, Harry, já discutimos este assunto! O Malfoy pode ser o que for, mas não é, quer dizer, não acredito que seja um Devorador da Morte, nem que esteja ás ordens de… de Voldemort!- Respondeu Hermione, estremecendo um pouco ao pronunciar o nome, mas num tom convicto.

Harry lançou-lhe uma expressão significativa de quem pensa que ela estava a ser inocente demais.

-É outra pessoa, tenho a certeza…-Continuou Hermione, mais para si própria que para Harry.

O silêncio instalou-se entre eles durante algum tempo, ambos absortos nos seus pensamentos, suspeitas e teorias.

-Então e pelo que pude perceber na enfermaria, tu e a Liah finalmente decidiram-se!- Comentou Hermione inesperadamente.

Harry, que não estava nada à espera daquilo, que até pensava que Hermione não tinha dado por nada, sentiu-se corar.

-Oh… hum… bem, eu e ela-

-Sinceramente, já me começava a perguntar porque é que tu nunca mais tomavas nenhuma atitude! Era óbvio que vocês sentiam alguma coisa um pelo outro!- Continuou Hermione.

-Mas… então tu não ficas… quer dizer, ela é uma Slytherin!- Disse Harry, expectante, ansioso pela reacção.

-Harry, toda essa animosidade entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, para mim não tem cabimento nenhum. Não é por alguns não valerem nada que têm todos que ser horríveis, não é? Ela até me parece bastante simpática.-

Harry sentiu um enorme alívio tomar conta dele. Pelo menos já havia uma pessoa que não o ia recriminar, nem chamar traidor.

-Quando é que ma vais apresentar?- Perguntou Hermione, agora com um pequeno sorriso.

-Bem, quando tu quiseres! Acho que vais gostar dela.- Comentou Harry, sorridente.

--

Na sala comum de Slytherin, Liah estava sentada, de olhar perdido nas chamas da lareira.

Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida, nem tão atormentada. O seu maior desejo era poder estar com Harry, porém, sabia que estar com o rapaz, era também o seu maior erro. Um erro que tantas vezes jurara a si mesma que não iria cometer, e que agora, por puro egoísmo, pensando apenas em si mesma, não era capaz de se impedir de cair nele.

No entanto, Liah não era a única que se embrenhara nos seus pensamentos. Thomas Lestrange também se encontrava a um canto, solitário, algo que muito raramente acontecia, com um olhar vago.

No dia seguinte, já toda a escola parecia saber do ataque do qual Ron fora vítima, contudo, ninguém parecia ter conhecimento dos eventos que haviam decorrido na Floresta Proibida.

Harry e Hermione passaram pela enfermaria antes de irem tomar o pequeno-almoço e agora, à medida que se aproximavam do Grande Salão, Harry ia começando a sentir uma estranha sensação no estômago, que nada tinha a ver com fome.

O Hall de Entrada estava cheio de gente que já havia terminado de comer e Harry olhava em volta, de forma nervosa.

Hermione tocou-lhe levemente no braço e fez um trejeito discreto com a cabeça, apontando para um grupo de raparigas que vinha em direcção a eles.

O estômago de Harry deu um salto quando este viu Liah.

Tinha a impressão de que todo o seu futuro com ela estava dependente do que quer que fizesse naquele momento.

Olhou para Hermione, que lhe sorriu encorajadoramente, voltando em seguida a fixar o seu olhar em Liah.

Era agora ou nunca. Ela estava prestes a passar por ele.

No último momento, Harry apressou-se a colocar-se à frente dela.

Liah pareceu por momentos bastante surpreendida e ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz.

As outras raparigas de Slytherin que a acompanhavam estacaram, a olhar inquisitoriamente para ele.

Harry ignorou-as e sorriu a Liah.

-Bom dia!- Disse.

Liah riu-se e retribuiu o cumprimento.

Harry, decidido, aproximou-se mais dela e observou-a durante alguns segundos. Apesar de tremendamente nervoso, decidiu-se por fim. Inclinou-se para a frente e beijou Liah.

A rapariga colocou uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry e puxou-o mais para si, pressionando os seus lábios mais contra os dele.

Harry tinha noção do silêncio que se fizera à sua volta, mas não queria saber. Eles que pensassem e que comentassem o que eles quisessem.

Afastaram-se por fim e Harry perguntou:

-Vemo-nos ao almoço?-

-Claro!- Respondeu Liah.

Harry deu mais um beijo, desta vez rápido, à rapariga e depois de mais uns sorrisos seguiram cada um o seu caminho.

As pessoas começaram de imediato a murmurar entre si, lançando-lhe olhares espantados, mas a Harry só lhe apetecia saltar de alegria. Ainda não sabia onde fora arranjar coragem para fazer o que fizera, porém, o facto de o ter feito deixara-o extraordinariamente alegre e orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Hermione não fizera um único comentário, mas ainda se ria quando se sentaram na mesa para comerem.

-Porque é que te estás a rir?- Perguntou Harry, ele próprio sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

-Só por causa da forma como ficaste nervoso e assim. De qualquer forma, Harry, vocês ficam muito bem um com o outro.- Respondeu ela –Temos é que nos despachar, que já estamos atrasados para Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas.- Continuou Hermione, voltando ao seu tom normal.

Nessa tarde fora bombardeado com olhares positivamente atónitos e confusos por parte, principalmente, dos Gryffindor e dos Slytherin. A notícia de que Harry Potter e Liah Fehashe andavam juntos, correu rapidamente por toda a escola e as pessoas não pareciam falar de mais nada, se não disso!

Sirius aparecera um pouco depois da última aula, para visitar Ron, de modo que ele, Harry e Hermione foram juntos para a enfermaria.

Harry havia estado com Liah praticamente toda a hora de almoço e tencionava estar um pouco mais com ela, depois das aulas, mas a rapariga dissera-lhe que naquele momento Ron precisava mais dele do que ela e depois de uma longa despedida, e de a ter apresentado a Hermione e a Sirius, que tal como a primeira a aprovou de imediato, ela foi para a sua sala comum.

Ron estava na mesma, apesar de Madame Pomfrey afirmar que ele estava a recuperar e que já nem sequer era preciso mudar-lhe as ligaduras tantas vezes.

Estiveram junto de Ron durante um longo tempo, a conversar, apesar dele não poder dizer o que quer que fosse, aliás, não poder fazer o que quer que fosse. No entanto, quando se despediram dele, Harry teve a certeza de que os seus olhos pareciam mais animados.

-Vais-te já embora, Sirius?- Perguntou Harry, quando saíram da enfermaria.

-Bem, não tenho nada para fazer, portanto acho que posso ficar mais um bocado.-

-E se fossemos visitar o Hagrid?- Propôs Hermione.

-Boa ideia! Vamos lá.- Disse Sirius.

Atravessaram então os campos, até à cabana de Hagrid, que os recebeu sorridente.

-Entrem, entrem!- Disse, arredando-se para lhes dar passagem.

Fang veio de imediato ter com Harry, que lhe deu algumas palmadinhas amigáveis na cabeça.

Instalaram-se em volta da mesa e Hagrid perguntou de imediato se eles queriam alguma coisa.

-Tomamos todos um chá bem quente Hagrid, mas deixa que eu trato disso.- Disse Sirius.

Agitou a sua varinha e apareceram em cima da mesa quatro chávenas, uma chaleira fumegante e um prato com bolos.

-'Tão o que contas Sirius?- Perguntou Hagrid sentando-se também.

Sirius encolheu os ombros enquanto os servia.

-Nada de especial. Tenho andado a fazer algumas coisas para a Ordem e assim. E hoje vim cá ver o Ron.-

-Ah, horrível o que se passou. O Dumbledore ficou mesmo preocupado. Não vai descansar enquanto nã souber exactamente com' eles entraram aqui!- Comentou Hagrid, bebendo um pouco do seu chá –Eu fui vê-lo hoje ao almoço! Nã parece muito bem, pois não?- Continuou.

-A Madame Pomfrey diz que ele está a recuperar.- Informou Harry.

-Vendo a coisa no geral, foi mais um grande fracasso dos Devoradores da Morte. O Voldemort não vai ficar nada feliz.- Comentou Sirius. Hagrid engasgou-se quando ele pronunciou o nome. Sirius ignorou-o –De certeza que a Bellatrix não vai passar ilesa por isto.-

-Achas que ele a pode matar?- Perguntou Hermione.

-Hum… Não me parece. Não, o Voldemort vai com certeza castigá-los, mas não me parece que acabe com eles. Neste momento acho que ele pensa que quantas mais pessoas tiver à sua disposição, melhor.- Respondeu Sirius.

-Têm mesmo que 'tar sempre a dizer o nome?- Perguntou Hagrid desconfortável.

-Então e o teu irmão? Ele matou-o.- Comentou Harry.

Sirius ficou subitamente um pouco mais sério.

-Bem, com o Regulus foi diferente!-

-Porquê? Tens alguma ideia do que é que ele fez?- Perguntou Harry.

Sirius observou-o durante alguns momentos, bebeu um pouco mais de chá e voltou a olhar para ele.

-O Regulus, ele veio ter comigo alguns dias antes de morrer. Veio com uma história de que estava arrependido, de que queria voltar para o nosso lado e essas coisas assim. Disse-me que tinha descoberto o maior segredo de Voldemort e que estava disposto a contar-nos tudo, a ajudar-nos, se nós lhe oferecêssemos protecção. Eu, está claro, não acreditei em nada do que ele disse. Pensei que ele só estava a ver se se infiltrava de alguma forma na Ordem, por isso, mandei-o desaparecer da minha frente.- Explicou Sirius.

Harry, Hermione e Hagrid ouviam-no, interessados.

-Isto passou-se e eu esqueci. Nem cheguei a contar a ninguém, achei que não era nada de importante, já tínhamos tanta coisa com que nos preocupar, não precisámos das balelas do meu irmão. O facto é que duas ou três semanas depois, o Regulus me apareceu de novo à frente, fraco, aterrorizado, desesperado! Só dizia que tinha tentado, mas que tinha falhado e que ele agora só ia descansar quando o soubesse morto. Ajoelhou-se aos meu pés a pedir misericórdia… a… a chorar.-

-Ele falhou alguma missão? Ele falhou em acabar com alguém?- Questionou Hermione.

-Não! Tenho a certeza que não foi isso. Aliás, o que quer que ele tenha tentado, acho que foi sem o conhecimento do Voldemort, acho que foi algo que o Regulus tentou fazer contra ele. Pelo que eu percebi do que o Regulus me disse, o Voldemort não o queria ver morto por ele ter tentado matar alguém e não conseguir, mas sim, por ele ter tentado. Ele dizia que tinha tentado matar, mas que não conseguiu e que o Senhor dele descobrira que ele tinha tentado e que agora ele sabia que ele sabia…! Uma confusão. De qualquer maneira, mandei-o ir de novo dar uma volta e disse-lhe que se ele me aparecesse outra vez, que se ia arrepender para sempre. Ora, não olhes assim para mim!- Exclamou Sirius, dirigindo-se a Hermione, que o olhava horrorizada –Qualquer um no meu lugar teria feito o mesmo! Eu sei que teria.- Concluiu Sirius, mais para si mesmo e num tom menos convicto que o que certamente desejara.

-Enfim, o resto vocês já sabem. O Regulus apareceu morto dois dias depois, naquela pensão decrépita, uma expressão de desilusão no rosto e fim da história. Depois de saber o que lhe aconteceu, contei ao Dumbledore os meus dois, diria no mínimo, estranhos, encontros com o meu irmão. Ele… ele nunca me falou de uma forma tão irritada e zangada como dessa vez. Disse-me que lhe devia ter dito logo e que nunca deveria ter deixado o Regulus partir.- Arrematou Sirius, dando então lugar ao silêncio.

Harry olhava para o chão, reflectindo nas palavras do padrinho.

-Estranha razão para o Voldemort mandar acabar com uma pessoa, não acham? Por essa pessoa ter tentado matar outra… Afinal que diferença é que lhe poderia fazer?- Questionou Harry, mas nenhuma resposta veio.

Continua...

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV – Gryffindor Vs Slytherin**

Fevereiro passou e com Março vieram dias um pouco mais quentes, mais claros. Harry dividia os seus tempos livres entre ir visitar Ron, estar com Liah, estudar e praticar Quidditch.

Ron já havia melhorado um pouco. Já não precisava ter o braço ligado, mas as cicatrizes do ferimento não haviam desaparecido e Madame Pomfrey já lhes dissera, para grande tristeza de Ron, que não iriam desaparecer. Já era capaz, também, de se mexer do pescoço para cima e fazer pequenos movimentos com as mãos.

Numa das últimas visitas Harry levara Liah, para a apresentar a Ron, que durante algum tempo se mostrara bastante relutante em ter uma conversa com uma Slytherin, mas que no fim já agia, pelo menos, de forma, pode-se dizer, agradável, um pouco formal, mas agradável, para com ela.

Ron lamentava imenso não poder disputar o jogo Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, que se aproximava, porém, Harry conseguira alegrá-lo um pouco, ao dizer que talvez já estivesse apto quando jogassem contra Slytherin.

-------------------

No dia do jogo, Harry acordou sentindo-se bastante confiante. Aliás, ultimamente ele sentia-se quase sempre feliz e optimista. Até as aulas de Poções com o Snape pareciam mais fáceis de suportar.

Olhou pela janela e verificou que o tempo estava bastante aceitável para proporcionar um óptimo jogo de Quidditch.

Vestiu-se calmamente, em silêncio, pois Dean, Seamus e Neville ainda estavam a dormir, pegou na sua Flecha de Fogo e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Já se encontravam algumas pessoas no Grande Salão. Harry sentou-se ao pé dos restantes jogadores de Gryffindor, que já se encontravam a comer.

-Bom dia, Harry!- Cumprimentou Angelina sorridente.

Harry retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

-Se conseguirmos ganhar hoje, acho que já nos podemos quase considerar campeões!- Comentou a rapariga, de forma entusiástica –Os Slytherin perderam com os Ravenclaw, mas eles perderam connosco, e os Hufflepuff perderam com os Slytherin. Só nós é que ainda não perdemos, mas estamos com menos um jogo, portanto hoje temos que ganhar! Mas pelo que vi nos treinos, acho realmente que somos favoritos, equipa!- Concluiu.

-Angelina, relaxa! Nós vamos ganhar.- Disse Katie Bell, enquanto colocava doce numa panqueca.

-Bom dia!- Sussurou uma voz agradável ao ouvido de Harry.

Este, para sua felicidade, deparou-se com o rosto sorridente de Liah, sentada ao seu lado.

Liah deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

-Bem, é só para avisar que quero ver o meu seeker dar espetáculo! Para as outras raparigas ficarem a morrer de inveja, por eu andar com o melhor jogador de Quidditch de Hogwarts!-

Ambos riram e Harry perguntou:

-Ai sim? Sabes que o teu seeker não dispensava um bom incentivo?-

Liah aproximou a sua boca da dele, mas parou a escassos centímetros.

-Por acaso até sei. Mas não há incentivos para ninguém! Talvez recompensas depois do jogo… Até porque estamos num local muito público e não fica bem. Boa sorte!-

Liah beijou-o mais uma vez e preparava-se para se levantar, mas Harry colocou-lhe um braço em volta da cintura e pressionou mais os seus lábios contra os dela.

Liah sorriu, empurrou-o um pouco, desembraraçou-se dele e levantou-se.

-Teimoso!- Murmurou-lhe, sorridente, dando meia volta e fazendo o caminho até à mesa de Slytherin.

Harry seguiu-a com o olhar. Hermione, cruzou-se com ela, as duas raparigas cumprimentaram-se e segundos depois, era a amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Então Harry, bem disposto?- Perguntou Hermione, enquanto enchia o seu copo com sumo de abóbora.

-Sempre.- Respondeu Harry.

-Olha, eu pensei em passar pela enfermaria para ver o Ron, antes de ir para o jogo.-

-Fazes bem. Diz-lhe que a nossa vitória de hoje é para ele!- Disse Harry.

-Estou a ver que confiança é o que não falta!- Comentou Hermione.

Harry preparava-se para falar, mas Angelina levantou-se e disse-lhes que estava na altura de irem.

-Boa sorte!- Disse-lhe Hermione, enquanto ele se levantava.

Harry sorriu-lhe e agradeceu, seguindo em seguida o resto da equipa.

Hermione depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço, dirigiu-se para a enfermaria.

Quando estava quase a chegar, um par de braços fortes envolveu a sua cintura.

-Não vais ver o teu amiguinho Santo Potty jogar?- Perguntou ao seu ouvido uma voz fria, que ela tão bem conhecia.

Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

-Sim, eu vou ver o _Harry_ jogar, mas antes vou fazer uma visita ao Ron.-

O par de braços que a envolvia obrigou-a a dar meia volta e os seus olhos encontraram o cinza claro de Draco.

-Não gosto que dispenses tanta atenção para esse palerma!- Disse ele.

-Ciúmes, Draco Malfoy?- Perguntou Hermione, num tom de desafio.

Draco expressou indignação.

-Eu, com ciúmes daquela coisa com capachinho cor de laranja?! Por Merlim, que criatura com um mínimo de sanidade mental me ia trocar por _aquilo_?!-

Hermione riu-se, colocou os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o.

-Não sei! Mas está descansado que eu, por enquanto, ainda não tenciono trocar-te.- Disse a rapariga.

-Eu _nunca_ estive preocupado!- Exclamou Draco.

Hermione sorriu-lhe, simplesmente.

-Para quem queria manter isto em segredo, agarrar-me assim pelos corredores não é propriamente a melhor atitude a tomar.- Comentou Hermione.

-Estão todos no jogo, não há perigo! E não vamos começar com esta conversa outra vez, Hermione! Já falámos sobre isto e ambos concordámos que o melhor era mesmo ninguém saber, pelo menos por enquanto.-

Hermione desviou o olhar.

-A Liah também é uma Slytherin e o Harry assumiu o que havia entre eles e não houve problema.- Comentou Hermione, num tom murmurado.

Draco afastou-se bruscamente.

-Estás a querer dizer o quê? Que o Potter é melhor que eu? Sempre o bom do Potter, não é?- Ripostou Draco, um pouco alterado.

-Não é nada disso, Draco! Eu só quis dizer… bem… Olha, talvez o melhor mesmo seja esquecermos este assunto, ok?- Disse Hermione, exasperada.

-Eu só queria que entendesses que há muitas diferenças entre nós e eles. O Potter e a Liah não passaram cinco anos a insultarem-se e a amaldiçoarem-se um ao outro!-

Hermione suspirou e disse:

-Eu compreendo! Eu sei que há diferenças. Podemos agora esquecer este assunto?-

Draco manteve-se em silêncio, de costas voltadas para ela.

Hermione aproximou-se e abraçou-o, colocando as suas mãos sobre o peito dele.

-Não sabia que Malfoys ficavam amuadinhos!- Comentou ela, divertida.

Draco riu-se e virou-se para ela, abraçando-a de novo.

-Bruxa insuportável!- Disse ele, com um sorriso.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Draco beijou-a, aprofundando o beijo sem demoras.

Passados alguns momentos, a rapariga afastou-se, algo ofegante.

-Tenho que ir! Encontramo-nos à noite, na sala ao lado do quadro dos monges.- Murmurou ela.

Draco mostrou alguma relutância em a deixar ir, mas algum tempo depois, Hermione entrava na enfermaria.

-Bom dia, Ron!- Cumprimentou ela, esperando não apresentar qualquer tipo de ar culpado.

Ron retribuiu o cumprimento, um pouco sorumbático.

-Ainda chateado por não poderes jogar?- Perguntou hermione.

-O que é que achas?-

-Oh, vá lá, Ron! É só um jogo de Quidditch! Ainda se estivesses preocupado por estares a perder tantas aulas importantes, eu até compreendia.- Comentou a rapariga, agora já ao lado da cama de Ron, que lhe lançou um olhar de descrença.

-De qualquer maneira, eu achei que tu ias gostar da visita!- Continuou Hermione, num tom propositadamente algo magoado e acusatório.

-Claro que gostei, Hermione!- Apressou-se Ron a afirmar.

Hermione sorriu-lhe.

-Ah, é verdade, o Harry mandou dizer que a vitória de hoje, dos Gryffindor, é para ti.-

Foi a vez de Ron sorrir.

Seguiu-se então um silêncio que Hermione achou deveras desconfortável. Sabia que Ron a estava a observar, o que, por alguma razão, a incomodava.

-Hum… Bem… Então eu acho que vou ver o jogo. Sim, é isso. Depois eu e o Harry passamos por aqui para te contar como foi.-

-Sim, está bem… Então, até depois.- Disse Ron, com um tom de voz algo reticente.

Hermione sorriu-lhe e deu meia volta.

-Hermione!- Chamou Ron.

-Sim?- Perguntou ela, voltando-se de novo para ele.

-Será que… hum… me podias ajeitar um pouco as almofadas? É que eu não consigo e… bem…- Disse Ron, mexendo um pouco a cabeça, como que demonstrando a imobilidade que afectava o resto do corpo.

Hermione olhou por momentos para ele, até que respondeu:

-Sim, claro! Diz-me quando estiveres confortável.-

Hermione inclinou-se sobre Ron e deslocou um pouco as almofadas sob a cabeça dele.

-É isso mesmo. Só mais um pouco para baixo, por favor.- Disse Ron.

Hermione inclinou-se um pouco mais.

Tudo aconteceu numa fracção de segundo, demasiado rápido para que ela o pudesse evitar! Demasiado imprevisto!

Ron, para total estupefacção da rapariga, aproveitara a proximidade entre ambos, para inclinar a sua cabeça para a frente e tocar os lábios de Hermione com os seus.

Assim que ela assimilara o que estava a acontecer, recuara rapidamente, tropeçando nos próprios pés, por pouco não se desequilibrando.

Ron corou até às pontas do cabelo, visivelmente ansioso.

Olharam-se durante um longo momento, sem pestanejar, sem falar.

Por fim, Hermione abanou a cabeça e saiu, quase em passo de corrida, da enfermaria.

Caminhava desorientada, ainda tomada pelo espanto, tentando compreender o que acontecera.

Os seus passos levaram-na até à sala comum, que se encontrava vazia, o que inconscientemente ela agradeceu.

Sentou-se, com as mãos nos joelhos, o olhar fixo no vazio.

Ron beijara-a! Um dos seus melhores amigos!

Fora apenas um brevíssimo contacto, mas fora definitivamente um beijo.

A primeira coisa em que pensara foi em que tipo de repercussões é que poderiam advir daquele acontecimento. Porém, rapidamente estes pensamentos foram trocados por outro. Draco!

Desde que saíra da enfermaria que sentia um estranho peso na consciência.

Não que o beijo que Ron lhe dera tivesse de alguma forma abalado o que sentia por Draco. Contudo não se conseguia impedir de achar que traíra a sua confiança.

Por mínimo que tivesse sido o beijo e apesar de que ela não poderia ter feito nada para o impedir, achava que Draco tinha o direito de saber.

A verdade é que não sentira absolutamente nada. Apenas consternação. Enquanto que o mínimo toque dos lábios de Draco nos seus, deixava-a a desejar mais. Isto fê-la pensar.

Afinal o que é que sentia por Draco? Nunca parara para reflectir sobre tal.

Apesar de terem inúmeras conversas, nunca haviam realmente esclarecido o que é que existia entre ambos. Simplesmente deixavam as coisas andarem.

Hermione sentira-se, subitamente, insegura, indefesa.

Deixara os seus sentimentos por Draco desenvolveram-se de forma alarmante, sem pensar sequer se seria minimamente correspondida. As sensações que o rapaz lhe conseguia provocar eram a prova irrefutável disso mesmo.

Levara sempre o relacionamento entre ambos mais como um divertimento, do que como qualquer outra coisa. No entanto, o que faria, como se sentiria se o divertimento acabasse?

O som do retrato a abrir-se fez com que Hermione saltasse de susto. Dezenas de Gryffindor's barulhentos, notoriamente alegres e excitados, entraram na sala comum.

Quando Harry entrou e a viu, dirigiu-se a ela. No caminho ia sendo felicitado por muitas pessoas. Finalmente conseguira sentar-se ao pé de Hermione.

-Porque é que não foste?- Perguntou.

Hermione forçou um sorriso e respondeu:

-Lembrei-me que tinha um trabalho muito importante para acabar!-

-Só tu mesmo, Hermione! Então e o Ron? Eu vou agora vê-lo. Queres vir?- Perguntou Harry.

-Não!- Respondeu de forma súbita a rapariga – Quer dizer, eu já lá estive esta manhã e de qualquer forma, ainda não acabei o trabalho que estava a fazer. Mas diz-lhe que passo por lá amanhã e diz-lhe também… Bem… Que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos.-

Harry olhou-a um pouco confuso.

-Hum… está bem. Então eu vou lá.- Disse Harry, levantando-se.

-Oh! Harry!- Chamou Hermione.

Harry voltou-se de novo para ela.

-Os Gryffindor ganharam, certo?- Perguntou.

-Não, somos nós que gostamos de festejar as derrotas! Óbvio que ganhámos, Hermione!- Respondeu Harry sorridente.

---

Depois do jantar, Hermione encaminhou-se para o local onde tinha combinado encontrar-se com Draco.

Estava nervosa.

Quando lá chegou, a sala estava vazia.

Sentou-se na mesa destinada ao professor e aguardou. Havia decidido contar a Draco o episódio entre ela e Ron, pois de outra maneira, não se iria conseguir sentir bem consigo mesma.

Minutos depois, Draco entrou, jovial.

Após trancar a porta com um feitiço, aproximou-se de Hermione.

Colocou-se entre as pernas dela, sorriu-lhe, colocou-lhe as mãos no pescoço e beijou-a.

Contudo, passado pouco tempo, afastou-se, com uma expressão inquisitiva.

-O que é que tens?- Perguntou.

Era agora ou nunca.

Hermione olhou-o durante alguns momentos, suspirou e começou a falar, tentando manter o seu tom normal, o que se revelou uma missão impossível.

-Hoje quando fui visitar o Ron… ele… ele pediu-me para lhe dar um jeito nas almofadas e depois ele- Hermione engoliu em seco. Draco olhava para ela em silêncio, à espera. Não valia a pena estar com rodeios –Depois ele beijou-me! Foi isso!-

Draco ficou um pouco de boca aberta e durante alguns minutos, penosos minutos que pareceram horas a Hermione, não disse o que quer que fosse.

-Draco, por favor, diz alguma coisa! Compreende que eu não queria que acontecesse, mas que é que eu podia fazer?-

Porém, Draco continuou sem reacção.

Hermione estendeu o braço com o intuito de lhe tocar na face, mas ele afastou bruscamente a mão dela.

Horrorizada, a rapariga viu-o voltar-lhe peremptoriamente as costas e dirigir-se à porta.

Antes que Draco pudesse sair, Hermione correu até ele e segurou-o pelo braço.

-Draco, não estás a ver bem as coisas. Estás a tirar conclusões erradas!- Disse Hermione, de forma racional.

Porém, mais uma vez Draco afastou-a de forma nada amigável. O seu olhar estava inexpressivo.

-Larga-me, _imediatamente_, Sangue de Lama!- Disse Draco, num tom perigosamente baixo.

A retoma do uso do nome de carácter pejorativo, que ela havia tanto tempo não ouvia, abalou Hermione, que largou de imediato Draco.

Sem olhar uma única vez mais que fosse para ela, ele saiu.

Hermione cerrou os punhos com toda a força que tinha.

Porque é que se estava a sentir assim? Triste?!

Passara óptimos momentos com aquele ser horrível, mas não haviam significado mais que mero divertimento para ela! Pois não? Claro que não!

Então porquê estar assim? Porque é que a única coisa que ela queria fazer era correr atrás de Draco e argumentar até que ele compreendesse, até que tudo ficasse bem de novo?

Porém, ao invés disso, resolveu ir para a sala comum, desejando por tudo esquecer aquele dia.

--

-Então, achas que a recompensa foi suficientemente boa?- Perguntou Liah, divertida.

Depois de ter ido visitar Ron, Harry passara o resto do dia, tirando o tempo em que estivera a almoçar e a jantar, com Liah.

-Boa foi, não foi é suficiente!- Respondeu Harry.

Liah riu-se e reclamou os lábios de Harry de novo para si.

Harry pressionou-a gentilmente contra a parede, enquanto percorria a cintura da rapariga com as mãos. Havia algum tempo, que por vezes, dava consigo a imaginar como seria tocar o corpo de Liah sob a roupa.

A rapariga afastou um pouco os seus lábios dos dele.

-Já se faz tarde. Temos que ir ou ainda arranjamos problemas por andarmos nos corredores a estas horas.- Murmurou Liah.

Harry beijou-a de novo.

-Tens razão. Vamos.- Disse.

Pegou na mão dela e acompanhou-a até às escadas que levavam ás masmorras.

Depois de se despedirem, Harry caminhou até ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

Encontravam-se poucas pessoas na sala comum.

Harry já se dirigia para o dormitório dos rapazes, quando reparou em Hermione sentada a um canto. Uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-Hermione?- Tentou Harry.

.Olá, Harry.- Disse, sem se preocupar sequer em fingir um sorriso.

-O que é que aconteceu, Hermione?- Perguntou Harry, já um pouco preocupado.

-Nada! Absolutamente nada!- Respondeu Hermione, sem conseguir esconder a irritação.

Harry ficou a olhar para ela em silêncio, o que por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, pareceu irritá-la ainda mais.

-Porque é que eu tenho a impressão que se está a passar alguma coisa, que ninguém me quer dizer o que é?- Perguntou Harry.

Hermione limitou-se a abanar a cabeça.

-O Ron também estava muito esquisito e agora tu estás assim!- Comentou Harry, continuando o seu monólogo.

Hermione observou-o, parecendo que poderia começar a gritar com ele a qualquer momento.

No entanto, desviou o olhar e quando finalmente disse algo, a sua voz já havia voltado ao seu tom normal.

-Então, estiveste com a Liah?- Perguntou.

-Sim, estive.- Respondeu Harry, que entendera a óbvio intenção de Hermione de mudar de assunto.

-Está tudo bem com vocês?-

-Hum… Sim, está tudo óptimo.-

-Sabes, Harry- Começou Hermione, aproximando-se dele e baixando o tom de voz, agora mais séria –Acho que tu devias contar-lhe sobre a profecia. Afinal ela tem o direito de saber.-

Foi a vez de Harry remeter-se ao silêncio. Nunca havia pensado naquele assunto.

-Porquê?! Achas que ia mudar alguma coisa?- Perguntou, algo ansioso.

-Se me estás a perguntar se acho que ela te poderia deixar quando soubesse, a resposta é não, não acho. Simplesmente penso que ela deveria saber, acho que a Liah te poderia ajudar a enfrentar a situação.- Respondeu Hermione.

Harry ponderou a questão, até que por fim disse:

-Não, não posso fazer isso! Não me quero tornar num fardo, nem numa preocupação para ela! Nem quero que ela se sinta obrigada a andar comigo por pena.-

-Tu é que sabes, mas pensa nisso.-

-Não há nada para pensar! Eu vou-me deitar. Boa-noite, Hermione!- Disse Harry, levantando-se.

Deitou-se com a cabeça cheia das palavras de Hermione.

Por um lado entendia a lógica da amiga, por outro não conseguia suportar a ideia de Liah sentir pena dele, ou mesmo, sentir horror.

Não! Não podia dizer-lhe nada. Era um problema dele e não tinha o direito de o passar para as outras pessoas, muito menos para Liah.

--------------------

Ron só pudera voltar ás aulas depois das férias da Páscoa, apesar de, por vezes, ainda mostrar alguma dificuldade em executar alguns movimentos.

Harry estranhara um pouco o comportamento de Hermione em relação a Ron e vice-versa. Estavam a comportar-se de uma maneira exageradamente formal um para com o outro e pareciam sentir-se desconfortáveis quando tinham que trocar palavras. Para além disto, Hermione também andava soturna, calada, pensativa.

Não saber o que fazer para que os amigos voltassem ao normal, irritava Harry, que desabafava todos estes problemas com Liah. Ela ouvia-o pacientemente e achava que talvez o que se passasse entre Ron e Hermione não estivesse ao alcance dele. Achava que era algo que só eles poderiam resolver.

Harry sabia muito bem a que tipo de problemas ela se estava a referir e tinha quase a certeza que ela tinha razão.

Contudo, ele tinha também outras coisas em que pensar. O jogo contra Slytherin aproximava-se a olhos vistos e o ambiente em Hogwarts foi-se tornando gradualmente mais tenso, principalmente entre os membros das equipas rivais.

Sem Harry dar por isso, já era véspera de jogo.

A equipa de Gryffindor aterrava no campo de Quidditch, depois de um treino intenso.

-Muito bem! Foi um treino muito bom! Se ganharmos amanhã somos campeões, não se esqueçam disso!- Comentou Angelina –Ouçam, vamos ganhar!- Concluiu, com um tom confiante.

Ron mudava o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, visivelmente nervoso. Estava à espera que Angelina lhe dissesse se achava que ele já se encontrava em boa forma física para jogar, ou não.

-Calma, fizeste um bom treino.- Comentou Harry entre dentes.

-Podem ir tomar banho, então!- Disse Angelina.

Quando a equipa começou a dispersar, a rapariga dirigiu-se a Harry e a Ron.

-Hum… Bem, Ron… Não podemos negar que não estás a cem por cento. Mas fizeste um bom treino, para quem esteve tanto tempo na enfermaria, e esforçaste-te, portanto acho que mereces uma oportunidade.- Informou Angelina.

Ron estava capaz de a abraçar.

-Tu mereces, companheiro!- Comentou Harry, sorridente, dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.

Dirigiram-se para os balneários e depois de tomarem banho e se trocarem, regressaram ao castelo para jantar.

No Hall de Entrada, Liah juntou-se a eles.

-Boa noite!- Cumprimentou ela.

Os dois rapazes retribuíram o cumprimento e Harry colocou-lhe um braço em volta dos ombros.

-Então, como correu o treino?-

-Digamos que vamos cilindrar a tua equipa!- Respondeu Harry.

-Acho muito bem! Até porque eu já apostei vinte galeões em como és tu a apanhar a snitch!- Disse Liah divertida.

Harry e Ron riram-se.

-Vá, não apostei nada. Desta vez eu não vou torcer por nenhuma, afinal é a minha equipa.- Continuou ela.

-Tão diplomática que ela é! Mas eu não vou argumentar, afinal gostos não se discutem, _lamentam-se_.- Disse Harry.

-Ah, estou a ver que hoje estás muito espirituoso.- Comentou Liah –Bem, eu vou jantar, para ao pé da _minha_ equipa!-

Dito isto, deu um pequeno beijo a Harry, acenou a Ron e dirigiu-se para o Grande Salão.

-Vamos deixar as vassouras ao dormitório e vamos mas é também comer, porque eu estou que nem posso.- Disse Ron.

--------

No dia do jogo Harry acordou, como lhe era habitual em dias de Quidditch, mais cedo que o normal. Só uma pessoa já não se encontrava na cama quando ele se começou a vestir, Ron.

Estava uma manhã de Abril clara, fresca, perfeita.

Desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas não conseguiu meter nada à boca. Infelizmente não se conseguia sentir tão confiante para este jogo como se havia sentido para os outros.

-Bom dia, Harry!- Disse uma voz ensonada ao seu lado. Era Alicia Spinnet, uma das chasers da equipa de Gryffindor –Onde é que estão os outros?- Perguntou ela.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

-Hum… Já devem estar no campo!- Comentou Alicia, olhando temerosa para a comida à sua frente –E se fossemos ter com eles?- Perguntou, um pouco mais pálida.

-Excelente ideia!- Disse Harry.

O palpite de Alicia estava certo. Já quase toda a equipa estava nos balneários, todos em silêncio.

Começaram a ouvir as pessoas a chegar, a instalarem-se.

Passados alguns momentos, Angelina mandou que a seguissem.

O estádio estava cheio, vestido de vermelho e verde, centenas de pessoas a gritarem.

Harry respirou fundo e assim que Madame Hooch apitou, montou para a sua vassoura e começou de imediato a procurar a snitch.

Malfoy seguia-o de perto, a perscrutar atentamente o campo.

Ron executara duas brilhantes defesas, infelizmente à terceira Montagne acertou no poste direito de marcação, após uma, Harry tinha que admitir, óptima finta.

Os Gryffindor reagiram e conseguiram marcar três vezes seguidas, um golo por cada chaser.

Isto irritou os Slytherin, o que ficara claro quando Crabbe mandara a Bludger violentamente para Katie Bell, que se desequilibrou e por pouco não caiu. Porém, o embate não a deixara em bom estado, pois quase que voava deitada na sua vassoura.

Os Gryffindor pediram livre, o qual Madame Hooch concedeu e eles concretizaram.

Foi então que Harry a viu, junto à bancada dos professores, brilhante, dourada.

Acelerou o mais que podia na sua Flecha de Fogo em direcção à snitch.

Malfoy apercebera-se do que estava a acontecer e precipitara-se na direcção de Harry.

A snitch voou directa ao chão e Harry mergulhou. Iam ser campeões.

Malfoy, que mergulhara antes dele, colocara-se ombro a ombro, mas Harry quase já a podia sentir na sua mão.

-Não tens hipótese, Malfoy!- Disse Harry.

Esticou mais o braço, tinham o poste de marcação de Gryffindor á frente deles. Harry ia constantemente de encontro a Malfoy. Podia sentir o chão rasar a ponta dos seus pés. O estádio caíra num silêncio ansioso.

Sentiu uma dor no ombro após um embate mais forte com Malfoy, mas já nada disso importava, a sua mão já se fechava em volta da pequena bola.

Subiu com o braço erguido, porém, o estádio permaneceu em silêncio.

Olhou para o resto da equipa que se dirigia a ele, sorridentes, enquanto que a equipa de Slytherin se dirigia para o chão, com expressões preocupadas.

Seguiu-os com o olhar e viu o motivo da preocupação.

Malfoy jazia desacordado junto ao poste de marcação de Gryffindor. Provavelmente perdera o controlo da vassoura e fora embater nele, o que há velocidade que ambos iam, não era nenhuma brincadeira.

-Somos campeões, Harry, somos campeões!- Exclamou Angelina, com ar sonhador.

Desceram. Alguns professores encontravam-se em volta de Malfoy.

-Ah, deixa-o lá, Harry. A Madame Pomfrey toma conta dele. Vamos para a sala comum festejar.- Disse Ron, enquanto o arrastava até aos balneários.

Pelo caminho encontraram Hermione, que estava anormalmente pálida.

Não lhes deu sequer os parabéns.

-Hermione, vamos?- Perguntou Ron.

Por momentos ela não respondeu, mas acabou por dar um fraco aceno de cabeça e dar meia volta.

Quando chegaram à sala comum (Hermione fizera todo o caminho em silêncio) estava uma festa enorme já preparada.

Tomaram Harry e Ron nos braços assim que eles entraram e estes foram invadidos por uma alegria entusiástica.

Gryffindor vencera, Gryffindor era vencedor absoluto do campeonato de Quidditch por mais um ano.

Havia apenas uma pessoa na sala comum que permanecia em silêncio, sem ligar o mínimo que fosse à festa.

Continua...

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**ATENÇÃO**: O capítulo que se segue contêm conteúdo sexual, que pode ferir a susceptibilidade de alguns leitores que não gostem deste tipo de formato. Se não for o seu caso então toca para a frente! lol )

* * *

**  
**

** XVI – Uma Noite Especial**

No dia do jogo, Harry e Ron foram-se deitar cedo, exaustos.

Hermione também lhes seguiu o exemplo, porém, depois de muitas voltas na cama, aceitou o facto de que não conseguia adormecer. Havia algo que ela tinha que fazer, uma situação que ela tinha que resolver e que já havia permitido que se prolongasse por demasiado tempo.

Determinada, levantou-se, vestiu o seu roupão, calçou os chinelos e saiu do dormitório.

Percorreu com o olhar a sala comum. Para seu alívio estava praticamente vazia. Apenas um grupo do terceiro ano conversava junto á lareira, demasiado absortos para repararem em Hermione quando esta atravessava apressada a sala, saindo em seguida pelo retrato.

Quase em passo de corrida, dirigiu-se á enfermaria.

Entrou, tendo o cuidado de não fazer o mínimo barulho. Só uma cama estava ocupada. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros e pele clara dormia calma e profundamente.

Hermione aproximou-se, ficando por momentos a contemplá-lo.

Tocou ao de leve numa das mãos esguias do rapaz. Estavam geladas.

-Draco! Draco, acorda!- Chamou Hermione, em tom sussurrado, ansioso.

Draco resmungou e virou-se de lado.

-Vá lá, Draco! Acorda!- Desta vez Hermione abanou-o um pouco.

Draco tentou afastá-la, mas acabou por acordar. Antes sequer de se aperceber de quem era, começou a praguejar, rabugento, mas ficou em silêncio absoluto quando Hermione lhe tapou a boca com a mão. Os seus olhos cinzentos expressavam surpresa e confusão.

Hermione retirou a mão da boca dele, deu uma olhadela ao escritório de Madame Pomfrey e voltou a fixar o olhar em Draco.

-Eu acho que temos que esclarecer algumas coisas.- Disse, de forma decidida.

-Não temos nada para esclarecer entre nós, _Sangue de Lama_!- Atirou Draco, friamente.

Hermione debruçou-se sobre ele e disse:

-Pois eu acho que temos! E vais-me ouvir Draco Malfoy! Não me importa o que fazes a seguir, mas agora vais-me ouvir!-

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechá-la. Hermione sorriu, vitoriosa.

-Quando o Ron me beijou, eu não pude fazer nada para o impedir e esta é a mais pura verdade, quer acredites, quer não! Além disso, se eu quisesse alguma coisa com ele, não tinha andado estes meses contigo. No momento em que tentasses alguma coisa, eu enfeitiçava-te na hora! Não sei a que tipo de raparigas é que estás habituado, mas eu sou assim! Não ando por aí com uns e com outros. Agora se quiseres acreditar em mim e engolires esse teu maldito orgulho, muito bem, se não, pior para ti!- Explicou, sem permitir que a voz lhe vacilasse uma única vez.

Ficou a observar Draco, em silêncio, tentando não parecer ansiosa.

Por fim, ele abanou a cabeça, impaciente.

-Eu nunca duvidei que tivesse sido assim.- Disse.

Hermione olhou-o, incrédula.

-Mas então porque raio é que andaste todo este tempo sem sequer me dirigir a palavra? Nem para me insultar!-

-Não é óbvio?! Eu estava à espera para ver como é que tu reagias ao beijo daquele palhaço. Queria ver se tu eras realmente inteligente e me escolhias a mim, ou uma infeliz de uma nulidade sem gosto e o escolhias a ele. Mas também, de qualquer maneira, se tu o escolhesses a ele, eu mandava o Weasel pelos ares.- Explicou Draco.

Hermione não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Então Draco nunca acreditara que ela o tivesse traído.

Ele sentou-se na cama, ainda com uma cara aborrecida e observou-a.

-Chega aqui!- Ordenou Draco.

-Já devias saber que não recebo ordens, Malfoy!- Replicou Hermione.

Draco sem meias medidas, agarrou-a pela cintura e obrigou-a a sentar-se junto a si.

-E tu já devias saber que um Malfoy não gosta de ser contrariado! Agora, diz que o beijo daquele maricas do Weasellete não vale nada!-

Hermione sorriu, aproximou-se mais dele e sussurrou:

-Sabes, ele até que tem algo, eu não sei explicar… Mas não conheço mais nenhum que-

Draco pressionou os seus lábios contra os de Hermione.

Esta vibrou ao sentir de novo a língua do rapaz em contacto com a sua.

Estavam ambos demasiado envolvidos, demasiado perdidos nas suas próprias sensações, para que pudessem notar a presença de uma terceira pessoa do outro lado da porta, porta essa que Hermione se esquecera de fechar por completo.

Ron acordou sobressaltado de um sonho, sem o mínimo sono. Sabia que não se podia ter deitado há muito tempo, ainda ouvia vozes na sala comum. Resolveu sair da cama e descer até lá.

Foi então que viu Hermione atravessar a sala e sair.

Uma imensa curiosidade apoderou-se dele. Onde é que ela poderia ir àquela hora da noite?

Resolveu segui-la!

Sempre cauteloso para que ela não o visse, nem o ouvisse, deu consigo junto à enfermaria. Ficou confuso. Poderia estar Hermione a sentir-se mal?

Ela entrou e não fechou a porta.

Já se preparava para ir ter com Hermione e perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem, quando a viu dirigir-se à cama onde se encontrava nada mais, nada menos, do que Malfoy, a dormir.

O que viu a partir daí fê-lo passar por uma imensidão de sensações. Primeiro confusão, depois choque, desilusão, tristeza e por fim, raiva.

Não queria acreditar no que estava a presenciar!

Hermione e Malfoy a beijarem-se?! E pelo que pudera entender da conversa, não era nem a primeira, nem a segunda vez.

Queria entrar na enfermaria, espancar Malfoy e insultar Hermione. Porém, não se achava capaz de olhar para a cara da rapariga naquele momento.

Deu meia volta e correu para a sala comum de Gryffindor, atormentado por tudo a que acabara de assistir.

---

Hermione percorreu o caminho de volta até à sala comum, o mais cautelosamente possível. Só respirou de novo calmamente, quando atravessou o retrato da Dama Gorda.

Esperou encontrar o espaço vazio, no entanto havia alguém sentado numa das poltronas junto da lareira, há muito já apagada. Ao aproximar-se, curiosa, percebeu de quem se tratava. Ron.

-Hã… Ron?! O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Já não era suposto estares aí no sétimo sono?- Perguntou Hermione, tentando aparentar um ar despreocupado.

Conseguia perceber que Ron olhava directamente para ela, mas a sua face estava na sombra.

-Engraçado… Não devia ser eu a fazer-te essa pergunta?- Tornou ele, num tom estranho, que Hermione nunca lhe tinha ouvido antes e de que não gostava minimamente.

-Oh bem, apeteceu-me ir dar uma volta, não conseguia dormir, sabes.- Hermione espreguiçou-se e fingiu bocejar –Mas agora acho que o problema já está resolvido. Boa noite então, Ron.-

Ron, subitamente, colocou-se de pé.

Hermione segurou-se para não dar um passo atrás quando olhou para ele. A sua expressão era de pura revolta, atrevia-se mesmo a dizer, de ódio.

-Passa-se alguma coisa, Ron?- Perguntou, preocupada.

Ron pareceu preparar-se para começar a falar, porém, o silêncio perpetuou-se entre eles.

Hermione franziu a testa e aproximou-se dele.

Para sua surpresa, Ron apressou-se a recuar tanto, quanto o que ela se aproximou.

-Ron?! Tu estás bem?- Voltou a insistir Hermione.

-Tem uma boa noite, Hermione.- Dito isto, deu meia volta e dirigiu-se para o dormitório dos rapazes.

Hermione ficou a olhar durante algum tempo para sítio onde ele tinha desaparecido, tentando perceber o que se havia passado.

Uma possibilidade, que a obrigou a sentar-se, surgiu.

Poderia Ron, de alguma maneira, ter visto o que se passara na enfermaria?

Hermione engoliu em seco.

Reflectiu durante alguns momentos, até que se resolveu a afastar tal hipótese. Se Ron os tivesse visto, temperamental da maneira que era, no mínimo teria entrado enfermaria adentro e amaldiçoado umas quantas coisas. Além disso, se tal tivesse acontecido, e aceitando que ele se conseguia controlar no momento em que a visse junta com Draco, o que seria quase de certeza impossível, assim que a visse entrar na sala comum, tinha-lhe logo atirado isso à cara.

Não, não era esse o problema de Ron. Não havia hipótese de ele os ter viso.

Hermione foi então deitar-se, um pouco mais aliviada.

--------------------------------

-Bom dia!- Cumprimentou Hermione, quando se sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Bom dia!- Retribuiu este, animado.

Hermione olhou para Ron, mas este apenas continuou a comer as suas fatias de bacon.

Harry olhou de um para o outro.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Hermione abanou a cabeça e começou a servir-se.

-O que é que vamos fazer hoje?- Perguntou Harry.

-Eu vou começar a organizar o meu estudo, afinal os exames não tarda nada estão aí.- Respondeu Hermione.

-Hermione é _domingo_! E faltam dois meses para os exames!- Comentou Harry.

-E isso é muito, Harry?! Não, eu vou começar a estudar.-

-Pensei que já te tivesses começado a preparar há bem mais tempo! Pensei que todas as vezes em que desapareces sem nos dizer nada, fosse para ir _estudar_…- Comentou Ron, num tom desagradável.

-Bem… sim, claro… Mas preciso estudar mais, ver onde tenho mais dificuldades e assim, afinal estudo nunca é demais.- Respondeu Hermione.

-E diz-me uma coisa, Hermione… Vais estudar _sozinha_?- Continuou Ron.

Harry olhou para ele, não percebendo onde é que o amigo tencionava chegar com toda aquela conversa.

Hermione sentiu o receio da noite anterior, voltar a tomar conta de si, contudo, rapidamente se acalmou.

'Ele não viu nada, Hermione Granger!' Pensou.

-Sim, penso que sim. Mas porquê? Se quiserem podem vir comigo.- Respondeu.

-Oh, muito obrigada, mas não me parece, Hermione.- Disse Harry.

-Eu vou.- Afirmou Ron, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione –Afinal eu também preciso estudar, e muito, diga-se de passagem.-

Por momentos, Hermione ficou o olhar para ele, sem saber o que dizer.

-Hum… bem… Olha que… Olha que é para estudar a sério, Ron! Não quero distracções!- Informou ela, num tom firme.

-Nem eu pensei o contrário.- Disse Ron, com um sorriso estranho.

-Então, pronto, queres vir, vem.- Disse Hermione, aborrecida, enquanto enchia o seu copo com sumo de abóbora.

-Hum… Tens a certeza que estás bem, Ron?- Perguntou Harry.

-Claro. Eu preciso mesmo tirar boas notas, estás a ver?-

-Sim, estou a ver… Olhem, então bom estudo, eu vou ter com a Liah.-

Harry levantou-se e saiu do salão, em direcção aos campos. Estava uma manhã primaveril, amena, agradável.

Não foi preciso procurar muito para encontrar quem queria. Liah estava encostada a uma árvore, perto do lago.

Observava-a à medida que se aproximava. Estava descalça, com os pés repousados sobre a relva fresca, tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena.

Quando se sentou perto dela, Liah repousou a mão sobre a dele, com um sorriso nos lábios, permanecendo de olhos fechados.

Harry trouxe a mão dela até junto dos seus lábios e beijou levemente a pele suave da rapariga,

-Como sabias que era eu?- Perguntou.

-Tirando o facto de que tínhamos combinado encontrarmo-nos aqui?- Perguntou Liah, divertida, abrindo finalmente os olhos.

Harry sorriu.

-Não sei, simplesmente consigo perceber quando és tu.- Continuou ela.

Harry aproximou-se mais dela e beijou-a.

Quando os seus lábios deixaram de se tocar, Harry perdeu-se no azul profundo dos olhos de Liah.

-Amo-te!- Disse-o súbita e inconscientemente, de forma natural, sem pensar e disse-o também pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Liah permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns momentos, até que acariciou a face de Harry e murmurou, num tom de voz despido de felicidade:

-Eu também te amo, Harry.-

Abraçou-se então a ele, fortemente, como se receasse que de um momento para o outro Harry pudesse desaparecer.

-Eu queria ficar contigo para sempre!- Continuou Liah, no mesmo tom.

Harry abraçou-a também, com a mesma força que ela o enlaçava a ele.

Sim, não havia nada que ele mais desejasse do que envelhecer ao lado de Liah.

Porém, ambos tinham as suas fortes razões, para duvidarem que tal desejo fosse possível de se concretizar.

Nessa noite, Harry não conseguiu dormir, ponderando seriamente a hipótese de contar a Liah tudo sobre a profecia.

------------------------------------------

Contudo, Maio chegou e Harry ainda não havia conseguido arranjar a coragem necessária para revelar tudo a Liah.

-Então, Hermione, vamos estudar outra vez hoje?- Perguntou Ron, num tom que Hermione podia jurar ser de divertimento malévolo.

Pela primeira vez na vida Hermione já não podia ouvir falar em estudar!

Nas últimas semanas Ron praticamente não a deixara sozinha um minuto que fosse. Assim que a via se preparar para ir para um qualquer sítio, queria saber de imediato para onde era. E a menos que dissesse que ia à casa de banho, Ron fazia questão de ir com ela, e por vezes ainda a queria acompanhar até aos lavabos.

Aquilo estava a dar com ela em doida! Não só porque era uma pessoa que gostava de ter o seu espaço, mas porque também, daquela maneira, era muito mais difícil escapar-se para ir ter com Draco.

Draco começava também a ficar muito irritado com o estranho comportamento de Ron. Hermione temia que ele resolvesse atacar o amigo sem qualquer tipo de razão aparente, o que poderia dar azo a especulações por parte de Ron.

-Hum… Ron, hoje não me apetece ir estudar. Eu acho que vou simplesmente ler um livro para a biblioteca, até à hora de jantar.- Respondeu Hermione, receosa de já saber o que viria a seguir.

-Ah, óptima ideia! Eu também vou.-

Hermione olhou-o horrorizada, exasperada.

-Eu gosto de ler sozinha, se não te importas.- Disse, já um pouco alterada, sentindo toda a impaciência acumulada ao longo das últimas semanas, vir ao de cima.

-Eu não te vou incomodar, Hermione. Mas há mais algum motivo para não quereres que eu vá contigo? É que se há, é só dizeres-me.- Disse Ron.

Hermione cerrou os punhos. Como apreciaria dar uso à sua varinha naquele momento.

-Olha Ron, eu não sei que raio é que tu andas a fazer, nem porque é que o andas a fazer. Mas eu estou FARTA! Eu já não consigo ir a lado nenhum sozinha-

-E pode-se saber porque é que queres andar sozinha?- Perguntou Ron, esquecendo qualquer tipo de simpatia e de compostura.

-Porque, por estranho que isso te possa parecer, gosto de ter privacidade, gosto de ir a onde eu quero, sem ter que estar sempre a dar justificações a um _amigo_.- Respondeu Hermione, disposta a dizer tudo o que tivesse para dizer.

-E para que é que queres essa privacidade toda? Diz de uma vez, Hermione!-

-Não tens nada a ver com isso, Ron! Não te devo nada! Não temos _nada_ um com o outro! Portanto faz o favor de me _deixar em paz_! ESTOU FARTA!- Sentenciou Hermione. Dito isto, virou costas e foi-se embora, deixando Ron a falar sozinho.

Percorreu inúmeros corredores, até que finalmente encontrou Draco. Felizmente encontrava-se sozinho, porque caso contrário, Hermione estava em tal estado que teria ido ter com ele à mesma.

-Vem comigo!- Sussurrou.

Draco olhou-a de forma inquisitiva durante alguns segundos, em seguida olhou em volta e por fim indicou-lhe que o seguisse.

Dirigiram-se discretamente para uma sala de aulas, vazia àquela hora, num corredor próximo daquele em que eles se encontravam.

-O que é que aconteceu?- Perguntou Draco, enquanto trancava a porta com um feitiço.

Hermione sentou-se bruscamente numa cadeira e colocou as mãos na cara, respirando profundamente, tentando acalmar-se.

Draco aproximou-se dela e encostou-se à mesa que estava mais próxima de Hermione.

Ela olhou para ele e por fim respondeu:

-Tive uma discussão enorme com o Ron! Disse-lhe tudo o que já lhe devia ter dito à umas semanas.-

Draco empalideceu.

-Disseste-lhe tudo o quê?!-

-Que estava farta do que ele andava a fazer.- Explicou Hermione.

Draco respirou de alívio.

-Mas estive mesmo para lhe dizer que a razão porque queria estar sozinha era para estar contigo!- Confessou Hermione.

-O quê?! Tu nunca mais penses sequer nisso, ouviste!- Disse Draco.

Hermione levantou-se e olhou para ele revoltada.

-Seria assim tão mau se as outras pessoas descobrissem?!-

-Não seria mau, claro que não… Seria péssimo!- Respondeu Draco.

-Porquê, Draco? Afinal o que é que há de tão errado? Eu discuto com os meus amigos para estar contigo e tu… tu parece que tens vergonha de mim! Parece que me queres só para passar algumas horas, ás escondidas de toda a gente!-

-Não sejas parva, Hermione! Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que gosto de ti?!- Perguntou Draco, um pouco alterado.

Hermione sorriu de forma sarcástica.

-_Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que gosto de ti…_ Mas vamos pensar Draco, que significado, que valor, é que essas palavras têm? Por mais vezes que tu me as digas? Porque, sabes, quando não há actos que as provem, elas são só isso mesmo, _palavras_…- Disse Hermione.

Draco olhou Hermione durante algum tempo, em silêncio.

-Não sabes o que dizes… Se até agora não viste nenhum acto que prove essas palavras, então é porque não os quer ver!-

-Desculpa?! De que é que tu estás a falar?!- Perguntou Hermione.

-O simples facto de eu estar aqui contigo, já é um acto, Hermione! Eu passei por cima de convicções que a minha família já tem há gerações para poder estar contigo! O facto de eu gostar realmente de ti, fez-me esquecer coisas pelas quais durante tanto tempo eu me guiei! Pode parecer pouco ou mesmo nada para ti, mas para mim foi muito difícil assumir para comigo mesmo que de facto _gostava de ti_! Eu dispenso raparigas lindas, que me dariam muito mais do que aquilo que tu me dás, que poderiam estar comigo a qualquer hora do dia, sem se preocupar com nenhum amigo psicótico que resolveu segui-las, só porque a mim, o escasso tempo que passo contigo, é a única coisa que me faz realmente feliz! Se isso é pouco para ti, então não sei o que é que ainda estamos aqui a fazer juntos.- Disse Draco.

Um pesado silêncio instalou-se entre ambos.

Foi Hermione que o quebrou.

-Desculpa! Desculpa-me Draco!-

Draco aproximou-se dela, colocou-lhe as mãos na face e beijou-a.

-Entende Hermione, que se não quero que toda a gente saiba, é para o teu bem. Eu não sei como é que o meu pai iria reagir. Eu sei que ele está preso, mas nunca se sabe… E ainda há os Slytherin. Eu não quero que te aconteça alguma coisa de mal.-

-Eu entendo! Eu estava muito nervosa por causa daquela história toda com o Ron e enfim…-

Draco beijou-a outra vez, agora durante mais tempo.

-Hum… e quanto àquilo de só te querer para passar umas horas… Agora não dispensava umas horas bem passadas, portanto é bom que disponhas de muito tempo para estar aqui! Hoje não estou com espírito para me contentar com pouco!- Comentou Draco, divertido.

-Draco Malfoy, tu sabes muito bem que quem tem que se esforçar para me contentar és sempre tu, portanto pára mas é com a conversa fiada e passa aos _actos_!-

---

Ron percorria desenfreadamente os corredores, tinha-se distraído e perdido Hermione, mas ia encontrá-la, a ela e àquele fuinha.

Ao virar uma esquina, esbarrou violentamente contra uma pessoa mais alta que ele.

-Vê lá por onde é que andas!-

Não precisava nem olhar para saber quem era.

-Sai mas é da minha frente, Lestrange!- Ordenou Ron, irritado.

Lestrange sorriu, da sua forma tão característica.

-Então és tu lorpa!- Disse.

Ron sentiu o sangue ferver-lhe.

-Ufa, sabes, ainda bem que não saíste à tua mãe, porque se fosses tão anafado como ela, eras bem capaz de me ter atirado ao chão.- Continuou Lestrange, num tom divertido.

Ron puxou da sua varinha.

Lestrange sorriu ainda mais.

-Quando é que vocês se vão convencer que não têm hipótese nenhuma contra mim?- Perguntou Lestrange, na sua voz grave, quente.

-Há tanto tempo que eu quero te mandar para o quinto dos infernos, Lestrange! Acredita que não passa de hoje! É só dares-me um motivo. Um movimento que seja para tirares a tua varinha e eu rebento contigo.-

-Hum… Por Merlim, que situação em que eu me fui meter, hã! E agora, que é que eu faço?- Disse Lestrange, numa irritante imitação de medo.

Antes de Ron perceber o que Lestrange se preparava para fazer, já o punho fechado deste tinha embatido contra o seu nariz.

Ron largou a varinha e levou as mãos ao seu nariz dorido. Sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer para estas.

-Sabes, eu não sei só fazer uso da varinha, eu também sei muito bem fazer uso das mãos, para as mais variadas coisas. Podes perguntar a quem quiseres, inclusive à tua irmã…- Comentou Lestrange, num tom malicioso.

Ron esqueceu a dor no nariz e a varinha caída no chão, e lançou o seu punho em direcção ao estômago de Lestrange.

Contudo este foi mais rápido e desviou-se, agarrando-lhe em seguida o pulso.

-Que coisa tão estúpida que tu tentaste fazer! Agora vou ter que te fazer pior.- Disse Lestrange.

-Pára imediatamente, Thomas!- Disse uma terceira voz, de algures atrás de Ron, mas que ele também conhecia perfeitamente.

Lestrange olhou para a rapariga ruiva de varinha apontada a ele, de forma aborrecida.

-Logo agora que eu ia fazer um favor ao teu irmão e pôr-lhe esta cara mais bonitinha.- Disse Lestrange, largando Ron.

-Vai-te embora, Ginny!- Ordenou Ron, ainda mais irritado que antes.

-Cala-te, Ron! E tu Thomas, deixa-o em paz!-

-Ginny… Ginny… nunca falaste assim para mim.- Comentou Lestrange.

-Pois Lestrange, mas surpresa, eu não sou do tipo de pessoas que vê outra espancar o irmão e lhe pede delicadamente que pare de o fazer, se não se importar.- Respondeu Ginny em tom sarcástico.

-Depois havemos de falar melhor sobre isto, miúda! O mesmo para ti palhaço!- Concluiu Lestrange. Passou por Ron, e depois de um breve sorriso a Ginny, que a fez corar um pouco, seguiu caminho.

-Não te devias ter metido, Ginny! Eu conseguia tratar dele sozinho!- Exclamou Ron.

-Pois, eu reparei como tu tinhas a situação controlada!-

-Ah, finalmente! Corri o castelo todo à tua procura, Ron.-

Harry dirigiu-se a eles e estacou quando olhou para Ron.

-O que é que te aconteceu ao nariz?- Perguntou.

-Tive um pequeno encontro com o Lestrange.- Respondeu Ron.

-O melhor é ires já à Madame Pomfrey, para ela te pôr o nariz direito outra vez.- Comentou Ginny.

-Ela tem razão. Vamos lá.- Disse Harry.

-Agora que já tens outra pessoa a tomar conta de ti, eu vou jantar, maninho.- Disse Ginny.

Ron lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas acabou por se dirigir com Harry para a enfermaria.

-Aquele Lestrange…- Começou Ron, cerrando os punhos.

-Um dia destes ainda o calamos, vais ver.- Disse Harry –Mas o Neville disse-me que tu e a Hermione discutiram na sala comum. O que é que se passou?-

-Nada de especial.- Respondeu Ron, mudando para um tom sorumbático.

Harry observou o amigo. Sabia que havia algo do qual ele não tinha conhecimento e que o estranho comportamento, que Ron ultimamente adoptara, se devia a isso.

-Deixa-te de coisas, Ron! Diz lá!-

-Não há nada para dizer, Harry. Tu sabes como é a Hermione. Foi uma discussão sem importância.-

Harry não tinha outro remédio senão fingir que acreditava. Ron não lhe ia dizer o que é que se andava a passar, mas ele ia descobrir, ainda não sabia como, mas ia descobrir.

Depois de passarem pela enfermaria, Harry e Ron foram jantar. Hermione não apareceu no salão e só a voltaram a ver muito mais tarde na sala comum.

-Onde é que andaste? Estávamos preocupados contigo.- Comentou Harry. O que não era inteiramente verdade, pois Ron não dera sinais de querer sequer saber onde é que Hermione estava.

Hermione juntou-se a eles na mesa onde ambos estavam a fazer os trabalhos que tinham para acabar.

-Andei por aí.- Respondeu.

-Reparaste que o Malfoy não apareceu hoje ao jantar, Harry?- Perguntou Ron, sem olhar para Hermione.

-Hum… Não, por acaso não reparei. Mas isso é importante?- Perguntou Harry.

-Não, só achei estranho.- Respondeu Ron, desinteressado.

Harry encolheu os ombros e nesse momento reparou como Hermione olhava fixamente para Ron, um pouco pálida.

-Sentes-te bem, Hermione?- Perguntou.

Ela nem olhou para ele.

-Tens alguma coisa para me dizer, _directamente_, Ron?- Perguntou Hermione.

-Não, que me lembre não.- Respondeu Ron, continuando a escrever o seu relatório para Feitiços.

Hermione olhou por mais alguns momentos para ele, mas Ron manteve-se concentrado no que estava a fazer.

-Eu vou buscar os meus livros.- Disse por fim Hermione.

-Sabes, acho que vou falar com o Dumbledore. Ele nunca mais me contactou, nunca mais falou comigo sobre a profecia… Parece que não se importa. E eu quero, preciso, saber mais coisas.- Comentou Harry.

-Hum… Fazes bem, mas acho que se ele tivesse alguma coisa para falar contigo, ele mandava-te ir ter com ele.- Disse Ron.

Harry sabia que provavelmente Ron tinha razão, mas ele tinha quase a certeza que este silêncio por parte de Dumbledore, de alguma maneira, não significava nada de bom.

------------------------------

Com o passar dos dias, Ron e Hermione pareciam ficar cada vez mais distantes um para com o outro.

Harry preferia que eles andassem o dia inteiro a gritar um com o outro do que como eles andavam agora. Pouco se falavam, muito menos directamente, e quando o faziam era em termos formais.

A única coisa que Harry podia fazer, era tentar estabelecer conversa entre eles.

E era o que ele estava a fazer uma vez mais, naquela sexta-feira, ao fim do dia, quando Liah lhes apareceu à frente.

-Olá! Eu queria-vos roubar o Harry se não se importarem.- Disse.

Harry notou uma nota de nervosismo na voz dela.

-Claro que não nos importamos, podes levá-lo. Eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca.- Disse Hermione.

-E eu… bem… eu não tenho que ir para sítio nenhum, mas eu arranjo qualquer coisa.- Disse Ron.

-Então nós vamos indo. Depois eu vou ter com vocês.- Disse Harry.

Quando já se encontrava a sós com Liah, perguntou:

-E para onde é que vamos, mesmo?-

Liah sorriu de forma misteriosa.

-Já vais ver.- Disse ela piscando-lhe o olho.

Levou-o até um local que ele conhecia e muito bem até. A sala do requerimento.

-O que é que viemos aqui fazer?- Voltou Harry a perguntar.

-Entra.- Disse Liah, sorridente, apontando-lhe a porta.

Harry sorriu-lhe e assim fez, seguido de Liah.

A sala estava apenas iluminada pela luz proveniente das chamas de uma grande lareira, que havia na parede do seu lado direito.

Junto desta havia um grande puf, com aspecto de ser extremamente confortável, mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção logo de início, foi o grande sofá de formato redondo que estava do seu lado esquerdo.

Não estava bem a compreender o que é que se estava a passar, mas o que quer que fosse agradava-lhe.

Virou-se para Liah que lhe sorriu. Mesmo com a pouca luz que havia, conseguia perceber que a rapariga estava um pouco corada.

Agarrou uma das mãos de Liah e puxou-a para o puf, deixando-se cair com ela sobre este.

Colocou-lhe uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço e beijou-a intensamente, vibrando a cada contacto da sua língua com a dela.

A meio do beijo, Liah agarrou na mão livre de Harry e colocou-a na sua cintura, sob o tecido da sua camisa.

Harry acariciou a pele suave da rapariga, até que a sua mão chegou perto do peito de Liah, aí obrigou-se a parar. Não tinha certeza do que podia ou não podia fazer, nem sequer de como o fazer. Estava completamente perdido.

Afastou a sua boca da dela e olhou-a ansioso.

-Liah… eu, eu nunca fiz isto.- Confessou Harry.

Liah sorriu.

-E não queres fazê-lo?- Perguntou ela, num tom divertido, sensual.

A resposta àquela pergunta era óbvia para ele. Claro que queria. Na verdade bastaria a Liah observá-lo para saber a resposta, pois também o seu corpo respondia claramente à pergunta dela. E não podia negar que desde que entrara naquela sala, o ambiente e o facto de estar completamente sozinho com Liah, abriram-lhe novos horizontes. Contudo, o facto era que ele era, sem mais palavras, virgem, e o facto de poder fazer algo de ridículo ou errado, ou de não saber o que fazer pura e simplesmente, aterrorizava-o.

-O problema é que eu não sei bem o que fazer…- Disse. Mais valia ser sincero.

-Deixa-te levar, é só isso que tens que fazer.-

Deixar-se levar, certo.

Liah voltou a beijá-lo e Harry decidiu fazer o que ela lhe tinha dito. Afinal, se toda a gente o fazia, não devia ser assim tão difícil, além disso ele queria imenso fazê-lo.

Puxou Liah mais para si e deixou os lábios dela para passar ao pescoço. Saboreou a pele da rapariga enquanto se deixava embriagar pela essência doce, que emanava dos seus cabelos brilhantes.

Um a um foi-lhe desapertando os botões da camisa e retirou-lha. Afastou-se e Liah recostou-se no puf, observando cada movimento de Harry, que se apressou a tirar-lhe os sapatos, as meias e a saia, deixando-a apenas com o conjunto de roupa interior laranja.

Observou-a por fim. Cada traço, cada curva do seu corpo era um tributo à perfeição. Os seus seios não eram exagerados, tinham o tamanho ideal a seu ver. A sua barriga era tonificada, a sua cintura delineada, as suas ancas curvilíneas. Sentiu o seu desejo por ela crescer a cada segundo. Precisava tê-la para si, precisava levá-la ao limite.

Observou as cuecas de Liah que tinham a caricatura de um pequeno tigre, que exclamava 'In here!'.

-Sabes, eu sei que sou inexperiente, mas também não vamos exagerar não é.- Comentou Harry. Ambos riram, até que Liah se ajoelhou, tal como Harry, frente a este e disse:

-Só não sei é porque é que ainda estás vestido.-

-O melhor fica para o fim.-

-Hum… Tanta modéstia!- Comentou Liah, divertida, enquanto lhe tirava também a camisa do uniforme de Hogwarts.

Acariciou o peito do rapaz, que há tanto desejava tocar daquela forma. Perdia-se naquelas linhas. Harry era musculado, mas sem exageros. Tinha o tronco esculpido de forma ligeira.

Harry tirou os óculos e colocou-os no chão. Pôs-se de pé, desapertou as calças e tirou-as, ficando apenas de boxers.

-Anda.- Disse, pegando na mão de Liah. Dirigiu-se para o sofá redondo e deitou a rapariga sobre este.

Com um dedo traçou o caminho que ia desde o pescoço de Liah até ao umbigo desta.

Beijou-lhe a barriga e subiu até ao peito. Colocou uma mão atrás das costas dela com o propósito de lhe desapertar o soutien, porém, a coisa não correu bem como ele estava à espera.

Liah começou-se a rir e perguntou:

-Queres ajuda?-

Porque é que nunca ninguém lhe tinha dito, a ele, Harry, que aquele tipo de coisa não era tão fácil como parecia?

-Hum… isto é suposto sair bem à primeira?- Perguntou Harry.

Liah sorriu e beijou-o.

-Eu adoro-te.- Disse ela.

Com uma facilidade impressionante, a rapariga desembaraçou-se do soutien e abraçou Harry, que de imediato esqueceu o incidente.

Obrigou Liah a deitar-se de novo e acariciou os seios dela, para de seguida os beijar. Tocou-os com a sua língua até que se divertiu a mordiscar um dos mamilos de Liah, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão.

Pensava estar a fazer alguma coisa correctamente, pela maneira como ela respondia aos seus toques, pelos seus gemidos graves e ligeiros, pela sua respiração agora mais descompassada.

Também ele começava a sentir cada vez mais pressão entre as pernas, à medida que a sua erecção aumentava.

Liah colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros, ele parou o que estava a fazer e olhou para ela.

-Acho que agora é a minha vez.- Disse Liah, com um sorriso estonteantemente provocador.

-Deita-te, Harry.- Ordenou ela.

Harry assim o fez e Liah colocou-se em cima dele.

Beijou-o desde o peito até ao umbigo e continuou, cada vez mais para baixo.

Por fim, tirou-lhe os boxers e para surpresa de Harry, este não se sentiu minimamente incomodado por estar completamente nu à frente de Liah.

A rapariga voltou a sorrir-lhe e debruçou-se sobre o seu pénis erecto. Lambeu subtilmente a ponta do mesmo e olhou de novo para Harry.

Este foi invadido por uma onda de antecipação. Queria sentir a boca de Liah o mais rapidamente possível.

Liah percorreu o pénis de Harry com a língua e voltou a recuar e a sorrir ao olhar para ele.

Aquela espera estava a matá-lo.

-Liah, por favor…- Implorou Harry.

Por fim, Liah enfiou dentro da sua boca o máximo que conseguia do membro do rapaz e chupou-o de forma gulosa.

Harry sentiu uma onda de prazer tomar conta de si. Ela ia levá-lo à loucura se continuasse naquele ritmo.

Gemeu a cada movimento dos lábios e da língua de Liah em volta do seu pénis.

Num impulso, Harry colocou a sua mão na cabeça dela e apesar de não lhe impor qualquer tipo de movimento, a falsa sensação de controlo aumentou-lhe ainda mais o prazer.

Passado algum tempo, não muito, Harry sentiu-se prestes a atingir o auge. Já se tinha masturbado vezes suficientes para saber que estava perto. Ia-se vir dentro da boca molhada de Liah.

Contudo, antes de tal acontecer, Liah parou e retirou a sua boca do pénis de Harry, que olhou para ela com uma expressão de protesto.

Liah subiu e beijou-o.

Harry abraçou-a, sentindo o calor do corpo da rapariga.

Passado algum tempo Liah sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Quero-te dentro de mim, Harry.-

Ele olhou para ela, sorriu-lhe e beijou-a mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo que a fez rolar de forma a ficar no topo, para em seguida lhe retirar o mais rapidamente que podia as cuecas.

Com uma mão massajou durante algum tempo o local onde supunha estar o clítoris, e pela reacção de Liah diria que acertou. A rapariga fechou os olhos e arqueou-se, para que a que a mão de Harry exercesse maior pressão.

Harry voltou a reclamar a boca dela para si, sentindo os gemidos de Liah durante o beijo.

A partir daqui foi comandado por impulsos, que o levaram a obter o que queria.

Colocou-se sobre a rapariga e finalmente penetrou-a, primeiro timidamente, até que por fim entrou completamente dentro dela.

A sensação era indescritível, Liah era tão quente por dentro, tão húmida, tão envolvente, tão perfeita.

Entrou num ritmo a princípio lento, mas quando Liah colocou as pernas à sua volta e à medida que ela se movimentava, acompanhando o seu ritmo, tornando a penetração ainda mais profunda, Harry foi acelerando.

Ambos gemiam, os seus corpos ficavam cada vez mais suados.

Harry sentia a respiração arquejante de Liah junto do seu ouvido.

Liah passava-lhe ao unhas pelas costas, mas ele não sentia nada a não ser um prazer imenso.

Passado algum tempo, subitamente, aconteceu. Uma sensação que Harry nunca havia experimentado com aquela intensidade. Atingiu o orgasmo, veio-se dentro de Liah e juntamente com esta.

Liah sentiu um pouco de líquido quente escorrer-lhe entre as pernas.

Tinha sido incrível, algo que não conseguia sequer descrever. Harry levara-a a um nível de prazer delirante.

Ambos tentavam agora normalizar a respiração.

Harry ainda penetrou Liah mais algumas vezes, lentamente, até que se deixou cair exausto em cima dela, repousando a cabeça no seu peito. Não conseguia parar de sorrir, enquanto a rapariga lhe acariciava os cabelos e a testa suados.

-Então, estou aprovado?- Perguntou.

Liah riu-se e respondeu.

-Digamos que podes começar a reservar esta sala todos os dias.-

Foi a vez de Harry se rir.

Olhou para ela e beijou-a levemente.

-Eu quero passar a noite aqui, contigo. Quero acordar amanhã contigo ao meu lado.- Disse.

-Os teus desejos são ordens.-

Voltou a deitar a cabeça e passado algum tempo adormeceu, entregando-se a um sono tranquilo, profundo, de sonho.

Quando Harry acordou, estava deitado ao lado de Liah, esta abraçada a ele, com a cabeça sobre o seu peito. Não tinha sido um sonho.

O sol primaveril entrava pela janela, iluminando toda a sala.

Nesse momento, na manhã do dia 28 de Maio, Harry apercebeu-se que amava a mulher que dormia tão calmamente ao seu lado, mais que a própria vida. Podia soar a cliché, mas a realidade era essa mesmo. O que existia entre ambos valia mais que a sua própria vida. Não ia, não podia, não queria, de forma alguma abdicar disso.

Ia cumprir a profecia e ia viver, tinha a certeza que ia viver porque agora tinha uma razão para tal, uma razão tão forte que nem Voldemort tinha poder para ir contra tal. Ia voltar para Liah e iam ser felizes, iam envelhecer juntos, iam ter uma família. Esse era o seu verdadeiro destino, a profecia era apenas um percalço, que ia ultrapassar, e não existia nada que o pudesse impedir de o concretizar.

Liah começou a acordar lentamente.

-Bom dia.- Disse Harry.

-Bom dia.- Retribuiu Liah, com um sorriso –Hum… Estou com fome. Vamos tomar banho e depois vamos comer?-

-Sim vamos, mas primeiro eu preciso falar contigo.- Disse Harry.

Liah ficou a olhar para ele, à espera.

-Ouve, há uma coisa que eu preciso te contar, que tu precisas saber. É muito importante.-

-O que é?- Perguntou Liah, um pouco preocupada.

-Por onde começar?-

-Pelo início.-

-É o seguinte, eu estou destinado a fazer uma coisa… Há uma profecia, entre mim e o Voldemort-

Subitamente Liah interrompeu-o:

-Por favor Harry, não penses nisso agora, não vamos pensar em problemas. Não agora!-

Abraçou-o e relutantemente, Harry retribuiu o abraço, sem compreender aquela estranha interrupção.

-Só quero que saibas, que eu te amo. Nunca duvides disso! Nunca!- Disse Liah, num tom um pouco ansioso.

Harry estava cada vez mais confuso, mas resolveu não insistir. Talvez Liah tivesse razão, talvez aquele não fosse o momento ideal para falar da profecia.

Liah não ia aguentar ouvir Harry falar-lhe da profecia, do que ele estava destinado a fazer, de que nenhum conseguiria viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse, de que ele teria que matar Lord Voldemort.

Há tanto tempo que ela já sabia a verdade, há tanto tempo que essa mesma verdade a perseguia. Não ia deixar que a realidade a atormentasse, não ali, não depois da noite que tivera com Harry, o único que ela não podia ter. Por vezes quase se esquecia disso, quando estava com ele, mas a realidade não ia mudar só porque ela amava aquele rapaz de uma forma avassaladora. Disso ela tinha a certeza. Mais tarde ou mais cedo tudo ia acabar, não havia forma de contrariar um destino que há tanto tempo já estava traçado, mas não ali, não naquele momento, não para já...

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Bem xpero k tnhm gstd! ) S estiverem com espírito para ixu deixem review, s ñ fika pr a próxima ;) 

E já agr... UM ÓPTIMO 2007!!! Portem s mal... ;P


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII – Partida Sem Um Adeus**

Depois de se despedirem apropriadamente, Harry e Liah seguiram direcções opostas, com o intuito de tomarem um longo banho.

Terminado o banho, Harry dirigiu-se para a sala comum, onde encontrou Hermione a ler um livro enorme, em frente à lareira e Ron a jogar Xadrez dos Feiticeiros numa mesa ali perto.

Resolveu juntar-se a Hermione, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá, ao lado dela.

-Olha, olha, quem resolveu aparecer!- Comentou Hermione, voltando a sua atenção para ele. Estava-se claramente a esforçar por reprimir um sorriso.

-O que é que foi?- Perguntou Harry, quando ela não tirou os olhos dos dele, como que tentando ler-lhe os pensamentos.

Hermione olhou em volta e depois voltou-se de novo para ele, agora com um sorriso algo malicioso estampado na cara.

Harry tentou parecer o mais confuso e inocente possível.

-Hum… Então, como é que foi?- Perguntou Hermione, num tom baixo.

Harry sentiu-se corar.

-Como é que foi o quê?-

-Oh vá lá, Harry! Tu sabes… Tu e a Liah…- Continuou Hermione, parecendo extremamente divertida com a situação.

-Como… Como é que tu sabes?!- Perguntou Harry, num sussurro embaraçado.

Nesse momento Hermione desatou a rir.

Harry ficou a olhar para ela.

Quando finalmente se conseguiu restabelecer, Hermione disse:

-Eu não sabia de nada, Harry! Como tu passaste a noite fora e a última pessoa com quem eu te vi, foi com a Liah, eu pensei que talvez… sabes… E fingindo que já sabia, estava à espera que tu caísses e me confirmasses as minhas suspeitas e… por Merlim… então aconteceu mesmo!-

Harry corou ainda mais se possível.

-Então, como é que foi?- Insistiu Hermione.

-Hermione!-

-O que foi? Somos amigos.-

-Está bem, mas… mas são assuntos muito pessoais, não é?- Disse Harry, apercebendo-se porém de que também ele sorria.

-Sempre pensei que tu ias ser o primeiro.- Comentou Hermione ainda a sorrir, voltando-se a concentrar no seu livro.

Harry recostou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, entregando-se às memórias da noite anterior.

---------------------------------

A seguir à primeira vez de Harry, seguiram-se outras, não muitas, mas cada uma mais especial que a anterior. Sentia-se em perfeita sintonia com Liah, como nunca se havia sentido. Descobri-la era uma experiência maravilhosa, a qual não trocaria por nada.

Maio deu lugar a Junho e a dias cada vez mais quentes e agradáveis, porém a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts via-se obrigada a passar grande parte do tempo dentro do castelo a estudar.

Harry e Liah estavam numa aula de Técnicas de Ataque e Defesa em Campo, em par, a fazer duelos, quando um feitiço melhor dirigido de Harry, com o qual a rapariga não contava a atingiu, atirando-a ao chão.

-Liah!-

Correu até ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. A rapariga tinha os olhos fechados.

Harry amparou-a nos braços, preocupado, e tentou acordá-la.

-Então, vá lá, não era assim um feitiço tão forte.- Murmurou Harry, mais para si mesmo, do que para Liah.

Lentamente, ela começou a abrir os olhos.

-O que é que aconteceu?- Perguntou, num tom de voz vago, ao mesmo tempo que se endireitava –Ai… acertou-me mesmo em cheio… Não sei se já te disse, Harry, mas eu não sou apreciadora de nenhuma variante que envolva comportamentos violentos.- Disse Liah, divertida.

-O que é que se passa aqui?- Perguntou o professor Devant, que se encontrava mesmo frente a eles.

-Nada, professor. Está tudo bem.- Respondeu Harry.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Liah, para a ajudar a levantar.

O professor Devant demorou o olhar nas mãos de ambos, que entretanto não se haviam largado. Antes de continuar a sua ronda por entre os alunos, lançou um estranho olhar a Liah, que lho devolveu e Harry percebeu que havia ali algo, só não fazia a mínima ideia do que era.

Enquanto isso, Thomas Lestrange dirigia-se para o gabinete do professor Snape.

Bateu à porta, no entanto, entrou antes mesmo de receber qualquer tipo de permissão.

-Eu não disse que podias entrar!- Comentou Snape, no seu tom frio.

-Eu também não perguntei se podia entrar. De qualquer forma, eu quero falar com o director e preciso que me leve até ele.- Explicou Thomas.

-O director é uma pessoa muito ocupada. Eu sou o teu chefe de equipa, qualquer coisa que tenhas para lhe dizer a ele, podes-mo dizer a mim.-

-Vou ter de discordar consigo. Agora, vai-me levar ao director ou não? É que não gosto de perder tempo.- Disse Thomas, num tom aborrecido.

Snape levantou-se, saiu de detrás da secretária e aproximou-se dele.

-Escuta aqui, tu não és mais que os outros, portanto vamos a ver como falas para mim! E não, não te vou levar ao director. Dizes o que tens a dizer a mim e se então achar importante, aí sim, levo-te até ele.- Disse Snape, num tom cortante.

Thomas nem vacilou.

-Escuta aqui Snape, podes-te deixar do papel do professor de respeito, essa comigo não pega. Como tu, conheço eu muitos.-

-Não, não conheces, Lestrange. Volto-te a avisar para teres atenção ao modo como falas, ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas. Não queres ser expulso daqui, pois não? Imagina o que o Senhor das Trevas e os Devoradores da Morte iam fazer ao menino bonito traidor, quando o apanhassem lá fora, desprotegido. Será que ias continuar a manter a postura?- Perguntou Snape, com um sorriso de desdém na face.

Thomas manteve o olhar firme, remetendo-se, porém, ao silêncio.

-Ah, terei eu conseguido o prodígio de calar Thomas Lestrange. Toquei no ponto fraco, não foi Lestrange?- Continuou Snape.

-Eu não tenho medo deles, Snape! Nem deles, nem de ninguém. Mas tens razão, não me aprazia nada ter que me ir embora de Hogwarts, até porque a qualidade da população feminina que se deambula por estes lados, não é nada má.- Respondeu Thomas, voltando ao seu tom normal –Já que não me vais levar ao director, acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Talvez a professora _McGonagall_ seja de maior ajuda. Com a sua licença.- Concluiu, dando por fim meia volta.

-Pára já aí! Não vais a lado nenhum, Lestrange! Se queres tanto ir falar com o Dumbledore, vou ser eu a levar-te até ele e não outra pessoa qualquer. Talvez até possa aproveitar e ter uma conversinha com ele sobre a falta de educação de _alguns alunos_.-

Thomas sorriu-lhe e passado pouco tempo caminhava em passo apressado atrás de Snape.

Este levou-o até à estátua de uma águia que, depois de um inaudível murmúrio de Snape, se animou, revelando uma escadaria em pedra, a qual Thomas já conhecia.

Subiram até às enormes portas de carvalho e Snape bateu.

A voz de Dumbledore veio do outro lado da porta, dando-lhes permissão para entrar.

Dumbledore encontrava-se de pé atrás da sua secretária, com uma bacia de pedra sobre esta, juntamente com montes de livros.

Thomas surpreendeu-se com o aspecto cansado de Dumbledore.

Assim que eles entraram, dirigiu-lhes um sorriso amigável.

-Boa-tarde, Severus, Thomas. O que é que vos traz por cá?-

-O Lestrange foi até ao meu escritório pedir-me para que o trouxesse até aqui.- Respondeu Snape.

-Eu queria falar consigo, professor.- Explicou Thomas –_Em privado_.- Concluiu, dirigindo-se desta vez a Snape.

Snape semicerrou os olhos de forma ameaçadora.

-Se não te importas então, Severus, podes-nos deixar a sós?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

Snape olhou por momentos para ele, em silêncio, mas acabou por dar meia volta e sair.

-Muito bem, Thomas, estamos em privado.- Disse o director.

-Professor, quando o Weasley foi atacado, quando ele esteve no hospital, foram eles, não foram?- Perguntou Thomas.

-Eles quem?-

-Os meus pais.-

Dumbledore pareceu considerar a questão durante alguns segundos.

-Porque é que perguntas? Por acaso viste-os nesse dia?- Perguntou o director.

-Não, não os vi, mas vi o Weasley e tive a certeza que não era ele de facto. O lorpa estava difer- Hum… Quer dizer, ele estava estranho. De qualquer forma, o facto é que algo nele me pareceu familiar.- Respondeu Thomas.

-Sim, de facto era o Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele tomou a poção Polisuco para se poder transformar no Ronald Weasley e assim atrair o Harry para um armadilha.-

-Eu sabia.-

-Mas diz-me agora tu uma coisa. Se sabias, se percebeste o que se estava a passar, porque é que não vieste logo ter comigo?- Perguntou Dumbledore, os seus olhos azuis fixos nos de Thomas.

Sabia que a verdade era só uma e não ia mentir.

-Não eram assuntos meus, não me interessava e além disso, é-me indiferente o que acontece ao Potter e ao Weasley.- Respondeu Thomas.

Dumbledore suspirou, cansado, e abanou levemente a cabeça.

-Nunca tive muita esperança em conseguir mudar-te, Thomas, e neste momento fico feliz por nunca a ter tido, ou estaria agora extremamente desiludido.-

-Quando me trouxe para aqui, já sabia como eu era.-

-Sim, sabia, e no entanto trouxe-te, porque apesar de tudo, apesar dessa tua indiferença, sei que não és como os teus pais.- Disse Dumbledore, sorridente.

-Claro que não! Sou muito melhor que eles! Onde é que já se viu, terem o Potter à mercê deles e mesmo assim deixarem-no escapar?! Falhados!- Comentou Thomas.

Dumbledore riu.

-Ah, Thomas… O que ainda te vai mudar, é o amor.- Comentou Dumbledore divertido.

-Não me parece, estou vacinado contra isso. Por falar em amor, não sei se já se apercebeu do que está a acontecer entre o Potter e a Liah.-

Dumbledore ficou subitamente sério.

-Há já imenso tempo.-

-E não vai fazer nada para o impedir?! O que é que acha que vai acontecer ao seu menino favorito quando ele souber a verdade? Acha que ele vai ficar feliz? Pois eu acho que vai acabar com ele.-

-Nunca tencionei, nem tenciono impedir nada. Tenho esperança que se há-de encontrar uma solução.- Disse Dumbledore, num tom firme.

Foi a vez de Thomas se rir.

-Não há solução, é um beco sem saída, ou ele faz o que tem a fazer, ou é o fim do Potter.-

-Não creio, Thomas, não creio.-

-Faça como entender. Mais uma coisa, os meus pais tiveram ajuda para entrar cá, nunca o conseguiriam sozinhos. Desconfia de alguém?- Perguntou Thomas.

-Infelizmente de ninguém. Apenas meras ideias, que como deves imaginar, não as tenciono partilhar contigo.- Disse Dumbledore.

-Meras ideias? Então mas e o Weasley? Ele não lhe disse quem foi que o atacou?-

-Quem o fez, foi esperto o suficiente para se lembrar de colocar um feitiço anti memória a Mr Weasley. Ele não se lembra de nada.- Respondeu Dumbledore.

Thomas remeteu-se a um silêncio pensativo.

-Medo, Thomas?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Digamos que tenho amor à vida e não me agrada a ideia de termos um infiltrado em Hogwarts, visto que o Voldemort também não tem muito apreço por mim.-

-Já pensaste na proposta que te fiz?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

-A de ir viver para o quartel general da Ordem?-

-Sim. Já estás no sétimo ano e precisas de outro lugar onde estejas protegido depois de saíres de Hogwarts.-

-Não me agrada a ideia de ficar escondido como um rato.- Comentou Thomas.

-Pensei que tivesses amor à vida. És um óptimo feiticeiro, inteligente, mas não consegues dar conta de todos os Devoradores da Morte.-

-Eu até posso ir, mas sem o compromisso de me juntar à Ordem. Sem ressentimentos, caso me apeteça, assim, de um momento para o outro, mudar de lado.-

Dumbledore sorriu e abanou a mão, como que dizendo a Thomas para não se preocupar.

-Sem ressentimentos, Thomas. Mas espero que acabes por mudar de ideias e te juntes a nós.-

-Pois… Bem, acho que já não tenho mais nada para dizer, portanto, passe bem professor. Até à próxima.-

-Até, Thomas.-

Thomas saiu do escritório e dirigiu-se para as masmorras.

Os corredores encontravam-se agora cheios de gente, pois as aulas já tinham terminado.

Thomas avistou uma longa cabeleira ruiva entre a multidão. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e apercebeu-se de que era Ginny.

Caminhava aparentemente sozinha.

Thomas apressou o passo de modo a colocar-se mesmo por trás dela.

-Olá, Ginny!- Sussurrou, num tom de voz sedutor.

A rapariga estacou e deu meia volta.

-Ah, és tu.-

-Se eu não soubesse que era impossível, ia achar que não estás feliz por me ver.- Disse Thomas, divertido.

-O que é que queres, Thomas?- Perguntou Ginny, num tom impaciente.

-Hum… Acho que não é muito boa ideia dizer-te o que quero… A não ser que queiras ir para um sítio mais privado, se é que me entendes…-

Ginny revirou os olhos e virou-lhe as costas.

-Ginny, para quê essa atitude?- Perguntou Thomas, à medida que acompanhava o passo da rapariga.

-Thomas, eu já ouvi a tua conversa uma vez e confesso que me deixei levar, mas não vai voltar a resultar. Até porque, pelo que eu oiço das outras raparigas, tu dizes o mesmo a todas. Para rapazes como tu, falta de criatividade pode ser a morte do artista, sabias?-

-Eu nem precisava dizer nada que elas se deixavam levar na mesma. O que é que eu posso fazer? Não tenho culpa de ser como sou.- Comentou Thomas.

-Não tens culpa de ser o quê? Arrogante, convencido, mimado?-

-Não, estava mesmo a falar do facto de ser irresistível.-

Ginnny riu-se e acelerou o passo ainda mais.

Thomas já começava a ficar farto daquela resistência por parte de Ginny. O que é que a miúda achava que era a mais que todas as outras?

Agarrou-a no braço, obrigando-a a parar.

-Queres que eu seja sincero? É disso que tu gostas? Muito bem, eu vou ser sincero.-

Ginny olhou para ele com um sorriso céptico na face.

-Eu realmente não quero nada sério contigo. Eu só quero passar uns bons momentos à tua custa, quero divertir-me e tenciono largar-te assim que já estiver farto de ti.- Disse Thomas.

Ginny ficou em silêncio por momentos e em seguida desatou a rir.

-De facto, mais sincero não podias ser.- Comentou a rapariga –Mas acho que fazias melhor em ires ter com essas raparigas que se arrastam aos teus pés.-

Ginny preparava-se mais uma vez para seguir caminho, mas Thomas colocou-lhe um braço na cintura e aproximou-a dele. A reacção dela à proximidade entre ambos foi imediata. As faces da rapariga ficaram um pouco mais rosadas e Thomas apercebeu-se do nervoso miudinho que havia tomado conta dela.

-Para que é que te estás a fazer de difícil, Ginny? São só umas horas bem passadas, que mal é que tem?-

Ginny fixou os seus olhos nos dele e perguntou:

-Tu podes ter qualquer rapariga neste castelo, porque é que de repente ficaste tão interessado em mim?-

-Não queres que eu te diga tretas do género, _porque tens algo que as outras não têm_ e assim, pois não?- Perguntou Thomas.

Ela abanou a cabeça.

-Sincero com uma rapariga pela segunda vez num só dia! Já viste o que tu me fazes?! Bem, então é o seguinte, o Dumbledore convidou-me para ir passar uns tempos ao quartel general da Ordem, quando as aulas terminarem, e eu só estou a garantir que se aceitar o convite, tenho alguém para me entreter de vez em quando. É que eu não imagino que haja muitas raparigas minimamente aceitáveis por lá, só me lembrei mesmo de ti, é isso.- Explicou Thomas.

-Eu sou uma rapariga _minimamente aceitável_ portanto?- Perguntou Ginny.

-Claro que não, Ginny. Tu és muito mais, tu és linda.-

-Acabo de me aperceber que gosto muito mais quando tu não és sincero. Por que será, não é?- Comentou Ginny, divertida.

Thomas sorriu-lhe.

-Sabes, Thomas, é uma proposta deveras tentadora…- Comentou Ginny, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Eu sabia que não ias recusar.-

-Mas é que… sabes… quando eu quiser alguém para me-como é que tu disseste?- Ah, sim… _divertir_, vou procurar alguém que _realmente_ me divirta!- Disse Ginny, sem deixar de sorrir.

Thomas suspirou como que aborrecido.

-Estás a gostar de dificultar as coisas, não estás? Mas tudo bem, de qualquer maneira, quando eu for lá para o quartel general da Ordem, vou ter imensas oportunidades para te fazer mudar de ideias.-

Ginny olhou-o por mais alguns momentos, até que lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

-Então vemo-nos por aí, Thomas.-

Dito isto deu meia volta e seguiu caminho.

Thomas sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

De repente lembrou-se de que tinha um encontro marcado com uma rapariga qualquer para aquela hora. Apressou-se a ir para o local combinado, tentando a todo o custo lembrar-se do nome daquela com quem se ia encontrar.

--

Depois do jantar, Liah pediu a Harry que a acompanhasse até à escadaria que dava para as masmorras.

Harry achou que ela estava um pouco estranha, já lhe havia inclusive perguntado mais que uma vez se se passava alguma coisa, mas as respostas da rapariga foram sempre vagas e inconclusivas.

-Tens a certeza que queres ir já para a sala comum? Ainda podemos estar um bocado juntos.- Disse Harry, quando os dois chegaram à escadaria.

-Sim, eu estou um bocado cansada.- Respondeu Liah, com o olhar baixo.

Seguiram-se alguns momentos de silêncio.

Harry tinha quase a certeza que ela lhe queria dizer algo.

Colocou uma mão no queixo de Liah e delicadamente levantou-lhe a cabeça, procurando o olhar da rapariga.

-O que é qu-

-Harry!- Começou Liah, interrompendo-o –Nunca, nunca duvides do que eu sinto por ti! Independentemente do que aconteça, do que te possam dizer, _nunca duvides_ _que eu te amo, nunca_!-

Harry estava confuso. Para quê aquilo de novo?

-Claro que não!- Disse Harry.

-Promete-me!- Pediu a rapariga.

-Eu… Eu prometo.-

Liah abraçou-se fortemente a ele, que retribuiu o abraço, preocupado.

-Liah, tu estás bem? Passa-se alguma coisa?- Perguntou Harry.

-Sim, agora está tudo bem.-

Afastou-se um pouco e observou-o, como que decorando cada traço da face dele.

Por fim, beijou-o intensa e apaixonadamente.

Quando se afastaram, Liah desejou-lhe uma boa noite e desceu, deixando um atarantado Harry no meio do corredor.

------------------------------

Harry estava deitado na cama, acordado. Não tinha conseguido dormir nada. Passara a noite toda a ter sonhos esquisitos.

Um dia já se havia passado desde aquela estranha conversa com Liah, dia no qual ela estivera distante, silenciosa.

Estava grato por ser sexta-feira, andava mesmo a precisar de uns dias de descanso, de um tempo para aproveitar os dias esplêndidos de verão.

Ouviu Ron levantar-se e aproveitou para lhe seguir o exemplo.

-Bom dia!- Cumprimentou.

Ron retribuiu o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça ensonado.

Encontraram Hermione já a tomar o pequeno-almoço e a ler o profeta diário.

-Então, alguma novidade?- Perguntou Harry.

-O mesmo de sempre. Ataques de Dementors e houve uma morte também, mas não conhecemos. Ah, e vem também uma reportagem sobre o Sirius, a explicar a inocência dele.- Respondeu a rapariga.

-Não estou com espírito nenhum para Transfiguração.- Comentou Ron.

-A quem o dizes.- Disse Harry.

Com espírito ou não, foram os três para a sala, onde a professora McGonagall já os aguardava.

Liah não apareceu e Harry perguntou-se se ela poderia estar doente. Afinal andara tão estranha no dia anterior.

Também não a vira de manhã no Grande Salão.

Assim que a aula terminou, pediu a Ron e a Hermione para irem com ele até á enfermaria. No entanto, Madame Pomfrey disse-lhes que de momento só um Ravenclaw estava lá.

Harry foi preocupado para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde aguardaram pelo professor Devant, que não dava sinais de querer aparecer.

Quando já estavam prestes a desistir da espera, a professora McGonagall veio ter com eles. A sua expressão denotava ânsia e perturbação.

-Podem-se ir embora. Hoje não vai haver aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.- Disse-lhes.

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares de apreensão entre si.

A professora aguardou que os outros dispersassem e aproximou-se deles.

-Potter, o director quer falar contigo. Acompanha-me.- Disse. Em seguida virou-se para Ron e Hermione –Vocês os dois podem ir. Mr Potter irá ter convosco depois.-

Passado pouco tempo, Harry já se encontrava em frente do escritório de Dumbledore. A professora McGonagall abriu a porta e indicou-lhe que entrasse.

Assim que o fez, a porta fechou-se atrás dele.

Dumbledore não parecia ansioso ou perturbado, mas sim, pelo menos assim parecia a Harry, triste. Apercebeu-se de que não sentia qualquer tipo de pena por ele.

-Senta-te, Harry.- Disse Dumbledore, na sua voz amistosa e agora também, claramente cansada.

Mais uma vez, Harry fez como lhe foi pedido.

-Ah… Por onde começar…?- Indagou o professor –Com certeza deste pela falta de alguém hoje, Harry.-

Harry pensou no professor Devant mas logo em seguida, quase no mesmo instante, outra pessoa surgiu na sua mente.

-Liah...?- Tentou Harry.

Dumbledore nada respondeu, apenas susteve o olhar de Harry, através dos seus óculos de meia-lua, em completo silêncio, como se olhar para ele, o ajudasse a escolher melhor as palavras para lhe dizer o que tinha a dizer. Harry apercebeu-se de que algo não estava bem.

-O que é que se passa, professor?- Perguntou.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos, suspirou e quando os voltou a abrir, estes expressavam para além de cansaço, somente determinação.

Foi então que se resolveu a quebrar o silêncio e disse:

-Está na hora de te esclarecer algumas coisas, Harry, de te esclarecer sobre o que a concretização da profecia implica! Não posso mais adiar este momento.-

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII – O Maior Segredo de Lord Voldemort**

Harry fitava Dumbledore, numa espera ansiosa, em completo silêncio.

Não conseguia compreender o que é que se estava a passar, não conseguia compreender o porquê de toda aquela hesitação por parte do professor.

Quando estava prestes a exigir que Dumbledore lhe explicasse o que é que estava a acontecer, este quebrou o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre ambos.

-Não sei se te recordas, mas quando voltaste do cemitério onde viste o Voldemort erguer-se de novo, quando me contaste o que tinha acontecido, referiste o facto dele ter dito que tinha ido até onde nenhum outro feiticeiro fora pela imortalidade. O facto é que Voldemort estava a dizer a verdade.-

Harry ouvia com extrema atenção as palavras de Dumbledore. Este sentou-se e prosseguiu o seu discurso.

-Há apenas um processo que pode tornar um feiticeiro imortal, ou pelo menos algo muito próximo desse estado. A criação de um Horcrux.-

-Nunca ouvi falar.- Comentou Harry.

-É normal. Trata-se de magia muito negra. Para que se possa proceder à criação de um Horcrux, tem de se cometer um acto terrível, tem de se cometer homicídio! Tirar a vida de outro ser humano fragmenta, divide a alma, e o feiticeiro pode usar isso em seu benefício próprio, guardando uma porção desta. Assim, depois de guardada essa parte da alma num objecto exterior ao corpo, mesmo que este seja atacado ou destruído, o feiticeiro que criou o Horcrux não morre, pois uma parte da alma continua ligada à terra e intacta. Passa então a existir numa forma extremamente vulnerável, menos ainda que um mero espectro, mas ainda assim, existe. Até que consiga, por fim, reunir condições que lhe permitam voltar, que foi o que aconteceu com o Voldemort.-

-Então foi por isso que ele não morreu quando me tentou matar. Ele criou um Horcrux.- Disse Harry.

-Sim, foi por isso que ele não morreu. Porém, tal como o Tom, o Voldemort, disse, ele foi '_mais longe que qualquer outro no caminho que leva à imortalidade_'. Harry, ele não dividiu a alma em _duas _partes, mas sim, em _sete_! Para o conseguir matar, é preciso, antes de tudo, destruir todos os Horcruxes.- Declarou Dumbledore.

Harry sentiu o peso daquela afirmação, a magnitude do problema era tal que nem se sentiu capaz de o aceitar na sua totalidade.

-Voldemort criou… ele criou _sete_ Horcruxes?! Mas então é quase impossível…-

-Realmente é o que se pode chamar um caso complicado, mas nada é impossível. E além disso, não são sete Horcruxes, mas sim seis, uma parte da alma tem que estar dentro do corpo de Voldemort.-

-Professor, sabe onde o que são?- Perguntou Harry.

-Tenho uma ideia. Repara, Voldemort sempre viu Hogwarts como a sua casa. Tudo dentro das paredes deste castelo o fascinava. Penso que nenhum aluno conhece, ou conheceu, Hogwarts como Tom Riddle. Pelo que deves concordar comigo, que objectos pertencentes aos fundadores seriam escolhas muito aliciantes, para Voldemort guardar a sua tão preciosa alma.-

Harry reflectiu durante alguns momentos nas palavras de Dumbledore.

-Certo, objectos pertencentes a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Sim, tem lógica.-

-E claro que não se trataram de objectos banais, mas sim de grande valor.-

-Faltam dois.- Comentou Harry.

-Não achas a Naggini, a cobra de Voldemort, um animal peculiar? Ele tem-na sempre por perto e sempre teve um certo fascínio por serpentes.- Disse Dumbledore.

-Um ser vivo…?-

-É de facto um risco, mas acho que o sentimento que ele nutre por aquela cobra, seja talvez o mais perto que ele alguma vez sentiu de amizade, e mais, ele exerce um enorme controlo sobre ela, mesmo tendo em conta o facto que fala serpentês.-

-Ok… e então, resta um.-

Dumbledore voltou a ficar subitamente tenso, o seu olhar ensombrou-se, um cansaço frustrado emanava da sua expressão.

-Sim… falta de facto, um… Harry, Voldemort sempre foi um feiticeiro muito inteligente, que sabia interpretar as pessoas, que sabia discernir as suas fraquezas. Lembras-te quando te chamei a este escritório e te perguntei se serias capaz de matar, para conseguires chegar a Voldemort? Tu não respondeste. O que te diferencia tanto dele, é que tu és capaz de amar, não és indiferente ao facto de as outras pessoas viverem ou não. Essa é a tua maior força, mas infelizmente, Voldemort também a soube tornar numa fraqueza. Objectos são muito fáceis de destruir, mas ele criou um Horcrux que para o destruir, teríamos de ir contra tudo aquilo que somos, teríamos de nos tornar como ele…-

Harry ficou à espera, confuso.

-O que é que me está a querer dizer, Professor? O que é o último Horcrux?- Perguntou.

Dumbledore fixou os olhos nos dele e Harry viu neles a relutância em responder-lhe à pergunta.

-O sexto Horcrux não se trata do quê, mas sim de quem. Harry… o último Horcrux é a Liah!-

Por momentos pareceu-lhe que todo o ar existente na sala tinha desaparecido. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia compreender o que é que Dumbledore acabava de lhe dizer. O seu olhar não se desviou nem por um segundo do do professor, implorando ver neles algo que lhe dissesse que aquilo não era verdade, o que não aconteceu.

Quando Dumbledore voltou a falar, Harry não o ouvia, era o que ele lhe dissera momentos atrás que ecoava na sua mente, criando um vazio dentro de si.

-…eu tentei encontrar uma solução para inverter o feitiço, concentrei quase todos os meus esforços nessa tarefa, mas-

'_O que é que ele está para ali a dizer?_' Pensou Harry.

Se tentou, porque é que não conseguiu? Aquelas palavras de desculpa e comiseração serviam unicamente para aumentar o seu sentimento de revolta.

Liah era um Horcrux de Voldemort. Para poder matar Lord Voldemort, primeiro era preciso destruir todos os Horcruxes. Para matá-lo, primeiro era preciso matar Liah.

-Não!- Gritou Harry, batendo com os punhos na secretária de Dumbledore, interrompendo o seu monólogo –Não…!-

-Harry, tenho a certeza que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, _tu _vais conseguir ver qual a melhor atitude a tomar perante este problema.- Disse Dumbledore, enquanto Harry permanecia de olhar fixo no frio chão de pedra, os braços apoiados na secretária.

Mais uma vez Voldemort fizera com que ele ficasse sozinho. Então, subitamente, apercebeu-se de que Lord Voldemort, indirectamente, já o havia derrotado, matando-o a pouco e pouco. A morte dos pais fora o primeiro golpe, o que o obrigara a ir viver com os Dursleys e agora Liah! Para quê lutar para viver, se não tinha razões para tal?

Pensou em Ron e em Hermione, nos Weasleys, em Hagrid, em Dumbledore… E depois? Não podiam deixar as suas vidas para estarem ao lado dele.

Estava sozinho…

-Porquê?- Perguntou, a voz desprovida de qualquer sentimento em especial. Endireitou-se na cadeira, evitando a todo o custo o olhar de Dumbledore – Porquê ela? O que é que ela tem de especial para ele?-

-O que ela tem de especial é que é nas veias dela que corre o sangue de Voldemort.- Explicou Dumbledore.

Harry ficou momentaneamente de boca aberta, estupefacto, a olhar para o professor.

-Ela… Ela é _filha_ dele?!- Perguntou.

-Não creio que se possa chamar filha. A Liah foi gerada a partir de um feitiço, muito antigo, muito complicado. Do género daquele que o Voldemort utilizou para se erguer de novo. Ele sabia que iria ser muito difícil para nós matar um inocente, por isso, criou um para lhe servir de Horcrux.-

O sol de fim de tarde entrava pelas janelas do escritório, banhando grande parte da divisão de uma luz quente, avermelhada, intensa. Porém, Harry sentia-se gelado, enjoado.

-Onde é que ela está?- Perguntou, o seu tom de voz a contrastar na perfeição com o ambiente enganador que pairava na sala.

-Foi por isso que te mandei chamar. Ela foi-se embora.- Informou Dumbledore.

-Embora? Embora como?-

-Embora. E com ela, foi o professor Devant. Tenho agora quase a certeza de que era ele a pessoa infiltrada aqui no castelo, ou seja, deve ter sido ele a atacar o Ronald Weasley. Não posso negar que foi uma grande decepção.- Disse Dumbledore.

Harry abanou a cabeça.

-Então todo aquele arrependimento do Devant não passava de uma mentira?-

-Parece que sim.-

Durante um longo momento ambos caíram num silêncio reflectivo.

Até que, de repente, Harry acabou com ele:

-Professor, vou encontrar _todos_ os Horcruxes e vou destruí-los… _sem excepção_. E vou matar Lord Voldemort. Vou acabar com esta história. _Nunca mais_ alguém vai sofrer por causa dele!- Disse Harry.

Dumbledore olhou-o de forma estranha, como se não reconhecesse a pessoa que tinha na sua frente.

-Harry, sabes o que te torna diferente d-

-Amor?!- Perguntou Harry, num tom de gozo amargo –Até agora quais foram as vantagens que essa tal capacidade de amar me trouxe? Deixe-me responder. Hum… _Nenhuma_! Acho que me cabe a mim decidir o que é realmente importante para ir avante com isto. E no fim… no fim Voldemort vai ter aquilo que merece! Agora, com a sua licença, professor.-

Dumbledore nada disse, mas mesmo assim Harry levantou-se e saiu do escritório.

Tentou andar normalmente, tentou olhar para as outras pessoas, mas passado algum tempo apercebeu-se de que estava a correr, apercebeu-se de que não aguentava ouvir nada, nem ver ninguém. Só queria estar sozinho, o que era irónico, pois nunca se sentira tão sozinho em toda a sua vida.

Quando entrou na sala comum de Gryffindor subiu de imediato para o dormitório. Fechou a porta com toda a força e durante alguns minutos andou desorientado de um lado para o outro.

Até que por fim, exausto, se sentou no chão, encostado à sua cama e chorou…

Durante horas, Harry não saíra do mesmo sítio, não se mexera. Não descera para jantar. O mero pensamento de comer dava-lhe a volta ao estômago. Viu o dia tornar-se noite, o sol dar lugar à lua. Já nem ouvia as vozes vindas da sala comum, aliás, já não ouvia nada, não sentia nada, não pensava em nada.

Há muito que as lágrimas haviam cessado, há muito que se haviam esgotado. Sentia o caminho percorrido por elas ao longo das faces.

-Harry…?-

Harry sobressaltou-se com a súbita intromissão. Olhou para a entrada do dormitório e viu Hermione, com Ron logo atrás, a olharem para ele de forma hesitante e confusa.

Apressou-se a passar as mãos pelos olhos e pela cara, numa tentativa de apagar qualquer indício de que estivera a chorar.

Hermione aproximou-se e debruçou-se sobre ele, a observá-lo.

-O que é que se passou?- Perguntou, num tom amável.

-Hum… Nada… O que é que se havia de ter passado?-

-Desapareceste depois de teres ido falar com o Dumbledore, nem foste jantar nem nada.- Comentou Hermione.

-Eu não tinha muito fome e estava-me a doer um bocado a cabeça, por isso vim para aqui.- Explicou Harry, levantando-se, de forma a evitar a todo o custo o olhar de Hermione.

Sabia que tanto Ron, agora ao lado de Hermione, como a própria continuavam a fitá-lo, por isso fingiu estar a ajeitar as calças e a camisa.

Porém, Hermione segurou-lhe a mão com que ele endireitava a roupa e procurou o olhar dele.

-Harry, estiveste a chorar?- Perguntou.

-Eu?! Claro que não! Porque é que dizes isso?!- Perguntou Harry apressadamente.

-Nota-se perfeitamente.- Respondeu Hermione.

-Diz lá o que é que aconteceu, Harry.- Disse Ron.

Harry olhou de um para o ouro durante algum tempo, até que se sentou na cama e se entregou à dolorosa tarefa de repetir tudo o que Dumbledore lhe dissera.

-Oh meu deus! Mas isso é… isso é horrível, Harry!- Comentou Hermione, que olhava para ele, horrorizada.

-Então mas isso quer dizer que tu vais ter que-

-Ron!-

-Que foi? Eu só…- Começou Ron a explicar, que também apresentava uma expressão atónita.

Harry sabia o que Ron ia dizer e sentiu-se agradecido a Hermione por esta o ter impedido.

Durante algum tempo todos permaneceram em silêncio, até que Hermione se levantou e se colocou de frente para Harry, de braços cruzados, pensativa.

-O que foi, Hermione.- Perguntou Harry.

-Oh, não é nada. Era eu que estava para aqui a pensar coisas absurdas.- Respondeu.

-Eu quero saber o que é à mesma.-

-É que… bem… não fiques chateado comigo, Harry, mas… Eu já te disse até que era uma ideia absurda mas-

-Diz de uma vez.-

-E se… se a Liah fez com que tu te apaixonasses por ela, só para tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para ti? E se tudo não passou de um plano?-

Harry abanou a cabeça.

-Não, isso não é verdade. É… é impossível. Ela disse para nunca, nunca duvidar…- Disse Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para Ron ou Hermione, no entanto, plenamente convicto.

Hermione voltou-se a sentar na cama e tal como os outros dois parecia exausta.

-Porque é que nada pode ser minimamente simples?- Perguntou ela num suspiro.

Não surgiu qualquer resposta, não havia uma sequer.

E se Harry desistisse de tudo, e se esquecesse todos aqueles problemas e se preocupasse apenas em ser um adolescente normal.

Abanou a cabeça. Apercebeu-se de que nunca o conseguiria fazer.

'_Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver!_' Não se tratava de nenhuma profecia, tratava-se da realidade. Simples ou complicada, não havia como fugir da sua própria realidade.

---------------------------------------------

Junho foi passando e num abrir e fechar de olhos já se tinha passado a época de exames e já Harry estava a preparar a sua mala, para voltar para Privet Drive.

-Harry despacha-te ou vamos perder o início do banquete.- Disse Ron, junto da porta do dormitório.

-Pronto! Vamos lá.-

Hermione estava à espera deles na sala comum, impaciente. Dirigiram-se então os três para o Grande Salão, onde quase todos os alunos já se encontravam.

O banquete estava soberbo, como sempre aliás.

Quando os restos das sobremesas desapareceram, Dumbledore levantou-se e anunciou os pontos das quatro equipas, declarando os Gryffindor como vencedores, o que causou uma onda de assobios por parte da mesa de Slytherin.

De seguida passou a um breve discurso sobre a situação actual no mundo dos feiticeiros, sobre Voldemort, sobre escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, sobre a importância de se manterem unidos. Harry, porém, não estava a prestar muito atenção, já nada daquilo era novidade para ele.

Quando Dumbledore terminou, Hermione disse:

-Não falou no Devant! Eu acho que devia ter dito tudo o que aquele traidor fez!-

-Esquece lá isso agora. Vamos para a sala comum.- Disse Harry, levantando-se.

-Hum… vão indo. Eu já vou ter com vocês. Eu… eu tenho que ir à biblioteca perguntar se me falta entregar algum livro. Posso-me ter esquecido…- Disse Hermione.

-Ok! Nós estamos lá á tua espera.- Disse Harry.

Ron demonstrou alguma relutância em acompanhá-lo, mas acabou por se ir embora com Harry.

Hermione foi então sozinha, não para a biblioteca, mas para uma sala ao lado desta.

Já se lá encontrava uma pessoa. Um rapaz, sentado descontraidamente numa das cadeiras. Assim que ela entrou, olhou para ela e sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso de superioridade, sedutor, tão característico nele.

-Estava a ver que nunca mais!- Comentou Draco.

-Ora Draco… Ambos sabemos que tu, por mim, esperarias uma eternidade se fosse preciso.- Disse Hermione, num tom divertido.

-Achas mesmo?- Perguntou ele, levantando-se e caminhando para ela.

Hermione sorriu de forma provocadora.

Quando já se encontrava junto a ela, Draco puxou-a para si.

-Eu por acaso acho que isso se aplica mais a ti.-

-Não tenhas muita certeza disso! Não és assim tão bom, Draco Malfoy!-

-Pois, se calhar não…- Disse Draco, sorridente, beijando-a apaixonadamente em seguida, num daqueles beijos que deixavam Hermione com a respiração entrecortada.

Durante muito tempo não se largaram mais, aproveitando cada segundo para se sentirem um ao outro, para se satisfazerem.

Hermione sabia, sentia nos movimentos de Draco, a sua vontade de avançar para algo mais. A forma como as suas mãos percorriam o seu corpo, a forma como a pressionava contra ele.

Também ela sentia essa vontade, também ela desejava Draco. Por Merlin, como desejava aliás. No entanto, ainda não se sentia preparada. Além disso, tinha medo, medo de que Draco não gostasse. Tinha quase a certeza, aliás, _tinha a certeza_, de que ele já o fizera com outras raparigas, já era experiente. E se ela não prestasse para nada, se não fosse tão boa como as outras? Com certeza ele já não ia gostar assim tanto dela.

Assim que Draco se apercebeu de que Hermione se estava a sentir desconfortável, recuou um pouco.

-Eu sei que vais passar as férias a pensar em mim, mas de qualquer maneira, é bom que fiques a saber que se eu sei de alguma aproximação estranha com outro rapaz, tem a noção de que o estás a colocar em perigo de vida.- Disse.

Hermione riu-se e disse:

-O mesmo se aplica a ti, Malfoy!-

-Oh, quanto a isso nem vale a pena tu preocupares-te. Eu não sou de ter aproximações estranhas com rapazes.- Disse Draco em tom de gozo.

-Não te armes em engraçadinho, Draco Malfoy!- Avisou Hermione, divertida.

Ambos riram, mas subitamente Draco ficou um pouco mais sério.

-Hermione, eu decidi contar à minha mãe sobre nós.- Disse, deixando Hermione momentaneamente de boca aberta.

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo que ouvira.

-Tu… tu vais mesmo…? Quer dizer… sobre mim?!- Perguntou, atarantada.

Draco sorriu e acenou positivamente.

Hermione sorriu e abraçou-o, extremamente contente.

Sem dúvida, Draco não a podia ter deixado mais feliz naquela despedida.

Separaram-se e Hermione, pela primeira vez, apercebeu-se de que era _realmente_ uma despedida. A súbita felicidade que sentira evaporou-se quase na sua totalidade.

-Promete-me que vais dando notícias.- Pediu, o seu olhar fixo no de Draco, tentando captá-lo em todos os seus pormenores, para que o pudesse recordar durante as férias.

-Vou-te escrever todos os dias!-

-Promete-me que vais ter cuidado.-

-É o que faço sempre!-

-Promete-me que não te vais esquecer de mim, Draco Malfoy!-

-Isso é impossível!-

Hermione abraçou-o e reclamou os lábios dele de novo para si.

Como é que ia conseguir passar tanto tempo sem aquele rapaz?!

Quando finalmente se despediram, foi uma Hermione quase em lágrimas que saiu da pequena sala e se dirigiu para o retrato da Dama Gorda.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, quando se preparavam para deixar Hogwarts para se dirigirem à plataforma de Hogsmead, onde o expresso de Hogwarts os aguardava, Harry guardou uns minutos para olhar bem para o castelo que tinha sido a sua casa nos últimos seis anos.

Recordou algumas coisas que tinha vivido ali. A primeira vez que voara numa vassoura, o primeiro jogo de Quidditch, a primeira taça, as vezes que enfrentara Voldemort. Recordou os momentos passados com Ron, com Hermione, com Dumbledore, com Hagrid, até mesmo com Malfoy e com Snape. Por fim, recordou aquela que lhe mudara a vida. Liah!

Tanta coisa ia ficar naquele castelo, tantas histórias.

Ouviu alguém chamá-lo.

Olhou uma última vez para Hogwarts e então virou costas, com a consciência de que não voltaria mais a estudar ali, de que não voltaria no ano seguinte.

Havia algo que tinha que ser feito e Harry não ia mais adiar o momento.

Viu Hermione e Ron a acenarem-lhe junto de uma carruagem.

Sorriu-lhes e apressou-se a dirigir-se a eles.

Naquele momento teve a certeza de que iria conseguir, de que iria ser ele a ditar o último golpe do confronto que o aguardava. Ao olhar para os seus dois melhores amigos a chamarem por ele, teve certeza disso.

_**----------------------------------- To Be Continued!!! ****(Muahahah) -----------------------------------**_

* * *

**(N/A): Ué!!! Akabado finalmente!!! ) spero k tnhm gostado ;) ah, e klaro, d salientar (ñ k td a gente já ñ saiba né, mas, enfim) a ideia brilhante dos Horcruxes pertence, obviamente, a uma escritora igualmente brilhante. J.K. tu estás lá no topo, tu sbs k sim! Fikem bem, portem s mal e td e td e td! _I'll be back! _lol**

**Hasta la vista!!! **


End file.
